IT STARTED WITH A COLD
by Christine Wood
Summary: Kate has to leave, to be by her fathers death bed, she leaves Ana to do the interview, only Ana can't do it she gets a cold and after she fails to make it as arranged, Christian goes to have words with Miss Kate, he has never been blown off by a girl and she isn't about to be the first, he wants to know why she didn't show up, he turns up at her door and his life becomes clouded...
1. Chapter 1

All the usual disclaimers apply, E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers, this is just a short alternative beginning to the story... If you want more, holler... lol...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A cold Spell...<span>

CPOV:

"Andrea..."

"Yes Sir..."

"That woman Kavanagh, has she been in touch?"

"No Sir, she left a message that sounded like she was full of a cold. She sneezed a lot and well seemed a little off; I sent it to your phone, Sir."

"She is meant to be doing the piece for the damn graduation edition, the piece that goes with my presenting their diplomas. What the hell is she playing at? She badgered me for this interview. Have you a phone number for her?"

"Sir, I have tried ringing and it goes to voice mail."

"Has she an actual address, or a land line, god are we even in the twenty first century, what is it with the bloody woman?"

"Sir, yes I had Barney do a security check on her. I also have all the paperwork for her to sign."

"Bring them in and the address, I'm not used to being blown off. This woman has been the bane of my life for six fucking months and she can't give me the courtesy of a phone call, well we will see about that." I want to do business with her father. Therefore, I need to keep the brat daughter sweet. Andrea brings in the paperwork and I study it. There is nothing unusual in the report, however she's good at what she does and runs the university newspaper, and it's in her blood. I am finished for the day and I have nothing else to do, I'm flying down to Portland, on business, so I will kill two birds with one stone, and hear the reason she fucking ditched the interview. Nobody does that to me, Christian Grey, and I'm pissed off she did.

I head down to Portland in my helicopter, Jason Taylor, my head of security is with me in this trip and I don't know why, but her missing the interview has really annoyed the crap out of me. I want to buy her father's company and if keeping the little girl sweet is the only way it is to be done, then so be it.

"Taylor, are the reservations for the Heathman in place?"

"Yes Sir and the car will meet us at the airport. Do you want to fly back or have Stephen come down and take CT back?"

"Fly back; we need to be back as soon as the meeting is over."

"And, the trip to see Miss Kavanagh Sir, when is that to take place?"

"I will get that over with as soon as possible. When we land, take me to her apartment. If Mohammad won't come to the mountain, I will take the mountain to Mohammad!"

"Sir..." We land and Taylor drives me to the address we have, I look at the place and wonder again, why she blew me off?

"Wait here Taylor this won't take long."

"Sir, do you not want me with you?"

"No. I hardly think she is a ninja assassin Taylor, I think I can handle one little girl!" He gives me the look. I head up and as I knock on the door, I hear a cough and a few choice mutterings for me to hold off on the door banging. Charming... The door opens and a girl with the reddest nose and the worst most god awful cough I have ever seen, sneezes, as she opens the door and I am snot on, and for a little girl there's a ton of the crap.

"I am sow sowwy, I... I... I... *sneeze* Fuck I am ... *Sneeze... Sneeze... Sneeze...* Oh god I'm so sowwy..." Tears, the girl is in tears, as my expensive suit is covered in the detritus from her fucking nose. She sneezes again, but this time she passes out, what the fuck? I grab her before she plummets to the floor and just in time too. She is dehydrated and overheating. Who is taking care of poor Miss Kavanagh? I pick her up and carry her to the couch, and call for Taylor to go to the pharmacist and purchase cold stuffs, he comes up and assess the situation, it appears Miss Kavanagh has the flu, and it's a bad case of it too, one she will need help with, she is running a high temperature. He is dispatched to get supplies and tissues, to replace the ones already used, she is surrounded my hundreds of them as it looks like a war zone in her lounge.

I look in the fridge and find water and orange juice; there is some Tylenol in the kitchen cabinet. I try to get her to take the pills and the juice and as her eyes open and she stares at me I am drawn into their beauty. Even dying from influenza, I can see the beauty hidden beneath the red puffy eyes and that horrendous nose. Her brown hair though, it well it sort of hangs about her like, well not to put too fine a point on the matter, like she has been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"Who are you? *sneeze, sneeze, sneeze* I don't know you mister? *sneeze, sneeze, sneeze!*" Great I'm projectile snotted on and she is crying again. I wipe the snot from her face as she apologises again.

"I'm Christian Grey, you were meant to be interviewing me for a very important piece for the student paper, you bailed on me and I, if I am honest have never been bailed out on before, and it riled me a little, and Miss Kavanagh, if I'm honest curiosity got the better of me."

"I'm not Kate, she had to fly to New York her father was taken ill, he is at deaths door and I was supposed to do the interview for her, but I got out of bed this morning and phoned to cancel, I left a message I swear I did. Oh god did I not, shit I thought I did? She will kill me if this damn cold doesn't do it first."

"You left some sort of message, full of sneezing and incoherent ramblings about fluffy rabbit pj's and needing soup!"

"You got Kate's message, she got yours, I'm sorry, but I'm going to sneeze again." Sure enough she let loose again, this time into the handful of tissues I placed in her hands. What the hell am I, Christian Grey doing here, playing nursemaid to a really ill, yet adorable girl?

"Have you relatives you could stay with?"

"Nope, here on my own until Jate gets back."

"You mean Kate?"

"I said Jate. I am so tired of this damn cold. I am not making any sense of all this, sorry, but who did you say you were? Sorry my head is full of snot and it hurts, it really hurts. Don't leave me alone, I don't want to die alone." I laugh as she pleads with a stranger to end her days with.

"I will not leave you, I promise, now here take these it should help; you need a hot bath and a change of clothing really. Can you manage to do that?"

"Nope, but I think I need to throw up!" I see her chest start to wretch, snot is one thing but being covered in puke no way, I don't think so.

I grab her and run in the direction she points to. We make it as the contents of her stomach is heaved into the toilet. She cries again, this time for her daddy to help her die and I laugh as I tie her hair back with a carelessly abandoned hair scrunchy and wipe the little ladies face and neck, then she passes out on the floor. As I lift her into my arms, and I notice just how cute she is, she looks like the others and I wonder if she is like them too. God, you fucking perverted bastard Grey, she's dying and a stranger and you're thinking with your dick again. I regain my control and place her on the bed in the room we ran through, or rather I ran through, in here is as bad, the tissues and mess is everywhere. I place her between the sheets and pick up the mess, just as Taylor gets back.

"Taylor we can't leave her alone like this, she has nobody to help her, should we perhaps take her to the hospital?"

"No Sir, this is just the first or second day of a bad cold, she will be fine in a couple of days. Give her this." He hands me a bottle of some sort of cold elixir and she gratefully sips at the spoon, I give her another, much to the amusement of my security guard.

"Taylor, why are you laughing at me?"

"Sir, you are the chairman of a multi billion empire and you are spoon feeding Miss Kate Kavanagh cold medicine and are covered in her snot and your shoes have her vomit on them." I look down, crap the pesky toilet bowl didn't catch it all then damn it.

"Can we hire a nurse for her, or fly Gail down here; she does this thing so well?"

"No, she's at her sisters, remember? I will stop here with her. She will be better tomorrow." I don't like that idea for some stupid reason.

"No, she doesn't know you Taylor, go get my bag from the car I will stay here on the sofa," A little forward of me I know but something, and I will be fucked if I know what, is keeping me here.

"I will cancel the hotel and stop here too, I notice there are three rooms, one looks to be a guest room!" I know I blush as I say this, but I want to look after her for some stupid reason.

"No, I will take that room, can you go to the hotel, and have their kitchens make food for her fridge, perhaps some light soups and broths? I promised her I would not leave her. If I find her phone, I will get someone to come and sit with her, her father or a friend."

"Sir...?"

"I promised not to leave her. She is not Kate either; do you have any idea who she is?"

"According to the paperwork, Miss Kavanagh has a room mate, One Anastasia Steele, this I presume is she!" She has a beautiful name to go with the messy face before me.

"Thank you Taylor, if you get my bag and put it in the spare room, then I can get out of these snot infested clothes, before I too come down with her cold. Taylor, nothing is going to happen, I made her a promise that's all."

"Sir..." I know he is confused because I am a little too. He leaves as I tuck her up in bed. I tidy the lounge and take out my laptop and fire off an email to Barney, I want to know everything there is to know about Miss Steele. I wander to the kitchen and load the dishwasher, this I can do. I then grab the coffee beans and make a pot of strong coffee. Taylor has dropped off my bag and has reluctantly left for the hotel. If I don't know where I was, my would be assassins won't know either, he is so over the top, the nearest to looking out for me he does is keep the woman at bay. I look around the apartment and it is simple and nicely decorated. It is a typical student house, and so I have a quick shower in the guest room, which actually has a small amount of male clothes hanging in the closet. One of the girls has a boyfriend perhaps, or they have a male lodger too; I hope it isn't Miss Steele. What, where the hell did that come from?

I go in to check on Miss Steele as she begins another coughing fit. I am not sure what to do, so I rifle through the bag of supplies and empty the contents on the chair in her room, as I begin looking, she suddenly hurls again and this time the both the bed and her cannot escape the vomit. I clear away after her and run her a bath. This is not how I envisaged my day going, stripping a stranger bathing her and well nursing her back to health, Hell it's been a good day so far, but a naked hot, ill, sweet, ill, did I say ill? Yes, ill girl needs my help. I keep her underwear on; it can be taken off when I try to dress her again. She is almost zombified as I place her in the tub, a tub I filled with bubbles so that her temptation is hidden. She lets out a guttural moan as her weary body hits the foamy water. God my dick twitches hearing those moans; I need a fucking cold shower and soon. I wash her hair and clean her the best I can without having too much contact with her body. I then quickly strip the bed and change the sheets. Rushing back in I help her out of the bath and dry her in the towel. She is like a child, as I gently place on her pjs; the ones with fluffy rabbits on seem the obvious choice. I even managed to get off the underwear without sneaking a peak. I can add that to my resume, un-dresser of women and non oggler of their bodies. A great accomplishment for me, the non ogling part. I get her back into bed, just as Taylor lets himself in; he gives me the look.

"For fucks sake I am not into having sex with a stranger, a very ill stranger at that! She vomited over her bed, and she couldn't lie in it, I didn't look at her as a sexual object Taylor, but sort of a more of an ill Mia, type of a thing!"

"Sir, here are the dishes you require, do you wish me to take over, I cancelled the meeting, and re scheduled it for tomorrow. Did you happen across any contacts for Miss Steele?"

"No, I haven't had time, besides it's been fun, in a weird sort of a way. I don't think she is going to be a problem, Take the night off, or go across and see Gail, I can handle Miss Steele, if I need you your only half an hour away."

"If you are sure Gail would love the surprise, are you sure, if she wakes up and finds you in her room there could be hell to pay?"

"I am sure, and what about it, she asked me to stay, so I did. I can work from here Go see Gail." I usher him out, I want to know more about Miss Steele. I want to get to know my patient in fact I want to know all about her, and her love life. She moves in the bed and sighs as she grabs the pillow, I watch as she kicks off the covers and her body lays in those hideous pjs, though it looks adorable and sexy whilst wrapped within the sheets folds. I need a cold shower. I turn on the night stand light and head into the lounge, Taylor has had them send food for me too, what would I do without him? I hope I never have to find out, he has been the best CPO I have ever had and is extremely tolerant of my lifestyle. Speaking of lifestyle, I take an incoming call on my cell phone from Elena Lincoln, my business partner and lifestyle confidant.

"Elena, what can I do for you?"

"Christian Baby, I have the next batch of girls for you to interview, what was wrong with the last lot?"

"Nothing, it's just none of them had the it thing I need."

"The it thing, what the fucks that when it's at home? They are all perfect as are this lot. Really, you have been a little lack lustre in the past few months. You need a girl to beat the shit out of. I have the perfect girls file here before me, she had no hard limits, anything goes and she comes with impeccable references. She is just what you need Christian. Just what you need after a day in the office, a nice pussy to bang anyway you fucking please, with what you please and for as long as you please. Should I send her to you?" I have not been feeling it with the last couple of subs I have had, not since Leila fucked me over, since she went all in love with me, I haven't felt the urge to go down the path, the last two were expensive two week things. Leila and her falling in love with me took the wind from my sails as they say. Never did I imagine she was heading in the hearts and flowers direction. When she suddenly started turning up at work with lunch and being there at home, awaiting my arrival back from work, never did I suspect she was falling in love with me, that word is a foreign concept for me and a word and a world I want nothing to do with. I dismissed her pretty damn quick, before it was too damn late, they know the rules and she broke them.

"Christian are you listening to me Paulina will be the best submissive I have ever found you darling, should I send her to Escala tonight, if you don't want her, I could come and elevate some of the stress for you personally darling, whip you into shape, allow you to dominate my ass for a while. What do you say?"

"One, you and I are never going there again Elena, you too have been warned for the last time. Secondly, I don't want a submissive from you, and when I do need one, I am capable of finding one myself, and lastly, I am in Portland on business for a few days, so there would be no point in either you or the girl turning up at Escala, now would there?"

"Wow you are in need of letting go the frustration, go get yourself laid Christian, you need it. Call me when you realise this too!" She ends the call and I answer the one from Anastasia, yet another cry for Kate to come and help her pee. I throw my cell phone on the couch and head in. She looks at me and covers herself, and screams all at the same time, wow she has recovered.

"Hello, please calm down Miss Steele, I am Christian Grey I have been here all day with you, nursing you."

"Kate got me a male nurse? She didn't have too, but hell I am going to have to say, stay there, I need a female nurse, and I know you male nurses are as good at your job, but I would prefer a female nurse, thank you."

"I am not a nurse and Kate, Miss Kavanagh, did not ask me to call in on you. I was here seeing why she skipped out on the interview. You passed out as you opened the door and over the course of the next few hours have managed to hurl all manner of bodily fluids my way. Hello, please let me introduce myself, I am Christian Grey, non nurse and a stranger to your humble abode, and take it from me I am not an axe wielding rapist, nor am I a danger to you or your cold, I am however starving, are you hungry Miss Steele?" She is sat about to hurl abuse when she realises she is in her bedroom and obviously in fresh bedding and pj's, great now the fun explaining that one. Yep Taylor was right this was not one of my better ideas.

"How, who, what the hell, crap have you seen my naked body? Get the fuck out of my room now, before I call the police."

"I assure you I did nothing inappropriate and barely glanced at your body. I left on the underwear and bathed you in so many bubbles I would have needed a snorkel to get near your body. I then dried you under the towel, again not looking as I removed the remaining clothes from your body. I then dressed you in the fluffy pj's you asked my secretary to fetch you and then I put you to bed."

"You did all that for me, but why?"

"You begged me not to leave you and for you not to die alone, a little over exaggerated, but none the less it moved me to want to help. I can assure you I have better things to do with my time than to play a perverted nursemaid role to a woman I do not even know. That just isn't as they say how I roll!"

"I am so sorry to have put you out, I can assure you I was not myself, I feel the back of the fever is broken, thank you. Now can you leave?"

"Not until you have eaten something and taken some more pills, then if you manage to keep that down without showering these clothes in sick and other bodily fluids, I will submit to your request and leave."

"I am sorry, I sound so ungrateful, but can you imagine if the roles were reversed and you woke to find tending to your needs?"

"I think I'd like you to tend to my needs Miss Steele. Very much so in fact, however as I do not and never have I taken advantage of a girl, and I don't and won't, I think be starting that sort of trend off with you. You may sleep soundly in the knowledge of this fact, that I only have sex with a fully cognitive and fully consenting women." She blushed and hid under the sheets, she's cute when she is angry too...

"Oh hell, Sir... I should have interviewed you for Kate she will bloody kill me, if my embarrassment doesn't do it first off! Hell what sort of fudging mess have I got myself and Kate into, she will oh crap she will lose the plot, months she chased you for this, and oh heck I let you down too, fudgsickle Mr Grey. Sir, can I do the interview, at least let me ask you her questions, I will do anything, even get on my knees and beg you?" I like the image of you on your knees Miss Steele, very much and the way she says Sir, umm get down Grey, she needs the favour not you!

"Miss Steele, I am here for the weekend, how about we do the questions tomorrow, after you eat and get some rest, not even six hours ago you were a mess of epic proportions and now you seem to be about to panic and stress yourself into a relapse. How about we sleep and talk in the morning, my things are in the guest room, or is it yours or Miss Kavanagh's boyfriends room? Only, I did notice that there are a selection of men's clothes in there?"

"No, they are either her brother Ethan's or leftovers from a party. I haven't the time or the inclination for a male companion."

"A female companion then, are you into women?"

"No Sir I am not, and if I was, this is the twenty first century, actually you could clear an argument up for me, it's just Kate wanted me to ask you if you had a predisposition to the male of the species?"

"I like working with them, yes I find they don't need time off for children etcetera. Other than that I find I can work with almost everyone."

"Very smooth Sir!" My dick is as hard as nails, four times, she has said that in this conversation and each time my boner got harder, add in the begging down on her knees and I need relief like you wouldn't believe! "You were not answering the question as it was meant to be answered, are you gay Mr Grey?" What the fuck, how dare she, how and why would she say that, should I drop my trousers and show her how very not gay I am, and that this was her doing? Shit she is crying again. Way to go Romeo, he's beating the retreat.

"Anastasia, please stop crying. I fear your cold has not departed and it was just the pills and sleep you had lulling you into thinking you are cured, they have given you a false hope of feeling well again. This cold flu thing has not gone, here take some more of these pills and sip this water, and no I am not gay, why would you think I was?" It's something my family think to be true, but why would Anastasia think it so?

"I didn't think you were, it's just you attend functions alone, your only ever photographed with your family and so Kate assumed you to be gay. So, do you date Mr Grey?"

"Is this another one of Kavanagh's questions?"

"No, just one from me, it seems only fair you asked me! Mr Grey, Sir!" I smile as she lies down and her eyelids seem to be getting heavier. "Well Mr Grey, Sir are you in the market for a girl friend?" I smile as she closes her eyes and sighs.

"No Miss Steele, I have very singular tastes. I have certain needs and I do not do the girlfriend thing nor romance."

"Umm, it makes for Christian being a very boring boy then, good night Mr Grey, I will win you over with my charm and witty disposition in the morning, did I tell you, and that you are kind of cute?" I am staggered she said that aloud, but she is as high as a kite on Night Nurse! No Miss Steele you did not. I tuck her in and head for the shower in my room, or rather the guest room. I salivate when I relieve myself thinking of everything the mink haired vixen has said to me and as I come hard I do so to the cat call of her name, fuck me I needed that, and I need damn more too. I head to bed after reading the report. All of which is pretty straight forward, she has no vices and no boyfriends, and she owes the usual student loans and works at a book store and weekends at a bar called Fifties. If she subs for me, she will have to give up the jobs and concentrate on my needs. Then I realise I have led myself to believe she is a born submissive. I can't sleep, not with the beginnings of another boner, for fucks sake I will have bloody pneumonia if I carry on with the cold showers...

I am woken at stupid o'clock in the morning by Ana's ear piercing screams for help, fuck is she being ill again, I put back on the sweat suit pants I took off from the second cold shower and head in. I open the door to see a boy sat on her bed holding her. I don't think and throw him to the ground. He is as shocked to see me there, as I am to see him.

"Who the fucking hell are you, and what are you doing in Ana's room? Ana are you all right Baby?" I hold her and look her over for obvious signs of tampering. There is none, thankfully!

"I am Jose, an old friend of Ana's and Kate's, she sent me to check in on her, Kate, she hasn't returned her phone calls. I see why now, she was getting busy with you. Ana return your fucking calls and I would have saved myself the pleasant walk over, in the rain. I might add, just to get my ass kicked by your boyfriend!"

"Jose this is Christian and he..." I see red, how dare he say that about her, and this is a supposed friend? I might add, one I will not be leaving her with. He was rubbing his dick as I came in, and then I cringe what could have happened to her, had I not been here?

"...Is going to see you out, thanks for the visit, I think I better put the chains on the doors, because your surprise visit, whilst reeking of booze, at three in the morning, it has frightened poor Ana half to death. This way Mr...?"

"Rodriguez, Jose Rodriguez, the old friend and university buddy. I know the way out, just not your name!"

"Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings, in Seattle. Here, taking care of Ana whilst she fights off a nasty cold. Then this unpleasant visit from a drunk and hornie friend, and thanks for calling." I bungle the oaf out of the door before the puddle of drool he was standing in got big enough to drown him in, now there's an idea! I return to Ana's room to find her shaking. I rush over and take hold of her; she's freezing. I carry her to the toilet and leave her to her lady thing, apparently women do not like an audience when they pee, go figure! I then take her to the breakfast bar and get some reheated soup into her and join her for my reheated dinner, she takes the rolls and eats the soup,

"I don't remember there being food in the fridge, I hadn't done any shopping!"

"My security guy had the chef at the Heathman prepare some simple broths and soups, they are meant to help rid you of your cold, Miss Steele!"

"Make your mind up is it Anastasia, Ana, Miss Steele or Baby? Only you seem to flit from one name to the other?"

"I'm sorry the Baby was a reassuring gesture, to the boy, to make him think I was more than a stranger, a stranger I might add you didn't even have the courtesy to buy a drink for before you had your wicked way with me!"

"We have had sex whilst I was ill? Fuck; we had sex whilst I was out of it and dying?"

"No, I do not engage in Necrophilia, rape or any other act of sexual intercourse without the woman in questions signed paperwork!" She was sat with the roll in her mouth, but as she opened it, it plopped into the chicken noodle soup and startled her.

"What sort of relationship needs paperwork?" That's what she is worried about, the damn paperwork?

"The business type, they are the only ones I engage in Ana, the safe, no strings, no complications, that type of thing, and thus I do not have relationships or do the girlfriend thing!"

"You do cold hard business sex, what do you do, pay a prostitute? Very interesting Mr Grey, so you're into the no love, just sex thing." I sigh and go to my brief case and hand her the non disclosure paperwork.

"Here sign this and then we can talk more, if you still want to?" I hand her the paperwork and she signs without even looking. "You didn't read it!"

"I am not a tattle tale, never was never will be, I keep secrets and respect everyone's right to privacy, so shoot!" I am taken a back she didn't say go to hell as I expected her to.

"Miss Steele, you amaze me."

"I amaze myself sometimes. I bet when you woke up yesterday, you didn't in a million years expect to be playing nursemaid to me. What did the day begin like, and why did you search out Kate?"

"I would be lying if I said I knew why. I honestly don't know why I sought her out; perhaps I wanted to know why she had ditched me, in all my years in doing business nobody has ever blown me off before. She had badgered me for months for the interview and well I was a little pissed off if truth be told, that she used a mere cold as an excuse."

"A mere cold, a mere cold... I had man flu of the worst kind, have you never had it so bad?"

"No, my mother insists I get flu shots and I keep myself physically fit, I eat well I watch what I put in my body, I exercise control in all things Miss Steele."

"Wow, all work and no play makes you Grey a boring boy, err, an, um no you're a, well, a man. I will have you know I went running in the rain three days ago, and came down with a slight chill, I went to bed and well the next thing I remember is a god awful racket on the door and well the rest is a little fuddled."

"I apologise for taking over. I don't know what came over me. Had you had a friend I could have found I would have phoned them, but you do not seem to have a cell phone!"

"I erm, I well I lost it on the run."

"How very careless of you, Miss Steele, so why were you running in the rain?" I sense she is lying to me, as she cannot or will not look at me.

"I... I... Okay big shot, my car broke down, I got out kicked poor Wanda and well as I grabbed my bag I spilled the contents from my bag, or rather, the crappy handle of the damn bag broke and my phone, well she died when a car ran over it. I had to get home so I walked, and I wasn't exactly dressed for wet weather, I got cold and wet through, I caught a chill, which turned into the mother of all colds. Some of us don't have man servants to pander to their every whim. Satisfied Mr Grey, I walked half way across Seattle, because I was stranded with no money, no car and I had to get home. What's betting poor Wanda is in impound somewhere, I can't even remember where I left the pile of crap car." I laugh.

"You indeed did have a crappy day. It was very fortuitous for me though, because believe it or not, I have had a very pleasant few hours with you Miss Steele."

"Oh sure you have, snotted on, pucked on, and god damn it shame upon shame, you gave a stranger a bath and copped a feel and oh god shoot me now, you dressed me. You Christian Grey; have seen more than me than anyone ever has, and I mean anyone!" As in what, exactly, like she makes love with the light off, now there's an interesting thought? She is so fucking cute and has her head on the counter top banging it. "Kill me now, before Ray kills you, oh hell I haven't rang my dad in a while, he will be worrying. Crap I need my phone." I hand her mine and laugh.

"Call your father I insist. I will not have you worrying about him too. It will only hinder your wonderful recovery. I am an excellent nursemaid it seems."

"Yeah, yeah all hail the snot shifter. Gimmy your phone and shut up whilst I ring. My father knows how to kill someone with one finger apparently!"

"I will clear away the pots and make myself scarce. Please feel free to take the call in your bedroom, in bed. I will be in with more pills and a juice after you have finished." She sort of gives me a smile and goes to her room, all be it slowly. I watch as she goes into her room and quickly tidy away the pots as it seems I am capable of doing this, it isn't rocket science though. Perhaps I should do more for myself, then I laugh and think again, god I may be coming down with Ana's cold, that's what I pay Gail for. I give her ten minutes and return to her room. I need to get some sleep I have meetings tomorrow. I hear her tell her father goodnight and knock and enter to see her slumped on the pillows.

"Thank you, he was about to get in the car and drive down and fend for me, or take me back home!"

"Home is where exactly?"

"Montesano, just outside of actually. He hates it, that I am so far away. He thinks Kate's looking out for me, I didn't tell him otherwise. I don't think he'd appreciate a hunky man bedding his daughter down for the night, and being as intimate as we have been, do you?"

"No, I guess my father wouldn't be so keen on Mia being looked after by a stranger. I didn't think when I started all this, I am sorry."

"Don't be, I am grateful, embarrassed but very appreciative. You have a sister?"

"I do, she is twenty and studying in Paris, fashion and design. She wants to be the next Dior! I also have an older brother, called Elliot."

"Oh, I wish I had siblings, but I'm an only child." She sighs. "What do your parents do?"

"Oh, my mother is a paediatrician in Seattle, and my father is a attorney, with his own practice. Your father, Ray, what does he do?"

"He's a retired marine, he is a woodworker now, he fishes mostly, but don't tell him I told you that. He came out of the marines to care for me. I know he was a Special Forces guy, but other than its all hush, hush and need to know crap."

"Your mother has died?" I need to read that damn report.

"No, she was and is just a useless mother. I ran away to my grandparents, after her new husband was a little hands on and that is all I will say about that. My father came to my rescue and well it's been him and me since I was twelve. She is on husband number five, and is a little erm, god she is a damn sight more than a little, she's a lot self obsessed."

"You don't get on with your mother then?"

"No, I do if I have too. Let's not go there. So why did I have to sign away my rights to spill the dirt Grey? All you have told me is family stuff, oh here are the questions Kate wanted answering, other than the gay thing, it's pretty much how did you get to being a mega bucks big player in whatever it is you do!"

"So, you didn't research me then?"

"God no, I am a literary major, not a journalist major, doing you was a favour not the norm for me."

"Doing me, really for a literary major your use of the English language is very street wise!"

"Ha, like you's know what streetwise was. Have you ever done a menial job to make ends meet?"

"I cleared away rubble for my neighbours, when I was in college, and decided that was the first and last time I did it too. I work with my brother, he's in construction and I like getting my hands dirty with Elliot and he likes to show me he's the gifted builder too and that I am just his manual labour for the day."

"Your face is relaxed when you talk about your family and your smile is kind of cute."

"Why thank you Anastasia."

"Urk, I don't like being called that. I prefer Ana please, even Miss Steele is better."

"It is so regal and mysterious and it suits you."

"Purleazeeee, it's the name of a Disney Russian Princess. My mother liked the damn film, so gheeze called me it, all I can say on that is I'm damn glad she didn't call me Cruella, because she watched the spotty dogs movie a lot when she was having me!" I laugh, god she is serious, and I thought she was joking! "Yes I am serious, had I wanted to impress you I'd have said she read Russian History at University, but alas she didn't finish college due to yours truly, and boy does she let me know it." I try to keep in the laugh I know is escaping, but I failed miserably.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't be laughing, but your face is a picture, I didn't know if you were joking or not, but if it helps, your face is more Anastasia than Cruella."

"Thank you, I feel sleepy again, what drugs are you keep slipping me?"

"They are all over the counter pharmaceuticals, and bought by Taylor earlier, just Night Nurse and Tylenol. Here, let's get you back to your bed I unfortunately have to be up early in the morning. I mean later. I had to put on hold an important meeting to tend to the sick of the parish!"

"Oh how very gallant of you Mr Grey."

"It's Christian, given we have been intimate, I think Mr Grey is a tad too formal."

"Yeah about that, it stays between us, what the mega millionaire saw stays between us. I still can't believe you rescued me!"

"You have my word, and it has shocked me a little too. Just call me gallant and noble to Kate a few times and we will call it quits!"

"You want her father's business don't you?"

"Guilty as charged, we were to begin negotiations next week, he wants to retire."

"Kate isn't for running the place; she is more a behind the scenes person, a bloodhound news woman. She spit feathers not interviewing you. I still have to."

"Have to what?"

"Interview you, silly and here's me with the cold and disorientation!"

"I will stop by tomorrow after my meeting, would that suit madam?"

"You don't need to, but thank you, perhaps I could cook for you, a small thank you for being my Knight in shining armour?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was I thinking about, you have plans and god I didn't think. Yes, thank you I will set up and be ready for you. I just..."

"Just what...?" I want to spend more time with her, and that has stunned me too.

"I just thought we were getting on well, and it's not as though I even know you. Let's just get to bed I'm fine Mr Grey I can see to myself now. Goodnight." I have embarrassed her and that wasn't my intention at all.

"No, I would like you to cook for me, but will you be okay to do it, I mean hours ago you were at deaths door?"

"I will be fine, say about seven?"

"Seven would be perfect, good morning Ana."

"Good morning Mr... Christian." She heads to her room looking happier. I head to the guest room even more confused...

* * *

><p>Do you want more? Leave a comment or two thank you... I am fifnishing the next chapter of fifty falls later... give that a read if you have nothing better to do lol ! x<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

All the usual disclaimers apply, E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers, this was just an alternative opener, but it seems it's now my new fan fiction fifty thing. It already has its haters, and I've had them before, simple solution to your problem nameless haters is, don't read on, as a guest I cannot leave a comment, would that I could... Enjoy or not, read or not... the choice is yours xx...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: If I could remember, I would!<span>

Ana's POV:

I lie awake and see the sunrise spewing through the curtains, erk damn you lord, turn the damn lights out purleeze... My head feels like there's a marching band wearing damn clogs in there, and bugger me they have three big base drums, damn it ring master, that's far too many drums. Then I sneeze and snot, oh god not again. I cover myself in my sheet and look down, how the hell am I wearing Mr Rabbit, I went to bed in sweats? I pull back the sheet, theses were blue yesterday, okay they were blue and covered in sneezy snot and tissues, I look around, okay when did we hire a cleaner, where are the snot rags and toilet roll?

I get out of the bed, and as my feet hit the floor, they hurt. They really hurt, my body aches all over and I swear I am in an alternate universe. I head into the bathroom and it's surprisingly clean, I am shocked because I had visions of stripping and being sick in here, oh hell I got a nurse from Kate, I thought he was a mirage, a cold induced hunky nurse to sponge bath my woes and cold away. Oh god, I wish he was real, in my dreams he was very cute. I think I told him he was too. I do the necessary and sanitise my hands and grab some toilet roll, my stash of tissues had disappeared quickly over the last, oh god how many days was I out of it? I can't even check on my damn phone, it's in crappy phone purgatory, where that damn bag is going, a Michael Kors, my arse, it was a Michelle-cor-blimey, thank you mother all the expense spared as usual.

I go and see what I can scavenge for breakfast; there may be some green bread and eggs! I look around and yes I am in an alternate universe, in here is clean too, I do some crazy arsed cleaning when I'm dying it seems. What the hell, the kitchen is clean and tidy too, and there is a breakfast tray, Kate must be back, hell she can't have throw this together. I inspect it and it's from the Heathman, oh, okay... I look around and watch for the waiter to jump out, this has to be a joke and they are waiting to film me freak out, well keep watching its coming sooner than you think boyo...

"Kate are you home. Kate this isn't funny, get your backside out of there." Nothing, there is an eerie silence. I look around and see no sign of anything missing, well apart from the tissue mountain, what thief takes those when Kate's wardrobe has loads of designer shoes and clothes worth steeling, and her jewellery, oh god have they? I grab an umbrella; I will go all Rihanna on the intruders and clobber them with my um-ba-rella-ella-eh-eh-eh...I'm with the fairies and singing bloody karaoke songs, I open her door and kick the door against the wall.

"Come out of there you motherfudgers, I'm armed and I know how to use this weapon of mass destruction, come out you have been warned I'm a black belt in Karate!" Nothing is out of place, and the bed hasn't been slept in. Crap, then Kate isn't back at home either, and it's hardly likely to be Ethan; he would be there with her. I head into his room. I open the door slowly and head in, there's something not quite right, but I can't put my finger on it, I carefully head to the bathroom and open the door, and charge in with the damn umbrella, which choose now of all the times possible, to open up automatically, and I bounce back on the damn floor in shock.

"Why the blue blazes did you do that now, you moronic bastard stupid piece of cheap knock off shit, you refused to open when I needed you three, four, crap however many days ago, and here in Ethan's bathroom you decide to play ball, arrrgghhh!" This room is different too and I can't see why. Our apartment is empty, not broken into, clean and I have an expensive breakfast from the Heathman. Okay I like this universe, bring in the hot nurse and it's a perfect reality.

I sit at the breakfast bar and drink the juice, sheisk that's so damn good, and it's cold. Okay I'm having a flash back, I head to the fridge, and there are more dishes from the Heathman and then I check the dishwasher, plates, bowls and glasses. Okay, the nurse may not have been a mirage then. I sit back down and pick at the croissant, can I really have imagined it all, cleaned and tidied and ordered a home delivery from the Heathman, no shit, I haven't got their type of delivery money. There is a loud knock on the door and I head to answer it.

"Who is it please?" I ain't letting no other fudging illusion in, unless he has gifts!

"I have a delivery for Miss Anastasia Steele!" Result, in this universe, you think it and it comes true. Okay, you need to answer the damn door Stainless, so I open it and the guy from Macy's is at my door, okay I can do this.

"Miss Steele, can you sign this?" I look at the electronic pad and sign my name.

"What is it and who is it from?"

"I don't know Ma'am, I just deliver, have a nice day, and I do love the jimjams!" Oh, fudge off man, because I'm so not in the mood for this. "Come back, is there a return address?" He'd gone. I carry the ever so large package into the lounge, whilst shutting the door with my foot. I look at the package and put my ear against it, this is the patented, if it's ticking get the fudge out of Dodge move, but nope, it ain't ticking and there is no name for the sender either. I go back for the rest of my breakfast and sip the orange juice. I head to the medicine cupboard and grab some painkillers, sheisk, when did I stock up? Okay this shit just got altogether freaky. I grab a knife and carefully open the box, in between the tissue is the nicest Michael Kors bag I have ever seen, and it isn't a Michelle-cor-blimey either, this is the bomb, shit bad wording there, but it's real! I look in the bag and there is the new iPhone six and all the gubbings too. Okay, I like this dream, all my cheap crap has been replaced by designer stuff. I remove another layer of tissue and there is a waterproof Michael Kors faux leather trimmed trench coat, to match the bag. Okay, I seem to be agreeing with myself a lot, that this is freaky and though my coat has seen better days, and my bag did break and my phone was smashed, who would know all this, and be able to replace the broken crap, with the good stuff?

I look between the folds of paper and there is a handwritten note, I look at it and read the beautiful penmanship.

"Miss Steele; yesterday was a day of many firsts for me, and I am looking forward to the home cooked meal, as my reward for dutifully looking after you. You were the first person I nursed back to health and though you were asleep when I left this morning, actually, you were dead to the world, perhaps I should have taken your pulse! Alas, the snore you let out meant I did not need to invade your space, any more than I have done already. I will be with you around seven this evening, and I will bring the wine. Please relax and take it easy. I took the liberty of phoning your employers and told them you have been ill, they were gracious enough to say take the rest of the week off. As coughs and sneezes spread diseases and isn't good for their customers. I will see you later, with my warmest regards Christian...

Ps. I will be upset if you don't take the gifts I took the liberty of buying you, the entertainment you gave was more than payment enough. I have written down my answers to Kate's questions and I had my assistant type them all up for you, you may feel free to ask me whatever you wish over dinner. Oh, I am not a vegetarian and I am not allergic to anything, so the world is, or my dinner plate is rather, your oyster as they say! Laters Baby. C...

I am now officially dumb struck, okay Christian who? I take out the phone and it has a few numbers on it, Christian, Dad and Taylor, who the fudgsickle is Taylor? I look in the bag and there is nothing else, I want to keep the bag, it so pretty, I need the phone, but it's so expensive, I was going with a pay as you go thing at the weekend, when I get paid. Crap my wage will be low with having the week off, crap fess. I will work out a payment plan with this Christian, at least for the phone. Now what questions have I given him from Kate? Oh crappola, he's _the Mr Grey_, Christian Trevelyan Grey, hotshot mega bucks megalomaniac, oh hell, and it's all coming back to me now... Go away Celine, please, 'cos he touched me like that and he... Oh hell, shoot me now, he did...

It seems I promised Seattle's number one heartthrob dinner, crappola, I hope he likes lasagne and garlic bread, I could do a pot roast too, I need to shop if he wants a steak dinner, nope I'm staying in today I have course work to do! I clear away the rest of the breakfast things and empty the dishwasher, and take out the things for the lasagne. Well shit, he told me to take it easy and this is easy. I look at the pretty things he has bought me and cry, what the hell did I do to get things like that bought me? I head into the shower and wash away last night's sweat. I'm pretty damn clean and then I remember the bath I thought I gave myself, then I dreamed the nurse gave me a bath, now it turns out Christian Grey was my nursemaid, tonight is going to be good!

I send a text to Kate telling her the interview has been successful and she owes me big time, and that this is my new number, I hope her dad's well and I will phone later. Then I ring my dad.

"Hi Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Pumpkin, whose phone is this one?"

"It's my new one, why Daddy?"

"The man I phone this morning was a nice guy to chat to. Christian Grey none the less. Care to explain why a stranger was caring for my baby girl, and why you used his phone last night?"

"He came to be interviewed for the university paper, but with Kate being by her father's bedside, he had to make do with me. I was ill though, when Wanda broke down and he, well he rescued me, when I answered the door, he fed me and gave me medicine, I really didn't remember much, though I now remember Jose waking me and trying it on, Christian stopped him Daddy!" Crap, that I should have kept to myself.

"Christian said he did the gentlemanly thing and saw to it you ate and his man got you your medicine, he didn't say anything about Sam's boy though, he and I will be having words."

"What, Christian and you?"

"No, Jose and me, he has been warned more than once, so what you cooking him as a thank you, he seemed very pleased at the invite?" Crap, what else have those two talked about, I bet he didn't tell them he bathed me, nope he would be here now with his shotgun?

"Lasagne Daddy, and garlic bread and all the sides he could possibly eat."

"Oh, I may come and join you, it sounds great!"

"Daddy..."

"Only joking Pumpkin, I wouldn't want to spoil the date, you two have a good night, see you later Annie, there's a customer coming in." I say goodbye and notice there is a message.

CTG: I hope you are feeling better, Anastasia, Ana, Miss Steele or Baby, not sure what to call you?

CTG: Had your father on the phone, he is a very nice man.

CTG: I guess from the none responses you haven't opened the phone yet? I smile and fire off a reply.

Ana: I have just got the package and it has taken me by surprise. Why did you do such a nice thing for a stranger? I hit send and smile, as almost immediately a reply bleeps on my phone.

CTG: I wanted to thank you, for last night, it was different. I will be annoyed if you try to give them me back too!

Ana: I needed a phone, but the other things are too much, please accept them back and I will sort out payment for the phone too.

CTG: Last night was payment enough, you made me laugh and I enjoyed being me for a change.

Ana: I am glad me being ill brought enjoyment to your life lol, I put lol because if you had of seen me this morning wandering around armed with a brolly, to attack the intruder who cleaned my house, you would have sent me all manner of expensive things. I was that funny.

CTG: That I would have paid a fortune for. Last night was enlightening. I have found your car, alas she is beyond saving, unless you are a collector of rare VW bugs, which a friend of Taylors is, he is willing to offer you a car he has in exchange for it, it's only an Audi though?

Ana: WTF... Really, an Audi, as long as it runs, he has a deal, thank Taylor for me. This day just got a whole lot better. Thank you for last night.

CTG: Your welcome I have a meeting, so I have to be going, see you at seven if tonight is still on?

Ana: With bells on, and I hope you like lasagne, and the works?

CTG: I do, it's a particular favourite of mine. See you later, and I think I may have got your cold. Laters Baby...

I see the laters baby and smile, that's a cute term of endearment, and I really hope he hasn't got this damn cold; it nearly killed me! I send laters baby right back, and finish of my course work and then start the dinner. I reheat the soup from the Heathman and enjoy the mouth watering dish; their bread is delicious too. I get a call from Kate, how the hell?

"Kate, how did you get my new number?"

"Christian Grey the interview, you told me it was done, where's your head at, you sent it me it, though he did phone and he explained you lost your phone and well I'm phoning to tell you my dad died Ana, he has gone, what do I do?" I hear the sadness in her voice.

"Oh Katy; I'm so sorry. What can I do, do you want me to come up?"

"Please Ana, could you come up for the funeral on Monday? I need a friend with me, please say you will come."

"Of course I will; do you want me there before?"

"No, well yes, but only if you can, Mom is a mess and well Ethan is like a zombie, and me I'm just holding it together. I need the help to sort Mom out, the relatives are doing my tree in and they are all into who gets what already."

"Crap, I'm so sorry. Having money is a ball ache, I'm glad I haven't got any."

"We will have more than enough, Christian Grey has offered a good price for it and Mom wants the responsibility gone. Dad liked him and trusted him. Moreover, he's promised to keep me on as a favour to dad and the family. Damn dad for leaving me Ana. I have to go, Mom is giving everyone apples for some reason, oh crap she's chucking them now, see you later Ana." She can be heard screaming at her mom to put the fruit bowl down and then the line goes dead. Wow poor Mr Kavanagh. I contemplate calling Christian, but I guess he already knows? I do it anyway...

"Hello, Ana are you all right?"

"Yes Christian, I'm fine, I have just had Kate on the phone and her father has died."

"Crap, I thought he's hold out for the long game. Is she all right, of course she isn't. That was stupid of me."

"No it wasn't, she did say she and the family want you to have his company, in fact he insisted on it before he died, he and they trust you, the funeral is Monday, and I have to go, I hate them, you know funerals, but she is my best friend."

"You can travel down with me, and I insist, I would be going anyway, do you want to go tomorrow and spend some time with her? After all, you have the weekend off work and I have a place there to stop in and a plane to get us there."

"What, you want me to stop with you?"

"I have a very large apartment Ana, and you will have your own rooms."

"Christian, are you sure, I mean thank you, but it's just as friends this trip, you do realise that right?"

"I didn't think it was anything else Ana, we will discuss the arrangements later, that's if you still want to cook for me?"

"I do, and yes it will be nice to get to know my nursemaid a little better, see you at seven, the food will keep if this business keeps you late, do you have a key, only your food arrived nice and early?"

"No, I was there when it came with Taylor, he has arranged for your car to be delivered to your parking spot, it's a little red thing. I hope you like it!"

"I cannot believe you did a swop for a working car."

"He collects rare VW Bugs, and he owns the Audi dealership where I get all my staff cars from, so it wasn't that big a resource for him to find you a nice car Ana. I have to be going, it seems I have some work to do, thank you for thinking of me, and letting me know of the Kavanagh's plans, I will await their email or call. See you later Ana."

"Goodbye Christian..." I hang up, then go and have a hot bath and more pills. I need a few hours sleep and I feel the cold is sneaking back. I will not be out of it two nights on the run, not when I can hardly remember what the hunk looks like...

C POV:

Damn, I thought Henry Kavanagh would be around for years longer, and get to enjoy the fruits of his hard earned money. I appreciate Ana's call, that was so thoughtful of her, but then again she seems a very nice girl. She is too nice for me and I agree, she can be my friend, anything else would be too prosperous for words, I need a sub not a girlfriend, I can do the friend thing, I guess she can be a friend, though I haven't had many friends either? I see Ros Bailey, my second in command, heading my way and she is grinning, her cheeks match her fiery red hair, what did she do, did she run up the stairs?

"Chris, they want to sell."

"Sit down before you explode Ros, I know!"

"How the hell, I just got the call and email, are you monitoring my emails, you and Barney?"

"No, I'm seeing a friend of their daughter and she let me know!"

"Seeing, you are seeing someone, as in really seeing someone?"

"As in I am going back to Portland and having dinner with a lady yes, why is that such a shocker?"

"Erm... Let me think about that, because you don't you dull bastard, well not with any normal girl, god is she one of those?"

"No, no she is not, she is different and nice, she is younger than me and not as worldly wise, and we are simply friends, I can have friends can't I Ros?"

"Yep and she has an inside track to making us millions then do whatever you want, friend or not she has made your eyes sparkle silver, crap is this a new you Grey, a different shade of Grey perhaps?"

"There are many shades of Grey, Bailey at least fifty at the last count, now devil woman, whats the figure they have asked for?"

"Funny thing fifty million, another fifty there, and it's a bloody good price too! The real estate alone makes it worth the money, but I thought they wanted sixty?"

"They did, and that's what I agreed to, and it's what I will pay too, who sent the email?"

"His brother Daniel, he is speaking for the family. Why pay more than you need Chris?"

"My word Ros, that why, I gave Henry my word that sixty was what I was willing to pay before he died, his brother is taking advantage of Kate's mother and he is taking a back hander from this, I do not do business like that."

"Okay, I knew we agreed sixty, that's why this offer shocked me, okay I will deal with their solicitors."

"I'm flying up tomorrow with Ana; she's coming with me to support Kate I will talk to Kate, as she's got her head switched on. Leave it until I get back fire off a reply that the sale price is agreed and I will be attend the funeral and will meet with the family them. My mother and father will be attending too, they were family friends." Ros leaves and takes the elevator down to her office, death makes some people real mean sons of a bitches, and they become money hungry vermin, and his brother Daniel, seems to be one of them! I call Ana back, but it goes to voice mail, she could be sleeping, so I fire a text off to Kate.

CTG: Be wary of Uncle Daniel, he has cut the agreed asking price of Kavanagh Media to a mere fifty million dollars, your father and I agreed sixty, I don't wish to worry you, but my word is my bond Miss Kavanagh, if you need my help ask, or ask my father, he and your father were friends. Ana and I will be travelling down together, if you need anything call, you have my number, please give my deepest condolences to your mother, brother and yourself, he will be missed.

KK: I am thankful for your text, we were told you had dropped the asking price and we agreed, because my mother wishes the thing that killed him gone. Thank you, you have no idea how refreshing it is to hear you have stuck to your promised price, I know now why my father liked you and respected you, but hurt my friend Ana, and Grey, I will go all bat shit crazy, on your ass, she is special. See you when you get here and Grey I carry a weapon..." I laugh.

CTG: Duly noted the crazy woman carries a weapon, Ana and I are just friends, this is all she wants and I have to agree, she is special. We will see you sometime tomorrow, you have my number call, or please call my father your mother has their home number, regards Christian.

I don't hear more as I no doubt figure she is kicking her Uncles butt, or preparing her weapon for mine. I finish work and head home to change; I am being driven down as we are flying from here. My jet will arrive first thing in the morning. I have already asked Taylor to pack a bag and to include my black suit and tie. I head in and grab a quick shower and a change of clothes, choose the wine, taking several and head down with Taylor to the car.

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this?"

"What have a meal with Ana? Yes Taylor, and please don't worry, she's not like the others, I won't be taking advantage of her, she was just so nice to talk to. I know you're worried for her, but she needs no protection from me."

"That's not what I meant Sir, but thank you for elevating my concerns, I meant driving down, we could fly down in mere minutes and you are pushing for a seven o'clock arrival!"

"She knows today was a busy day, and has said dinner will keep, thanks again for worrying. How was Gail?"

"Fine Sir, and shocked I was able to surprise her. These last couple of days have been very, erm surprising Sir!"

"Tell me about it. I mean yesterday was different and enjoyable, even the snot and puke was amusing. She brings out the good in me, good I didn't know was there, almost." I am becoming a gossiping hag, and with my CPO too, what the hell? I do some work in the back of the car and we arrive a little after seven thirty, crap we should have flown.

"Thanks Taylor, I will call when I need you, see you later and again thank you. For getting the flowers, I hope she takes them and doesn't beat me senseless with them." He smiles that Elvis type smile he has, and watches until I get in the elevator to Ana's apartment...

Ana's POV:

He's not coming, he's changed his mind, it's nearly seven thirty and he's not coming. I turn the meal right down so it won't dry out. I preen my hair, which did as it was told the first time, very unusual for the errant brown tendrils, that sprout from my head. It's normally like an dratted flea in a mutt circus, it never goes just where I want it, and it never stops in one place either, it's got a mind of its own. It would be easier for me to tame the fleas on a tiger ass, than to train my bloody hair... I brush down my favourite party dress and laugh, because it's my only dress. I have the run of Kate's wardrobe, but for today, my stuff is just unsexy enough to keep the sexy nurse at bay!

I do splurge on her perfume; a nice squirt of Chanel No 5 and place it all the right places, well where Kate places it doesn't seem right to me, but hell it does works for her. I dab it on my wrist, my neck, and the top of the boobs, what boobs I have anyway and forgo the nethers, why would you spot your lady garden? Gheeze I am not asking either. I pace the lounge when I hear the knock I didn't realise I was waiting so desperately for, he's here... shit he's here...

I answer the door and okay, where is he, I can see the flower display, is he in there somewhere too?

"Hello Ana, I am sorry I'm late, work was a bitch today. Are you there?"

"Yeah, in front of the flower shop you brought with you!" He lowers the flowers and god, he is hunky, and I let this man bathe me. Oh crap, and then I go red thinking about it.

"These are for you; you get flowers when you are ill, apparently?"

"It seems I do, come in, you're dropping pollen everywhere, stay there any longer and there will be a swarm of bumble bees wanting food too. Do you ever just do small and intimate gestures Christian?"

"I don't usually do gestures Ana, is this not what friends do?"

"I don't know the only time I got flowers, they sent them by mistake from the florist, I fair crapped my pants when the note said congratulations on the announcement of your pregnancy, thankfully they were for the next floor up 5d not 5c, so I kept them for the pain and suffering." He is laughing; good he isn't to upset.

"Here, for the patient, who isn't a very patient, patient?"

"Thank you from the very grateful patient, the very bemused patient who didn't remember you being here until I'd had breakfast. Then when I remembered it well was it very embarrassing, here let me put them in water, do you want a drink?"

"I have several bottles here, have you got glasses?"

"You know I have, you washed them for me, they are in the cupboard. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, it was above and beyond what you did for me."

"I could hardly walk away and leave you, and you did ask me to stay, I will point out Taylor offered, but you hadn't even met him before you passed out. It turns out you didn't remember me either, so we will have to rectify that, over the dinner which smells amazing."

"Thank you, I know I keep saying it, but it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"Nobody, has helped you when you are sick?"

"What yes, family and Kate, though she is useless when you are literally sick, she does more than the patient. She is a sympathy pucker."

"Nice..."

"No it's not, believe me, and her drunken fall homes are just as bad."

"Do you drink?"

"Responsibly, well someone has to be with the friends I have. Jose the drunk and Katy the lush, I either need to change my friends or change their drinking patterns."

"He was here last night; he had a key and let himself in."

"I remembered, he won't take no for an answer, but he will after he has spoken to Dad. How did you get rid of him?"

"I called you Baby and threw him to the floor and checked you over like a possessive boyfriend, he was less than charming and headed out the door as quick as I could get him there. Here your wine."

"Thanks..." We clunked our glasses together, and I looked into those eyes, wow, ice grey eyes, and a killer smile, this nursemaid I remember. Did I kiss him last night too? "Do I have much to apologise for?"

"No, I don't think so, we had words when you found out I changed you and sorry bathed you, but other than those, no nothing, why what did you think you did?"

"Well, apart from puke and snot over you and shout at you for seeing perhaps more of me than dear old dad has seen, I thought I made a pass at you!"

"Oh, that, no that was okay actually and nice, very nice and very complementary."

"As is what?"

"As in that I was really cute and a hunky."

"Not as in I gave you a kiss?"

"No, you were way too ill for that, the bath was only because you messed the bed and needed it and really I saw nothing I wouldn't have seen at the beach!"

"I wear a buqha at the beach Christian! So if you saw more than the whites of my eyes you saw too much!" I laugh as he gulps. "Thank you for being a gentleman and for not telling Ray you saw all I had to offer!"

"Would you believe I shut my eyes, because I did, and the bath was filled with bubbles too, I really would have seen more of you in the sea!"

"Do you want to eat now or later?"

"Later please, I need to relax a little, can we take these through to the lounge?"

"Sure go through you know where it is." We walk in and I watch his backside walking towards the loveseat, now do I sit next to him or on the larger couch, oh hell go for the loveseat! He smiles at me, crap he has watched all that through the damn mirrored wall. I shrug my shoulders and plonk myself down by his side.

"I have the questions you wanted answering too; they are in my bag, which is in the damn car, crap!"

"They will do tomorrow, Kate has an extra couple of days to get it in and well given her dad died, they can't expect her to be totally on the ball!"

"No, they can't, and you get to ask more if you so wish!"

"Why, what makes me so special?"

"You signed a non disclosure form!"

"I did, really as in Anastasia Steele, or arsehole, you really have to check my signature!"

"I did and it was signed A Steele and I got a little biddy kiss on it too!"

"Ha, everyone gets a little biddy x on it, it's my thing. Oh, and you didn't need me to sign a form, I am not a blabber mouth and I respect a person's right to privacy. Honest injun, I do!"

"I believe you; you didn't ask me anything that was not public knowledge anyway. Family stuff mainly!"

"I vaguely remember something about a prostitute, or was I with the fairies or on your damn drugs?"

"No, they were mentioned, as I don't do the romance thing, I have certain lifestyle choices and they include paperwork and rules and I don't want to go there tonight, not with you, but yes I have sex but not in the way you do!"

"Well then that's a contradiction of none facts. I don't have sex, so unless you abstain, then I'm afraid if you have it then you don't have the same sex as me!"

"You never have sex or you have never had sex?"

"Both a true, I'm a virgin and haven't popped my cherry for no damn boy, nor man ever!" He gulps his wine, and I think my cheeks are burning! "I'm sorry was that just too much?"

"No, I guess it's a case of each to one's own beliefs I guess, after all, what is one man's pain, could be easily another man's pleasure?"

"Especially if you're into the kinky crap, now that could literally be the case!" Sheisk this conversation is going down like a fart in a diving suit...

"Ana, what do you mean by kinky crap?"

"There's a ton of different kinks out there; fetish, s and m, b and m, you name it there's a kinky thing for it, from big boys who think they are baby's, to fat feeders, there's rope play and whips and chains. There's all manner of sex, for all the weird assed sexual preferences out there Christian, it's a big bad world and one I have as yet to join. Not that I have wanted to either, I haven't met the one I want to do it with either, perhaps when I do, I may meet a man who has a darker than dark side, and Christian I may like it, but having as they say not been there, nor wore the tee shirt, how would I know? More wine, you drank that rather quickly!"

"I did, as I said I had a stressful day. You are very broad minded Ana; do you really think you could handle being a submissive?"

"As in bend over bitch take your punishment, and then show them some ass and get it flayed with the cat o nine tails?" Wow, has he got a drink problem, that didn't touch the sides? "More tea vicar...? Christian, you really are stressed come on, have your dinner, at least it will soak up this very expensive wine."

"How do you know it's expensive?"

"Derrr, I work in a very posh wine bar called Fifties, I'm no sommelier, but I now a cheap **Riesling** from an expensive one and this is damned expensive."

"I own Fifties Ana; you work for me, well for the company!"

"No shit, I mean well there's a surprise then, you can take the cost of my phone from my pay packet then, whoop!"

"It was a gift Ana!"

"The flowers were a gift, the phone the bag the coat, oh god the bag, it's so soft and pretty!"

"Keep it please? I really enjoyed being normal, you treating me normally and being so matter of fact was nice, and I had fun!"

"You said so already. Do you not have fun with friends Christian?" I gulped down the wine this time. "You must have them, do you?"

"I have people I do business with, I have Elliot and Mia. No, is the simple answer I don't, I have family and work colleagues, how fucking sad am I?"

"Here a top up and your lasagne, enjoy it help yourself to garlic, bread, mushrooms and onion rings, slaw and salad and French fries."

"You made all this?"

"I did..."

"For me...?"

"And for me, because I do eat too, now eat up friend and cheers big ears!"

"My ears are not big!"

"It's a toast, granted not a great one, how about an old one I heard in the bar one night?

May you live as long as you want to?

May you want to as long as you live?

If I'm sleeping when you want to, wake me:

If I'm awake and don't want to, make me...

"Anastasia, that very rude, how about, look out lips, look out tongue 'cos once it's over the lips and down the tongue, then its watch out belly here it comes?"

"Nah, I like mine better!"

"How about a simple cheers Ana?"

"Cheers does it for me too." We clink glass and eat, he likes my simple meal and is enjoying the wine a little too much, but the food will help soak it up. I have another glass and as I finish the bottle he opens a rather nice, Pouilly Fumé, he smiles as he tops up my glass and we continue to eat and talk, I can't believe he doesn't do this with a friend!

"Ana, earlier the kinky stuff you mentioned, do you think you could do that?"

"If I trusted someone that much, I guess so, but and this is the big but, I'd want normal first, given the state of play down there!"

"Oh my god, you're a wonder Ana, a real wonder to behold!"

"Not really, I just have an inquisitive mind. One day it will get me in trouble!"

"Stick with me Ana; I won't get you in trouble, ever."

"I will, so here's to not getting in trouble, Christian!"

"Only with me Ana..."

"Only with you Christian..." We clink glasses again and finish the meal and the bottle. It's all good stuff too. "Christian, we only have ice cream for dessert, is that all right?"

"Yep, what flavour?"

"Vanilla, it's Ben and Jerry's though, it's good!"

"I have never had vanilla before."

"You are in for a treat. Do you want to share this on the couches?"

"Yes, can we share the spoon too?"

"Yes, it's less washing up." He grabs the fourth bottle of wine and we head to the lounge and my legs seem to be a tad wobbly, we were sat far too long. My bum's numb too.

"Can you feel your legs Anastasia, mine have goned away..."

"They are there, I can see them, see they are walking, look mine are walking funny too. Sit down, before we fall down."

I'm sitting down bossy boots, here gimmy that damn ice cream, your hogging it Baby!"

"Here have it, but don't forget to share."

"Shares, okay, I can share. Here is a spoonful for Ana." I open my mouth, and the creamy deliciousness slips down my throat and I moan.

"It's that good? Oh god wow, how have I never not had this?" He licks the spoon and groans, oh god a sexy man and he's eating my ice cream. He gives me another and I groan too and sip the wine. "This is apparently a good dessert wine and this is a good dessert, so Miss Ana, do you want some more? Say please..."

"Please Christian." He gives me the spoon and takes it away before I get my mouth around it; he childishly laughs and pouts as he gives me the next spoonful. We finish the last of the wine and are nearly to the bottom of the ice cream too, he gives me the last spoon and it drops on to my chest, when I scream and he laughs. "Waste not want not, come here I want Ben and Jerry and Ana!" I laugh as his head disappears between my breasts, what there is of them anyhow, and I giggle as his tongue licks the spillage away. He cleans the mess so gently, and I manage more than one or two oh fudges and a groan.

"Christian, kiss me?"

"Kiss you Ana, where?" I point to my lips and he obliges, god the man can kiss, and as he deepens the kiss, I join in and as we kiss, we fall over on to the floor, and make out like sappy teenagers.

I wake up when the sun streams through the lounge window, crap my head hurts again, as I try to get up I see Christian is lain over my chest and he is snoring sweetly, I run my fingers through his hair and he groans and holds me tighter. We slept together, fully clothes and my underwear is still in situ and I breathe a very relieved sigh, what the hell happened after the kiss? Obviously, we passed out like two drunken lushes. I have a head ache and a sexy drunk on top of me and I need to pee.

"Christian, wake up, your phones ringing, Christian, please wake up!"

"I'm wide awake Ana, but so damn comfy I don't want to wake up. What time is it?"

"It's a little after nine, why Christian?"

"Crap, are your bags packed? Never mind I will have clothes waiting for you at the apartment, we need to be up in the air in an hour and we still have to get to the damn plane, crap my head hurts, are you all right Baby?"

"I can pack a bag minutes, I look like crap right now!"

"You look adorable and well just grab an outfit, I mean it we need to shower on the plane, come on grab your bag, has it all your identification in it, you put it in when you accepted your best friends gift, last night!"

"I did, crap what did we do?"

"Nothing, we had ice cream and a kiss, then we danced after we realised it was going to end in S.E.X, it didn't because we danced and talked and you accepted my proposal."

"I did what?"

"You are coming to work for me, at my publishing house, as a junior editor."

"Oh crap I don't remember that!"

"Would I tell you a lie, you my best friend?"

"Possibly, you have a way with getting what you want Grey!"

"Ouch, you wound me, here grab your bag, coat and fuck the clothes, we can shower change and you can wear my sweats to the apartment."

"Let me just grab something simple jeans and a tee shirt and new undies?"

"Okay, but hurry and get it now because Taylor is pissed off with me all ready!" I grab the things I want just as a very angry man, I can only presume is this Taylor, leads Christian and I to his waiting car. Opps he is pissed off too. I stick my tongue out behind his seat and Christian laughs... Crap he saw me and isn't happy, oh god why do I feel like this is going to be an interesting trip?

* * *

><p>Thanks for the comments reviews and to say I'm chuffed is an understatement, thank you and enjoy this one, it didn't end like you though I bet... New York should be fun...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

All the usual disclaimers apply; E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers.

* * *

><p>This was just meant as an one shot at our favourite love story, but it seems it's now my new fan fiction fifty thing. It already has its haters, and I've had them before, simple solution to your problem, you nameless haters is don't read on, as a guest I cannot leave a comment, would that I could... Enjoy or not, the choice is yours... Laters haters... The times fast ticking down towards the 1302/15... Got my seat booked have you? Xx

* * *

><p>A small point of interest, I'm making some people's names up, as they are not referred to in the books, i.e. Kate Kavanagh's father, and Ella's surname (Christian's name at adoption?) Don't do a fruit loop if I'm wrong lol, but I have read the books a hundred times and Googled it too...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: We're leaving on a jet plane:<span>

C POV:

As we turn up at the airport, Ana has just stopped staring out of the car window. Taylor has smiled his killer Elvis look three or four times already. She's asked questions for most of the journey and has squealed so damn loud, more than once, in fact I think my ears will pop, they could actually be bleeding right now. I found out three minutes into the journey, that she has never flown before and doesn't have a passport, now she is working for me, Andrea will have to see to it she has one, but as all internal flights only need photo identification, she will be fine! Having insisted she put the relevant documents in her bag last night, I watched on in horror at the rest of the crap she put in! Fake bag or not, the one before her new one, did a dammed fine job, what she really needs is a suitcase. We arrive at the jet and customs have already checked the paperwork, so we are ushered straight to the plane. Now she decides to be quiet! We get in and Ana is as quiet as a church mouse.

"Here sit here, let me grab your bag and those clothes and I'll stash them in your cabin, it's just short of a six hour flight, so we can get our heads down for a while, if you want?"

"Christian, we shouldn't have drank all that wine, my breathe is disgusting, and you wouldn't let me grab a toothbrush."

"You can use mine."

"Erg, nope, my daddy says I can catch lurgies and cooties of a boys mouth, so just imagine how many of your germs are on your toothbrush!"

"It, Anastasia, did not bother you last night."

"Alcoholic antibacterial forces were guarding my mouth Mr Grey!"

"Really, you don't say Miss Steele?"

"Yes, really and besides, GEH has a very strict fraternisation policy, have you not read it Sir?" God get fucking down, my dick has a mind of its own and is throbbing from not getting some last night, even though the temptation of stopping was very nearly impossible, and quite a few times last night too.

"No Anastasia, Ros deals with that with the help of the myriad of lawyers and legal folks I employ. I will put theses away, sit and stop worrying." She sits and messes with the seat belt, as I pass Taylor.

"Quite the excitable woman, isn't she Sir?"

"Just a little Taylor, she is looking forward to the plane ride, it's her first. She is something else that's for sure. I'm sorry about last night, but we talked into the small hours and we fell asleep."

"Sir, your life is yours to do with as you see fit, and you did text me, sort of. I knew where you were stopping, when I unscrambled the badly spelt and spaced message that you sent just before midnight, do you not remember sending it? You told me you were stopping with Miss Steele and I was to go to bed... It's just..."

"Stop right there Taylor, she's different and Taylor I mean really different, and no, she is not like the others,and she is not being treated anything like the others." I should be annoyed at his forward attitude, and usually I would be sacking him, but he is looking out for her, keeping her safe from the old Christian.

"Sir..." I put the things in the cabin and head back; I sit beside her and watch as her tiny hands clench the seat belt and as she does, she bites her lip, I can't help but smile.

"Ana, it is really safe, stop worrying. Now, apart from seeing Kate, what else do you want to do whilst in New York?" The wheels are turning and I hear the gulp as she looks out of the window and the plane begins to fly up the runway and the ever changing landscape passes by her window quickly, her head is moving sideways trying to keep up with the passing trees and buildings, her hands are white, and her breathing is laboured. There's only one thing for it, as talking isn't helping her. I lean over hold her hand and kiss her, she ums into my lips and pulls away a little breathless.

"Fraternisation is much frowned upon Christian." She says as she pulls away from my lips; fuck fraternisation and I pull her in for another kiss, it's sorely needed.

"When that was written, I was away on business. I will have it removed tomorrow, because I like fraternising with my new junior editor. Very much, now we're up and you are still in one piece Ana."

"One piece egh, then how come I feel like my body has just turned to jello?"

"It looks all right to me Baby!"

"Christian, we agreed to be friends last night, that much I do remember, but where and when exactly did the job offer come about, I can't remember that bit?"

"I don't know, it just did, somewhere between your pussy, and the rampant leg humping dog you had as a child."

"How did we get from Puss and Get-Off, to me being made a junior editor then?"

"I don't know, you were on about sending out your resumes, and I said I was glad I had never had to, you asked what else had I never done, or had that I wished I could have, had or done. I always wished I'd had a pet, when we were growing up. Mia has allergies and so we couldn't have one. Get Off is that what you named your dog, you didn't say last night, or couldn't because you laughed so hard arghhhh, you weren't saying get off, that was his name, that's hilarious Ana."

"Yeah, he humped anything that walked by him, I called him Hump, but he answered to get off too, Okay, right that makes sense, the resumes thing. I thought it was something to do with the damn bath again! Are you sure you didn't see the lady garden and the boobies?"

"No, and as I said before, it shocked me too, now friend let's get changed and showered, it may make you feel better, then we can have breakfast, is that all right Ana?"

"Yes, it would. Where are my things Christian?"

"In my cabin, there is another too, so you needn't worry."

"Oh I'm not, besides you're a gentleman and wouldn't ogle my body, well without permission!"

"I would Ana, sorry, but I really would and do, honest injun..." She laughs and slaps my chest and I wink then help her to her feet. "This way for the tour; as you can see these are the seats where we sit during take offs, and where I prefer to work from, but there is an office and a security station on here too, and two sleeping quarters and a staff quarter, with bunks, for the long haul flights. There is a conference room too, with all the technology. Here is my cabin, you use that it's bigger and I will use the other!"

"I will use the other Christian, after all your things are in there."

"We could share?" I wink and know damn well she won't!

"Oh, okay then." _I know your game Christian Grey; I will call your bluff..._

"Well, aren't you full of surprises, this way Miss Steele?" I pat her butt as she passes through my cabin door.

Ana's POV:

Okay Ana, calm down. He is apparently your new boss. Unfortunately for you anyhow, because you can't fancy the ass of your boss, or can you but not do something about it, bummer. Well hello there my hunky nurse, he walks by and I notice the ass on the man, crap, it's a mighty fine ass and then he tops that off with the body of a god. Then there's the face of a dark and mysterious angel topping of that body, he finishes of the look with those eyes, that flit between steel grey, to silver grey and then smokey or cloudy grey, god he's beautiful.

He's just flirting with me, he has to be, what can he see in mousey ole me? Me, who usually doesn't say boo to a goose. I'm usually shy quite Anastasia, shut up and study Ana. Ana, who dresses in thrift shop purchases and hand me downs. Then here he is, Mr Self Made Mogul, in his Seville Row suits and handmade Italian leather shoes, with shirts that cost an arm and a leg and then the silk ties, no doubt hand woven by vestal virgins. He arrived and was dresses like a catwalk model, for my simple dinner and there was me in my dowdy dress and bare feet, but we did have a great night, from what I can remember of it anyhow. What, if anything, does he really want from me? We agreed to be friends, but what sort of friends, the ones with benefits kind? I like that thought, especially of the benefits I'd get, not the gifts, those I will have to stop him sending me, but that body and those kisses, but at what cost do I get all the good stuff, my independence? I nervously enter the lion's den, and wow, it's beautiful, not den like at all, not one mock tiger skin throw or mirrored ceiling in sight, pull it together Stainless, he's a mega millionaire mogul, not a porn star for fudge's sake!

There is a massive, well for a plane its massive, bed, which takes up the most of the room, it has the prettiest shades of blue bedding on, cushions and throws and it looks so damned expensive, dare I even sit on it? I resist the temptation for like; three, two, and one, there I go I'm in the middle and laughing.

"It's very bouncy Christian!"

"I wouldn't know I just sleep in it, but I guess it can be bouncy, look Ana, this thing we have, or may not have, where is it going in your head?"

"To New York at the moment, why are you asking Christian, tell me where _you_ see this is going?"

"You're a funny little thing aren't you, but I thought you wanted to be just friends and that's all, yet here you are in my room, and so I'm confused, really confused."

"I don't know what I want, I like you in a friends sort of way and okay I fancy the crap out of you, especially with that body you have going on. I'm confused too, never has anyone breached the walls I have surrounded myself with not like you did and breach them you have, my defences as they say are down and I feel vulnerable, so dammed winey and needy and as I said confused as to the why. In the real world, people like you don't get friendly with people like me. Why are you drawn to me Christian, unless it's because I'm like the others you hire, the oh god I hate this word, the prostitutes you use." Crap fess, I actually said all that out loud, I have a broken brain to mouth filter, and it needs fixing and dammed quickly.

"Ana, I don't use prostitutes, or escorts, before you add those in too, ever. I contracted and paid girls for their services as a submissive Anastasia, to someone like you, who doesn't understand the world I have been a part of, it would seem like they are just that, and it's so much more than prostitution, it's a lifestyle and choice, one I actually thought you knew about, when we talked. When you talked about kink and kinky, I was shocked and taken aback at your attitude to it all. I am a dominant Ana, I like that way of life, it's all I have ever known Ana."

"Oh, so you use the whips, chains and punishment things, and all the kinky fetish things, that I joked about? You get off on the inflicting of pain Christian, torturing some poor girl, all be it a kinky girl, with what whips and stuff?"

"Some things yes, but it's not a punishment thing, it's the pleasing of one's master or mistress, and for the master or mistress it's a control and enjoyment thing, I would also like to point out, the submissive is the one with all the power, they say stop and it stops. I never and I repeat, I never do things that my subs don't want or agree to, so will you be stopping in here to change?"

"Will you be whipping me in here?"

"No, I don't actually envisage whipping you or spanking you."

"Oh, am I not good enough for you?"

"Ana, I want the friend type of thing with you, I want to do this the right way, but we seem to have got off on the wrong foot. You are not the submissive type Ana, and though I think you would give it a try, if I asked you, it's not the way forward for us. I said I wanted normal, and yes Ana, you are more than good enough for me! Why do you have so many self doubts, do you think I want to just use you and abuse you, because I don't want that Ana. I don't think I like how this is turning out Ana; it's turning into a bad idea isn't it?"

"You don't say, but it's something we have to talk about, my inexperience and my naivety with the kinky sex thing, shit or even the normal sex thing come to mention it! Christian as you know, because I do remember telling you whilst in my drug induced oblivion, that I have never done that, this or anything in-between before, so I'm bound to be, oh god excuse that pun there, it wasn't intended. I'm a little behind in these sex games. Let's not forget, you are some sort of dominant sexpert, and I, to put it bluntly, am a mild mannered virgin, with aspirations to go to bed with a sex god, and give him my all, including the unclaimed bits of me!" Crap, why am I being so unlike me? I'm as good as bending over and saying spank me master, I want you to dominate me, would I want that, do I want that? This being a fudging virgin blows, it really does. My mind is somewhere else; perhaps it's in the I'm dying a virgin graveyard and I am digging my own plot nice and deep, paff he hates me now.

"Ana, you want to have sex with me, and for me to take your virginity?" Derrr, yes please...

"I think so, but now I have ruined it all and made a fool of myself." Way to go Stainless, now your back to being the bookworm geek you always are, grow a pair and keep the feisty Ana going a while longer.

"No, no you haven't, you actually have said aloud what I was thinking too, but I would like to do the friends thing first, and get to know you before we do that, and that is not what I ever thought I would hear myself ever saying, when it's all I am thinking of."

"You would and you want to be the one I lose it to, I mean really, you want to?" I'm doing somersaults in here, my heart is beating faster than it ever has, and my lady bits are pampering and preening themselves at the thought of sex with the stud muffin making me blush. My sub conscience however is a different matter; she has just strapped me in a chastity belt and hidden the key. Damn and fudge it, I'm a hot mess of confusion and fear, this shit is actually happening and he's serious, I hope?

"I would, very much so Ana. I haven't been feeling the dominant in me for a while; it seems to have gone or is not what I need anymore. I tried with my last two subs, and I just didn't have the heart for it, something was missing, and I don't know exactly when it happened either or why, but perhaps the needs I have now are for normality and friendship. It's a shock for me because it has been in my life since I was fifteen, and now after nearly as long with it, I don't want it anymore. I just didn't realise it, until the very second, I caught you at your front door, and I felt the desperate need and want, to look after you. Taylor offered, but I nearly threw him down the lift shaft, rather than let him do what I wanted to do. That was a shock to me Ana, my primal need to care for you kicked in, you the mussed up, snotty nosed, red nosed, puffy eyed, waif and stray of a creature who answered that door, touched something inside me and I am fucked if I know what!"

"Don't seasoned doms look after their subs like that anyway?"

"Yes, and I'm again shocked that you do know a little of the life? We do it without the ties of love, and the emotions. It's easier, you know without the constraints of all the crap that comes with having feelings for someone!"

"So, you still feel that romance is crap then?" My heart stops and I cross my fingers that it's a no.

"No, not crap, but it's an alien feeling for me, none the less. Ana I have never loved in a normal way before, so starting to feel and to have normal feelings for someone is a new thing for me."

"You feel normal feelings for me?" Please say its yes, please, please, please!

"I think so, well different feelings, different from the ones I have when I'm with the others, that's for sure."

"But you love your family, yes?"

"Yes, I told you they are the most important people in my life, they made me part of their family and I am loved in a way I sometimes don't think I deserve. They showed me that side of love, having a loving family is a safe love and a different love, it's the other love, the romance and hearts and flowers type of love, that I'm worried about. My family they loved and still love me, even though I brought so much trouble to their door. Ana, I was an angry teenager, one who went off the rails, but eventually I found someone who showed me how to handle the anger and the angst, she saved me, she handled me, and she taught me everything I know, she introduced me to the love less lifestyle I enjoyed, that was until I met you. Ana, would you love me if I fucked up like I did with them, that's the terrifying thing, giving someone, you in this instance, a part of me nobody else has had, because I will fuck something up, and I may not even know I have?"

"Christian, love is not automatically given, it's not an easy road travelled, it's more of an adventure, it's a sort of fact finding mission, and it's a whole ball game neither of us have played before, with pitfalls and stops that have to be endured. I hear this love thing, is dammed hard to get right, even for a couple of first timers like me and you. Your teacher and girlfriend, by the way she seems like she was some sort of a really weird assed girlfriend. Holy hell, she was as fucked up as you were, and she sounds like a crazed sex freak from the sounds of it! I picture you as two teenage rebels; who messed around a lot, you know under the bleachers at high school. Was she some sort of weird assed emo gothic type of chic? Oh crap, she was your first; the sex craved teenage taker of your innocence was a hornie girl, dressed in black and had a bad attitude! Oh to be the lucky taker of one Christian Trevelyan Greys cherry; was it, I mean, did it last a long time, your first 'love,' and on some level it was that, you fall badly for your first Christian!" He is laughing at me, crap I was too personal, fudgsickle, please open the window and suck me out now.

"Hahahaha, she was far from being a girl Ana, she was a much older woman, who yes dressed in black, and she still does as a matter of fact. She was a friend of my mother and father, she had needs her husband, who was way older than her, couldn't meet. She was nearing forty when we started my training. Her expert tutelage taught me how to handle my insecurities and anger issues."

"She was a paedophile, and that's putting it mildly. Shit, she should have known better, that was against the law what she did to you. That's one fucked up woman, and damn it I swore, fudge and blast it!"

"Ana, she taught me well, and through her I found myself. She took no shit from me and groomed me into being in part who I am today, she stopped the drinking the smoking and gave me focus!"

"Your mother should have slapped the crap out of you for drinking, and then grounded you, that is what should have happened. I smoked a cigarette once, the wrath of Ray came down tenfold, and sorry Christian, but I never sought out a sugar daddy to rid myself of the stupid things I did as a teenager. Wow, when we went to prom, Ray had his security on the door, looking for booze and condoms, that's how you deal with hornie angry teenage boys, you show them the error of their ways, by removing temptation, not by whipping and hog tying them." He looked mad as all hell.

"Anastasia, do not judge her, she helped me, she was my saviour and my lifeline to sanity. Now I am going to shower, I don't want to talk about her and me any more, not to someone who could not and will never understand my life!"

Opps he is pissed off with me, fine I grab my clothes when he slams the bathroom door on me, and so I head to the other bedroom thing we passed. He can have his space, because I sure as hell need mine. I smile at Taylor, who sort of half smiles back, either that or he has had a stroke, he isn't very emotional, perhaps he only employs emotionless drones, because crap he employed me! I open the door and wow, this is just as nice and yes, the bed is just as bouncy too. I head into the shower and wash away the confusion and the guilt at hurting him; can he not see what I do, that it was wrong? Hell, I was okay and a tad jealous of the emo Goth chic, who claimed his cherry, but the old sow who raped and took advantage of a troubled teenager, no, she was a different thing all together, she was and I don't care if the cretin can't see it, a monster of the worst kind, she was a paedophile!

The water was nice and hot and washed away the wine smell emanating from my pores; I used the dammed expensive hair products and felt like a million bucks, well better than the five and dime girl I was before I stepped into the water. I dried myself, put on my jeans, tee shirt and knitted jumper from Granny Steele, and lay on the bed, and I fudging cried like a baby. I was still crying when he knocked and came in, when I told him to go away. He rushed to the bed and held me as I wept. He kissed my head gently, god I want him, like I need air to breathe...

"Ana, I don't want to be the one who makes you cry like this. My past is just that, my past, you may not agree with it, but it was the best way of managing my life for me, at that particular time. Can we not discuss it any more?"

"I am never going to ask you about her again, it makes me sick just thinking about it and what she did. I am only crying because I realise that I am too stupid and naive to be with someone like you. I think its better we stick to the being just friends thing, anything else would be like... Well I don't know what it would be like, but I do know it would be a mismatch of epic proportions. We are so very different Christian; take what you're wearing for instance, you ooze class and sex appeal, me I look like an extra in Macklemore's thrift shop music video." He is laughing at me, I bet he hasn't even seen the damn video, and if he has best he doesn't think I smell like urine, I do find piss such a vulgar word, unless I'm pissed off, and there I go rambling and I'm partying with the sodding fairies again.

"Hahaha, you look beautiful and comfy. I have a meeting to go to after we land, or I would be in sweats and be a hell of a lot more comfortable. You have a few things which are being delivered to my apartment, that are yours to keep. Call them a signing on bonus, because you will need them for your job, and there is a clothing allowance too as part of the salary." I stopped crying, was he shitting me? Is he trying to buy me, like he did his other women, but crap as I haven't got any clothes or any way of buying more, I will use the bare minimum and that's it, I can raid Kate's wardrobes at her place here for more?

"Thank you, but..."

"...But nothing. Ana we went from getting somewhere last night, to now being two arguing strangers on a plane and I don't like being a stranger, nor arguing with you, I want to be in your life, now I'm in it. Come on your breakfast is ready, wipe your eyes Ana, we will get round this, I promise we will get back to us going somewhere."

"Okay, you really have to explain what and where that somewhere is Christian, because I'm really naive, you know that right?"

"Not naive, young and inexperienced that's all Baby, and that's what I like about you, that and the say it as it is attitude you have. Come on its getting cold, oh and here this is for you!" He leant down and kissed me, oh hell wow... I ummed into his kiss as his hands held my head to his. "Your kisses taste of your salty tears Miss Steele."

"Yours taste of honey and all the sweet crap, you ooze out of these soft lips, the same ones you use to get your own way Mr Grey!"

"My soft lips against your angels minty breathe feels fine Miss Ana, I see you found the toothbrush and paste then?"

"I did you charmer thank you, now move your ass I'm starving, I hope there's plenty?"He pulled me off the bed and into his arms for another kiss, this is bliss and I think I am going to like being his friend. Breakfast was waiting as he said it would be, and yes, there was plenty, and all my favourites. I sat down opposite Christian, as the stewardess, had placed the plates opposite each other, I looked around for Taylor as he was missing in action.

"He eats with the attendant and always has done, sit before it gets cold." He sodding mind reads, crappola, I'm screwed, and with any luck that will come sooner than later, ha take that Miss Sub Conscience, I found the key and have locked it away.

"Oh, he keeps to the employee and employer guidelines then?"

"He does, as do all my other staff, well almost all of them, Ros Bailey is a different species all together, as is Barney Sullivan, my IT guy, they were with me at Harvard and helped set up GEH, they are like family almost. I think you will like Ros, she tells it as it is too. Too much sometimes, here sit Baby, are you all right now?"

"I am, it was just lack of sleep and being hung-over, you know the bad morning after thing? I could have slept in this morning, when did we actually fall asleep?"

"I don't know, we were very drunk, especially when you asked me to kiss you. We got carried away and well we decided dancing was better than taking the kisses further."

"I asked you to kiss me, gosh what a harlot I was, and ouch, your poor feet must need attention, because I don't dance well."

"I know, as do my feet, that's when we fell asleep we gave each other foot rubs and the next thing I remember, was waking up sprawled across you, and you wrapped around my chest."

"Sorry, I don't remember anything after we ate ice cream, oh god you licked vanilla ice cream off my boobies. Christian, how come I only remember the bad things I let you do to me. Moving quickly on before you realise that was a rhetorical question, I have two of them, you know left feet, crap not boobies." He smiles as he eats the white thing on his plate, crap, is he eating the clouds? "What's that you're eating, it looks anaemic? Yes I realise I do have two boobs as well you perv Mr Grey." He smiles and his eyebrow moves salaciously up and down just a touch, but enough to make him even sexier! Why did I not even remember eating the Ice cream, did we do more things, that I cannot remember doing?

"It's an egg white omelette, here taste." He places a little on his fork and feeds me. "What do you think?"

"It needs the rest of the eggs with it, that's what I think. You need proper food Christian, and that isn't proper!"

"I watch what I eat Ana."

"So do I here look, I'm watching the pancake and umm the bacon, here taste, this is proper food!" I pick a rasher of bacon up and feed him a piece! He takes it and kisses my finger.

"I eat bacon and eggs Ana, but I'm training for the New York Marathon, so I'm cutting down on the fats in my diet. Thanks for sharing your bacon."

"You're welcome besides, you paid for it Christian!"

"Do you exercise Ana?"

"I run a little and take the odd class at the Y. I am not a strict do anything sort of a girl. I do it when I want to or feel like it and eat what I want, whenever I feel like eating, if, and I repeat if I overindulge, I do extra classes and do a cleanse."

"Oh, that surprises me! I figured you read a lot and studied more."

"Guilty as charged and in between jobs I run and read. I have to ask what am I doing when I start working for you, and where will I work, because I do not remember the job conversation at all!"

_There wasn't a job when I said it; but there will be, and it will be a proper paying job, because when I danced with her, I nearly asked her to sub for me, so very nearly, that was until I kissed her again, and I couldn't have done that again, had she even considered being my sub! That's not what I do with them; there is no kissing and no emotion involved, and do like kissing her, very much so and look forward to doing more, eventually, so I invented the job to keep her close, and she seems to be going along with my plan..._

"I have purchased SIP, and a few small independent publishing houses over the past few months and I intend to call it Grey Independent Publishing."

"You are really calling your company GIP; it sounds like a bad call Grey, gip as in being sick?"

"Crap, that's why Ros was laughing, I never thought about it! So, what company do you want to work for then?"

"You are letting me name your company?"

"I am, as long as it's not Fluffy Books Inc; then yes, I will consider your opinions Miss Steele."

"How about Grey House Publishing, and you have to go into digital publishing too. It's as they say the future, the market for e-books is pretty much virgin territory. There are only a few companies who are diversifying, like Amazon and the likes of the big on line book retailers. They incorporate all their books under the one site, e-books and hard copy books, as well as everything in between. Their dedicated authors pages are good. They do a hobbyist writing and submission section, where anyone who thinks they have it in them to be a writer, can place their books on their site for sale. That is an area which needs the most work, their self publishing thing. In the main, it's a miss match of badly written books that needed to be proof read first, but there is an occasional diamond in the rough."

"Umm, I like that, how about that's what you do for me and the company then, set about the wheels in motion for starting the e-books part of Grey House Publishing?"

"Okay, are you fudging serious, you want me to look at setting that up?"

"Yes, you will need help and you will need to get a team together, Barney will sort out the tech side of things and you will find the authors who want to sign with the newest e-book company, about to hit the big time!"

"You do realise I have still to graduate Mr Grey?"

"I do Miss Steele, I'm giving the graduation speech, now eat up!"

"I guess I have to quit the book shop and bar too?"

"You do, your weekends, are mine for a while Ana, if that's all right?"

"I'd like that, I'd really like that. Do I call you boss or Mr Grey at work? Stupid Ana, Mr Grey of course! See very confused and fuddled, are you sure about hiring me Christian, and that I won't be just the bosses over indulged girlfriend? Shit that slipped out, crappety fudge pie." _What did she just say? _"I meant; I'm a girl who is just your friend, of course! It was a slip of the tongue and nothing more, Christian, wow you're as white as a sheet!"

"I... I... Sorry I wasn't thinking girlfriend and boyfriend, I never have, you know done that, but for now what we have, or are getting, is fine for now, I hope?"

"Yeah, eat the clouds and chill. I swear you looked like you were going to have a seizure Christian." He smiles and eats the white stuff, and I chomp my way through the pancakes, and my croissant with butter and jam. He watches as I eat my yummy goodness. Do his submissive girlies not eat? I bet they eat toasted subs and grilled cheese, and whipped cream, oh god I suddenly start choking as I laugh at the same time, my foods gone down the wrong way, I need water, I grab at the table cloth and panic sets in the water is empty and the food is stuck solid, crap.

"Ana, fuck Ana, are you all right? Taylor quick she's choking." Taylor rushes through and pats my back, nope the damn pancakes not for shifting, he suddenly grips me from my seat, and hugs me, and lifts my chest up and hugs harder, once, twice and on three the offending pancake hits Christian square in the mush... I laugh loudly as he looks at me with concern.

"Thanks for that Taylor, you saved my life, I sort of laughed, chewed, snorted and well choked all at the same time, that will teach me not to multi task with my food!"

"Are you all right now?"

"Thanks I am Taylor, Christian please don't worry, has your food never gone down the wrong way before? Please go back and eat your meal Taylor, I was about to grab some water, when Christian lost the plot. Then I laughed more and it went down further. I'm fine I promise you, and I will chew my food more before I swallow it!" He checks me over and returns with the attendant to wherever they were eating.

"Ana, that worried me a little, well a lot, what made you laugh like that?"

"Food issues mainly, nothing really funny, it was a sub thing, as in do they eat subs and have whipped cream? I just wondered why you were watching everything I ate and then I wondered was it because the others don't eat?"

"Oh, is that all, yes they reheat subs for me which my cook prepares, so it was funny a little Ana. I do like to see people eat and clear their plates, I have a few food issues, and hate to see it go to waste."

"Not you too, you hate waste? God, you and Ray are so alike, we have a pig at home, that he bought for the kitchen waste and he gets fed the leftovers, because Dad hates wasted food, we were meant to have him fattened up for Christmas, but Syd the Pig, is still around and getting even fatter three years later. He never made it to the killing place, and for a while Dad even stopped eating bacon, well for about three weeks." He is laughing at me again. I really need to be more intellectual with him and around him. I am after all a grown assed educated woman.

"Ana, this is what I like about you, the hilarity you bring into a serious conversation, I'm talking about a starving boy and you talk about Syd the pig!"

"Who was the starving boy Christian, not you surely?"

"Sit Ana please, and yes it was. When Grace, my mother adopted me I was a bag of mere skin and bones. I was malnourished, so much so, that at four years of age I looked more like a toddler of about two years of age."

"Hu, you were adopted? I thought, well I assumed, which was stupid of me really, you were, crap I mean you are part of a happy family. Derrr, start again, the Greys adopted you at four and took you into their family, good for them, so you have food issues, kink issues, is there anything else that has an issue attached?"

"I don't like to be touched!"

"What, but I have hugged you, and know I've definitely touched you, when we slept together! Surely to have sex, you need to be touched and to touch?"

"When you touched me, it shocked me too, and more so that I allowed you to continue, perhaps all it took was you touching me, you know to allow me to appreciate its charm and appeal!" He smiled and started to laugh as I continued to eat!

"What, waste not want not, though the pancake of death can be thrown away Christian!" He took the offending mushed mess from his shirt front, he will need a clean one, but first we need to talk, and about some really serious problems, it seems!

"Ana, I see the cogs turning there, don't over think things, I am better for being a Grey, than I ever was being the hungry kid, Christian James."

"Yeah, well we can't always choose our parents Christian, I am adopted too, by Ray and he is the best thing to happen to me too. So, what are we going to discuss next?"

"We can talk about anything you want!"

"Or do anything we want?"

"If you want, yes, why what do you want to do?"

"I want to just sit and talk about everything, but I'm really tired, the lack of sleep has finally caught up with me."

"Okay, you know where the cabin is."

"Would that be yours or mine, Christian?"

"Whichever you want, but if it's mine, it will have to be with me. I need a power nap."

"What are we waiting for then?" He held my hand and led me to his cabin, to sleep. The rest would come later, of that, I'm sure, but I watch as he looks at me, he has a look in those dark grey eyes, which is hard to figure, does he not want this, or he wants this and doesn't think I want this.

"Christian, what's the matter?"

"We are taking this slowly Ana, please, I'm so fucked up with this, this thing we have started. I want to be sure, before we do this. I know I want to and would love nothing more than this to be the start of something. Perhaps we can just relax and talk, whilst lying on the bouncy bed?"

"That all I wanted, for now the slow and steady is fine with me Christian, which side of the bed do you want?"

"I don't have a preference as I have never slept with anyone in my bed."

"What, you have never slept with a woman before this?"

"No, my bed is for sleeping in, I have a room for the other stuff, and when we or rather I have had my fill they go to their room alone."

"Oh, okay, so which side do you want?" I say as he watches me take off my jeans and jumper, did he lick those lush lips?

"The right hand side, I think and I need to rid myself of this shirt. No getting excited, it's just a body and a face Ana!"

"Okay, you know that's a crock of horse shit right, you know you are hunky don't you?"

"Apparently so; but it's not something that I indulge in. I have never accepted the passes from the women throwing themselves at me, and they do, Taylor is a good bodyguard Baby."

"Hey I fainted; I did not throw myself at you, and god this bed is bouncy Christian."

"Let's test it together Ana." I lay down as he crawled up the bed... The rest of the flights going to be interesting, because if I'm not mistaken, he has a ever growing bulge in his Calvin's and wow what a bulging bulge, crap is it happening here and now...?

* * *

><p>So... Should it happen, should Ana's first time be in the mile high club? On the other hand, do I send the gods of turbulence to make them wait lol... thanks for the comments and the new followers; I have to re read my other story fifty falls again, as I cannot remember something major about Elena...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

All the usual disclaimers apply; E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the great reviews and to the ones I cannot reply to thank you too, especially the one in Italian xx It was tied, the debate on up in the air or down on the ground, I hope you like it anyway, there is a little ole lemon being sqeezed... Enjoy...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Is it all up in the air?<span>

C POV:

As I climb on the bed and watch her blue eyes sparkle, I want her and in a selfish way too, here and now. This is her first time and I'm rushing her, we need to go slowly, but as I make my way to her side and hold her tightly, I'm going to be led by her. So what now, do we talk, do we kiss, do we sleep or am I to take the gift she offered up? I nibble on her ear lobe.

"Ana, what do you want to do, if anything I mean, this is up to you?" She places her hands firmly on my chest, they feel soft and as her hands touch my biceps, she seductively bites her lip and looks at me. She is so beautiful and I have so many strange feelings about and for her, I need her in a way I swear have never needed anyone, maybe this is strange because I have never needed anyone or wanted a woman before, not in the way I seem to want her. I run my hands down her body, feeling her soft skin beneath my hands, then hearing her soft moans, it does things to a certain part of my body, and it's getting very excitable. Strike that, it's got to the point of no return, a cold shower is needed and damn soon.

"I want to be a hot sweaty mess and need a shower after, what are you waiting for an embossed invitation to a grand opening Christian?" Fuck the cold shower...

"Hu, I get an invite, that would be good, do I get to bring a guest, and what's the dress code?" Play along Grey, make light in case she changes her mind, but then again perhaps I should put her off and do the romantic night in the apartment, wine, roses, soft music, have perfect lighting and set the mood. Here it's just the soft drone of the jet engines and airflow as we travel through the clouds, the soft light through the window and though the cabin is soundproofed, we are in the company of others.

"Nope; just you and this bulge thing you seem to have, which I might add is trying its best to escape from those boxers. Christian, I want this to happen, but I am also afraid of wanting this, will it hurt, and can they hear us, you know out there?"

"Would you rather we waited; I can wait, I mean we can wait? I want this to be memorable, I want you to experience the romance and feel relaxed when we do make love. The cabin is soundproofed, because of the nightmares I have.

"What nightmares?"

"I have them a lot Ana, it's not good for business, when the people I do business with and have on the jet, hear me screaming, when I do try to sleep on here?" Great now I have told her I have nightmares...

"Oh, I didn't know, but then why would I? We were drunk when we slept together last night. I want this and I want you now, just, well be gentle with me?"

"Ana, do you know what you're doing, what this means?"

"Yes to both those things Christian, I'm giving myself to you. Make it a happy memory Christian, please?"

"Okay, if you're sure, but we only have three hours and I'd like not to rush this. I probably know the answer, but are you on birth control?"

"Actually I am yes, it regulates me, are you, and I mean I know it's a stupid thing to ask but do you have a clean bill of health?"

"I do, and I guess that question is a moot point with you Baby?"

"Yeah, pretty much. God this is happening isn't it?"

"Only if you're sure Ana, we can wait and take our time and get to do the fooling around thing?"

"We can do that after, but for now can you please make love to me, or do I have to ravage you?"

"Whatever you want Baby, I'm easy!"

"I know that, just look how long it took me to seduce you into this bouncy bed?"

"Um, you are a rather fast and loose lady, Baby." She smiles as I kiss her neck. Now my dick is, as she says busting out of my underwear, which I feverishly take off. I have never done this before, been someone's first, will I hurt her, do I want to be the one to hurt her? Yes, it will and I do want to be her first, you're being stupid Grey, really stupid. She senses my reluctance to claim her innocence, and turns to face me and giggles, as she too removes her cotton panties and matching bra, to think all that was hidden by the foamy bubbles and the towel, fuck me she is perfect, tiny, beautiful and a shaking wreck.

"Christian, we can take this really slowly, or get the thing over and done with really quickly, and then try and enjoy it." Slow, quick can you be any more confusing, why am I so nervous? I have had sex before, and too many times to count, so why is this feeling like the biggest thing I will ever do? It's got to be good for her, that's why...

"I have never done this before Ana, please don't hate me after, I won't hurt you more than I have to, but it will hurt for a moment."

"No kidding Christian, that thing is massive, and it's bound to hurt, but will it fit? Please don't laugh at my inexperience, I don't know about these things, but Kate did say my body would adjust to it, and to just relax and enjoy it."

"I would never laugh at you Ana, and I'm happy, very happy in fact that I am to be your first, so do that Baby, just relax and it will be fine. Now, kiss me please?"

She kisses me and we lose ourselves in them, and then begins the soft and deep groaning as our hands begin to explore each other's skin. She is nervously heading south, and I watch her face as she gets to it, she gulps. I watch as her hand tenderly tries to wrap around it and I feverishly groan as her hand touches me there, mine too has hit that soft and inviting place between her legs, and nervously begin to search with my finger, as I do I hear a gasp escape from her mouth, and an oh god or two is thrown in too. She is soaking wet and shaking, and I'm being as gentle as I can and easing her into this. I am now on top of her, as she stares up at me and smiles, her eyes invite me in, and as I do just as she asked, I rip through her virginity quickly, she is so tight, she stops me, then I think I'm killing her, as she grips my sides tightly.

"Christian, this is hurting, is it meant to, but oh god, please don't stop. I have to feel this all of this, because the good comes after the bad right, I hope?" Hell she's killing me here, she has to loosen up and relax, or it will hurt more than it is already, I have to calm her, I have to make this good enough for her to want more, god I want more, I'd go as far as to say I want everything from my Ana.

"It will Baby, just relax and let go, it's nothing to be afraid of. I want you Baby, I want you and I need you, so kiss me please, really kiss me!" I need her to relax, I'm not even in her fully and she's clamped her walls tightly around my dick, he feels like all his birthdays have come at once and is pulsing and eager to be buried deep within her. I look down and see a tear, and I gently kiss it away, her eyes have a sadness or fear about them, but then as we kiss they and she seem to finally relax as our kisses and our touches become more passionate. Our tongues dance and our hands wander, she relaxes fully and finally I'm buried deep within her, in what can only be described as the softest warmest place I have ever been. My heart feels like it's about to explode, but my eyes do instead, I sob as I realise the enormity of the gift she has given me, and as I kiss her again, when I see she too is crying, why are we both crying, when this is such a beautiful thing we are doing?

"Ana, are you okay Baby? Ana tell me how this feels, are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes, oh god no, I mean Christian I feel fine, we've done it haven't we and I feel great, really I feel fine Christian, now are you sleeping there?"

"So are you okay Ana, if I move a little?"

"Erm yes please, that's a stupid thing to say, unless that's the end of your repertoire Christian, then I'm sorry if it is, I think I'll give the rest a miss?"

She laughs as she makes a joke, a joke about something that's been an amazing experience for me. I smile down as she bites that damn lip again, that alone turns me on. I begin to move my hips and slowly work up to the more, the gentle sway of my body into hers feels like nothing I have done or felt before. Adding this thing called emotion into having sex, feels different, I feel different, I feel powerful, no that's wrong, because I am already powerful! It's hard to put into words just what I am feeling right now; but looking down into her eyes, I know I have the strange and wonderful feeling she has completed me. Then it hits me, she is what has been missing from my life, she has been sent to me to show me how to love, is this what the pain in my chest is, is this enormous and alien feeling the beginnings of falling in love, with Ana?

"Hu, yes god this feels weird, wonderful and oh hell what's happening Christian, what's happening, oh god please don't stop it feels fucking wonderful, move some more, god yes Christian, do that again, and again, argh god help me, fuck, yes, yes oh Christian yes, please don't stop. I can take it harder now, please?" My dick knows this, as it and I feel her orgasm coming, it's been slowly building, since I entered her. I move slowly out a little more, and back in, I repeat the small movements of sheer pleasure for me, the pleasure I get as I feel her muscles tighten is something else, something wonderful, new and it's sending me mad with an urgent need to bring her to an earth shattering climax. I hear the murmurs of the foreign language she's uttering, she's being funny and yet crude and very smutty, oh Anastasia, just for that I will fuck you hard. Not as hard as I will later, but for now I will be gentle with her as she rides out her first orgasm, a rather loud affair as it turns out, and I am only too happy that my cabin is sound proofed.

"Come for me Ana, come now, yes Baby, yes, relax and breathe deeply and enjoy it, ride it out Baby, that's it Ana, oh hell Baby you feel great, this is fucking amazing."

I watch as her tiny body jumps and stretches and her hands grab at my arms, they push me away, and then grab and pull me closer, whilst her feet are clenching at the sheets, and her mouth is crying out for more. I oblige, and as she comes again, I watch. This time I really watch and in wonderment too, as she shakes and cries. This is a first for me, enjoying watching the pleasure in her release, she is coming like nobody ever has before, this is a real emotional climax for her and not the forced one I normally see and it's a frightening to realise, that the others don't look as Ana does, she and I have an emotional bond, the others. Please forgive me Baby; I'm having amazing sex and I am comparing those woman with her. I shake off their images, and watch instead the facial expressions of my beautiful girl Anastasia. God, she's such a pleasing sight to see, but as she continues with the instructions to fuck her hard, she is being a tad demanding and I love it being told what to do. She cries out eventually when I know she is nearing sheer exhaustion, for me to kill her, and now. I laugh as her eyes open and she shocks the life out of me, by grabbing me so tightly within her, I feel like she is going to rip my dick off. This does something to me that I cannot explain, I go into a mad pounding frenzy, where I am being anything but gentle, and as I do she cries and scratches her fingers down my chest, oh hell yes, yes, fucking yes.

"Fuck me harder Christian, why are you holding back, this is amazing. This is all mine, each thrust is mine, feel it Christian, do you like it when I do this?" I feel her squeeze tightly and I groan as her fingernails mark my chest, the sheer and utter pleasure of this is different, I need more.

"Do that again Baby, but do it harder and hold me tightly and hold me close to you, please Ana now, because I'm fucking coming Ana, coming hard and now!" I slam into her twice more, and as I come, she screams aloud that she wants more, and her hands grab at my chest. Finally, I shake and shiver as I spill my seed deep within her, and damn it there's loads. I continue to pump into her as she finishes with me, she cries and shakes and sort of passes out, as I collapse spent on top of her. I may have worn her out, my mild mannered virgin! I slowly remove myself, and hold her as she starts to come around, that we have to do again, well most of it we can, the taking of her virginity won't be anyone else's for the taking, that was all mine, and as my damn cold heart realises what she has given me, I kiss her and thank her.

"Ana, that was amazing, thank you Baby, are you okay?"

"Hu, I may have died there and ouch I feel really sore, really sore, and I think I have ruined the expensive sheets, please tell me I haven't wet the damn bed?" I laugh; she's worried she has wet the bed? Okay, we have made a sweaty mess of some pretty nice bed sheets, but as I hold her I don't give a damn about anything being a mess, as long as she is okay, I care only about her.

"No Baby, that's down to both of us, it was a big finish, and you bled a little. Are you feeling okay Ana?"

"Umm, I feel sort of different and kind of special, does that make any sense? I feel grown up and I feel different, I have said that all ready, but I do feel erm, loved, without freaking you out Christian. I am tired though, really tired. You killed me Grey, you and your sexpertise killed me."

"I aim to please Miss Steele. Now, under the fraternisation policy we have at GEH, we have to fully disclose our relationship. So Miss Steele, can we do that again, regularly, and not keep this a secret thing, we go public?"

"As in you want to be friends with benefits, fuck buddies, or something else?"

"I know I want to do it again Ana. I don't care too much for those words, because they sound so crass, demeaning and casual, and do not come close to being what I want with you. No Ana, I would very much like it if you would consider this the beginning of a long time thing, the girlfriend, and boyfriend type of a thing that you joked about earlier, that seems more fitting for what I want you to be and what I want to be to you. Could you consider that, at least give this madness a trail run, we sort of skipped over the friendship first thing, didn't we?"

"Let me think about it, because when I said that earlier, you near on had a heart seizure, now you want to be more and to make us, what exactly? And why the sudden change Christian?"

"Yes, I think, no I know that I want to try at least, because I have had the best time ever in a bed, like a normal guy, with an extraordinary woman. A woman who has managed to both physically touch me on the surface and deep within my soul, and I haven't recoiled from either, and now that I am being held close, and in a loving embrace too, it feels wonderful. Ana do you know what, this feels right Ana, we feel right. Now I have had you and that, I want more."

"You want more, because of one time with me?"

"I do, and more of the romance and the friendship too. I intend to make mad and passionate love to you whenever I can and wherever I can whilst we are here, now that I have claimed you Anastasia, you, are, mine!"

"Oh, okay seeing as you put it so romantically Christian, you have a deal, now shift you hunky body from my mussed up lady garden, it needs tending to."

"Let me wash you and care for you Ana?"

"Will we both fit in the shower?"

"Yes, mine is a little larger, I like a good strong and relaxing shower, on here they are usually taken cold. Let me run it and come in when you are ready." I get up and as I glance backwards, I see the evidence of her purity. It then hits home, and hard, just what I have done, and what I have done is change from being a dominant, into a submissive, because weather she knows it or not, Ana is in charge, she now owns me. I am afraid of hurting her, both emotionally and physically though, with my inability in knowing what I'm supposed to do. I get in the shower and cry because of the power of this thing called love, that I am apparently now feeling, then shit I cap it off by crying, hell I'm crying real tears for the first time ever. I don't hear her climb in the shower, but I feel her hands come around my waist and she holds me close, as she kisses my back she starts to cry too.

"Ana, will we be all right? I can do this, do this properly and be everything you want, can't I Ana?"

"Yes Christian, you can, and Mr Grey you are doing this right, why the tears, they are heartbreaking to hear, are they because you regret doing it now?"

"No, hell no, Ana I regret not doing this sooner."

"What, like on the first night you rescued me?"

"Sorry, that came out wrong Ana, because to do it sooner would mean I'd have had to do it with someone else, crap, what I mean is, I wish I'd met you way back then, you know and learnt to be normal with you."

"You bandy the word normal around a lot Christian, when what we have done, I don't think is normal, or is it and we are just realising it?" She is sponging the foamy shower gel over my aroused body and I relish her touches, I need them in fact. "What you did before, was your normal Christian, now I just have to hope I can be enough for you? Will I be Christian, will I be enough without the kink and the toys?"

"Yes Ana, more than enough, the vanilla I have just had with you, is the best and most life changing sex I have ever had and I like it, a lot!"

"I guess vanilla isn't code for just ice cream is it? Is that why your dick pitched a tent when I suggested vanilla ice cream for dessert, last night?"

"Um, you saw that did you and there's me thinking putting Ben and Jerry on my dick would hide the problem arising in my pocket?"

"No, it didn't work, I saw the pitch, but it made eating the ice cream fun." I place the gel in my hands and lather the foam and caresses the body that has given me the greatest of pleasures, and as I reach between her legs, I am as gentle as possible, and the reason is because I can feel the heat as I wash her and she winces as I touch her. I feel strange, knowing this pain is acceptable to her, I would be mortified usually, but taking her gift has meant a soreness which cannot be helped, but I don't feel anything but pride, I feel like the fucking master of her universe, her teacher and her lover and I am proud she is mine, only mine too. I kiss her neck and she turns to face me I have to lean down to kiss her, and as I do, her arms hold on to my neck and she returns the kisses. We spend ages under the water and when we eventually get out, we are pink and wrinkled. The captains voice comes through the intercom, and tells us we have half an hour to landing; we timed that perfectly. I watch as she dresses and as I do, she smiles.

"What Christian, what have I done to make you smile?"

"Put on those panties, that's all."

"Then you're easily pleased Mr Grey. Why pray tell are you really smiling?"

"Because Miss Steele, you could be wearing thousands of dollars in jewels and wearing the finest silken underwear, and you wouldn't look as good as you do in plain and simple white cotton panties and that bra."

"Oh, okay I will stock up next time I go to Wal-Mart then, these were a bargain at ten dollars for the set and I have three whole sets, and one in black!"

"Ten dollars, really they are that cheap in there?"

"They are, and they wash well and feel good too."

"So I can't buy you silk and satin, because though you look good in cotton, you would feel amazing in the finer things too!"

"As I have never worn silk or satin, I wouldn't know. Now get dressed and help me fold the sheets and put them in your bag."

"I have an attendant to do that Baby, he will see to it."

"Like hell he will, do you really want him to see the aftermath of your girlfriends virginity on the sheets, strike that, you're a macho guy after all and it would show you have claimed me, right?" He grins and nods his head.

"I see your point, but it is a pretty amazing thing, you know, seeing the evidence before my very eyes, in some cultures they put the sheets on the washing lines as a show of honour, to show off your girls virtue being intact on their wedding night."

"Well as it wasn't my wedding night, or for that matter even done at night! I will now be classed as a wonton hussy; way to go spoiling that precious and unique moment Christian." I laugh as she puts on the rest of her clothes and I get dressed, and fold the sheet and place it with the dirty shirt and things from last night in my bag. I am going to keep it, as proof she was mine, and will be mine alone.

"Brush and dry your hair, I can't have you catching your death, with a cold, strike that I could be your favourite male nurse again and bathe you and see to your every whim. I will be outside, you won't be able to miss me I'm the idiot with a grin on his face, thank you for putting it there Ana."

"You're welcome I think, and thanks for ridding me of the V card."

"Such a task to undertake, but one I never want to fucking do again, that was a scary thing." I kiss her and leave her to sort out her hair. Life just got damn interesting.

Ana's POV:

I have lost it; finally, after twenty four years of holding on to it, I lost it to a god. I was a virgin sacrifice and loved every last fudging minute of it; apart from the bad language I used! That wasn't me, that was my inner harlot, she took over whilst mild and meek Ana, she laid back and enjoyed the wild ride, but now I feel like I have been kicked in the hu-hu and lord oh lord, it throbs. I smile as I touch it over my jeans, he actually took my virginity and to say I'm shocked is an understatement, I have known him not even three days and he owns me already. I dry my hair and place it in a messy bun and sigh, now to do the walk of shame, because I know his man Taylor will know what we have been doing. What will he think of me, and how much did they hear, did they hear me calling for god and giving him some rather crude instructions, on where I wanted the placement of his dick? I know I was loud, I tried to be quiet, but the feelings were out of this world and amazing, Kate lied, she said it feels dirty and rushed and she said losing hers was a massive anticlimax, mine was far from anti anything. I smile as I pass Taylor and he nods his head a little. I sit beside Christian, and he fastens my lap strap he kisses me as he pulls it tightly around me.

"I loved what we did Ana, and look forward to more, if in the confusion and the wonderful mess we have just endured, if I forgot to tell you, thank you, it and you were amazing, that was the best flight I have ever had. You earned your wings Ana."

"You get wings for flying?"

"No, you get them for joining the mile high club baby, a welcome to it for both of us, as I have never had sex in a plane." I looked at him like a confused dork. "The others never accompanied me on my business trips, or for that matter even out of the apartment." Great spoil the mood and talk about the ho's why don't you!

"Christian, are you going to be mentioning them again, only I realise I have a lot to learn, but I don't want to hear about them again, or be compared to them okay?" He looked at me and realised his mistake, he kissed me deeply and apologised and his hand went to the warmth building between my legs and gently rubbed at it through my jeans. I know I groaned as his tongue found mine, and as he kissed me harder, I felt a flutter of butterfly feelings in the pit of my stomach and my heart was beating loudly. I didn't realise why he was being so passionate, until the plane landed and we had hit the airports runway, hard.

"See, you have now made it through your fist landing and take off, both without anything bad happening. I declare you a virgin flyer no more!" He kissed me again laughing as he did.

"Funny that, that it's not the only loss of virginity that occurred on this damn plane, thank you for my firsts Christian Grey."

"There will be many more Baby, many, many more."

"So, there is going to be more Christian?"

"Yes Anastasia, lot's more, please don't you doubt my feelings for you Ana, ever. Please know what we did was life affirming for me and in the best possible way too. Thank you, and well thank you for the more Ana!" I love you too Christian and I know I will wait forever to hear those three words spoken back to me, but I will wait. I bet a dime to a dollar, that he will buy me something to show me he cares and is thankful for what we did, rather than him tell me how he feels, but a thank you will do, for now. The plane stops and the pilot comes out to shake Christians hand.

"Stephen, this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend." I know I heard Taylor's deep breath as he introduced me, and to say I was taken aback was an understatement too, I was throwing myself a celebratory party in my head, compete with party poppers and the damn marching bad.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Steele, it was a pleasure to have you fly with us; we will no doubt, be seeing more of you in the future?"

"I suppose so, I don't know, you will have to ask the boss."

They both laugh as I grab my bag and Christian holds his, he doesn't even give it to Taylor to hold. I am shown down the steps and we head towards an SUV, it's just like the one we had in Portland. I am amazed at how well oiled his life seems, but poor Christian has just added me into the mix, it won't stay well oiled for long, I have a tendency to well, be a little clumsy, forgetful and occasionally I forget appointments. Best I pull on my big girl panties and grow up, I have to now because I have myself a boyfriend, Christian opens my door and talks to Taylor...

C POV:

"Taylor, can you please assign a security detail to look after Ana, she and I are a couple now, and you know she will be a target, when this becomes public knowledge?"

"I'm pleased for you Sir; will we have access to her home?" Crap, she opened the damn window, the sneaky thing.

"Erm, she is still in the car and listening to you two, and what's with my sudden need for protection Christian? Why do I need it?" Damn it, she has the ears of a bat.

"Ana, you are dating one of Americas riches men; so you have as good as got a target on your back, for being kidnapped or attacked. I'm sorry Baby, it's just how it has to be, and they would know I would pay anything to get you back."

"I beg to differ, two minutes with me and they would be handing me back. I get excitable, and besides Christian, I can kick butt, my daddy was a Marine don't forget. I handle a gun pretty much like a trained sniper and well my self defence guy he was pretty shit hot, being as he too was special forces. Daddy had his girl trained in gun stripping and ass kicking from an early age, boyfriend!" I'm shocked as is Taylor.

"Miss Steele, please allow Mr Grey to take care of some protection, he gets all manner of threats each and every day, you really are not safe."

"How many and what will they stop me doing, I guess they are gonna be killjoys aren't they?"

"No, they will be discreet; you will hardly know they are there."

"Promise Taylor, promise me they will not interfere and you have a deal, for now. Christian you forgot to inform me of the dangers in dating you. I guess they come with the package dating you brings yes?"

"Yes, they will drive you around and stop outside classrooms and your apartment, unless Kate would agree to on using the spare room at hers?"

"Hu, then where would you stop when you came for sleepovers Grey?" I am jabbed as she says it in all seriousness. I whisper in her ear.

"In bed with my girlfriend and I doubt much sleeping will be taking place Ana."

"Forward, aren't you Mr Grey, very forward. So Taylor, what's my guy called then?"

"Luke Sawyer will be your CPO and Thomas Ryan will take over, when Luke switches shifts!"

"Okay, I guess they need to sleep, do I need to feed them and water them, I will warn you now, I do manage to kill any plants that I am given." Bugger me Taylor laughs, well ain't that just peachy, she gets something from him that I have yet to get, a smile.

"They come to you fully equipped Miss Steele; just ignore them they will blend!"

"Not if they are dressed like you they won't, not at Uni anyway, they need to be casual there, wearing anything else would make me an easy target."

"Okay, I can see that would be a problem, they won't mind casual, just whilst you are at University." She has made a good point and isn't being as bad as I imagined her to be. We arrive at the apartment, it faces Central Park and Ana gushes as Taylor opens the door for her. I grab the bags as Taylor parks the car.

"Do you like it Ana?"

"What not to frigging like. Kate's mom and dad, crap I mean family, have a massive old brownstone; we were there at thanksgiving, which now seems like a lifetime ago. When do you have to go Christian, to your meeting, and how long will you be? Not that I'm being needy or anything, I just need to know times and stuff, so I can let Kate know."

"I will see you settled into the apartment and then go, it should be no more than a couple of hours and then I will take you for something to eat. Are you changing your mind Ana, having second thoughts?"

"No, I'm having fifth sixth and hell of a lot more thoughts. Christian, this is all going to take a lot of getting used to. I mean look at this place, it's huge."

"It's just an apartment Ana, but yes it is huge. This way madam, the elevator awaits us."

"Wow, this is beautiful, and very classy." I see the childlike quality in her face as she takes everything in and as the doors close, I pin her against the wall.

"You have been driving me insane Ana." I kiss her and hold her tightly. I seem to be doing this a lot, of late. "Have a bath and soak your poor, what do you call it?"

"My hu-hu, or lady garden, there's lady bits too, or Hilda!"

"Hilda? Ana, why have you given such a wondrous place, such a crappy name?"

"When boys were around at school and were getting fresh, we used to stop and remind them of the school principle Hilda Tongue's. ever watchful eyes, and yes that was her real name, and the worldlier girls, when they were on their monthly's and couldn't put out, used to say Hilda was watching. It sort of sprang from there. Generally though I usually point at it or call it my hu-hu!" Oh, now I wished I hadn't asked, because the moment passed and the doors flung open.

"Ana, you're hilarious, here this way, Taylor or I will always be with you so you don't need an elevator key, but if you do my house keeper has a spare one, though I would prefer you didn't go out alone, Luke will be here later today."

"Do I need him, nobody knows my name here or that we are going out, yet?"

"Unfortunately Ana, what you haven't seen are the press who have been following us, they were in Portland and at the airport here. They will no doubt be printing their usual innuendoes and lies."

"The gay thing? We need to put paid to those rumours, I ain't no fag hag, and you are far from gay Mr Grey."

"Yes Ana, the gay thing. I can't get over you thought I was gay!"

"Erm I didn't, it was Kevlar Knickers Kate, not me!"

"Kevlar, as in bullet proof vest, interesting, as in she keeps it on lock down?"

"As in a joke, as she lets anyone and anything in and we, Jose and I wished she would wear them to keep the danger at bay, another rotten joke but she really is a very immoral girl you know!" She laughs as she says it, and I think it's said in jest and she mentions the letch again!

"Would you please consider stopping in my room, you know whilst we are here?"

"I guess I could, if you really want to?"

"I do very much. Here she is Mrs Lloyd, my housekeeper. This, Mrs Lloyd is Anastasia Steele my girlfriend! She will be in my room have her clothes been delivered?" I do like the sound of that, very much so, and her eyes sparkle when I say it, or are they tears, this crying thing is hard to figure out, it's all these different emotions involved, and that's why, for me anyhow, it's a hard one to figure out. I have cried because of it, and Ana, well she seems to live for it, I will learn, because I have to. Especially if I want this romance to work, and I do, if only to feel as good all the time, as I am feeling right now.

"They have Sir, and are hanging in your closet, Miss Steele, I'm pleased to meet you, this way I will show you your rooms. Is Taylor in the garage waiting for you Sir?"

"He is; are you going to be okay Ana, I hate to leave you and run out, but..."

"Go to work I will see you when you get home." I give her a kiss, leaving her in Mrs Lloyd's very capable hands, and head down to the parking garage. I am literally walking on air as I go to join Taylor; this is turning out to be a good day...

Ana's POV:

I watch as he walks away and waves as the elevator door closes, and whoosh it hits me, the enormity of what I am doing, I'm dating Christian Grey, the billionaire, good looking, sexy, godlike man. I pinch myself again, just to make sure this isn't a dream, and I ouch, must stop doing that it damn well hurts. I follow the lady, gosh what was her name again, Lloyd? Yes, that's it, Mrs Lloyd.

"Mrs Lloyd, do you work for Christian in Seattle too?"

"No Ma'am, just here in New York, his house manager there is Gail Taylor, Jason's wife. He has different housekeepers or managers in all his apartments and homes."

"Oh, I didn't know, I just presumed you followed him like Taylor does."

"No Ma'am, here is Mr Grey's private rooms; your things are in the closet. If you need anything, I am in the kitchen, or dial three on the phone and I will be on the end of it, dial one for security, and two goes through to Mr Taylor's mobile phone. Do you need anything Ma'am?"

"No Mrs Lloyd, but can you please call me Ana, I would like that, and I know you call Christian Sir and Mr Grey, but I don't employ you, he does and to be honest with you, I don't much care for Ma'am, it makes me feel like my Granny!" She smiles and nods her head.

"Ana, would you like me to draw you a bath?"

"No thanks, I can do that, I would love a cup of tea later would that be okay?"

"It would, follow the long corridor to the end and it will fetch you to the kitchen, I will give you the tour after you have had your bath and changed. Do you want me to hang Sir's clothes up, or do you want to do it?" I think of the sheet and smile.

"No, I can manage thank you Mrs Lloyd."

"My name is Emily, and it's been nice to finally meet Mr Greys girlfriend." I guess they don't come here the ho's, and I really have to stop belittling them too, and stop being jealous of them and what they did. She nods her head and disappears, I shut the door and as I lean against it, I slip to the floor and hug my knees as my ass hits the lush carpet. I then notice the sheer grandeur of the place.

Wowsers, this is opulent and grand. The four poster dark oak bed, with the wood panelling around the room and the heavy curtains, give this room a very regal look to it, it's definitely a man's room. Though it's not what I imagined his room to look like either, I expected it to be all white and clean lines, this is a gentleman's lounge almost. I head to the bathroom and oh, okay this is straight out of the dammed museum. Well apart from all the electronic stuff, shit I need a degree to work out that dammed shower. The bath is an old copper tub. I hope that the big faucet does simple hot and cold and is easier to handle than the shower stall, the beautiful old bath, well it wouldn't look odd in an old western movie, you know the one, the cowboy in a ladies boudoir above the saloon, him wearing his hat in the bath type of scenario? No, well Ray likes his shit kickers, sorry his westerns. I'm away with the fairies again, as I look around and realise I know nothing about his life, or the world he runs in. The oozing of money is rife here and that scares me a lot, that I won't fit in.

It's not like I don't know how to put into play proper etiquette. Granny Steele after all, is a southern belle, and her family comes from old money, so she taught me how a lady should be. It's just I have never had to put it into actual play before. I know what knife fork and spoon to use, what wine glass to use and what not to mention at a dinner table, but now, actually seeing this sort of wealth is frightening. I run the bath, that I can do.

I find the closet too, and okay its huge too, it's a fudging whole room as big as my bedroom in Portland. I see the row of dresses that are I presume for me, and okay the man has taste, good taste too. I see the silk underwear and smile when I feel it's softness melt into my hand, okay he has a point it would feel good. I place a set to the side and wonder what to wear on top of the silk? I run the rail and see a pretty blue dress, not too fancy and not too plain, that will go with the silks. There is everything I need for at least a week here and it is pretty too, the evening gowns are spectacular, will I need them? He has even got me a black dress and jacket for the funeral, when does he do these things, because last night we were drunk for most of the night? He has the right size in everything even my shoes, my shoes, they are mine, gheeze they are pretty, when would I have ever been able to buy Jimmy Choo's? I put the things on the bed and head into the bath, grabbing a towel made from angels breathe, it's that soft and put it over the warmer, this is the life.

I sit in the vanilla scented water and laugh, vanilla is sex and ice cream. Now it's a bath bomb too, my hu-hu is sore so I wash it slowly, I smile and remember the amazing thing we did, he did and oh hell, I shiver at the thought of doing it again, I want him here now helping me to ease away the frustration I feel. Damn he is all I think about, him and doing that again. I lather the sponge and carefully wash myself and smile as I do it. Christian Grey is interested in little ole Anastasia Steele, I giggle and head under the water and blow the water out of my mouth, looking like a whale as I spit out the water from beneath the foamy bath water, into the air above me. This is relaxing. I hear my phone blasting out and I'm pulled from my bath time play session and as I rinse off and empty the tub I wonder why there is so much urgency, because whoever it is, has rang three times already. I put on a bathrobe and rap my hair in the warm towel. Finding my phone I see the missed calls lined up, dad, Kate and two from Christian. I ring Christian first.

"Hello, what's the matter Christian; I was in the bath, are you okay?"

"I was wondering where you had gone to. Is everything okay at the apartment?"

"Fine, everything is fine. Though you need a sodding degree to work out the damn shower, thankfully the bath was easier to fill. When are you back?"

"In about two hours, the meetings over running, Kate is joining us for dinner, we will pick her up on our way there, if that's okay, she has rang you, apparently whilst you were bathing, as has your father."

"I know I saw, but I returned your call first. What do I dress in?"

"Whatever you wish to dress in, there should be a choice."

"There is, care to let me on the secret of how you know my sizes and what I like?"

"I was a very observant nursemaid and made notes, and the other clothes well my personal shopper picked them, I cannot take the credit, unless it gets me a few Ana credits of course?" I giggle, like a fudging schoolgirl.

"It gets you a lot of Ana credits, now go and get your meeting over and done with, I am stood in a robe and towel here"

"Ouch, I doubt I will get anything done thinking of that, thanks Ana!"

"You're welcome, hurry back, see you soon Mr Grey."

"See you as soon as I can Ana, and Ana thank you." I sigh, I thank you too Christian.

"See you soon Christian!" I turn off the phone and throw it on the bed. "You will tell me you love me Grey, before long those words will pass your lips." I dry myself off and sit in the middle of the bed and call Kate and my father back, they are both quick phone calls as both of them had other things to do. I get dressed and dry my hair, I won't ask why he has ladies hair products and make up in his room, because after all they don't or haven't come here before, or so he says. When I feel ready to face the world and resemble a proper dress wearing girl, I head to get my cup of tea, from Emily. After which she gives me the promised tour. I then take another cup of tea and wait in the library for him to return from work...

* * *

><p>Well the first time is always the hardest... Thanks for reading... Leave a comment or two... off to write fifty falls, or try lol thats getting harder to write lol because it has so much more going on xxx<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

All the usual disclaimers apply; E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers. The ones I invented are mine...

* * *

><p>Thanks for the great comments I see the negatives have dwindled away... Thank you for the odd word or two it makes writing it seem worth while...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Date night, with Kate:<span>

C POV:

As I make my way from the jewellery store, I still feel fucking amazing. The sudden shift to my worlds axis I cannot comprehend, the about turn my life has taken, sorry is taking has me both confused and yet euphoric at the same time, because I thought my life was working fine as it was? So why does my life train, suddenly feel like the urgent need to change tracks? It's not like it's a small station change over either. This feels like I have moved from chugging on the overworked, over ticketed Indian railways, to suddenly riding Shinkansen the high speed trains of Japan. I wish too that I had been in a meeting with something more glamorous than a company wanting to sell me its rail freight business, so that I could have gushed on about something more... What would be the perfect analogy of this happening? No, the train thing works well enough...

I woke up this morning in her arms, I might add, arms that were wrapped around me tightly too. Which got me thinking, okay what planet am I on, which alternate dimension did I actually wake up in, which station did the drunk train drop me, sorry us off at? It's got Taylor wondering what I'm going to do next. I have just had him find a florist, because I figured girls like flowers, she liked the ones Taylor got her last time, girlfriends like to be bought flowers and chocolates and jewellery right? I have the lot and hope to god she doesn't throw it all back at me. I climb in the car as my phone goes.

"Hello Elena, what do you want now?"

"My, my we are cranky today, I see you got yourself a girl then, has she been checked over by Dr Greene?"

"Elena, what the fuck are you talking about, what girl?" How does she know about Ana all ready?

"The one the Nooz has splashed all over their front pages. She looks a little plain, has she been vetted, has she had all the health checks done, is she covered. We can't have some new unknown submissive trapping you, I have asked around and she is new to the game, that much I can tell you Christian!"

"What the fuck has this got to do with you Elena, she is not my new submissive."

"So what is she, an escort or a hooker you picked up, what?"

"Elena, go to hell and don't interfere in my life again."

"Christian a man in your position has to be careful. You are not like other men, you are damaged, and you need that special woman to see to those special needs. I know the others were not what you needed, but I can assure you Paulina is..."

"Elena, stop right there, I am not damaged, I do not need a special woman, I do not want Paulina or any of your sub standard submissive women, sending to my home or office ever again. I do not _have_ special needs I _had_ special needs. I am not damaged, just because you say I am damaged. Elena, one more word and I swear our business is over, and you will need alternative backing if this continues, because I will withdraw my money and get back what I have already loaned you!"

"You are what you are because of me Christian Grey, and don't you fucking forget that, I made you, ergo I can break you."

"Elena, I made me what I am today, your initial money was paid back tenfold within the year one hundred thousand dollars became one million one hundred, you more than got back what you put in. You did very well out of me, you continue to do well out of me. Forget your place again Elena and I will crush you like I do everyone else who crosses me, are we clear about just who made who now, _ergo_, am I calling in your markers? Then how can you pay me back what you now owe me, because it's far more than you realise? You spend more than you earn and fritter away thousands of dollars of the salons money in clothes and supporting a lifestyle too rich for you. I am not your bank, your puppet or your responsibility, you may be as old as my mother, but you are not she, stop calling, stop interfering and for fucks sake keep away from my personal life or you will be sorry."

"Christian, it seems I may have been a little forward, you have your fun, but don't say you weren't warned..." I cut the call short.

"Taylor, put Mrs Lincoln on the proscribed list at home and at GEH. She cannot get by security using her name alone; she has to make a fucking appointment like all my other business partners."

"As you wish Sir, Sir several articles have appeared online today, about the identity of your mystery girlfriend. The guys are being offered thousands for the exclusive Sir, as yet Miss Steele's name has not been bandied about."

"Thank you Taylor, its early days and I don't want her running for the hills before we try to work the crap out that comes with dating me will bring to her life. Is Sawyer here yet?"

"He hasn't mastered time travel yet, the jet picked him up two hours ago, and so he will be here in approximately four hours Sir."

"Okay, I'm snappy, sorry but Lincoln's call had me on edge."

"So I heard Sir, I wouldn't worry all will be fine. We are here Sir." He parks in the basement garage and after he checks for intruders, and hidden paparazzi I am allowed out, as all is clear, so we head up in the elevator. I swear I'm whistling a happy tune, because Elvis is in the building, either that or poor Taylor's had a stroke at the thought of my new found happiness?

"We are going out for dinner with Miss Kavanagh; we will need to pick her up around seven-thirty if that's okay, from her family home."

"Sir, that's fine Mrs Agnes Kavanagh was sent a floral arrangement this afternoon with yours and Miss Steele's condolences!"

"Please tell me you put Anastasia on the card?"

"I put Christian Grey and Ana, as I believe they are very fond of Miss Steele." I go towards the smell in the kitchen to find Mrs Lloyd busy doing Taylor his dinner; I had already informed her of our dining arrangements.

"Mr Grey Sir, Ana is in the library, I am not comfortable calling her by her given name, she insisted though."

"You can call her Ana, it is her name and she is not comfortable with people calling her Ma'am or having staff pandering to her beck and call."

"I noticed Sir; she unpacked your bags for you. I did however tell her to throw your worn shirts in the hamper." I then realised why she didn't let Emily unpack; the sheet is in there. I must get it washed, without causing further embarrassment to Ana. Not that she has anything to be embarrassed about; my dick is still on overdrive knowing he is going to be getting more of the same later. That is unless I fuck this up totally, and I am left wearing the flowers as some sort of headdress and the chocolates are used as mini missiles, god forbid me thinking what she will do with the jewellery or where she will put that?

"I'm going to get changed for dinner, has she eaten anything, or had a drink even?" I trust Mrs Lloyd to take care of my guests so why am I questioning her?

"Tea and sandwiches were taken to the library, and when last I looked in, she was sleeping."

"Thank you, I will go and see to Ana first, then dress for dinner, and thank you Mrs Lloyd I know I sprang our guest on you, and Elliot will be here later too."

"Sir, it's what I am here for and he has rang to let me know." She went to see to Taylor. I went to see to Ana. I quietly opened the door and as I did, she began to stir.

"Hello you, what time is it?" Ana stirs from the couch, Mrs Lloyd has covered Ana with a blanket.

"I'm sorry Baby the meetings overran, it's nearly four. We have to meet Kate before seven." She's crap with time management, so you tell her seven she will be ready for seven thirty, if you're dammed lucky according to Kate!

"Damn it my watch is on Portland time, three hours yes, the difference three hours?"

"Yes Ana three hours, now have you eaten?"

"I did; all the cute sandwiches and the pot of tea. I needed the sleep, the bath and the sustenance, what's that behind your back?"

"These are for you, I hope you like my flowers?"Standing in front of her I gave her the flowers, shit this feels odd, like we are going to the prom almost, not that I know about proms, I was grounded, by Elena, because I was not going out with no fucking cheap girl or screwing her after the dance, in a seedy motel room. Like I would have done that anyway, at the time I had her to show me the ropes, literally too.

"I do, they are so beautiful, and Kate said her mother liked ours, thank you for including me on the card, how much do I owe you?"

"A kiss will be fair payment Miss Steele, a kiss and a smile."

"Umm, cheap at half the price, these are beautiful, the smell wonderful, are the chocolate for me too? You really know how to spoil a girl Grey!"

"They are, I love the dress it suits you, it really does."

"This old thing, a very indulgent fella I had sex with on a plane, bought it for me."

"He did, really? You had sex on a plane too; do you do that a lot, the sex thing?"

"Nah, never had the inclination before, well not before I met this guy, the same guy I got drunk with last night, and wadda ya know, he tried his luck on for size, the first night he met me, just the night before that too, he stripped me and bathed me, talk about quick, he's a one all right."

"He was indeed a lucky man, on the first night, too, a lucky, lucky man. So, have you more plans with this lucky man today, or was the thing on the plane a one off?"

"I don't know because he's kinda slow on the uptake."

"He is, why?"

"He's been home for ten minutes already and yet to kiss me!"

"Oh, he wanted to, very much, but he had gifts to give and he wondered if he would be wearing them or dodging them!"

"Why Christian, they are very nice surprises, and I love them. Kiss me please, or like before do you need an invite?"

"Embossed as before?"

"Not as before, nope this ones used I'm afraid."

"Used, god no not used, it's very much all new to me."

I sat at her side and kissed her, this I had imagined doing all fucking day sat in that dreary meeting with the train guys, and then the better one with the Kavanagh's lawyers. I kiss her deeply and as she returns the kisses, I want more so I carry her to my room bridal style, as we continue to kiss we head to my rooms. Closing the door with my foot, I head towards the bed. Placing her gently down, I unbutton my shirt as her hands come towards my trousers and as she unbuckles the belt and the buttons, I help her to her feet and unzip the dress and as I slip it off her shoulders, it pools at her feet, leaving her standing in nothing but a set of silk underwear.

Fuck me, if I thought seeing her in white cotton was her being a prick tease, seeing her in silk, is like seeing her in a burlesque show, and my dick is off on a harried march up a mountain, he's bulging at the seams to get out. Then as I look down, her hands have freed the last button; my trousers they are heading south down my legs, with a little help getting over the mountain from her soft hands. Oh crap, she's playing with the junk, and biting that fucking lip again, this time she looks like she is studying for an exam and is watching as her hand strokes the junk and god that feels amazing. I groan as she bites her lip again and dares to take my boxers down, goodbye Calvin, they too are wrapped around my ankles. I step out of the mess, as my dick is waving around like it has a mind of its own. What she does next astounds me, she drops to her knees and takes him in her mouth, F.U.C.K.I.N.G.H.E.L.L...

"Ana, Baby, oh god Baby, yes, yes Baby." I have to remember that she hasn't done this before; fuck, please say she hasn't or has she? She could have, when suddenly she, oh hell she sucks harder, has she, has she done this before? Because if she hasn't, she's a natural and if she has, I don't want to know whose dick she has sucked. As the sucking gets more pleasurable she looks up, is she looking for approval, for praise, or what? Of course she is you prick Grey, she hasn't done this before and you're not saying anything, well not with your fucking mouth you idiot.

"Ana, my balls need playing with too, they are getting very lonely and feel left out." Way to go you whiny bastard, you sound like a Springer Spaniel begging to play ball...

"Like this Christian?" When did she take him out? "I like this too!" Yes, we are back in the mouth and fuck me she is taking it all, I rock into her, not too heavy handedly, but gently, I don't want her to choke, when suddenly her hands and mouth move further down and I hit pay dirt, she takes me deep, and all the way.

"Ana, stop Baby, before I can't, Ana you won't like it, I swear Baby I can't stop." I try all the techniques I know to stop myself, I go all Dom on myself, but it's no use I can't stop it from happening and when it does, I amazed as she continues to suck, milk and play with me, and as I finally finish, she removes me from within her mouth and sighs.

"Was that okay?"

"Hu, hu what, please just let me come down here Ana? Oh god Ana, that was amazing, you have no gag reflex at all. Why did you ask if it was okay, did I look like I didn't like it Baby?"

"I've never done that before, that's why." Thank you Jesus...

"Never in a million years did I ever expect that today from you. I thought that would be way down the line."

"It was that good then egh? Praise indeed, from the man who I bet, has had that more than the hot dinners he has eaten?"

"That was fucking perfect Baby, amazing, needed and wanted. I have had it done before Ana, I was not a virgin when we met, and I wish I was, just so you didn't hurt hearing it, but that was wonderful and very different from what I have had before, amazingly different in fact." I stand her up and free her from all those cumbersome silks hiding that body away from my wanting eyes.

"Now for you, what do you want Ana?"

"You Christian, just you, all of you and this please?"She plays with my dick, who thankfully wants to play again.

"Oh I think we can do what the little lady wants. She's more than earned this." I lean down and kiss her, grabbing her hands and holding them behind her back, my lips eat at her neck and head to her breasts, good she's still aroused from sucking my dick. I suckle their softness and as I bite them softly, the moan she lets out hits me square in my dick and I gently lay her back on the bed. I watch as her eyes search my body, and her lip twitches and as I pull harder on her nipple, she cries out again. I give the other the same kisses, nips and attention, they look wondrous, and I continue to suckle, only this time my hand finds her soaking wet folds too, and she groans as I explore the wet warmth of her body. My kisses move to her sides and as I kneel between her legs, I continue to caress, to play and to explore her soft folds.

"Baby, you're something else, something beautiful, something unique." I invade the warmth with my tongue, and suckle and lap. Her legs are then raised and her feet are on top of the bed and she holds her knees tightly, pushing her legs apart allowing me in. I feel and see her coming; I carry the onslaught on and as I do, she comes. I continue to suckle and lap, and as her body spasms, because her orgasm has become a painful happening, she screams out for me to stop, but I continue. She can handle the pain and the pleasure, because she moans how good it feels too, then as she shakes and she shivers she comes again. She stills all too suddenly, her last climax has ended in her passing out, because this, this was a painful, yet all too pleasurable happening for her to fully appreciate. I climb on the bed and hold her tightly.

"Ana, Ana wake up Baby. God I love you."Fuck, did I say that aloud? "Ana, Ana wake up..." Good, she's coming around and slowly, as she does I kiss her again.

"Okay, what the fudge was that and can I get me some more?" I kiss her again and as I do, she buries her head in my chest. "I feel stupid, I passed out, or did I go to sleep?"

"You passed out Ana, the pain and pleasure combined, it well Baby, it overcame you, don't worry you will get used to them and be able to stay more focused, when we have done it more."

"Can we do it the other way; you know with this thing that's demanding my attention?"

"I guess we can, if you so wish Miss Steele."

"I do wish, very much so. Was that too forward of me Mr Grey?"

I laugh as she gives me the look. I'm not fucking used to women talking crap when I'm fucking them, but I guess this is not merely fucking, this is making love to a woman, strike that this is fooling around with Ana. Making love has to be romantic, soft lights and music, that is romance, this is just oh god normal? She's right I do bandy normal around and I use it a lot, especially where we, Ana and me are concerned.

"Less talking more of this..." I delve straight into her as she groans; I love the way I make her moan...

"Christian, more..."

"Shush Baby, just relax and enjoy..." She um's loudly, as I ride into her, whilst looking down into her face. My arms are holding my body up, they are taught and by her side, so I can see her face and see her reaction as I glide into and out of her warmth. Her legs move, and I feel them connecting with mine, through her feet, they run the full length of my legs, and as the reach my buttocks, they wrap tightly around my butt. Then they lock together and she grips me within her harder, she moans and she scratches, she looks up at me looking down at her and in that moment I can't tear myself away from her hypnotising eyes, I move slower within her, as her tight walls are not for giving me access, she is toying with me. I have never felt like this with anyone before.

I use smaller upward thrusts and she gives me access to the more I crave and as she does, something within me breaks, I carry on just using the small thrusts and looking at her, no words just the continuing stare of grey to blue. We both lean up/down and kiss, my tongue searching out hers, as they muffled oh god and oh fuck, which begin to give way to the yeses and the more. Then the other sounds arouse my senses; the slap of my balls against her, the sound of my dick in her wet arousal, the noises as our sweaty skin slaps together, our frenzied body orchestra begins it crescendo. It gets louder and louder, we add in more gasps, more grunts, and as she grasps my back, I hold her head to mine and begin the big finish. I get quicker and quicker; this is hurting me as she grips me tightly and I fight to gain entry again, in the most pleasurable way ever. I speed up, so much so that the slickness of our arousal sounds so dammed loud, she's coming again, having done so many times, too many to count to pleasurable to know which one was better.

"Fuck me I'm coming Ana, I'm coming, coming fucking coming, now!" As I do I thrust into her and my body jerks and shakes and my breathing is harsh, like I have ran a marathon, and as I look into her eyes, the tears are there, fuck did I lose myself in all that and forget about her needs, her new and untested needs?

"That Mr Grey was a-fucking-mazing." Her voice is croaky and her tears are making their way down her pretty décolletage. Are they tears, or is that sweat? "I'm afraid we are a hot and sweaty mess again."

"Hu, what, zoned out here Ana, just let me get this under control, that was a hell of a finish Ana."

"You're not kidding Christian; I can safely say I think I may like this sex thing, strike that, I love it."

"I love it too, shit we need to get showered Ana, and we haven't got a lot of time left!"

"My dress is all creased."

"Wear another for me, and try some more of that silky stuff on, for me Ana?"

"Okay, I like my new things, did I tell you that?"

"No, but I like seeing you in them more." She gets out of bed and tells me to give her a minute she needs to pee, and I know the rules. When I head to the bathroom, she is stood in the shower stall looking at the large copper daisy in the roof willing water to fall on her. I laugh as she sulks.

"Ana, press this button here, set this to this, and press this and hey presto, the magic begins..." The water jetted out and hit her in several places at the same time.

"Oh god, your shower wants sex with me too, fudge that's so good. I still don't know what buttons to press Christian, but this one here needs to calm down, this shower thingy here, I name Christian."

"Do you mind if I share?"

"Nope... Enjoy it, 'cos I sure as heck am." I lather up and clean her body, as she turns she gets on her tip toes and kisses me. "I love this Christian it's wonderful. Thank you for rescuing me."

"I'd rescue you again, tomorrow and the day after and the day after that too."

"All this has to end Tuesday, I'm back in University and you have to be a mogul in Seattle." Crap, way to bring the mood down Ana.

"How long before you finish your exams Baby?"

"I sit my finals this time next week, this week will be mad to busting, I have study periods and homework and tests and god I need this shower in my apartment, it's getting rid of all those fickly little knots."

"We will work it out Ana, unless you want to, you know...?"

"No, no I want to you know carry on doing this. I can work things out Christian and I can get up to Seattle on Thursday, after I finish uni, and it's not like its hours away, I can drive up when I finish early."

"Are you forgetting I have a helicopter and I can be there in under an hour?"

"It's not that long before we move to Seattle either."

"You're moving to Seattle?"

"Yes in two weeks Kate's Mom and Dad, they bought her a place in the Pike district why?"

"You are a five minute run away from my place, those travelling times I like the most, and you didn't say you were moving here?"

"You never asked."

"Oh, okay I guess I never did. So need a hand moving?"

"You any good at box carrying?"

"No, but I know a company that does. Really you're moving to Seattle?"

"Really I am... Hurry we need to get dressed. We will be late and Kate hates late!"

"It won't take two minutes for me; get out before we are really late Baby." We get out, and as she does she trips over the stalls edge; I catch her before she falls and laugh as she kicks the rim.

"I saw that Miss Steele."

"It tried to kill me, you saw nothing. Which dress, this dress or this dress?"

"What's wrong with that dress there?" I point at the blue cocktail bandage dress.

"Because it's too sexy for me and it's sort of too beautiful for dorky old me."

"Try it on, for me, with those shoes there and umm, that underwear there." I point and she sighs as she slips the underwear on and I ogle as I dress, what I can multi task! "See now that looks beautiful on you, it fits you perfectly, and I'm sorry, but the dress is not too beautiful for you, you are too beautiful for that plain dress." She smiles as her hands run down the panels; drying her hair is a wonder to watch, in fact, I'm watching with interest everything she does. From the simple sway of the brush in her hair, to the concentration on her face, as she places a colour over her eyes, the tantalising breath she blows into a blusher brush, is a fucking killer, I can't believe that action is now causing some serious trouser movements. I stand behind her and smile as I slip on then the necklace I got her earlier, around her neck, and as I fasten the clasp, I kiss her neck. The sapphire pendant rests above her breasts; it finishes her dress off and matches her eyes, which right now don't look too happy with me. Crap...

"Christian, what this for, its way too expensive, it's not my birthday or anything?"

"I am going to shower you with gifts for everything wonderful we do, and what we did on the plane was wonderful Ana, as was what we did just then and earlier."

"Christian, please you don't have to buy me these things, just, well just talk to me, and be there for me, as I will be there for you. I can't give you these types of gifts back, and that isn't fair, not to me."

"The gift you gave me was pretty priceless to me Ana, damn priceless and like you unique,"

"Great, now I have to do my eyes again, way to go Christian."

"Ana..."

"Thank you, but no more, I feel funny accepting all this from you, the clothes the jewellery."

"Opps, the bags, here apparently you need a bag to put the kitchen sink in."

"I could go off you, wooing me with shoes and bags..." I fasten my tie and slip on my jacket, and finally my shoes and we are ready.

"Are you going to be warm enough, there's a coat there too?" I take the coat from the hanger and place it around her shoulders; she smiles and admits defeat for now.

"We are going to be late now. I will just text her and tell her to hold off on the search party we are getting in the car now, there done..." We meet Taylor in the elevator and head down to the garage.

"You look very nice Miss Steele."

"Thank you Taylor, I wish I could have gone to dinner in my jeans, that's more like me." I open her door and get in at the other side of her, and we head off to see my girlfriends best friend...

Ana's POV:

I owe him a fortune now, and there's me thinking I could wear the pretty dress I had on from before, who am I kidding, I bet I owe him next month's salary all ready. I smile as his hand comes and grabs mine and he raises it to his lips and then he kisses me, he has unbuttoned his jacket and I run my hand along his chest. My hand stops above his heart and I say thank you.

"What for Baby?"

"For rescuing me, the clothes, making me feel you know, special?"

"You already thanked me for that, many times as I recall, and you are special."

"You are too, so where are we eating Christian?"

"We were going to 'One if by Land, Two if by Sea,' but, that's a romantic night for just we two, tonight we are going to TAO Downtown, I hope you like it Ana?"

"I will, I'm with you and oh god, she's waiting. She hates me being late."

"Blame me then?"

"No. she knows it's my fault. She tells me we have to be there a good half an hour before we have to be, just so I make it there when we have to be." Taylor got out and opened the door at the side of me and I moved over to be close to Christian.

"Wow Stainless, look at you all prettied up." Kate always looks stunning.

"Hello, Kate I'm sorry we're late."

"You're early I said half past, got the memo then Grey?"

"I did thank you, and you are right, she does need extra time." I elbowed his ribs.

"Well, look who knows me so dammed well."

"Aww shucks Stainless; I've had years of training in the art of getting you to the church on time. Now, when did this happen?" Her finger flits between Christian and me.

"A few days ago; when Ana interviewed me for the paper, we hit it off straight away, didn't we?"

"We did Christian, right off..." Down to having nothing on at all, before the night was out...

"Yeah sorry about that, didn't think the old man would do that." Christian passed her his handkerchief to wipe her tears away. "Sorry, I'm fed up of holding it in around Mom and Ethan. He's taken it bad. Mom has finally stopped throwing food and fruit at the staff. Can we get drunk please, and sing and dance and just forget about everything?"

"Yes if you wish Miss Kavanagh." Christian is being so formal.

"It's Kate I told you that already, where are we going anyway?" Way to go Kate.

"TAO Downtown, if that's okay? I hear it's good." Christian is winning her over...

"There's a waiting list for months to get in, how'd you get in?"

"It's not what you know, but who. I do business with the the owners and have an open reservation, when I'm here on business."

"Thanks for warning me about Uncle Danny too, he's been sent back home with a wasp up his ass!"

"You're welcome again, and the offer I made to your father still stands firm, the position I promised your father is still there for you."

"Thanks, we move to Seattle in two weeks, so I need the job. You may have added to the trust fund Christian, but I have to earn the daily crust until I'm twenty five." I look at my best friend and laugh. She and Christian both have money and both travel in the same circles.

I really want to laugh at that, daily crust, for fudges sake, she has no dammed bills, and I do her cooking and pay for food, she puts everything on a plastic card and has no worries, only which outfit to wear with what shoes, speaking of shoes, mine are so frickin' awesome. I shuffle closer to Christian, who smiles and wraps his arm behind my back, discreetly pulling me closer into him, so close I can smell the cologne he's used, and I get lost in his scent. He really is mine and I am his. I already think I'm falling in love him, but are these real feelings. I mean can you meet, kiss, make love to someone and then fall in love with them so... So quickly, and still believe and hope that it is real, and he feels a little of what you're feeling, or do I live for the now, and take whatever he throws my way? Stupid girl Anastasia, you get to have sex with Christian, of course you live for the now and for now hope it lasts forever... I do a little dance, I say a little prayer and I hope as James Brown says, 'I get down tonight,' I only hope I don't look like I need to pee, as I'm wiggling my tushie in his side, as the imaginary music plays on in my fairy filled brain...

"I believe you are moving to the Pike District?" My ass is grabbed, yep I wriggle danced it into Christian...

"We are, and you are you still king of the castle at Escala?" Where does he live in Seattle? How does Kate know, why did I not know, why am I jealous of her knowledge of him? Calm down Ana, their families know each other, and she researched the crap out of him, that's why. Me, I just met the guy, calm down Annie, don't grab your guns and come out shootin' from the lips, watch the filter and watch the jealous streak kid, or this is going to be a short lived affair, very short lived.

"I am, you should call in and see us, sorry, I mean me!" He went there, I got an invite, I got an invite, and I'm blushing, I actually did a rallying song to accompany all those thoughts then, excitable much Stainless, calm down... Crappy do dah; calm down Annie, you're air pumping and doing a jig, in this ever filling brain of yours. It seems Mr Brown has left the building, and he's taken you sanity with him Stainless...

"If Ana's there I guess I will pop in a time or two. Are you two going public, only the Nooz, are offering big money for names and dates!"

"Kate, I don't grill your dates, don't grill Christian."

"I don't remember half my dates names Ana, you talk to them more than me cooking their breakfasts." I do too. Christian looks relaxed and is smiling, do I have lipstick on my teeth? My tongue runs along them.

"I have to ask Christian; how the fuck did you get her in a plane? Four years she has been coming to New York, for holidays and crap and every time Ethan and me, we have to drive across with her, it's a mare doing those dammed road trips, I will have you know, and we have done some seriously high mileage driving here from Portland! It takes two and a half days and includes at least two stopovers crossing the whole damn country is a bloody nightmare, with Ethan and her, they talk books and bore the shit out of me, the only good times are the bar stops for the non driver..."

"And the booty calls you manage too, don't forget them Kevlar!" She winks...

"She just got in the plane, granted she was nervous and drunk, and we nearly missed the flight slot, because we slept in."

"What as in you stopped over, and slept together, for fucks sake, you have managed more in days than I have done in four years. Then you get her to fly with no wobblers; no, the planes going to fall out of the sky, I am impressed Grey really impressed. We drugged her once, and hired a plane, she was not impressed waking up half way there."

"What did you do, when she woke up?"

"Got her drunk and drugged her again, she didn't realise she'd flown there and still doesn't believe it, she dreamed it all apparently?" He is laughing. They were tricky bastards the pair of them that time. I got them to drive back and don't actually remember the plane ride as I was high as a kite, so technically I have flown, but I was too comatosed to remember getting on or being in the dammed thing, so it doesn't count!

"When are you going back?" Christian asks her.

"Tuesday after the funeral, I have exams, as does Ana." Kate looks sad as she says it.

"Fly back with us, please we are going back, but my brother will be joining us, he's on a visit to a work site he has on the go here. Elliot is stopping at the apartment too Ana, he called earlier."

"Okay, it's your home Christian. Is he bringing his girlfriend?"

"No, he generally just picks one up in any ole bar and drags her home!"

"Oh, Kate he could be your soul mate."

"Yeah yeah, when is he in town? She's downright rude, 'cos I don't just jump into just any ole bar ya know. Stainless what's got into you?" Kate the lush and bringer home of waifs and strays has spoken.

"Nothing, nothing at all has got into me Kevlar Knickers!"

"Are you sure you two are best friends?" Asks a bemused Christian.

"Aww shucks are we besties Stainless?"

"Yeah, mores the damn pity, oh and tell Jose he isn't having a key for Seattle, he let himself in and tried it on, again."

"Yes really, had I not been there he would have taken advantage of an out of it Anastasia."

"As in you were flat out drunk? He tries it on all the time when you are Ana. He will never get over being knocked back, we call him rubber man Christian. No, not because he carries them, and he does, and I bet they have fucking dust on them or their best before days expired. No, because he gets knocked over so many times, yet he always bounces back, Ana knocks him on his ass at least once a week." Christian half smiles as Kate laughs away Jose's fumble with me.

"She had passed out with a high fever and a really bad cold, I had dosed her up on pain and cold medication and he climbed in the bed with her, which as you can imagine was a little scary for her, imagine what could have happened, had I not been in your guest bedroom. I showed him the door and locked it behind him, and then stopped until morning." He looks worried poor Christian.

Thankfully, he skipped the bath and change thing. She is giving me the damn look, and I so want to scream yes, yes, yes I have and it was wonderful, not crappy, not an anti climax, but several nice roller coaster ones, and all given by the hunk, that's held my hand tightly since Kate got in the car.

"You were her nursemaid, how sweet, what a story to tell the kids." Taylor laughed as we pulled up to the restaurant. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long night... Strike that weekend...

"Christian, when is Elliot getting here?"

"He's on his way, had I known he could have flown out with us; he will drop his bag off in his room and join us here later, if that's all right Kate?"

_I, for one am glad my dammed fool brother was still recovering from the night before, who knows where Ana and I would have ended up, instead of the place we have arrived at?_

"Yes, the more the merrier. So, let's eat I'm starving, has she cooked for you yet?"

"Ana has yes, and it was delicious." _Especially the dessert course..._ He just winked at me, but why did he?

"She cooks for me or I'd have lived four years on packet noodles, take out and bar snacks."

"You are then very lucky. This way, please ladies." We approach the maître d, and Christian is given the nod of a gelled head, as we are shown to our table.

"Can we please have a bottle of your Louis Roederer 'Cristal', 2002, please?" He passes us the menus as Christian stares at me; I have got damn lipstick on my teeth...

"Ana stop fretting please; you look beautiful tonight, as do you Kate."

"Well, thank you. I do try Ana that dress is stunning."

"Kate, its all part of my new work wardrobe. I landed a great new job as a junior editor of e-books, in a new publishing company. I need to schmooze and have the right rags for it, apparently?" A position I know Christian invented just for me, and I really should be angry at, but I'm not. It's not like he has a lot to do with individual projects, and I can do the job.

"When and how did you get that? I thought you were handing out your resumes when we landed in Seattle. Why am I not surprised though, you're freakishly gifted and bright. Just too dammed shy or you were Stainless."

"I know this is obvious, but really, Stainless?" Christian is asking Kate why she calls me Stainless, she thinks she's funny, well she's not.

"She's as hard as nails and made of steel, Anastasia Steele, licensed to kill... As in Bond, James Bond, she's a freaky kick ass assassin, a lean mean fighting machine."

"Pray tell me more, she never said a thing." Great let a girl have some secrets, if he knows I can kick his butt he won't want me. Thanks Kate.

"She didn't have friends growing up, just her Pa's army buddies," She touched her nose, as in doing the hush-hush thing. "They didn't want to play dress up doll with their little gal, so they taught her their skills. She is a gun totting shoot 'em, fight 'em and kick their ass daddy's girl. Oh my god, I have to be there when you meet Ray. Got a cup Grey, to protect the jewels, he will grab your balls and screw them off if you've touched his little Annie?" I kicked her so hard under the table. "Ouch lil bitch, that hurt. Have you not told him you could work for the CIA at Quantico?"

"No, because I don't want too, nor do I want to go in the Marines, nor join the police force." Drop it Katy please.

"Okay, am I missing something, you said you knew a little on self defence and shooting a gun and you read books, I thought those were things said in jest?"

"Christian, she can probably out shoot your guy over there. Who by the way needs to blend in more, he sticks out like a sore thumb, and does he ever smile?" She waves at poor Taylor and she hasn't had a drink yet. Speaking of which, the drinks he ordered are now at the table. The waiter pops the cork and offers up the glass to Christian who nods his approval and our glasses are filled with the champagne and it's bubbles.

"Have you decided what you're having yet, Sir, Madam?" The waiter asks.

"No, please give us a few more minutes, if you would?" Christian answers for us, bossy much?

"Certainly Sir..." He dipped his head and left to take Taylor order, he does let him eat then?

"What do you want Ana? Kate?" I looked at the menu and the prices, good it's not too dear, and there are several soups that are cheap enough, for it not to make a big dint in my bank balance. I look up at Kate and she knows what she wants. I wish I could be like her and just order what I wanted, and not worry about the price.

"I will have the hot and sour soup with shrimp toast, to start with and theeeee, oh heck lobster or steak? Decisions, decisions, oh the Sand Pot Lobster, with shrimp and scallops, in black bean sauce, I think, yes, I would love that, thank you Christian. Ana what are you having?" I look at the menu, and then at the faces of the two of them waiting for my choices. All this expensive food, can we not eat at a hotdog stand?

"The soup sounds good; I will have the same as Kate."

"What do you want to eat for your main meal Ana, you haven't eaten nearly enough today?"

"I will be fine with the soup Christian." Though he is right, my stomach feels like I have slit my throat.

"Can I order for you Baby?" I can hardly refuse when he says it like that, or can I? "How about we share the duck?" I nod and bite my lip, its expensive... Then as I'm about to speak, a very handsome man, very handsome indeed, sits by Kate. "Decided to join us then Lelliot?"

"Damn right, because you're paying, so of course I'm here for my free dinner, I came with Sawyer, wave at him... Hello ladies, I'm his elder brother Elliot, the good looking son of a gun in the family Grey. Now, who might you two lovely ladies be?" I look at my body guard, and he's watching me as Taylor talks and they both smile at me; frig, they caught me eyeballing them. I turn around, without waving at them.

"This is Kate Kavanagh, have you two never met, I believe she and her family are frequent guests at Grey Mansion, and this is my date, Anastasia Steele. This ladies, is my brother Elliot."

"Go climb a crappin tree; you have a date bro, as in a real life woman? Well blow me, please..."

"That can be arranged sugar..." Katy, do not do your usual party tricks, not at the fudging dinner table...

"Yes, as in my girlfriend Ana, as in my _real_ girlfriend, and there will be no crappin from trees or blowing at the table. Really classy, you two deserve one another..."

"Does Mom know? I mean does Mom know that you have a girlfriend... She will be throwing a party when she hears. How long has she waited for just such a miracle? So bro, you're not gay then?"

"That's just what I was arguing with Ana about, when I wrote the questions she was supposed to ask you, I guess we know now. Oh, and she was batting for the junk to like woman, does it?"

"You two, can you shut the fudge up and right now; you're like fudging hyperactive pair of puppies in a pet store window, fighting for fudging attention. Calm the fudge down, Yes I am real and have the correct add on's and no he's not gay, yes his junk works very well, and I can vouch for the fact he knows what to do with it too, and oh god no... I said all that aloud, crap I did, well, judging from your faces I did?" Christian had a grin that spread from cheek to cheek; the other two looked like I had put the blind down in the pet store's window. "I am so sorry; I don't know where that came from."

"You did Baby, is the mouth and brain filter broken again?" I nod my head and bury it in the menu, and look over the top, like Chad... Ground open up and swallow me purleeze!

"Holy crap Stainless you and he have... I mean really, way to go Grey, what with the flying thing and the taking of the v card, you have earned many Kate Kudos Points, all hail to the man who can, you, the man in the dapper suit and tie..."

"She probably had his v card too; he's a little shy, my nerdy little bro! Now, you Katie girl, what was that you mentioned about blowy weather?" I was getting up to leave, but Christian smiled and held my leg on the seat.

"Ignore them Baby. Thanks for outing me to my brother as normal, see that, I have used that word normal again. Now, Anastasia, we need to eat." He waved for the waiter. "Elliot do you want your usual meal, and a beer?" He nodded; he probably already has his hands up Katie's dress, lush that she is...

"We would like the hot and sour soup with shrimp toast; for the four of us. Then could we please have, the Peking duck for two to share, along with one of all the sides from the sides menu. Then for the lady, the Sand Pot Lobster, with the shrimps and scallops, in black bean sauce, and the glazed Chilean Sea Bass, with wok vegetables and the bamboo steamed vegetable dumplings, without the cucumbers, for my brother. Please could we have another bottle of the champagne and two Budweiser's please?"

"Christian..."

"Yes Ana?"

"Oh, never mind, I'm being stupid, like you'd let me pay for dinner."

"Anastasia you're too precious. Oh hell, you were being serious, Ana is that why you ordered just soup?"

"Well, not all of us have the cash you have, coming out of their winwang. I'm not used to this..." I wave my hands around the air. "This amount of faff is beyond us mere mortals; some of us work hard for the few bucks we make."

"Ana, I am a billionaire, and have worked very hard for the few bucks I have made. I guess I assumed you knew as boyfriend I would be paying, forgive me Ana, this is all new, having a girlfriend. I want to show you off, I want to give and to treat you to the world, I want to..."

"Just kiss me and shut up, I'm a dork who hasn't had a boyfriend before, let alone a billionaire. Men, who have taken me out to dinner, usually stiffed me, leaving me with the bill, and escaped through a back door, when they realized I wouldn't be putting out on the first date."

"Um, first date, stiff, left you, I got all that, what were they, morons?"

"College guys and university idiots, and usually a set up by Kevlar over there. I'm sorry but all this faff will take some getting used to."

"Don't apologize Baby, here have another glass of this. Do you like it?"

"Its okay; but I prefer beer or wine though."

"Well you shall have a beer. Besides, Kate likes the champagne, enough to drink the rest." He waves for the waiter, and he brings me a Bud too. "Cheers Baby." What more is this night going to bring...?

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews, the night is far from over... Lemony enough?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

All the usual disclaimers apply; E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers. The ones I invented are mine...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Sing me a song, woman:<span>

C POV:

As I sit and eat my meal, I watch as Ana takes in the things around her, me, I take in the beauty that is before me. Kate and Elliot, what a surprise they have hit it off. The only shock is they are still here and flirting. Ana and I have both told them to calm down several times. When did Ana and I become the responsible ones? Ana and I have talked whilst they have groped, we have touched and caressed whilst they have all but undressed.

"Ana, do you want another beer, or are you joining me in a glass of wine?"

"Wine, this beer is not giving me the buzz those two are getting out of the champagne."

"Do you want more champagne then, Ana?"

"Nope, wine, a nice crisp Riesling, if they have one?"

"They do, and a beautiful Pouilly-Fuisse too."

"Either or I'm easy, and nope not as easy as you Grey, you are easy on the eye."

"Go easy on the wine Ana; you are talking without the filters again!"

"Nope, because if I was I would tell Kate to put the Kevlar Knickers back on!"

"Really, she's..." Yes Christian she has...

"Yep, she has a bare ass, and is about to ask to be excused and then a few minutes later Elliot will go and see if she's all right. I bet!"

"Okay you two, Katie and I, are going to the rest room and I'm servicing an itch she has..." Wow Elliot is as forward as Kate. They got up and went to service the itch.

"Sorry I should have said, Elliot has no switch off at all, he is always direct and especially when it comes to sex." I am apologising for my brother.

"Oh god, they are perfectly matched, have they never met in Seattle, Kate goes all the time?"

"I don't know? I have never met her. I am glad I never met her too. I'm glad it was you who was ill at the door."

"Well, you and I weren't quite as forward as that, but it was still quickly done Christian, where's the wine I'm thirsty thinking about the sheer speed this is going at." I caught the waiters attention.

"Can we please have a bottle of your 2007 Clos Schild and another bottle of champagne too?"

"Thank you Sir, would you like a dessert?" I looked at Ana and smiled. "A large piece of the chocolate cake to share, with the ice cream and doughnuts for my brother, what would Kate like?"

"More champagne, she is having her dessert now." I belly laughed, and shocked Ana, and Jason too by the look of his face.

"That will be all thank you." The waiters cleared away the plates and the glasses, and I sat and stared into her eyes, how can something so simple make my heart beat faster? "Ana, we can go home and fool around, if you want?"

"I may want to fool around like they are doing Christian. It could be fun." My mouth is dry, my heart is now beating quickly, my dick is rising up, my hands are sticky with sweat, she continues the lip biting, fuck me this woman is amazing... "When they get back of course, I ain't competing with Kate; she screams a lot, and he will be too tired to talk or walk when he gets back. Can we go to a karaoke bar because I love them? We go to one not far from here, every time we come to New York?"

"If you want, but I'm struggling here with a pitching tent!" She looked down and moved around to my side of the table. Thank god for the private balcony, she smiles and rubs her hand gently down the hardening in my trousers. I groan as the waiter makes an appearance, fuck me talk about timing. She simply kisses me and he leaves the glasses and the drinks. I feel her fingers as they open the buttons, and sigh as her hand delves between the cloth of my trousers and boxers. She gently fights to get inside, when all I want to do, is take my trousers down along with the offending boxers, to let her get to the problem, but she is calm and manages to find the pitching tool and starts to pump her hand up and down my length.

"Can't we wait for the bathroom break Baby? Oh god nope, do that again..."

"Forever giving instructions aren't you, relax I got your problem in hand, in my hot clammy hands. If I do this, does it hurt?" She pulled and squeezed at the same time, doing it again and again. I know I looked over at Taylor, but Ana was kissing me too, so he thought we were getting passionate as he can't see what her hand is doing, and do I give a fuck? Not after all he has seen in the five years he and Gail have been with me, they have been some rather busy times. I fall deeper into the kiss and murmur I'm coming. I take out my handkerchief and pass it to Ana.

"Use that please?"

"Okay, is this good Christian, what if I stop and wait now?"

"No, you will have a very grumpy boyfriend to deal with. God, Ana I'm coming, fucking coming hard and god they are heading back, yes not a moment to, to, too fucking soon. Sit back Ana, but kiss me first and I will do clean up!"

"You sound like a well rested man Christian Grey." I wipe myself, and put the handkerchief in my pocket and smile as Ana scoots to her place setting.

"What were you two up to?" Kate asks Ana.

"Nothing, ordering champagne and dessert, have you had enough Kate?"

"Um, couldn't eat another thing."

"Did you order my doughnuts Bro?" He is grinning,my brother has had his itch scratched.

"I did and champagne, we are going to a Karaoke bar apparently, it's the ladies must do thing when they hit the big apple." Kate is all over Elliot as I tell him of our plans.

"Don't mention apples, Mom is being sued by the new maid, she got hit by a Red Delicious, POW straight to the back of the head. Every one sent her fruit baskets, so for three days she's been chucking them at everyone, grief does funny things."

"Oh, okay. How is Ethan?" Ana ask's about Kate's brother are they close has he kissed my Ana?

"Hurt and upset. I guess we are two different people. I need to get on with things, seeing as Mom can't focus on anything but the suit we have to take in tomorrow."

"Do you want me to call?" What she is kidding right, alone with Ethan, never happening.

"Yeah would you, she likes you. You calm her down and if you play the piano for her she may sleep."

"You play piano, so does Chris and he's pretty damn good, had he not been a mega mogul, he could have done the concerts and crap." I'm dragged off killing a mental image of Ethan as Elliot speaks.

"Do you play anything Elliot?"

"Fast and loose Ana, Fast and loose, and I rock the guitar, I wanted to rock the drums, but apparently I am loud enough! I can't think where my mother got that idea from?"

"Kate, do you play a musical instrument?" I ask as she stares at my brother, yep she's having him again...

"No, I sing a little, but again not as well as Stainless, but I can hold my own." They start on the champagne, as Ana eyes the chocolate cake coming our way.

"Ouch, that will take some working off, are you hitting the park tomorrow?"

"I may have to Kate, are you coming?"

"No, I plan on working tonight's feast off, with Elliot later. He is seeing me home, isn't he a very nice gentleman?"

"He is, very." I laugh as he begins his onslaught of the doughnuts. He offers a bite to Kate as I share the cake with Ana. I swear if I grin any more I'm gonna have lock jaw. She sips the wine and then tastes the chocolate, until the last morsel leaves the fork. Then I then nearly come in my pants as she fingers the chocolate, and places it in her mouth and groans. Elliot raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth to speak, when Kate thumps his dick.

"Ouch Ball breaker, watch the jewels or they won't be sparkling for any fucker tonight."

"Oh, they will, and Ana stop with that, you are doing it again, doing the falling in love with the cake, only we are not at home."

"Oh god, did I zone out and you know suck chocolate from my finger?" I shuffle in my seat.

"You did Baby, and it was very erm..."

"I nearly came in my jeans and I'm not interested in you, how's the wet patch Chris?" What the fuck did my brother say about my girlfriend, I get a little over protective.

"Fine Lelliot, just fine, Ana give me the fucking plate, you've eaten it all."

"I know I just love the left over bit."

"I saw and Baby I did come a little, we missed the bathroom break."

"There's others and a few in someone house we can have S.E.X. in!"

"God you're killing me Anastasia. Finish your wine whilst I settle the bill." I motion for the bill and hand him the card. I wave at Taylor to fetch the cars and nod my head at Sawyer. The card is returned and I leave a tip, as Ana pointed out it was a very large tip, and a tip she wished she'd got at Fifties.

"When is your last day? I may call in and tip the sexiest waitress they have."

"Funny that you mentioned that, they have already received my notice and I am apparently owed days off, so I will not be returning, nor to the book store. You work silently and sneak around getting up to no good Grey. I was going to have words, but it means I can now come up and see you, but not during reading week, I have too much on. I will have to borrow Kate's laptop to Skype you, mine died a million deaths, lucky for me after I backed up all my course work before I threw it out of the apartment window."

"Nearly hitting the old guy from apartment 1A, and he was not happy Ana. I told you I will get you one, I don't know why you wouldn't let me, you do enough for me."

"Kate I don't need one, I start work soon and they will provide the techie crap."

"Okay I'm just saying I could have had you not been so...You..."

"I like being me..."

"I'm down for a few days for the graduation ceremony. During the week you move up actually, so I can help you pack Baby! I will also have Barney send you a new laptop; it is as you say part of the working requirements and before you look at me, its company property, not a gift from an overindulgent boyfriend." Kisses given and a crisis avoided. It is a gift, but she is better kept in the dark, my little Ana is going to be like a mushroom, kept in the dark, she has to be with the amount of things I will need to keep from her, my life is hard for me to understand let alone worry her with.

"Are we ready, this way ladies? Mom's gonna love you two." Elliot is right, she will. Ana is easy to love and I have used that word again, thankfully she hasn't hinted she heard me tell her I loved her earlier. I have to think it's because she was in a blissful sex induced coma. Taylor steps forward and opens the door as Sawyer does the same for Elliot.

"Follow Sawyer please Taylor, Miss Kavanagh is leading the way to a Karaoke bar." He does the lip, I know, you do stupid things when you want to impress someone, and if my lady wants to sing she can.

"Sir, and Sir, Mrs Lincoln has been trying to contact you all evening she has a problem."

"I deleted and blocked her number, and whatever it is can wait until I get back to Seattle."

"Sir, that's what I told her and to mind her own business about Miss Steele."

"Thank you Taylor, they are off." He gets in the car and follows, as Ana lays her head on my lap as we drive the short distance to their favourite bar. I stroke her head and she moans, she is already drunk, and I should have said no, but I find it very hard to say no to her.

"You are a nice pillow for my head Mr Grey."

"I am? Well, I aim to please Ana. I aim to please." We are there in no time at all. I help Ana out as we head into the bar. There is a crowd, but they are mainly stood at the bar, so we find a booth and slide in as Elliot flips through the book of songs available.

"What are you singing Bro?"

"I think I will listen."

"You have to sing a song Christian, it will be rude not too, I will sing with you. After I do my song that is..."

"What's song is that then?"

"It's a surprise, here Elliot write your song on this and give it to the guy, are you singing Kate?"

"Yes, and I know just which one too..." She fills in the slip and passes it to Elliot; I put off writing mine out until I read the book more. This appeases Ana for a while. I order beer and a bottle of wine and sit and listen as the last person kills a dammed fine Frank Sinatra song, Witchcraft was never sung like that before...

"The next singer is Elliot, and he's going to do a rendition of Luv Shack..." I knew it this suits Elliot to a tee. We watch as he gets to the mic and as he does, he waves like a lune...

"Hello New York..." The music starts and I just know there will be hand actions and possibly some stripping; he never fails to entertain...

"Good evening New York... I hope you like it... Specially you Katie Girl...

* * *

><p>If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says<br>"15 miles to the  
>Love Shack"<br>Love Shack, yeah, yeah  
>I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway<br>Lookin' for the love getaway  
>Headed for the love getaway<br>I got me a car, it's as big as a whale  
>And we're headin' on down to the Love Shack<br>I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20  
>So hurry up and bring your jukebox money...<p>

* * *

><p>"I swear he is the biggest show off of all time, look at the girls Ana they love him..." Yes, Kate he dates here too. I watch as he does the dance that accompanies the song and Kate is busy wolf whistling at her guy...<p>

"Ana, what are you singing Baby?"

"Wait and see and stop being rude, he's about to strip..."

"Oh god no..." He is stopped, thank god for the doorman...

* * *

><p>The love shack is a little old place where we can get together<br>Love Shack, baby (a-Love Shack, baby)  
>Love Shack, baby, Love Shack<br>Love Shack, baby, Love Shack  
>Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at)<br>Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at)

Sign says (woo) "Stay away, fools"  
>'Cause love rules at the Love Shack<br>Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field  
>Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back<br>Glitter on the mattress  
>Glitter on the highway<br>Glitter on the front porch  
>Glitter on the highway<p>

The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together  
>Love Shack, baby (Love Shack, baby)<br>Love Shack, that's where it's at  
>Love Shack, that's where it's at<p>

* * *

><p>"Ana he's really good and hung like a donkey..." I didn't need to know that about Elliot, besides I have seen the thing many times and with many women servicing his needs. I watch in horror as I realise the next verse is the finally and all the damn clothes will be off...<p>

"Erm...Christian, the doorman's going to throw him out..."

"Sawyer can take them to Kate's see he's stopped the strip and he's being a good boy, it's not helping Kate screaming off, off, off..."

"Git to love our Kate..." Not really Baby, but because you do I will learn too I guess she's fine when sober?

* * *

><p>Huggin' and a-kissin'<br>Dancin' and a-lovin'  
>Wearin' next to nothin'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry babes I can't strip. 'cos they won't let me.<strong>

* * *

><p>'Cause it's hot as an oven<br>The whole shack shimmies  
>Yeah, the whole shack shimmies<br>The whole shack shimmies when everybody's  
>Movin' around and around and around and around<br>Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby  
>Folks linin' up outside just to get <strong>down with Elliot<strong>  
>Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby<br>**Fucking in my love shack**  
><strong>Funkin' you in my love shack<strong>

Hop on my **BIG BAD BOY**, it's as big as a whale **AND IS FULL OF SPERM TOO** and it's about to set sail  
>I got me a car, like, it seats about 20 <strong>AND I CAN DO YOU ALL IN IT TOO, OH OH I HAVE HAD YOU...<strong>  
>So come on and bring your juke box money<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it, the words are going to change drastically, and get cruder..." I signal to Taylor who has words and the record is cut short due to technical difficulties... Elliot's foot in mouth disease... I breathe a sigh of relief; tell me why did I agree to this?<p>

"Fancy them breaking the disc, I had some moves left Katy, we will do them later..."

"I look forward to it." I swear she's doing what Ana did so discreetly, and as he winks I gather I'm right, holy hell kill me now...

"Next we have one of our bar favourites, Miss Annie Steele, welcome back little Miss, give her a New York round of applause from here in the big apple and for one night only, take it away Annie..." She heads up to a lot of noise and banging feet and whistles...

"Wow, they really like her here?"

"Listen and see why, she is that good, she could give singing a go if she wanted too..." The music begins and I realise I know the song, it's by Adele, Make me feel your love...

* * *

><p><em><strong>When the rain is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world is on your case  
>I could offer you a warm embrace<br>to make you feel my love**_

_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
>and there is no one there to dry your tears<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>to make you feel my love<strong>_

_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
>but i would never do you wrong<br>I've known it from the moment that we met  
>no doubt in my mind were you belong...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Wow Bro she has a set of pipes all right, do you think she's singing it for you? Yeah, she's looking at you as she sings it..."<p>

"She is..."

"...Good Christian, really good, please don't hurt her Christian. For her to do what she's done, there's something in these lyrics that she means, and she can't tell you. The shy girl is not an act, the bravado, that isn't her either. Just be good to her, treat her well and like a princess, she's waited a long time for you..."

"I intend to Kate, now shut up I'm listening to the voice of an angel..."

"Aww shucks my little brother is in love..."

"And you are an ass... Shut the fuck up, she's singing again..." She is singing this for me, to me. I go all 'groupie and hanger on like' and just stare at her...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue<br>I'd go crawling down the avenue  
>no, there's nothing that I wouldn't do<br>to make you feel my love**_

_**The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
>and on the highway of regret<br>the winds of change are blowing wild and free  
>you ain't seen nothing like me yet<strong>_

_**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
>nothing that I wouldn't do<br>go to the ends of the earth for you  
>to make you feel my love<strong>_

_**to make you feel my love...**_

* * *

><p>As she hands back the mic she walks towards me as the room erupts into cheers and wolf whistles, my eyes want to erupt and before they do, I take her in my arms and kiss her in front of the packed room, to the sounds of loud cheers and the flashes of cameras. Taylor is panicking, as I wave at him to sit down, if that makes the national I don't give a crap, I want the world to know she's mine and I love her... I love her... Wow...<p>

"Did you like it?"

"Like it? I loved it Baby, your voice is like you, beautiful. How many more times are you going to shock me?"

"Lots of times I would guess, we're just getting to know each other."

"Sit, please and drink, you, you were great. I was blown away and I loved the song too..."

"Kate's up next and it will be her usual and very cringe worthy..."

"Next we have Double K and her usual theme tune, take it away Katy..."

"Shut up Mo, you don't know class if it bit you on the ass..." The music started and I realised what tune it was with the first three bars...

* * *

><p>"Hey big spender<br>Hey big spender  
>Hey big spender<br>Spend a little time with me  
>Spend a little time<br>Spend a little time  
>Spend a little time with me<p>

The minute you walked in the joint  
>I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender<br>Good lookin', so refined  
>Say, wouldn't you like to know what's goin' on in my mind?<br>So let me get right to the point  
>I don't pop my cork for every man I see<p>

Hey big spender  
>Spend a little time with me<p>

Wouldn't you like to have  
>How's about a few<br>Spend a little time  
>Spend a little time<br>Spend a little time with me

Wouldn't you like to have fun? Fun? Fun?  
>How's about a few laughs? Laughs?<br>I can show you a good time  
>Let me show you a good time<p>

Hey big spender  
>Hey big spender<br>Hey big spender  
>Spend a little time with me<br>Spend a little time  
>Spend a little time<br>Spend a little time with me

Spend a little time  
>Spend a little time<br>Spend a little time with me

Wouldn't you like to have fun? Fun? Fun?  
>How's about a few laughs? Laughs?<br>I can show you a good time  
>Let me show you a good time<br>Say Yes, Elliot Grey?"

* * *

><p>"Hell yeah, get your classy ass down here, my brother has to pick a tune to sing to his lady." I don't want to sing, but if I don't Ana will feel like I don't care and Kate will pickle my balls in Vodka and Elliot, well Elliot won't let me forget about it either...<p>

"Let the others sing a little and I will pick a song to sing, but this is a one off I am never doing it again, do you hear me Elliot? Ana? Kate?"

"We hear you." They all say together...

I Know what song I want, but it's old and I bet they don't have it, and then I will use that as an excuse. I flick to the seventies page and head backwards, and I sigh, fuck me they have it... I write down the damn song on the damn paper and hand it to Elliot, and slug down a beer and two glasses of wine, half cut and singing, Taylor better be good, because no fuckers recording this...

"You don't have to sing Christian, we can just go and well, you can sing to me at the apartment."

"No, no Ana you sang for me, at least let me kill this song and then die of embarrassment?"

"Oh, okay but I wouldn't mind. I love singing, you don't."

"Then what I am about to do, you know sing to you? You will know I mean what I say, if I sing it in front of a half emptying bar, thank you Kate, she drove them out..."

Ana's POV:

Whose idea was this? Oh, that's right mine. Now he has to do something he hates, showing his newly found emotions in public, by singing a fudging song to me, whilst the rest look at him. Elliot is amazed he even accepted the challenge and he is going to phone his mother and let her listen, if he does sing, he feels an emergency will occur and we will have to go. What's he singing, Miley's last one, You came in like a wrecking ball? I shudder to think, but the challenge is there now...

"Can we have a round of applause for Trudy's, different rendition of the Macarena? Now we have Chris singing a really old one, are you ready?"

"As I will ever be." He swigs the last of his beer, takes off his jacket and kisses my cheek, "I wouldn't do this for anyone but you."

"Thank you..." The music starts and I can't say I know the tune, but Elliot does and he has a wide grin on his face and he videos it on his phone, so Christian cannot see him, it's behind Kate...

* * *

><p>You see this guy, this guy's in love with you<br>Yes I'm in love who looks at you the way I do  
>When you smile I can tell it know each other very well<p>

* * *

><p>"He must really like you, that's 'This guys in love with you.' by a dude in the sixties, called Herb Alpert, very cringe worthy, but it's Mom and Dad's song, my dad sings it to my mom all the time and they dance and make out to it. He likes you Ana."<p>

"He does? He said listen to the words and I'm trying too, shush you..." I wipe away several tears as he sings the song just for me, to me and looking at me. The words he sings say it better than he can say it. He has just sung 'this guys in love with you'. I smile again damn him. I hear a gently cry coming from somewhere, and it's Kate, she has her head on Elliot's shoulder and is smiling at me, Kevlar Knickers has it bad. As do I, and I love him too, he does love me right? I stop fretting and listen to the rest of the song and wipe away the tears.

* * *

><p>How can I show you I'm glad I got to know you 'cause<br>I've heard some talk they say you think I'm fine  
>This guy's in love and what I'd do to make you mine<br>Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to know

My hands are shakin' don't let my heart keep breaking 'cause  
>I need your love, I want your love<br>Say you're in love and you'll be my girl, if not I'll just die

Tell me now is it so don't let me be the last to know  
>My hands are shakin' don't let my heart keep breaking 'cause<br>I need your love, I want your love  
>Say you're in love and you'll be my girl, if not I'll just die...<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you New York and that was for my girl Ana... I love you Baby..." Oh hell he did the whole public decoration thing. I look at Elliot and Kate and it got them all emotional too, they were fondling body parts, I have just been wooed and they are getting dirty, way to spoil the moment guys.<p>

"Put her down Elliot and shift your ass I want to sit next to Ana."

"Way to go Bro, you may be last outta the blocks, but you sure now how to run and grab a girls heart..."

"Well, did I grab your heart Baby, as tightly as you have mine wrapped in these?" He picks up my hands and I melt, swoon, gasp and fudging cry...

"Christian, that was, that was not what I expected you to sing. Thank you though, it was beautiful, can we go back now?"

"Yeah, we're for calling it a day too..." Christians phone went and Elliot smiles, "Leverage Baby Bro, some damn fine leverage..."

"As in what, blackmail?"

"As in Mommy points..." Christian laughed and sent a text and smiled.

"I sent it her first, so, I get the Mommy points, now Ana we were going home were we not?"

"We were yes. Here's your jacket, I can't believe it, because you really sang a love song to me?"

"I did, can I claim my prize? I want and need a kiss, for now..."

"For now here are several." He and I kissed and his hand wiped away the tears from my face. He signalled for Taylor. Who escorted us to the cars and Christian opened my door, and I got my drunken ass in the back seat. I am drunk on a school night, what a lush. Christian climbed in to my side and I climbed on his lap, and hugged him, and as I did I looked into his eyes and uttered the words that had been in my head for days almost all four of them...

"I love you too Christian, just in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't you have told me three times all ready."

"Did you tell me you loved me earlier? I thought you did, but then I had passed out?"

"I did, and it was then I realised these feeling I'm fighting to understand and control, are in fact feelings of love. I have never told anyone I loved them Ana, not even my mother, I do love her, very much so, but I have never been able to tell her I do."

"Oh, but you do things for her, nice things yes?"

"Yes all the time, but I bet she'd like to hear it too. I tell Mia I love her in a sister way. Until you Ana I didn't know what it felt like to be touched and to be loved."

"What does it feel like?"

"My heart is exploding, my heads a mess, with what ifs and god the thoughts I have of you with other men, kissing someone else, I get frustrated and angry because I don't want to lose you to someone, not now not ever."

"Well, I guess we feel the same, because I nearly decked those women who were fawning over you and Elliot at the bar, Kate threw a drink over one of them in the powder room, I believe the one he had already had when he was singing?"

"She did, and you didn't? Should I be offended you didn't fight for me?"

"Kate told her I'd kick their asses into next week, and that I was CIA. I swear she want that more than I do."

"Do you, do you want to do the secret stuff and catch bad guys?"

"No, no I'm happy with my good guy, very happy. Can I have a hug please I'm cold where did I leave my coat?"

"It's there on the front seat, you left it in here in your eager rush to get in and sing. Which you do very well, now we are home, can you walk?"

"Nope, my legs are all numb and my fancy shoes have made a blister on my foot."

"They have? We will have to bathe them and pander to their every need."

"I like that. Thank you Taylor, I had a great night, thanks for driving me, and finding my coat. I lose lots of things and break lots of things too, and fall over a lot."

"Don't worry Ma'am... I mean Ana, we are here to find things and fix things for you and catch you when you fall."

"Thank you Taylor, I am tired Christian, really tired..."

C POV:

"Taylor I will be down in a few minutes, I will put Ana on the bed and come straight back down, we have things to discuss." I'd looked down and she's fast asleep. I carry her in the house. Then up the stairs to my room and place her on the bed, Mrs Lloyd has changed the beds and washed the sheets and the one from the plane. As I lay her down I kiss her head and remove the shoes that have wrecked the back of her ankles. I throw them onto the chair, she isn't wearing those again. I throw over the comforter and head down. I will wake her and change her after the meeting with Taylor. I have several missed calls from an unknown number.

"Sir, Mrs Lincoln has been trying to get hold of you there has been a fire at Esclava, there is nothing left, and it's burnt to the ground."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Yes the cleaner is dead I'm afraid, he was asleep in the laundry room out at the back, he most likely died of smoke inhalation, he had a bad habit of sleeping after the staff had left..."

"Have his family been informed of his demise?"

"Yes Sir and Mrs Lincoln is saying he smoked inside the building at night, she thinks he caused it and told his distraught wife that too."

"Heartless bitch, send flowers to the widow and offer to pay the funeral expenses. I know Tad didn't smoke, he hated the smell. When he was having a break at the back he moaned like shit about the foul smell the other workers cigarettes made, what's her game, blame the dead guy?"

"I don't know, but she was dammed shifty, wanting to know when you would be back tonight or tomorrow. I told her Tuesday and not a day sooner, you were in meetings and attending a funeral."

"So, what does she want me to do, go around and help her clear rubble?" I cringe when I say that too. "It's what we have insurances for well I have insurances for."

"That's the problem she wants you back tomorrow to sort it out. The assessors and the fire investigators think it was arson, though until they and the crime scene investigators have done their job properly we won't know, there was a lot of inflammable substances in the salon."

"Crap, I'm not going back nor am I speaking to her, she can work and transfer the clients to Esclava 2 or 3, why is she doing this?"

"Miss Steele perhaps? She knows you are seeing her, she sent a hell of a shitty threatening voice mail. Luke has been informed."

"She did what?"

"Threatened to tell Miss Steele of your past. Sir does Ana know?"

"Thankfully yes, I told her everything and I mean warts and all, the girls, Elena, the touching and still she stopped. I am amazed at her ability to departmentalise everything you tell her, she I don't know, gets me, if that makes any sense?"

"I believe she is the one, as they say, for you, and the song spoke volumes Sir. I will have Ryan and Reynolds up security. Barney is already on it looking at video feed for the salon, from cameras, she wasn't aware we had installed, if it was arson, and she is to blame?"

"I want her head on a Pike Staff, unfortunately metaphorically as beheading is much frowned upon. I am going to join Ana. I will see you in the morning, and Taylor thank you."

"Goodnight Sir..."

Taylor's POV:

Lincoln has been buzzing my phone all dammed night, he blocked her calls so I am fielding her off, so she switched phones and tried, only Grey doesn't answer a number he doesn't recognise or if it's a withheld number. She is up to something, but starting a fire just to get Golden Balls back to Seattle, even she isn't that stupid. Then again she likes to try to keep him in line and the idiot allows some of it to happen too. She hit a nerve asking about Miss Steele, who is going to make the boy a man.

Nearly five years we have worked for him and for everyone one of those we have had to watch his dark obsession with that horrid woman, and their shared bad habit, and it's been five years too long. Then in breezes Miss Steele and he's like a fish caught in a net. He doesn't know it but she really has saved his sorry arsed life.

Gail wants all the details of the creature who captured the bosses heart the moment she fell into his arms, I saw the look, and hoped it wasn't because she looked like the others. I am glad he proved me wrong. I knew when I took the supplies around he was staying there and not me. He all but threw me out of her apartment so he could be the one she saw when she came round; I did see the kink in his eyes and prayed he wouldn't do anything, but he did nothing but care for her.

When I dropped of their breakfast and saw that fucking smile as he proudly showed me his house cleaning skills I nearly, very nearly laughed out loud. He had changed overnight and it shocked me, it happened in the blink of an eye. Hearing her speak to him, and being unafraid and challenging is a novelty; none of the others ever spoke, not even to him the majority of the time. He's led a sad life, work, work and more work. Then his weekends were spent in the main whipping brown haired women for fun.

His family call around, his trainer calls around but he doesn't have any friends as such, hopefully this is all going to change. I have never seen him as jovial as I have tonight and singing to her and wooing her, was something I never thought I'd see, it's taken me all my strength not to shake him and say, "DON'T FUCK IT UP GREY!" He will and not know he is doing, but with gentle guidance and me giving my subtle opinions, we will get him there and hopefully in one piece, and with Miss Steele. My phone goes.

"Speak Barney, what did you find out?"

"It was an inside job, her whipping boy Isaac can be seen entering the building, fifteen minutes before the blaze took hold, but I didn't see him leave."

"As in you didn't see him or he didn't leave?"

"He didn't leave by the doors or the garage, he will more than likely be under the rubble from when the second and third floor fell, I will inform the police department and get in the sniffer dogs, and hopefully he's alive, though I highly doubt it."

"Two bodies, good work Barney, Barney find out all you can on him, and Barney go through Esclava's books, or get one of the new girls to do it. I want all her dirt and as soon as possible."

"Right on it T, and T is it true, he's met a proper girl?"

"You know he has, you read the witches emails and texts, Ana's the one pulling the strings too, and he knows it. She is dammed special though and I think I like her already."

"Wow, praise indeed, it's only taken you four and a bit years to like me."

"Who said I liked you? Have you got the pretend office up for her?"

"Nope,'cos it's an all singing dancing and ready to roll one, when she gets here and he's spent some money on it. It was a good idea she came up with, he asked Ros and she loves the woman too."

"Okay then which floor is it on?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Twentieth?"

"Yep, he moved legal down to the fifth and the e-books department of Grey House Publishing is where they were."

"Damn, they will never get any work done. See you later Barney, thank for the work and phone Detective Corey Williams, he's had my ear all night."

"Will do T, have a pleasant trip."I will, and put the damn red hot phone in my pocket, I need sleep. Sawyer comes into the security rooms as I head up to my bed.

"Bunker down Sawyer tomorrows going to be fun. Miss Steele is visiting Agnes Kavanagh. She texted me she will be up for a run at seven, around Central Park. I doubt she will be up, but be ready I'm not sure of her abilities either."

"So she's a fun time jogger?"

"I don't know you will find out tomorrow and watch her like a fucking hawk. This one is special."

"No shit, singing to a dame is a sure sign you've lost it."

"Indeed get in your bunk and I will see you in the morning."

"Night Boss; it's finally gonna be fun working for the sad sap, at last we get to do cool stuff."

"Cool stuff?"

"Um, we get to watch people, instead of four fucking walls, and see interesting drunks on karaoke machines declaring their undying love, and stand watching his ass of a brother nail another girl in the toilet. He is a very classy dude! Not..."

"That was his perfect match; we'll see how long this one lasts!"He agreed and I went to my room.

Ana's POV:

Oh my god, my head is killing me. I am sweaty and naked, how the hell does he do that? He is cuddling his pillow and his gentle snore is making me smile, should I shove him and wake him? I want to kiss him so badly, but I also need to pee and get ready for my run. I slip out of bed, do the necessary, and have a quick wash and do my teeth. I run the rail and grab the running kit and shoes he so thoughtfully bought for me. I slip on the socks and runners and grab my phone from my bag and debate on waking him; I decide to leave him to sleep last night off.

He told me he loved me and I swear I have never felt so loved in all my life, well all apart from Dad and the oldies. I get a fluttery feeling in my chest as I stand over the hunk and yep the junks all there too, should I give the run a miss? I decide not to and head down to find Taylor and Sawyer in the kitchen with Mrs Lloyd clearing away their breakfast pots.

"Hello Miss Steele, I'm your CPO, Luke Sawyer. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too, now as I have told everyone else it's Ana. You also when out with me alone, dress down, the only time you have your suit on is when we are with Christian, or we are at a function, whilst I am at uni you have to blend in and not be looking like the only red apple in a box of green ones. Taylor knows this and it's what was agreed, failing that I don't want protection, I can and have been looking out for myself a long time, so do you want to go for a run around the park?"

"Yes Ana, lead the way, how far do you want to go today?"

"Fifteen should be good; I can ease into the thirty slowly!" He gave Taylor a look. "It's what I do every other morning, come rain sleet or snow. I do the second day in the gym, is that going to be a problem?"

"No, are you ready, here's a bottle of water, and a towel." We set off slowly and as we hit the park we increased our speed. I think he was surprised that I could keep the pace he had set. I had a sip of the water, as our run is almost over, my ears are ringing.

"Hello Christian what can I do for you?"

"Get back here and in bed, that's what. I woke up and you had gone, your sides cold, where are you?"

"Running back towards the apartment why?"

"Have you got Sawyer with you?"

"Of course, listen I'm nearly there now. It's been a fun little run."

"Okay, I'm very upset to be waking up alone. Wake me next time I like a run in the morning too!"

"Okay, I will and we're here now. See you in two minutes, get the damn shower running, I stink!"

"What did your last servant die of?"

"Not turning on the fudging shower fast enough and being a whiny bitch. I am opening the door; I am running up the stairs. I am opening the bedroom..."

"...Good morning Baby." I ran into a naked man waiting behind the door. God he loves showing his body off. I guess if I looked like that I would too!

"Put me down, I stink..."

"Nope, we are going to say good morning properly..."

"We are, are we as in a kiss?*kiss given* Or do I get to play with this?*a grope of the beast swaying against my leg* Or do we get to do it in the shower?"

"All of the fucking above and umm clean up in the bathroom. What are you waiting for Ana, an invite, oh and this look on you is cute, but you're wearing too many clothes Baby. Too. Many. Clothes." He stripped me from my running kit, as I kicked my shoes somewhere in the direction of the bed.

"Christian..."

"Ana..."

"I love you..."

"I love you too..." *Roll on carpet began*...

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews and following the story I hope its still keeping you gripped?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

All the usual disclaimers apply; E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers. The ones I invented are mine...

* * *

><p>Thanks for the great comments they make me want to write more, but I have two stories on the go and will try to update weekly on both phew, am I mad? I cannot reply to messages if you are a guest sorry x<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Who the hell are you?<span>

Sawyers POV:

As we round the park for the second time, I'm just about keeping up with her and yes, I'd underestimated her abilities, badly, never will I patronise a woman again. I need to get fitter; she's very nearly whipping my butt. As we hit the road to home, she stops for water and not before time, I'm fucking dying. I will not buckle, but I will kill Taylor, fun runner my unfit ass, I've been watching hers for most of the damn run and not in a pervy type of a way either in the flagging behind way. It seems I'm a whiny bastard this morning. She takes a call from the Boss and I watch as she sprints for home, has he had an accident, what's happening? I follow, getting a second wind and as we hit the steps, she takes them two at a time; the Boss is still on the phone as I follow, crap. As she bounds up the stairs to their rooms, I nearly catch up with her, just as I see her open the door, and wish I hadn't done the stairs as quickly as I did. I only get a fucking eyeful of his dick; he didn't see me, because he was too engrossed in saying good morning to the new boss lady.

I head back down and go straight to my room. I drink a quart of milk and get in the shower and I swear I ache in all the wrong places to be of any use today. I change and go to the security room, where I find T filling in paperwork and on the phone to Barney. That man hardly ever sleep and is at the bosses beck and call 24/7, he had my deepest sympathy, but now thanks to Miss Steele, I am now to be on call. He finishes with Barney and paperwork and asks for a debrief.

"Well, she is a damn sight more than a fun jogger, more like she's a dedicated athlete, where did you get the info from, she whipped my butt and I ain't afraid to tell you either?"

"How far did you run and how long did it take you?"

"We did two outer circuits of 6.2km each, and ran there and back to here, and we were out one hour twenty minutes."

"The bosses best is one hour ten; she did well, anything else to report?"

"Yes, they got busy when she got back. She took a call from him, and she ran so fucking fast I thought the fucker was dying, he was calling for fucking sex and I saw the junk too!"

"It was an occupational hazard as you know, but I doubt you will see the games he played before."

"So, she's serious, I mean not like the others?"

"No, this is the real thing, unless he fucks it up, and with our help he won't. She doesn't know the half of it!"

"Okay, but he is different, even I can see that."

"His mom has just called me; she saw the video and has quizzed me. I'm meant to not tell him, but they are coming early to see a show, but I think they really want to see Ana. I will of course tell him they are coming; I value my job too much. Much as I admire his mother, for putting up with him as she has, I need my job. That poor woman has waited so long for this."

"When do his parents arrive here T?"

"In time for dinner, you will pick them up at the airport at six. The house is a busy place tonight. Elliot is at the Kavanagh's; he will be going to the site from there and back here to join them for dinner."

"Good we won't be seeing the boys get their table treats again."

"We didn't actually see the boss doing anything, but from the grin on his face, we assumed he had a little helping hand." I laughed. "Well Sawyer, get a coffee and sit around and wait for the lovers to come down, we have a meeting at eleven." I sit and wait for my new boss...

C POV:

I watch Ana as she showers, she has mastered the controls and sings as she washes her delectable little body. I'd join her but have to be going, so I'm reluctantly getting dressed. Much as I want to stay, I have another publishing company to buy, to add to the six small ones I already have, this one specialises in e-books and already has a good web design and set up. Ana knew her stuff and her ideas could make millions for GHP.

"Ana, Baby I have to be going. Ana..."

"I heard you I'm here, you look kind of hot there Mr G. Have you got a date you forgot to tell me about?"

"No, I am working and the only person I am seeing is you, I told you when I am with a woman I am exclusive to just her. I do not cheat and I don't intend to start with you."

"Okay Nurse, I'm still finding my feet in this 'mating game' thing, so be patient. Besides did I also tell you I know how to skin a rabbit?"

"No, why would you tell me that, do you want to go hunting?"

"Nope, but if you ever cheat on me..."

"Opps, I lose my?"

"Yep, you become Christian 'Bobbitt' Grey..." I laugh as she kisses me and sorely as tempted as I am, for more, I'm picking up on her bad time keeping, and I'm about to be late.

"Stick with Sawyer and Ana, have a nice time with Agnes and Kate."

"Ethan will be there too, he may need more cheering up than Kate and Agnes, he worshipped his father."

"Are you and Ethan close?"

"Not like that, but he is like a brother I never had."

"Really, like Elliot?"

"God no, I doubt he's ever had a girlfriend. I suspect he's too shy to ask a girl out."

"As in you think he may be gay, Ana?"

"No, as in damn shy, he is a polar opposite of Kate."

"I thought they broke that mould when they made Elliot, but they made a female version and called it Kate. Right, see you later Baby, remember text and call if you need me or get Sawyer to. Please, be careful?"

"I will and I will see you later I have to get ready for lunch with the Kavanagh's." I head downstairs and head into security.

"Sir, your parents are being picked up at the airport at six, by Sawyer."

"I thought it was funny she hadn't returned the text I sent her. Has she called you, because she's not called me back?"

"She did, in tears and asked was it a joke video, from Elliot. I reassured it was all real and Miss Steele was a nice young lady."

"She is, really nice. How was her run?"

"She nearly whipped Sawyers butt."

"As in he let her win?"

"No, as in she did two outer rims of the park here and back in an hour and twenty minutes. You Sir have only managed to better that twice and you were in a dammed bad mood as I recall!"

"Shit, she's a ringer; she said she ran a little."

"She may have fudged the truth, she won all her races in school, college, university and she ran her first half marathon when she was ten with Ray." Damn...

"What about the fire, any more news?"

"Arson is suspected, but it will take time to shift the rubble and they are expecting to find Isaac, Elena's latest boy under it all, he could be seen going in not coming out!"

"Fuck, expect her to say he was acting out of jealousy, because of the time I spent there. God I need to be out of that woman's life. I've had it with her. I will see how the weekend transpires and rethink my business dealings with her, as of now though I want no personal dealings with her at all!"

"Okay Sir, Sawyer is awaiting Miss Steele in the kitchen."

"Good we need to get going, I want to wrap this up ASAP and get back here in plenty of time to pay my respects before Monday, to Agnes. Kate says she's struggling with Henrys death." I also want to check out this Ethan for myself. We head out to my office and I have to wonder, what Elena is planning next?

After a very lucrative afternoon, I am having a late lunch at Bouley; a very nice restaurant where I always have lunch, it serves the most amazing French cuisine. Taylor and I sit and are about to order our lunch, when I'm approached by a woman, she walks straight to the table with her head lowered. Taylor stands to protect me.

"Sir, Mrs Lincoln has sent me to talk to you, about a possible contract."

"Who the fuck are you and how did you know I was here." I scan the room.

"My name is Paulina Hill; I believe you are expecting me?"

"I was not; in fact I told Mrs Lincoln that. Now please leave, before Taylor here throws you out."

"Have I displeased you Sir?"

"No, your mistress has, now leave and quickly." She looks confused and as Taylor walks her out, I search for the bitch who is going to feel the my wrath. Taylor walks back and sits.

"I didn't see her Sir, she says Elena purchased her the tickets, and told her to hang around the restaurant, as it's where you eat lunch when in town. She also had your home address here and was about to go there when we showed up. I have told her to go back to Mrs Lincoln." I call Andrea.

"Andrea, get legal on to severing all ties with Esclava and Mrs Elena Lincoln, call in my markers and give her the required contracted time to repay any and all outstanding loans, and do it today. Thank you Andrea."

"Sir, she has been here four or five times already, but has been denied access, she believed you were here until she saw an article about you dining in New York." That explains her knowing where I was, and where to send Paulina.

"Have it couriered to her at Esclava 2 or 3 or to her home, see she gets it all today, and we get a signature."

"I will and Sir, they know who Miss Steele is, apparently her mother is speaking to anyone and everyone about your romancing her daughter."

"She is, is she; well get Barney to email me everything there is on her." I thank her again and look at Taylor.

"Sir, do you wish to leave?"

"Yes, can you pay the bill, such that it is and tip them well? Thank you Taylor, we can eat at home." He pays as I head to the door; that damn Hill woman is across the street. Did Taylor not put her in a cab? He approaches as I point to her.

"Sir, I put her in a cab myself and told him to take her to the airport." We head out and she approaches again.

"Mrs Lincoln told me to give you this, if you failed to accept me as your next submissive, she is angry with me." She hands me an envelope. I open it and look at the photo's. What the fuck, these are of me. I show it to Taylor and he makes a call.

"Thank you, you may go. I do not require you services, my needs have not changed since I told you no last time. If you continue to annoy me I will have you arrested for solicitation, am I now clear on that matter?"

"Sir, I am only doing as the mistress told me."

"Fine, I will deal with her, now leave I do not make idle threats!" She turned and hailed a cab, as I watched Taylor walk back towards me.

"These are copies of the ones she used to get you to back her in Esclava. The ones she swore she no longer had."

"She's messed with the wrong man." I call Andrea. "Andrea put that last plan of action on hold. Please get legal to enforce clause three in the contract, the immediate withdrawal of funds, due to misuse of company funds, and then have finance put a freeze on all the accounts, shut her out. Get Barney to change security passwords for all accounts and do it now, please!" I end the call.

"I have paid for that bitches last ever free Botox injection. She pays her club fees through the books as a fucking networking and publicity expense, well no more." I was angry before, but now I'm losing it, she has gone too far and will pay for crossing me. We get in the car and I go home, it's too early to drop in on the Kavanagh's, besides Ana hasn't texted me or called. I call her.

"Ana, are you okay?"

"Christian? Of course I am, Sawyers here. I haven't left Kate's place all afternoon, what's the matter, you sound stressed?"

"Not stressed Baby, just annoyed. A business partner has crossed the line."

"And you're going to go thermonuclear on their butt right?"

"I may have gone a little crazy yes. Now how is Agnes, still throwing apples?"

"No, she has calmed down. She has taken her medication, and I played the piano for her and now she is sleeping. Apparently, for the first time in days. Kate and Ethan have gone to the undertakers with the suit and I am stopping to watch her, so they can get some lunch and do some brother sister bonding. Where are you?"

"I'm heading home; we have more visitors arriving later."

"Oh, who might that be?"

"Baby, please do not freak out, but my parents are coming, and it's to see you. They weren't meant to be arriving until Sunday."

"Oh, okay what do I do?"

"Nothing, just be yourself and they will love you. I do and so they will."

"I never tire of that."

"Tire of what Ana exactly?"

"Hearing you say you love me. It makes me feel good."

"Had you not been Agnes sitting, just think of how good I could be making you feel right now!"

"You Mr Grey have a one tracked mind, but I like where this is heading, I really do."

"I do not have a one tracked mind, well much of one..."

"I can't wait to get back and test out that theory; I think you will find your train is heading into the Ana station." I laugh loudly. Taylor I know is listening, but I don't care.

"I like your train neologies Miss Steele, very much so, would that I could think of a good one but these were on the right track and all aboard?"

"Funny, but it's a private train for one, that I was thinking of, and yes we're on the right track. Listen I have to go Agnes is waking. I love you Christian, very much."

"As I do you Ana, very much, call when you're heading back, please?"

"Will do, goodbye Christian, see you soon." I ended the call, and called Barney and had Welch my head of security sit in on the meeting.

"Boss, what can we do for you, we have no more news on the fire?"

"I need to know everything you have on Elena Lincoln, everything. I also want Ana's emails monitoring, I have a feeling those photos will be sent to her."

"Sir, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. If I remember rightly I said she couldn't be trusted."

"Okay Welch, you can do your I told you so's later, I need answers to my problems."

"Okay, but had you let me deal with Lincoln, I could have asked that all her hard drives were purged and her safe and bank volts were checked. She has always intended to hold your past over you. If she gets wind of Miss Steele, and the life choice changes you have made, she will escalate this and quickly. You were always going to be her meal ticket, and if you want to fire me for saying this fine, but you wear blinkers where that woman is concerned, you pay us a fortune to protect you, when **_you_** let the biggest threat into your life and **_you_** kept her there, even though you were advised not to."

"Is this more I told you so's because I don't need this right now."

"No, well stop making my job, Taylor's job and Barneys job harder and allow us to deal with the woman. Before Sir, she ruins you."

"It won't come to that."

"It will, what do you think will happen if the business world see's the photo's I'm looking at right now, a man beating and whipping a brown haired girl? Yes, I know it's consensual, but the photo's don't show that."

"Tell me something I don't fucking know?"

"We are looking at finding our own blackmail photo's, she likes them young and always has, we are having three of her boys followed, as yet they have not met up with her. I today informed her, the police have footage of her favourite boy, Isaac going in the building but not leaving, and they believe he may be another victim. If she doesn't have Isaac, she will need to take her angst out on one of them. We have gotten close enough to put trackers and bugs in their personal effects, such as school bags, shoes, belts, buttons, and we will get the evidence of her crimes and use those against her, or offer them up as an exchange?"

"How did you do that?"

"We have our ways, but so far they are doing nothing other than going to school and home." I dread to think how they got into their homes and I think this is a case of better I don't know how. "We have their phones, hers and those of the salon and home being monitored. We will let you know should we get anything. What do you want to do if we can't get photographic proof?"

"As soon as you know, you can't capture their indiscretions on film, give the police a call and tell them there is an armed intruder in where ever they are, and let them find her inflagranti as they say!"

"We could do that, we will see how it goes, is there anything else Sir?"

"No, and for what it's worth I am sorry I didn't listen." I swear I heard him choke!

"Okay Sir, have a good afternoon, we will let you know how things are going." I thank them and put my phone in my pocket. I stared out as the outside world passed me by. Days ago, I was thinking I could put my past behind me; I could start again and be as happy as I have been with Ana these past few days, for the rest of my life. But now I need to get her out of my life, before it ruins hers. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her.

"Taylor..."

"Yes Sir?"

"Have Ana's things packed and ready the jet to take her home, she is in danger from that woman."

"Sir, I don't think that's wise. Mrs Lincoln won't get near her, and you have been upfront with Ana, sit her down and tell her everything first. Wait to see if anything comes of Welch's plans and then if we need to, we discuss further security measures, she is in more danger away from you right now, than she is by your side."

"Do you think I am taking this step lightly Jason, because I'm not, what if she...?"

"...Nothing is going to happen to her here, with you, me and Sawyer, I will have Ryan and Reynolds accompany your parents and we will double her security at all times, would that make seem better?"

"She will be a virtual prisoner."

"Safe Sir, she will be kept safe. Discuss this with her and then decide. Don't let that fucking woman win."

"Yes, okay I'll talk to Ana; I don't want to send her away, not when..."

"...I know how she makes you feel, besides she wouldn't go until after the funeral, and she'd only leave us and go stop with the Kavanagh's!" I slump back in my seat and ponder the options Taylor has given me. I go to our room and shower and try to de stress a little, as I get under the shower; I turn the jets to their full power and stand holding the wall as their powerful jets punish me. They smack against my skin in a harsh blast and as I stand and take all they can give. I don't know how long I was simply stood there being punished, but I didn't hear the screen door open, but I do feel her hands wrap around me. I don't want to turn to face her; I can't what if she leaves me?

"Why are you hurting yourself Christian? Turn it down and turn to face me please?"

"Ana...?"

"It's not likely to be anyone else Mr Grey. Now face me please?"

"Ana, just hold me Baby, please?"

"I think you will find I am doing. Turn and face me and tell me what's changed since you called me?"

"I can't, you will leave."

"I will leave if you don't discuss this, now turn those jets off and come and join me in the bedroom. Taylor looked like I'd done something wrong. He couldn't look at me."

"Ana..."

"Christian, here's a towel join me!" I turned off the showers jets and took the towel she'd left for me, taking another I dried my hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror. When I tell her everything, she will leave and if I don't tell her and she finds out she will leave. Here goes nothing!

Ana's POV:

As I slide my arms into the bathrobe, and wrap the towel around my hair, I sit on the bed and wait to hear, whatever he has to tell me escape from his lips. It didn't look good down there and I know Taylor looked very tense and his greeting to me sounded terse? Whatever this is, it isn't good. He walked in with the towel wrapped around his waist and the other around his neck.

"Ana, would you go back to Portland, if I asked you too, with no questions asked?" Okay, this wasn't what I quite expected.

"I don't think so, why? Would you go back if I asked you to without telling you why?" He gave me the look. "Exactly, you wouldn't, so explain Christian and now, because this isn't doing a lot for my self confidence here. It kind of feels like you have had your fun and you want me to leave?"

"Would you go if I said that's just what this is?"

"No, because you're lying to me, and I don't think for one minute we are anywhere near over. Now sit and spill Grey. Now before I go and grab Taylor and ask him to tell me what the hecks going on!"

"I was approached today, by a woman. She, she..."

"Take your time, she did what?"

"She said someone had sent her to interview for being my next submissive. I was supposed to be expecting her."

"And were you, expecting her I mean?"

"No, no Ana god no, I told the woman I hadn't asked for one, nor did I want nor need one and she was to go. Taylor put her in a cab, for her to return five minutes later, she handed me those." He pointed to the manila envelope on the nightstand. "Open it and see what I did before I met you Ana." I tentatively took the contents out, and looked at the photos inside, each on featured a very young Christian and he was either whipping or using a paddle of some sorts in them all. His body was amazing in all of them; I looked at them again and put them back.

"So this is what you're worried about, me seeing you do some of the things you told me about? Or are you worried they will get out and ruin you?"

"Both, but it's more than that I'm annoyed at the who more than anything."

"Sit, I'm not going anywhere, so sit and explain the who, the why and the what are we going to do about it, please." He sits on the bed as I lean my back against the mass of pillows he moves and sits between my legs and leans against me. Placing my arms over his shoulders, he sighs.

"Do you remember me telling you how I got into the life I had?"

"Yes; the paedophile older hag, that groomed you, and took advantage of you, her that one?"

"Yes Ana, that one. Well she took and sent those for insurances purposes."

"Okay, no surprises there, taken so she could control you later. Has she used these before?"

"Yes, she did into helping her start her business."

"That was very naive of you don't you think, that she wouldn't keep something else back?"

"I know that now, but I trusted her, she was my friend, she was..."

"Way more fucked up than you? And I fudging swore then..." His shoulders rose as he laughed.

"She has found out about you and isn't happy. She is already suspected of setting fire to one of the salons I part own with her."

"What the fudge, are you kidding me, she blackmailed you into starting her a business and then you became her partner? For such a bad ass business man you're a... I'd swear here but as you can see I'm staying calm."

"I realise that's what it sounds like, but she got into trouble and I bailed her out, she could have blackmailed me further, but she didn't, I thought at the time have more pictures, instead I became a partner and helped her."

"Okay, not dumb at all are you Grey? Right so that's that explained. Now why do I have to leave? So you can start up with her again, because I will go if that's what you want Christian?"

"No, I don't want you to go, it would be safer for you to go, or so I thought. Taylor says he can keep you safe Baby, but you would have more security, until we have a way of turning the tables on her."

"Okay, blackmail the blackmailer. Are you able to do that?"

"Not yet Welch, my head of security and Barney are looking into something to use against her."

"Okay, and I seem to be saying that an awful lot Christian. Now that's out in the open how many of these girls were under age?"

"None, even when I was fifteen they were only women she loaned me out to!"

"That's not okay, far from it that is sick and deprived. I mean the women in these photographs; they look old enough to be a submissive, and were they yours or hers?"

"Yes, all mine, well the first ones I had. After those three I had nothing to do with Elena Lincoln after that, other than her finding them for me, those were the last ones she helped me dominate."

"So the mistress has a name then? Good to know. When did you start getting them to sign the paper work?"

"From the get go."

"So all we are worried about then, is the worry of it affecting your business?"

"No I don't give a crap about that, that's too successful to fail, I own everything and nothing depends on outside finance, I have only ever owed money to one person, and that was returned with a million dollar thank you payment. No, nobody in my family know about this, it would kill them and they would hate me. I can't do that to them, ever."

"Well what I suggest we do is sleep on it, see what her next cards are."

"Ana, you're not leaving?"

"No, no I am not. Now are we in a better mood?" He turned and faced me for the first time since I returned from Kate's.

"I'm in a very good mood Ana. I'm sorry I just thought..."

"That's the trouble with you, you are so used to doing the thinking for everyone, and you don't think we can think for ourselves. I seem to remember telling you I can look after myself. I will however, have whatever security Taylor sees fit. For now..."

"Anastasia Steele, you amaze me."

"I amaze me sometimes too. Now are we having this promised wish you were here train time or not?"

"We are and I am here Baby and waiting..." We made love for the rest of the afternoon, and as we were relaxing in the tub, the bedroom door flung open.

"Are you in here Chris?"

"Stop the fuck out there we're in the bath, what the fuck do you want Elliot?"

"Mom's on her fucking way."

"I know and what of it?"

"I don't know, but the shit's hit the fan downstairs and Taylor's tried ringing you, so I volunteered to interrupt the fornicating rabbits in here."

"My phones in the office on charge and we are still in the bath, we will get dressed and be down as soon as we can."

"All right then, see you later Stainless. Sorry to interrupt the love, but needs must."

"Elliot?"

"Yeah...?"

"Fuck off downstairs now."

"Already gone...!"

"He really isn't the sharpest tool in the box."

"He's fine, so we have to get out of this bath and I don't want to. I like being here."

"Umm, where were we?" I continued moving slowly up and down on his length as he kissed me, we were finishing off what we had started before Elliot disturbed us. I was apparently in charge as I was sat on his dick and grinding on him, something that felt alien, ha that's a laugh, this sex thing is all alien to me, but I think I'm getting used to Area 51, that's for sure. I was so close to coming and enjoying being in charge too.

"Ana, now harder Baby, harder slam down harder, come with me Ana!" He sucked harder and harder upon my nipple, and as he did, I screamed for release, and we came hard together, and were both equally exhausted and in need of sleep, not getting dressed and heading to a meeting!

C POV:

As Ana and I head down the stairs together, I hear the commotion before we see it. Sawyer and Taylor were on their phones.

"What's going on?"

"She is on her way with your parents, she is a friend of Agnes and your mother invited her to join your father on the journey, for the funeral on Monday." Elena is coming here with my parent's, but why is she doing this?

"Oh crap." Was all that came out of my mouth, why has my life decided to implode when I have never been happier?

"Barney says the boys are at home and safe. So that theory didn't work, we just have to play the waiting game and see what she is playing at. Ana, has Christian told you..."

"Everything, I have extra security and I am to be extra vigilant yes?"

"Yes, she is up to no good and I don't like it."

"I will be fine Taylor, really fine. Would you like coffee or tea?" They all declined, "Where's Elliot?"

"Gone back to Kate's, they are going out for the evening, we're not to wait up!"

"When do they land?"

"We are going for them in ten minutes. Sit here and wait for us to bring your parents back; we will drop her of at her place."

"Do not bring her here Taylor."

"Christian, yes bring her here, she needs to see we are together. She won't start anything here with your parents and I can be your loving girlfriend. She may be so annoyed she lets her guard down, I presume these rooms are wired for sound and action?"

"Ana, she is dangerous and unpredictable."

"Christian, I am a weak, mild mannered, a pretty little girlfriend, a girlfriend who I might add can kick butt, but she doesn't know that, even if I go down when I bitch slap her into next week, I have two security guards and you to watch my back."

"We need to know what she's playing at, Ana will be fine. As she says Elena is hardly going to start anything here is she, not with Grace and Carrick here, Sir, it could work."

"Book her a hotel room, she isn't stopping here."

"Does she normally stop here Christian?"

"God no, she has never been here. My mother may suggest she does, but alas, we do not have the space. Watch her though Baby, she is unpredictable."

"I am not moving from your side." Taylor and Sawyer went for my parents and Elena. "Can we have a drink please?"

"Yes, I will join you, wine okay Baby?"

"Umm, thank you." I poured her drink and handed it to her as we sat and awaited their arrival.

"Ana, I love you and whatever you hear tonight, remember that. She will do and say things to rile you, to anger you and to make you look bad in front of Mom and Dad. Keep calm and remember I love you only you."

"I got all that and I will be so calm they may think I'm on medication."

"I need a headache pill and before the nights out more wine. Dance with me Ana, please?" I turned on the music, took her glass from her hand, and held her in my arms.

"Your feet and you are a glutton for punishment Grey."

"I am; it's worth it to have you so damn close I can see and feel your heart beating."

"It's worried about meeting the boyfriends parents. They will think I'm too plain and dowdy for you Christian."

"They will see what everybody else sees that we love each other."

"Will **_she_** mention the woman she sent?"

"I doubt it, she won't want to lose face in front of Mom and Dad, they are the only reason she is still invited to join Seattle's beautiful people at galas, charity events, balls and such like. She was only ever in with them before because of her husband Matthew Lincoln."

"What happened to him?"

"That is a long story, a story for another time. Now kiss me please?"

"Umm, such a task that is too. I like this just you and me, it's quiet and peaceful, and I am dancing and not drunk avoiding having S.E.X!"

"Our drunken sleepover, that was the first time you said I was easy to love."

"I did? You didn't tell me that Christian."

"I wanted you to say it to me again, when you weren't under the influence of the wine."

"You Christian Trevelyan Grey are so very easy to love, especially when you have a heart as big as yours!"

"It's not as loving and as caring as yours, but it's getting there Ana, with your help it's getting there. To think I was for sending you away today, and dreading being alone tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not tonight or anytime soon." The music ended and as I kissed her, I heard my mother cry, fuck how long had we had a fucking audience?

"Mother when did you sneak in?"

"Your father and I saw you dancing from the window; did you not see us arrive?"

"I didn't. Mother let me introduce you to Anastasia, Ana these are my parents, Carrick and Grace."

"We are so pleased to finally meet you, Elliot hasn't stopped singing your praises and the text you sent Christian, it was, it was so..."

"...It had her crying all night. Hello Ana, I'm Cary; we are as Grace says, very pleased to meet you. This is a family friend Elena Lincoln, Elena this is Ana, Christian's girlfriend." I scowled at her as she reached for Ana's hand and shook it hard.

"How long has this been going on then Chris?" I was about to tell her to fuck off, when Ana interrupted me.

"I interviewed him for the paper at university a while ago, and we hit it off straight away, please sit and take some weight of your well travelled bones. Christian, get your parents and Elena a drink, please, where are your manners? Please sit." What is Ana doing? "Are you joining us for dinner Elena, if so I will advise Emily we have another guest joining us?"

"I wouldn't want to impose on you Chris?"

"Elena, what sort of hostess would that make me, having an old friend of the family not made welcome in our home?" Our home, that's the first time she has fucking said our anything. I say it, she never has.

"That would be nice, thank you Ann."

"I'm sorry that's Ana, not Ann, but never mind, my grandmother has hearing problems too. I would offer you a bed for the night alas, with the extra security, there is they say no room at the inn, Taylor has I think made you reservations, in a hotel. I believe it is quite a nice one too. I will just go and speak to Emily. Christian your parents drinks, where are they?"

"Coming right up Ana, wine mother?"

"Yes please, Elena wine or something stronger, you look rather pale?"

"I need it yes Grace, Vodka Martini please Chris, you know how I like them." I smile as Ana goes to see Mrs Lloyd. She is being either really bosses or... Crap, she is playing the dominant, why did I not see that. She is in control. Nice thinking Ana. I hand them their drinks, and pour my father a scotch.

"She's not very old, how old is she? Nineteen or twenty?" Ana is back in the room.

"I'm twenty four actually, and my grandmother raise me well enough to know, that if I was to ask you that question, it would be considered rude. Apparently, ladies of a certain age don't like to be asked."

"Quite, you and my mother will get on fine, they send their love Christian and can't wait to see you Ana. When will that be?"

"Mother, slow it down. We are in Seattle in nine days, Ana has finals and a graduation to attend, and then she is moving in to live with me at Escala, so you will see her quite a lot." I look at Ana and wink.

"Don't you think you're moving too quickly Chris?" No Elena, I love this game.

"Elena, what has it got to do with you? What my son does, is no concern of yours. Even I don't tell him what he can and can't do, and besides it looks like she has him well trained, at last." Mom smiles.

"Please Grace, she is right. After all, it has been a quick decision for both of us, but as I told Christian, when you meet the right person, you just know. Christian, however he may need a little more training, you're right Grace, he has for far too long had things run his own way, but when you move a woman in your home, after being a bachelor for so long, I did tell him to expect some drastic changes."

"He has staff to run around after him Anastasia." Elena don't go there and please Ana, my parents are watching you.

"He does, I know, but between you and me, I didn't mean the house work." My mother grinned; okay I guess it wasn't that bad. "Now can I get you some of Emily's fabulous hors d'oeuvres, or more drinks because you seem to have finished yours Elena, you too Grace?"

"Please I am famished, can you walk me through to see Emily, because I'd like to see her, as it's been a while?"

"Of course follow me, Christian the drinks please?" Yes Ma'am. Elena is swallowing wasps.

"I think I will have a refresh and take this jacket off. Usual rooms Son?"

"Yes Ana had Mrs Lloyd, make them up when you sprang the earlier arrival time on us."

_"_Did we interrupt your night Christian?"

"Well, actually yes, Ana and I were having a meal out and going to a club. But when Taylor told me you were coming, we cancelled; besides we will get to play another day." He went to their rooms. Now for the fun, I closed the door.

"Christian, what the fuck has got into you? You have served me papers to sever our partnership and I have seven days to repay you five million dollars or you take the collateral of my fifty percent of Esclava, and my homes? They are mine."

"You financed your share and property to get out of the hole you dug for yourself."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me. Ana, my new mistress, knows all about our lifestyle and as you can see I have decided to accept her invitation to be her exclusive submissive."

"You are fucking with me right, you can't sub for anyone, you need to be the one dominating and whipping girls who look like her, not letting them whip you?"

"No, through Ana I have realised the path I was on wasn't right for me any more. I told you I was not feeling it, I haven't for a while, and with Ana, she has started to heal me."

"You are one of the best Dominants I have ever trained, she will ruin you, and she can't heal you, because you're way passed being healed. You're too damaged for her to even try."

"Ana has already started, as you can see I am happy, my parents are happy. She knows how to handle me."

"She is a child; she can't give you what I can, what I have already given you, she never will. You can't stand to be fucking touched, so how does role play work with that little problem, what will you do when she ties you up and tethers you, cry for your Mommy and tell her to stop as you did with me? The way I taught you worked for you, it made you strong, she will ruin you and make you weak. You will be laughed out of the clubs, especially taking her with you." I'm about to slap her when Ana walks in, and I bow my head and look to the floor.

"You may look at me Christian." She places her hands on my chest and kisses me. "Did I hear raised voices? Christian, have you done as I asked and severed your ties to your old Mistress?"

"Yes, Mistress I have, she is not pleased."

"Nobody likes change do they Christian, I told you that." She holds me close and kisses me again. "Now Elena, you are in my home now. I would expect you to treat me with the respect I deserve. Christian is as you can see, getting better and stronger every day. Your old fashioned ways, were not working for him. I have told him to clear away all the bad energy in his life. Especially after the stunt you pulled, you know, with the girl at lunch time, that was a very naughty trick Lincoln. I advised Christian that you couldn't be trusted to do what was right for him any longer, he was to cut away the cancer that was killing him, you and your dark hatred are that cancer. I suppose that is why you have flown here, to put him straight, or are you here to offer yourself up to him again, as you did the other day?"

"Why you little money grabbing whore, I made him I can break him!" She flew at Ana and I swear I couldn't have moved as quickly as Ana did, I couldn't even see how she did it, but Elena was flat on her stomach face down on the rug. She recovered and went to strike Ana again. I was amazed at how Ana rounded on her and had her back assuming the position on the damn rug again!

"Get Taylor in here please Christian. Mrs Lincoln is getting the next flight home. She knows her place now, right Elena?" I called for Taylor.

"What, no, I am calling the police."

"Go ahead, please, I merely side stepped a drunk in my home, to avoid being hit? I could however press charges, is that right Taylor? As I believe the room has several camera positions and captured everything. What were you telling me earlier Tylor, these are the same as the new one's you installed in the Esclava beauty shops, and is that right too Taylor, they have a friend of Elena's going in and not coming out, any news on that?" What the fuck Ana is giving the game away?

"Yes Ma'am, several in fact. Including one in the laundry closet, where Tad, may he rest in peace, was last seen folding towels, when the fire started. The falling roof blocked his route out, and he died of smoke inhalation, you may want to get back Mrs Lincoln, luckily they have found the body of your friend Isaac, alas, he didn't make it, and the police would like to speak to you, as he rang you several times, when his way out was blocked to ask for your help. They found his phone on his body."

"No, no he... He's really dead? The stupid boy was so jealous of you and I Chris. He did all that because he knew I had feelings for you Chris!" Taylor stepped forward.

"No I believe the text he sent, stated he was sorry he had let you down, he had failed to carry out your orders. Here you are the police have arrived to question you!"

"Why did you do this Chris, I made you..." Ana continued with the charade, that wasn't far from the truth, I would do anything for her, and do.

"It's Christian, Elena if you don't mind. And you, you delude old hag, he made himself, all you managed to do was ruin him, and I am fixing the damage you caused. Let them in Taylor."

"Ma'am..." Wow, I don't think I will mess with her even Taylor is impressed. As the cart her off, reading her, her rights, that was the right result.

"Christian, where are your parents? How did they not hear all that?"

"You don't want to know Mistress..."

"Oh, really...?" I nod as they take her away. It's far from over and there is a strong possibility she will claim he did it as she said out of spite, as I said she would. For now, we have a little breathing space, we live to fight another day. Taylor comes back in and the fucker is smiling again.

"That was a piece of good luck for us, had she been in Seattle, she would have been on the run, being here, she missed the local news back home. Fortunately, Barney knew where to send the police and Ana over heard me speaking to him as she showed you mother in the kitchen. Now, where the hell did you learn those moves Ana?"

"From my Daddy, and from my many summer camps spent with his special friends, I told you I could stick up for myself Taylor."

"You did Baby, you really did. Oh hell what do we tell mother?"

"I don't know, she had to help with the fire back home and she was sorry she missed saying goodbye?"

"That would work, Taylor take the night off, you,Luke and the boys hit the town as we are stopping in. My parents are going to a show..."

"Are you sure Sir?"

"Yes he is, so skedaddle, and Taylor, I'm giving the gym a miss tomorrow as I am having a morning in bed."

"Okay see you in the morning."

"So, you went all Domme on me there, Anastasia Steele, feel what you did to me!"

"I liked bossing your butt around, it was very empowering, it's amazing the shit you learn on Google, I got loads wrong, but hell I was good to boss you around Grey."

"So, we are having an early night then Mistress?"

"After dinner, yes your mother and father are going to a show..."

"What are we going to do?"

"Ha, I'm going to rock my little subs socks off..." I laugh as she slaps my ass, just as my parents see her wrap her arms around me and laugh into my chest I made mom cry again...

* * *

><p>So... what next for Elena? lol I know I don't do the proper Domme etiquette, but I just wanted Ana to do it her naive way...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

All the usual disclaimers apply; E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers. The ones I invented are mine...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: The truth will out:<span>

Ana's POV:

"Christian, where is everyone?"

"In here mother, we're in the study."

"Oh, so you are, is Elena busy getting refresh before dinner?"Not really Mrs Grey, she's polishing up her act and coming clean, hopefully? My inner naughty giggles at the memory of her in handcuffs, and being man handled, unwillingly for a change, though I suspect on some level, she got aroused by the actions of the burly officer who placed her in the back of the police car, sick bitch that she is...

"No mother, she has been detained by the police, in connection with the fire at Esclava. She was apparently behind it. Though she is denying it, the evidence is saying differently!"

"I will get Cary to go and see if he can help her."

"Mother I would prefer he didn't."

"She is my friend. I have to help her, Christian she is your business partner and friend too."

"She is neither my friend nor my business partner anymore, and please don't push this mother, I have my reasons from distancing myself from her."

"Christian, I never interfere in your business, but she is my friend, would you not help a friend in need?"

"Mother trust me she is not your friend. Please mother, have I ever asked you to just trust me before?"

"No, no you haven't. There's more to this and I don't like the look on your face Christian. It's full of worry, and I have something to worry about don't I?"

"Mother..." Christian is struggling to tell her. His father enters the study.

"Cary, Christian needs your help, or to speak to you, I it seems am not who he needs."

"Mother you are what I need, it's just there is more to this than Elena being arrested."

"Arrested? Which station is she at?"

"Dad, please can you not get involved, for my sake please just let it drop?"

"Ordinarily yes, but she's a damn family friend."

"And I'm your son and I am asking you not to, please don't get involved. Please..." I hugged Christian as he broke down in tears. Oh fudging hell. I hug and whisper in his ear.

"Tell them Christian, tell them, they love you and they need to know what she did to you, what she is still doing. I will be right here by your side."

"They will hate me Ana..."

"No, trust me Christian they could never hate you."

"Christian, why would you say that, we love you, and no matter what you tell us you are our son. Your mother needs to know and I want to know, can we perhaps sit in the lounge and listen as you tell us why you have a sudden hatred of Elena?" I smile and point to the smaller of the two sitting rooms, I pour them a drink and give Christian a large scotch. I sit by his side and nudge him into speaking.

"It's not going to be pleasant, for either of you hearing what I am about to tell you, but I need to tell you and get this out, so please don't question the whys, until after I have finished, because I may not be able to finish telling you everything, if you interrupt, and you will want to. Ana, do you want to stay or go, because you have only heard some of this?"

"Stupid, I'm in this for the warts and all Mr Grey. It's not going to be as bad as you think, they love you, I love you and I will always love you."

"I love you too, remember that?" I nod and kiss his cheek. "When I was getting into trouble in high school, the fighting and the drinking, getting sent home from school, remember those days?"

"Yes..." His mother sighs.

"Well, do you remember what happened when I was fifteen?"

"You changed, you settled down you became a new boy that summer, doing those chores for Matt and Elena really sorted you out. It gave you a focus; we have a lot to thank them for!"

"Believe me you have nothing to thank Elena for or Matthew either. She sorted me out you're right. She trained me and she managed me. She did this through sex, and now the fun begins." His mother was hyper ventilating, and his father drank the tumbler of scotch in one and showed me the glass. I grabbed the bottle, and filled the glass along with Christian's and sat back down.

"It started when she asked me to shift the rubble from the pool they were having done, I worked hard and filled the container and was really thirsty. Elena came out in her bathrobe with a drink of orange juice. Which I accepted gratefully and drank in one, I forgot to say thank you and she slapped my face. I was angry and went to slap her back, when she suddenly kissed me. I, well, I well for my shame I kissed her back and when I did, she felt my..." His eyes went to his groin and he shuffled uneasily against me...

"I get the picture..." His father was agog, but listening as Christian coughed and started to speak in a low voice, I held his hand tighter.

"Well I was a fucked up fifteen year old with touch issues and anger issues and just about every fucking issue under the sun, as you know you paid the fucking bills for all those doctor types. Anyway, she slapped me again, and well opened her robe, she was naked and the next thing I knew I was having sex with her on the patio floor, she told me what to do and how to please her. It went on all summer, and she would do the same thing, but if I fucked up she slapped my face and I did without sex, and she whipped me instead!"

"She did what? I am going to kill her the vile paedophile..." I sort of gave Christian the look and he nodded his head.

"Mother this is hard enough, and there's more, lots more." He drank his drink and sighed deeply. "Over the next five years this continued, but instead of it being just simple slaps and sex, she introduced me to the world of BDSM. During this time she was my dominant, and she taught me the things I know today, after she had trained me, she became my submissive and I learned more." This was getting hard for him and as much as he wanted to just get up and walk way, he couldn't he had started and he had to finish.

"When did it end? I presume it has ended because you have Ana here..."

"It ended between Elena and me, when I was in Harvard. I had learnt all I could from both her and Harvard, and I then started the business, with her help. She leant me the start up money that you wouldn't father. Things came to an end when Linc found out it was his money she leant me, money he beat the crap out of her for giving me. He knew I was fucking her yet turned a blind eye, until I had his money. They divorced soon after, when she blackmailed him with going public with her injuries and those he inflicted on me. She kept quiet and she got a handsome settlement and the house in Seattle."

"You didn't fall of a horse; Matthew Lincoln broke three ribs and made a mess of your face?"

"Yes mother, I had screwed his wife for five years, I think I had earned the punishment he dished out. I paid her the money back in full with a million dollars in interest, within the year, but the stress I was under meant that the dark angry Christian was back, so with Elena's help I contracted my own submissive to tend to my needs."

"I know you said not to talk, but have you beaten and tortured girls Christian?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think, it is a consensual thing. I don't expect you to understand. I never harmed anyone and I have never done anything my submissive did not want done to them."

"Ana, are you a..." I shuffled in my seat and my face was suddenly burning hot.

"God mother no, no, no Ana is not a submissive she is my girlfriend. The others were contracted women, not girlfriends or anything like that; they were women who I saw when I needed them. Ana no, Ana is different, she, well hasn't got a submissive bone in her body."

"You know all this Ana and you're sat holding his hand?"

"It's who he was not who he is. Elena was the problem all along, Christian, was groomed by her and then brainwashed by her. He has only just admitted to himself that she was wrong, he thought of her as a friend. I have tried to tell him he was not to blame for this, but he won't have it."

"I don't think I do fully realise what we did was wrong Ana, it helped me is all I can see, and it worked for me." Grace was angry.

"What she did was wrong Christian. She stole your childhood. Cary, she is why he was always alone, she was why he never had friends, or went to prom, she... She is a monster, and I want that whore locked up for what she did to my son, Cary she hurt my son." She stood and as she did, Christian went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't hate me Mom, please don't hate me?"

"Christian I don't hate you darling boy, I don't understand you, but I don't hate you. I'm your mother. These though I have waited what seems like a lifetime to get, am I hurting you holding you darling?"

"No, it's nice and I'm only sorry I have never let you hold me before." I'm shocked, he said touching was a problem, but I thought it was a strangers touch, not his mom's, oh heck poor Grace.

"I hate her though, her Elena. Cary, she is finished in Seattle. She is a disgusting vile woman who needs bringing to justice."

"Thanks to Ana and Taylor she got what was due her tonight."

"It was just something that had to be done, until we got the other evidence we needed. Taylor and I had to get Elena to think I was into Christians past life. Only I took on the role of a female version of Christian, Elena's much younger counter part. I had to make her believe Christian was mine, that I was his boss, to put it a nicer way." Grace looked at me and then at Christian.

"That explains the floor show earlier, with Ana playing the lady of the house, was all that to show Elena there was a new woman on the throne and being your 'boss'?"

"Yes Mother and it shocked me that too, but Elena has done some other things we haven't got proof of and we needed her to be angry enough to lose her cool, and after you and dad left the room she did. Ana made her angry and she has at last shown me her true colours. I will answer your questions now, if you have any?" His father drank the last of his scotch. He shook his head and looked at the floor.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, I know you don't believe this, but this is the hardest thing he has ever had to do. He feared telling you would drive a wedge between you and him. Nevertheless he had too, because Grace was hell bent on you Mr Grey representing her, and you would have, in all probability have got her out, out to run, hide and do this to the other younger boys she has, they too are still in high school, and they could end up like Christian. We had to do something, she is doing things she shouldn't to more children and it needs to end."

"How can you accept what he did before Ana?"

"Christian and I have talked about his life before me and I though am not happy about, it, I know that's not what he wants from me, that life is in his past. I'm angrier about what she did to him, I understand that Christian too needs time to realise it was wrong, because he thought it was okay, so you're not the only one finding this difficult Mr Grey. For almost half his life, she has been one of the biggest and most influential part of it. "

"I understand, but he has for all those years lead a double life, if you will. He kept secrets, secrets that I am struggling to understand. Ana, thank you for being here, for loving our son, but for now, we just need time, I will take your mother for a quiet meal, we need our alone time to understand this, all of this whatever it is, can Taylor please take us somewhere anywhere?" Taylor was called for and came to the door and then escorted his parents to the car, his mother was shame faced and quiet, his father angry I think? They were hard to judge, as I did not know them. The man I knew though, his face I watched a little more, he looked angry, sad and even lost all the emotion, confusion was there on his beautiful face, and his eyes were now cloudy grey.

"They hate me Ana. I knew they would. What do I do now, tell me Ana what the fucking hell do I do now? You seem to have all the answers. You said they would understand. They didn't, and they fucking hate me. I should have ignored you." I sat and watched as he paced the room. He drank the scotch and poured another and another, all as I sat and watched his world crumble, and waited for him to calm down. There was just no talking to him; every time I tried to talk, he shook his finger over his mouth. After he finished the bottle he grabbed another, then he marched out of the lounge and into his study, he slammed the study door shut and locked it. I know because I heard the key turn. My heart hearing that seemed to stop beating. My hearing then became muffled and all I could hear were the booms and thuds of my heart thumping loudly in my ears.

What do I do now? Do I stay here and wait for him to come out, do I go to bed, or do I leave? I have enough money for a hotel for a couple of days. I could go to Kate's, as I have a free pass to the guest room. I clear away the glasses and take the empty bottle to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Emily, dinner is off. The night has been a disaster and I really just want to run and hide."

"No, that wouldn't help any; running away dear never helped anything. Here eat this, it's only something light, then drink this and get to your bed. He will be in his study all night, it's not the first time and it sure won't be the last time." I smiled, sat at the breakfast bar and moved the food around the plate, not caring too much for the dish she set before me, or any other food for that matter. I ate a few mouthfuls as Taylor arrived back.

"Can you take me to the Kavanagh's? I think I have outstayed my welcome here Taylor?"

"Where is he?" I pointed to his study.

"He's locked in with his good scotch, he drank that one and I don't know what to do next?"I pointed at the empty bottle.

"Go to bed, he will be fine in the morning Ana."

"He maybe, but I won't be. I am just a stranger trying to fix a broken stranger. I didn't know everything or come to think of it, much of anything of the life he led before, so who was I to try to fix it? Then I go and top it all by saying his parents would understand. Obviously, they didn't, but he had no choice, but to tell them, because Grace wanted that beast out of jail. She wanted her friend out and all he was saying trust me, there are reasons. Damn it Jason, they needed to know the reasons to keep her locked away, and he had to tell them, for them to understand why it was so important."

"I understand everything you are saying Ana, everything. He has always known this was coming; it was just a matter of when. I'm surprised he has managed to hide it as long as he has, because Elliot has nearly caught him so many times, with one of the others."

"Well it's out now, and I am to blame. Is there a spare room I can use?"

"The one opposite his room is made up, it's his sisters room."

"Thanks Jason, thanks Emily, I will sleep in there if that's all right?"

"Sleep wherever you wish he won't leave that room, not until tomorrow."

"I will need a run in the morning; I can go on my own, because after tomorrow I have a feeling I won't be a problem for you, as I won't be here or in his life to be a problem."

"The men and I are all going for a training run at six, is that too early for you Ana?"

"Yes I will be up and then I will head over to Kate's. Thank you Jason." I head to his room; if he isn't coming up, I don't have a problem. I feel like, hell what do I feel like, hurt, lost, alone, mad, sad? Yes, I feel all those things, I feel like I did when the strap of my bag broke and my life spilled into the rain filled street and got ruined, but this time, it's my heart that the car runs over and squishes. I throw the clothes I had on in the closet and pick up a shirt of Christian's and wear it to bed. I don't want to use any of the other stuff. Stuff I won't be able to pay for. I hit the light switch and climb into bed and my body goes for his side of the bed and his pillow, and then the damn tears come, when all I want to do is sleep. Sleep did not come easy, but when it did, the pillow was wet through with my tears.

I woke at five thirty, and the bed sadly had only the one occupant, me! I then remembered the night before and my head hurt. I changed into the running clothes that Emily had washed and placed back in the closet, placed on my runners and grabbed a hair scrunchy and placed my wild just out of bed un-brushed un-manageable hair in it and grabbed my phone. I went down to the kitchen to see the four of them waiting for me. I grabbed the offered bottle of water and the towel from Sawyer.

"Same route as yesterday?"

"Reverse the course and we add in the centre path too, is that all right Ana?"

"What? Yes, yes that's fine." I plugged myself into my phone and turned up the volume and headed down the steps, I warmed up as did the others and as I headed out they followed. I ran and listened to the music I watched the road as I crossed into the park, and the men followed. I need this to be hard, I need this to burn. I wanted this to hurt. I run and all I hear is the breath and the wailing of Scissor Sisters singing 'they don't feel like dancing,' no fucking shit, neither do I. I flick off the joyous run mix I have playing and stash it in my ass pocket. I then take it up a notch as the men continue to follow...

Taylor's POV:

"T, she's going too fast this pace will kill her." I don't think that she is, because she's good, she's not slowing or struggling, unlike my men, and I know why she is doing this too. If I'd had my way, the drunken bastard would be out and running too and suffering for what he has put her through. I take my angst out on the punch bag; she runs hers away.

"Sawyer I know, but it's how she copes. Keep up you two."

"We are just about; what sort of time are we looking at here? We've been out an hour and ten minutes already."

"She's killing yesterdays time. We need to cross the park, T we are being followed and watched two o'clock T."

"I know they have been with us for the last half click." I catch up to Ana. "Follow me Ana, and keep close we are being followed."

"Okay, back home?" I nod as she does as she is told, I'm glad she does take instruction, and well. I send Ryan and Reynolds to double back when we hit the tunnel coming up. They sprint past us and each fork off to a different route.

"Who is it Taylor?" She asks as she carries on running.

"We will soon find out. Stop here and stretch, please?" She stretches and places the water on the park bench. "Ryan where are they?"

"Approaching your six and fast and we are coming up behind them now."

"Stay by me Ana and don't do anything stupid we are here for you."

"I won't, I promise, how many are there?"

"Reynolds numbers?"

"There are seven or eight men and at least four women." Ana laughs, as she turns and faces the possible ambush and abduction team.

"Taylor, it's the university rowing team, they run the park everyday at this time. I see them all the time when I'm here; a hit squad is highly unlikely to be so large, and I came out much later yesterday, and ran another route today, they could hardly have scoped my running pattern, because I haven't been here enough times. Over cautious much guys?" I call back the two guys, as their purple running gear confirms they are who she says they are.

"So T can we get back?"

"Yeah, well handled, and Ana, thank you for the entertainment, let's go and wake the Boss, you two need to talk. Give him the morning Ana; if he hasn't spoken to you by then, I will take you personally to Mrs Kavanagh's! How are you three feeling?"

"I'm just peachy T, just frigging peachy, these two are gonna puke though." Sawyer had the pleasure of this yesterday, and knew what was coming, the other two? They look dead on their feet, as Ana sips the water and looks flushed but not breathless! She runs with us for the rest of the journey home. Sawyer was right she is very good, and extremely fast, the boss would struggle with the time she set this morning. I left the fucker stewing last night; he hadn't opened the other bottle, but the rooms a mess. I doubt he really blames her at all, but he will be told she is intending to leave. When I get back, he will wake the fuck up and talk to her. His parents too looked very troubled when I picked them up. Carrick Grey especially. He asked me all about his son, and as he's his father I let him know everything, it seems Ana had told them most of it. He just asked my opinion. That given, and told that they were very lucky he happened across Ana, or the Lincoln woman, in my opinion, would have used him more, and far worse than she already had.

Grace had been crying and blamed herself, as all good mothers do, but more so, because she was the one who agreed with Elena, to send Christian over, just to keep him out of trouble. I can see how she would think that in all honesty, as hard work had made me a better man. The young Christian was an out of control, moody and angry hormonal teenager, and the older Christian, nearing thirty, was supposed to be a calmer and more controlled? Then he must have been one angry prepubescent hot headed fucker to control back then, because he's still a fucking bad tempered and arrogant older bastard most of the dammed time now... We get back and Ana goes straight to shower. I go into the study. It's a little before eight, and time for him to wake the fuck up and smell the Java!

"Mr Grey, Sir, you wanted waking at eight, it's that now Sir."

"I heard you, shut the fucking door on your way out."

"As you will Sir, are you going to say goodbye to Miss Steele before she leaves?" He looks up.

"She's what?"

"She was going to stop at Mrs Kavanagh's last night, but I managed to put her off until lunchtime today."

"Why would she fucking do that?"

"I believe after all the scotch you drank, you blamed her for everything. I can if you wish let you review your performance?"

"I did what? I don't remember much after my parents left. Did they come back or did they leave too?"

"They returned at eleven. Miss Steele, she went to bed a little before nine, when you locked yourself in here with one of the nicer scotches you have."

"You let me fucking drink another bottle of scotch?"

"Sir, you are apparently a big boy, and if you wanted to fucking drink your own scotch, you would do. I was to shut the fuck up and leave you to it. So I did."

"I'm sorry it seems I was a prick last night. Jason they hate me, the look in their eyes was painful to see."

"Was that Ana's fault? The look they gave you, was it her fault? I mean, you're a fucking big boy now, wearing big boy pants, grow up and act like a man, and try not be that fucking Lincoln woman's whipping boy any more; she's gone. Miss Steele, who isn't kidding, she will be going too, if you don't suck it up and sort it out. As for your parents, they need time to get around the crap you did, I have been with you for five nearly six years and still I feel sick remembering the things you did. You paid me to shut up say nothing and cover all the bases.

I think I have done a pretty good job so far. I won't however sit by and watch you throw away the best thing to fall into your sorry and sad fucking world. Get your drunken butt out of that chair, and go and talk to her, which is what you should have done last night. Here too is my resignation, if you don't make it up to her. The life you led wasn't just bringing you down, Gail and I were right there with you and we are not going there again, do you hear me?" I have money saved from the enormous wages he pays, so I am not going to be destitute over this. I will not go back to the crap we had to put up with before Anastasia Steele saved us all. He moves...

C POV:

"Gheeze, okay Dad. I get it I was a prick. She isn't leaving Jason, because I love her and she said she loved me, and I didn't blame her for this happening, I blamed myself. Crap, I said that all aloud didn't I? Did she sleep in another room?"

"No, she cried herself to sleep at about two this morning, she is in the shower. We have just returned from a run in the park Sir, and yes you did say all that aloud, and I'm glad you do love her, but she's angry at you right now."

"Is she really angry?"

"What do you think; she beat your best angry run time?" I bang my head on the desk, what the hell did I say to her?

"Pissed off I would guess and doesn't know I'm a stupid and arrogant prick most of the time. I need to get up there and talk, I guess?" Why am I asking such a rhetorical question, when I know Taylor has never as much as raised his voice to me before? I now feel like that stupid kid I was way back then, sulking because I knew I had done something wrong, and I just didn't want to ask for help in fixing it, help I knew was there, I didn't have to go to Elena, I chose that option because it came with the benefits. Choosing her over them was a mistake, the worldly wisdom of my poor parents was always lovingly given, perhaps had they smacked me and grounded me, as Ana had said they should have, it could have been different. I better get used to asking for help, before I lose the best thing ever to come into my fucking life.

"Yes you guess right, why are you still sat here?" I head upstairs, after I rip his letter up, I think I need my little Jiminy Cricket, better known as Jason Taylor, bad ass mother fucker and part time Elvis impersonator, to stay with me a lot longer. I worry as I head in, and when I do, it's to the sound of tears and water falling. Great...

"Ana, Ana can I come in please?"

"It's your home."

"I'm sorry, I know that is a piss poor word, but I am. I just hit out at you because you were there and I was hurting. Making you hurt was never what I wanted, but I wanted to hurt more, I wanted to be punished, and in my stupid head, I wanted you to leave and that would be my punishment, because I don't deserve you Ana, I love you, but I am not worthy of you."

"That makes no sense."

"It did in my head, I wasn't thinking straight."

"What were you thinking, because from where I was sat, it was like you blamed me for everything?"

"I didn't blame you did I, strike that, I did obviously. I'm sorry Ana I am so fucking sorry, will you forgive me. I need you in my life, not running out of it?"

"Christian, I'm sorry, you said your parents weren't ready and I shouldn't have pushed you into telling them. Can you forgive me for doing that?"

"Forgive you for what? Getting me to do something right for a change? Telling them that news, which was way beyond bad, never had a good time Baby. It had to come out Mom wouldn't have stopped wanting to get Elena free. I'm just sorry you were a casualty of the war."

"Ha, war, that was a mere playground bitch slap, the war is yet to start. You look like you need a shave and a shower. Will you join me?" Have I been forgiven? I can't believe it was that easy for her to forgive me. "Christian, do you need a hand undressing?"

"No, that I do know how to do." I climbed in the shower and she headed towards me, her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck and her body close to mine. How is she so able to forgive so easily?

"No more Christian, no more letting this affect you and me to that extreme again, do you hear me Grey, next time I may go all Domme on your ass, and kick the shit out of you, but it will all be done in a loving and nurturing way of course?" She fucking winked.

"I can't promise to be perfect Ana, I don't know about these things. Unlike you, I haven't got it in me to see the good in everyone; I seem to see only the negative."

"You see us, you and me as a negative Christian?"

"No, no that I see as a positive, its other things dancing around in my head that are fucking with me. No Ana, you beguile me; you are possibly the best thing to happen to me, since I woke to find an angel tending to my needs in a hospital bed many moons ago."

"Oh, heck I feel like crying again now, way to go stud."

"I like that, stud... You know me so well,"

"Ha, horses ass more like, or a donkey or an actual ass even? Now do stop your endless chatter and let's get to the fun part, the make up sex. You, get on your knees now, and see if I missed a bit here."She smiles and points to her very inviting Hilda!

"Yes Mistress, I live to serve..."

"Christian?"

"Yes Ana, I saw the look, it will not come out of my mouth again, this however will..."

"That I think I like Mr Grey, oh god yes, more give me more..." I was on my knees servicing the very wonton needs of the future Mrs Christian Grey...

Ana's POV:

As I lay in his chest exhausted from a morning of him saying sorry again and again, my fingers are slowly running through those copper tinted locks, when he smiles and flips me over, I'm giggling as he growls.

"We need to get up; I have a feeling they are sat waiting to talk, again. Will you please come with me and keep me calm?"

"I guess I can do that, we need another shower first."

"That we do, Miss Steele, that we do. You smell of me and sex, and I like it when you do too, it shows the world you are mine Miss Steele, all mine." I squeal and escape his wandering tongue and head into the bathroom. I have now mastered the daisy and the meadow full of water giving sprinklers,now I have mastered the damn electronics, I don't get an ex-foliating butt and hu-hu peel any more. I'm stood under the copper shower head when he walks in like a tiger on the prowl.

"Christian, that was gross, no more sex ever if people can smell you on me! They can't can they?" I sniff the air and I kind of smell like him, oh fuddle, he's laughing as he chases after me.

" No Baby, you can't. You escaped Ana; just when I was thinking I need to do the impossible."

"What would that be kind Sir?"

"Get downright dirty, whilst getting refreshingly clean."

"Oh, that sounds like a very good magic trick. Come in and practice with me. I am after all a very bad, magicians assistant."

"Bad egh? How bad?"

"I can be very bad Mr Christian, very bad or very naughty. Why Mr Christian, do you have a magic wand there, or are you just happy to see me?" He picked me up as he laughed. My legs are now wrapped around him tightly, as he carries me to the corner of the shower. I screech as my back hits the cold tiles, then I moan at both the coldness of the tiles, and his harsh and hard entry into my ever needing more sex place, by the beast that always seemed to be ready and able, to drive me wild with more and more want! I arched my back, and stretched to accommodate the beast that was rising.

"You're very nice to practice with Anastasia, and are all mine."

"All yours Christian, take me harder take me Christian." He pounds into me and my backside into the now warming tiles, and with each thrust, I shivered and shook, whilst my mouth screamed cruder ruder words and directions at the very sexy and dedicated man, giving me his all. His thrusts upwards into me were frantic and getting faster and faster, the words are now mumbled instructions and screams, if anyone could hear us, one of us namely me, sounded like I was being murdered. "I'm coming Christian, coming, coming now..." I clamp him tight as I come hard, it's a good thing apparently and a thing Christian likes.

"Baby fuck me please fuck me back hard fuck me back harder, god yes Baby yes, fer, fer, fucking, yes, yes, yes." As we come together, the water washes us clean, Christian and I as we slowly uncouple with sensual kisses and groans, my legs then de-clamp and flay by his side, as I hang tightly from his neck. He kisses me and I melt into the warm wet kisses. As the evidence of our epic magic trick disappears down the drain, in a sea of happy tears and dirty, dirty shower water... We dress in near silence as he looks at me and I look at him, his eyes seem to want more, god damn it I can't, I'm in need of bed rest for a month...

"Remind me to thank Taylor."

"Why what do you have to thank him for?"

"Not taking you away last night, making me wake up and stop being an ass, the list is apparently getting longer."

"Must be bad if he's quoting lists at you, are you a bad boy Mr Grey?"

"No, not really I'm not sure what I am? A dumb ass sometimes: a hot head sometimes, perfectionist most of the time, a maddening boss, nearly all of the time, in love with you Ana, all of the time, I'm so happy with you, all of the time." He was sat putting his socks on and just staring at me, he looked like he was thinking of something deep and meaningful to say.

"What have I got something on you don't like? You chose them after all?"

"What did you say Ana, I sort of zoned out there for a moment, thinking of how fast this seems to have gone. All this has happened in less than a week. I'm stunned I think, that for one, I met you, two you would still consider being with me, given what you know about me, and finally three, that I fell so hard and so quickly in love with you." I didn't know what to say.

"All I asked you was; was it the dress?"

"The dress like you is beautiful and even better for having you in it."

"Thank you for choosing it and I must get a cold more often, the last nurse I got was pretty dammed amazing."

"I didn't get it for you, I for my shame asked Andrea, my PA, to pick outfits and things for you and for several days here, I gave her your sizes, seeing as I knew from removing the others, what you needed. She and the personal shopper did the rest."

"You are a Mega Mogul, sexpot, good looking, kind, caring, drunken fool and loving son. What girl wouldn't fall for you Christian?" He stands over me as I sit and dry my hair. "Oh and by the way I did fall for you quickly too, and I don't know when it happened. Maybe during the talk over lasagne, or the kiss to distract me on takeoff, the talk on the plane or when you made love to me the first time who knows? I knew it could be something special, when I thought you weren't coming to eat my lasagne. I paced that room cursing the fact I had invited a stranger to eat with me. Perhaps in my drug induced wild night with the handsome nurse, you did something nice, that my subconscious remembered who knows why this has happened so quickly?"

"I'm glad it did. I am sorry about last night am I forgiven Baby?"

"I think you're well forgiven Christian."

"You're so understand Baby." No just stupidly in love, that's all I am!

"Okay then forgiven and forgotten, let's see what they have decided to do? Remember they will blame themselves and will be hard on you, remember they love you and this will take time for them to fully understand."

"Here goes nothing then..." We enter the front lounge. Where we find Elliot and my parents, great they have told him and he looks like they have told him I'm dying...

C POV:

"Christian, Ana please sit do you want tea or coffee?"

"Ana has tea and I will have a coffee please Mom."

"Did you talk much after your mother and I went to dinner Christian."

"We had a few words, more this morning when the fog cleared. Why?"

"Well, I asked Elliot to come over earlier, I remember she was very friendly towards him when he was in high school too and it seems Elena had liking for both of my son's." I look at Elliot and he can't look at me.

"Elliot too was seduced by my friendly neighbourhood whore, when he too was fifteen. It seems this is a magical number for her."

"Why did you never say anything Elliot?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"I was told not to, and then as time went on, I chose not to, it was my business and had nothing to do with you."

"Well I was told not to, and that it would upset Mom."

"When did it end, and how long did you and she, you know... Elliot?"

"Not long, it stopped after she tried to whip me for the first time. I lost it, and threw her in the ornamental fish pond I was helping Linc build one summer. She was nice at first, she offered me a drink and that was it. Then a few days later, she offered me more and I forgot to say thanks, she slapped me and I said slap me again bitch, and she did. Then it got a little heated and the next thing you know, well I'm fucking the life out of her in the steam room. It went on for a couple of weeks the slapping and the fucking. Then I said I had a date with a girl and couldn't come back later and see to the pond. She got a leather thing out and started whipping me; I grabbed it and threw her in Linc's new Koi pond, she never asked me around again funny ole thing."

"How, I mean oh god..." I held Christians hand; I wasn't sure what was going on in any of their heads.

"Look, this is family time to talk and yes Christian I realise you need me, but they need to open up to you and you to them."

"Where will you go?"

"Kate wanted to go shopping I guess I could tag along with her?" Christian passed me his card.

"Take that and have a blow out, do girl things and yes it's my card yours hasn't come through yet, so use mine."

"My card? What card have I got coming to me?" Well it's for my account, but if she thinks it's hers, she may use it, well I hope so anyway.

"Your staff card; I will transfer whatever you spend back to mine, if that makes you happier Ana?" She grumbles something about buying love and says her farewells, kisses me and tells me to be calm, fucking keep calm, is she mad? I am fuming I now realise I was just a fool for not doing what Elliot did. She goes with Sawyer to pick up Kate and as I watch the car leave, I turn and speak to my family...

"So, how come you didn't see the signs, if it happened to you too?"

"I was away at college when she started with you, I would have seen the signs, and I wish I had come home that summer and not gone to football camp, it could have all changed."

"Elliot, she did help me, I know it wasn't in a way everyone wishes, but for me it worked. I know on some deeper level I'm just a fuck up. At the time, her 'teaching' and I know it's not what you consider it to have been, but to me it was. I could have walked away like you, but on some level, I liked the pain and the discipline.

"It was my fault; I pushed both of you towards a paedophile."

"Hardly pushed mother Linc paid really good money for digging hole in the ground, I think that's where I got the desire for the diggers and the building from actually. Linc was a cool guy, when he wasn't drinking and hitting Elena."

"He didn't hit her hard enough."

"Grace dear, calm down what's done is done we have to figure out what do we do?"

"What can we do, I don't want to go to court and say Hi I'm Elliot, I got laid by my mom's friend and neighbour, when she was nearing forty and I was just fifteen, I'd feel dirty. Mom most kids today are experimenting, I know she wasn't my first. Do you want me to write you the list, there was a few who I told I was older too."

"Elliot, you are not helping."

"No, but at the time of these shenanigans as mother so politely called them, how thankful to her were you for calming Chris down?"

"That was before I knew how she had managed it."

"Mom, it worked for him, he wasn't a big dick head any more. He studied and he was erk nicer. Perhaps it worked for him?"

"Elliot you agree with Christian, that this was acceptable?"

"In a way, but had it happen to Mia, now then I would have fucking freaked out. Boys have needs Mom; they are fuelled by rampant hormones and crap."

"It was wrong."

"It was you're right, but what can you do about it, Christian I presume doesn't want to go public on this?"

"No I fucking don't, coming out as it was to Mom and Dad was bad enough, telling the whole world Christian Grey is a dominant and into BDSM is not for public knowledge!"

"What the fuck, Mom never said anything about you still being into the kinky crap! Way to go Bro and Ana is Ana..."

"No she is not, Ana is not a submissive. She is my girlfriend and the woman I intend asking to be my wife." And there it was you could hear a pin drop...

"You intend asking Ana to marry you?" My mother's face is the happiest I have seen it in a while and well, certainly than in the last twenty four hours anyway.

"Yes, when the time is right, but that isn't today and it may not be for months. I don't want to rush her into anything and I want to get to know her and for her to know me."

"She's a really nice and intelligent girl according to Kate, her mother loves her and her brother thinks she is sweet too." Brother, the brother thinks she's sweet for fucks sake.

"So what do we do then?" What exactly can we do? "She has asked for my company to represent her, she was flown back to Seattle this morning, for the murder of Thaddeus 'Tad' Webb."

"Murder...?" My mother seemed shocked, at least she's not asking for details of my life any more.

"Yes, the police found several emails on Isaac Jeffers laptop that were sent between them, security codes and times that the salon would be empty and where she had placed the key, were mentioned. She was not very organised and it seemed like a rushed unplanned fire, so she could claim on the insurance perhaps?"

"So even after I asked you not to speak to her, you did?"

"No son, I did not. I simply called in a favour at the police station. I have told her or rather the firm has, that we do not want to take on her type of case. As it is, her bank accounts have been frozen, so it looks like she will be using a public defender. Apparently, there is some sort of tax audit taking place and papers were lodged with the courts to sever all your ties with her, due to fraud? Would all that be of your doing?"

"No just the severing of all our business agreements, due to her fraudulent expenses claims, they were petty amounts really, but it was the only way to get her off my back, but Barney was looking through financials, perhaps he found more dirt."

"Do we need to ask will there be anything of your past life making its way to the papers?"

"That's a best you don't know thing Dad, Taylor's on it. She has photographs and threatened me with them, she still may do. We are looking at seizing her assets as per the contract we drew up when I gave her the backing to open number three and the loan of five million she has never repaid. I can then enter all her properties legally and search. As they will become mine, she put them and her shares up as collateral!"

"Good, now I think your mother and I are going to pay our respects to Agnes and then, see a few friends for drinks. What are you doing?"

"I'm heading into work; I still have problems with the site I got waylaid with Kate yesterday."Elliot understood my needs why didn't everyone else?

"Me too Dad. How about we all go for dinner tonight, Mom?" I look at her as I ask.

"Yes lovely, and bring Kate please Elliot, I'd like to meet her too." I call for Taylor.

"Do you want Ryan to drive you today Dad?"

"Taylor has already given us Reynolds, but thank you now off to work, your mother and I have to be off." Is this over for now? My mother stands as Reynolds tells them their cars ready.

"See you later Christian, and for now we relax and put that business away for now. It has given me a headache and one sleepless night, I don't want any more."

"Okay Mom and for what it's worth I am sorry, sorry it came to this."

"I know. Married egh, just last week I figured you were G.A.Y!" She whispered and spelt the dammed word too! They disappeared and then it was two.

"So, we screwed the same wicked witch then, and if it's all the same to you Chris, don't tell Kate that, she's already fishing for a story?" Crap I own the dammed paper she's fishing for...

"I won't and she won't, she works for me now, or she will do pretty dammed soon! This Ethan, is there something I should be worried about, you know with Ana?"

"No, he considers her another sister; she spent so much time with Kate they practically are anyway." Good I rest a little easier. "Anyway, I have a site that needs inspecting. See you at dinner, married, ha that was a good one to shut Mom up, why did I not think of that? Laters Bro!" He went off with Ryan. I turned and Taylor was there.

"I have a few hours of work to do in the office. Thanks for this morning Jason, before I forget to. I was an idiot and I can't thank you enough. Ana, she is changing me into a better person, it just may take me a while to fully change."

"Sir, change takes time, miracles however well they take longer, to work Sir?" I grinned.

"To work, and I can still stick the fucking envelope together!"

"It went out with the garbage earlier. Sawyer says Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh are enjoying themselves. They were last seen buying lingerie in Agent Provocateur." Damn, there's me with a pitching fucking tent!

"Get me to work Jason..." He did the Elvis thing and I grabbed my laptop case and followed. I also sent a text.

CTG: I hope you put plenty of silken garments on that card I gave you, I like seeing your body in silk. I like better seeing the silk on the carpet too. I hit send and get in the car. As I settle in my phone chimes.

ANA: I did actually, and a pretty dress and shoes. Do you want a sneaky peak?

CTG: What do you mean Ana?

ANA: This... (open attachment)

I open the picture file and as I do, I am shocked and very pleased too. She is modelling the garments she is thinking of buying. A pale skin toned corset and the skimpiest of panties with the matching belt. Wow...

CTG: Buy it in all colours and the stockings to go with it. I need cheering up, lots x

ANA: I may just do that, oh and I love you. I feel so cherished and loved, thank you xx

CTG: I intend to give you the world Ana.

ANA: You are my world. Got to go; Kate says I have to see the crotch less panties, shall I get those too?

CTG: Going into work with a boner thanks for that. X Get whatever you want. See you laters Baby, were having a family dinner...

I get no more replies, but I definitely go into the meeting to buy the second e-book company in a very good mood... I can't wait to see what she has bought...

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR THE GREAT COMMENTS, SORRY I CANNOT REPLY TO GUEST REVIEWS THE ELENA STORY WILL RUN ITS COURSE BUT NOT TAKE OVER... I AM PLEASED SO MANY OF YOU ARE READING FIFTY FALLS TOO, THAT IS MASSIVE BUT DON'T READ IF YOU WANT FIFTY SHADES IT ISN'T ANYTHING LIKE IT LOL XXX SPEAKING OF WHICH I'M OFF TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THAT I SNEAKED THIS ONE IN BEFORE IT...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

All the usual disclaimers apply; E L James owns the story and the characters are all hers. The ones I invented are mine...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: The good the bad and the ugly:<span>

Ana's POV:

After reading Christian's text, I went mad in the pretty underwear shop. I placed the one he liked me modelling and a racy red and black version in the basket, I like this vampy Anastasia, I'm not too thrilled feeling like a trampy one though, with him paying for it. I subconsciously make a note of what I owe him so far. Then have a cold sweat it's at least six months' salary...

"Ana, how did it go the interview at GEH? Have you got the interview taped? In all the mess with Dad, we haven't talked have we?" Kate brings me out of my mental mind bank.

"I sort of haven't actually done the interview." And thar she blows...

"What shit what?"

"I was going; I swear I was, until I got really sick. Wanda broke down miles away from home, I wasn't dressed for the rain, and had to walk home in that same cold wet rain. The damn brolly refused to work too. Then, I had a crap couple of days of sneezing and being sick, and on the morning I was due to drive to Seattle, I phoned and had to cancel. I swear I thought I'd phoned you and him; well I now know I phoned just Christian instead, I told him to bring me soup and help me get into my Mr Bunny pj's."

"You asked Christian Grey billionaire businessman, to bring you soup and dress you?"

"Yep, that about sums it up, apparently I spoke to his assistant and pissed him off, well you did sort of? When he knocked on the door, he asked why you hadn't bothered to turn up. Then I passed out."

"What, he came to see you, I mean me, and found you?"

"Got it in one, then he stayed and saw to it I was fed, watered, bathed, dressed and medicated."

"Wait Stainless; he ran a bath then he bathed and dressed you, he saw you naked Ana?"

"He did, after I managed to be sick all over him."

"We need drinks, lots come on this sounds juicy and I need cheering up, don't make me pull the Dad card, and I want to know how he actually took Anastasia Steele's much prized and fought over virginity."

"That was below the belt, Kevlar, using your dead father to get your own way. I need to eat too, alcohol along with food."

"Sorry, but I need to just be me again, and talk to a sane person."

"From what I hear from Christian, you won't get that from Elliot!" I say as she starts to gush about my boyfriends brother.

"I'm not complaining, the sex is like really amazing, and he does other things with that mouth of his, he..."

"I'm not listening to how he uses his mouth on your Hilda!" Kate as ever is spilling her sex secrets, I should be an expert, the amount of gossip she spills.

"You know Elliot had her eating out of his hand last night. Why he had to rush off this morning I still can't figure out what the rush was. Do you know?"

"I don't know, family things I think, anyway about the food, is it a yes?" She agreed and as we headed to the registers to pay for the lace and silk goodies, Sawyer approached me and talks quietly.

"Mr Grey has asked me to remind you, you and he are having dinner with his parents tonight, and Miss Kavanagh is to be asked to join his brother Elliot. Perhaps keep the drinks to a minimum?" What the hell, has he got me bugged, Kate and I didn't scream and shout all that aloud?

"How did you know that?" I ask trying to look and find a hidden mike,

"When you last used your phone, you pocket dialled me, and I did try to catch your attention, but it seems I was ignored." I took my phone out and fudge he'd listened to the talk about crotch less panties and their pros and cons, the debate about pull ups or stockings, and push up bras or padded, Elliot and oh hell no... I know I'm as red as the panties I have in my hand, did he hear about Christian?

"Next time walk over and tell me. Please don't tell me you listened to how I met The Boss?"

"I didn't hear it all, but enough! About the drinks, please drink responsibly?" He's good, because I can't tell if he did or didn't hear that I lost my v card to his boss.

"I want to get drunk just to block out you hearing any of that."

"Ana, what I hear, unless it is pertinent to your protection, stay's between you and I." Oh good. "Where do you wish to go for a drink Ana?" Kate had paid for her purchase as I handed mine over. The assistant repeats the amount to my deaf ears it cost how much?

"Ma'am, that will be one thousand four hundred and thirty nine dollars." I know I gulped as I handed over Christian's card. I really need to keep shopping at Wal-Mart; I could have eaten for six months and filled the trolley with everything they did in the way of sexy bra and panties for that. I hand over the card like I do this all the fudging time. "Thank you Ma'am, have a nice day." Okay I will, but for all this dollarage I'd better have a really good night too.

"Where are we going for drinks I need several." I ask Kate.

"Hu, oh there's a really great fish place, not too far, is fish okay for you Luke?" Kate is in a world of her own as she answers.

"Ma'am, I don't need to be fed." Luke looks upset at Kate's question, I am annoyed at his answer.

"Well, tough you have to eat. You have shopped, looked at sexy crap with us, dress shopped and I insist we feed you."

"Yes Luke I do too,'cos I, Kate Kavanagh never had a man die from malnourishment on my watch." I flash my winning smile too at Luke.

"Ma'am, I will sit nearby, I have my orders and I don't think T would like it if I ate whilst on the job." You're not winning this war Luke

"Well I will see what Christian says..." I press Christian's number and he answered straight away.

"Ana, are you all right, what's the matter, where's Sawyer?"

"Worried much Grey? I am fine, Luke is here and I am phoning to ask has Taylor eaten today?"

"He has just had lunch, why?"

"So, if your head of security has eaten, is it fair to say my head of my security can eat too?"

"Ana, what do you mean?"

"I am asking you, no sorry telling you, Luke Sawyer is having his lunch with Kate and I, I would say is that okay, but that would be asking you not telling you. He has to eat, doesn't he? If he doesn't eat, then Christian neither do I."

"Yes, I guess he does. Feed him then, and Ana eat please? Have you bought the things you modelled?"

"Umm, and they cost me a fortune too."

"Did they? I look forward to seeing what you purchased later, you need a cocktail dress Baby, we are having dinner with my parents tonight. That, I insist you get on me."

"Oh crapfess, I thought I'd all but done, a cocktail dress too, is there none in the closet?"

"There are a few nice day dresses I seem to remember. Get them on the card in fact get a few I'm taking you out tomorrow too."

"Okay."

"I've got to go, I'm finalising a million dollar deal and discussing dresses with my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry I will eat, shop not drink a lot and get Luke his lunch too. See you later Christian."

"I love you too." He finished the call and I smiled at Luke. We headed down a flight of steps to a really nice bar called Lure, Luke had words with the maitre d and we were seated straight away in a booth towards the bar area.

"Thank you for that, what are you having Luke?" The waiter asked would we like a drink, whilst we ordered our food. Luke was still stood looking uncomfortable, as Kate ordered the wine.

"Can we have a bottle of Château Valandraud, please and Luke what would you like?"

"Can I have a club soda and lime please." He was so uncomfortable as he replies, I see why he doesn't sit and eat when he is on duty.

"Luke you will have to bear with me, I'm not used to having someone watch me all the time, and if you didn't eat I would feel odd. I now realise you are going to be uncomfortable sitting to us talk about stuff."

"Ana, I am going to sit over there and watch you, but I promise I will eat whatever you order for me." He went to sit at a table near to us, I am still happy he is eating.

"Ana, stop worrying, Luke is fine he's a big boy." I checked my phone and thank the lord no pocket phone calls, because after a drink or two Kate tends to talk dirty. The waiter brings the wine and pours Kate a sip. "Its fine fill them up." Luke was sipping his really interesting soda water. How boring is his job going to be looking after nerdy ole me?

"Do you know what you want to eat ladies?" Asks the waitress.

"Yellow fin Tuna nicoise salad for me, Ana what would you like?"

"I will have the same and a side of French fries too, and my security will have two chicken clubs please." I pointed to Luke. I sipped the wine and looked around. "How come I have never been here before?"

"Ethan and I came here yesterday, he likes it here. So what gives, why do you need the hunk guarding you?"

"It comes as part of the package in dating a billionaire apparently. I am likely to attract the attention of the kidnappers and nuttier people of the world. It keeps him happy and I want to do that, keep him happy."

"He does know you can kick your securities ass doesn't he?"

"No, he still thinks I'm a mild mannered virgin."

"That's old news now Stainless; what a bloody man to give it to. A fucking billionaire that could be a friggin model, way to go Ana, so what was it like?"

"Pretty dammed spectacular, not that I would know what to compare it to, what with your horror stories and those of my girlfriends in high school and college. It wasn't sleazy or rushed, it was just beautiful and memorable, and for all the right reasons."

"Lucky you, mine was an after the game sort of a thing, a party fuck in someone's mom's bedroom, a blink of an eye, three second fumble, blink and you missed it sort of a thing. He took longer to pee after than he did with foreplay and doing the deed combined, three times up and down and he gizzed everywhere, said that was fucking awesome Babe and went to get drunk. I was sat there for like ten minutes thinking he was coming back to sort of give me the stars he said I would be seeing. I pulled my panties up, and went down stairs. He was on to girl number two when I headed for the door."

"Oh, I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be, I was fifteen and a freshman and he was a senior in the football team, it was something that happened, and it happened again and again. Until I hit college that is, then I found the wonder in having sex with men, and not with someone who didn't have a spotty face and didn't have to save three months paper round money to take me to the movies."

"Fifteen, what possessed you Kate?"

"I wanted to know what the big deal was, and I was always too dammed forward as far as sex was concerned, and way too eager to lose it, and then went to the extreme afterwards, in my attempts at finding someone who was good at it. Believe me, be glad you missed out on trying to find the right one, or even had that burning urge to even look, like I have done. Your Mr Right came when you least expected it. Elliot said he was a virgin too, Christian that is not Elliot, I told him to shut the fuck up, his brother had had sex before, and that he was too good looking not to have had it, paid or unpaid. I told Elliot I thought he may have paid an escort to service his needs!" I spluttered on the wine, yes hearing that it definitely sent it down the wrong way.

"I think they thought he was gay. I don't want to talk about ex's with him so I haven't asked." Fingers crossed tightly as I tell a white lie.

"So the interview, will he let me do it here?"

"No need to, because he has answered all your questions, and he also had them typed up and put in all the supporting facts and figures and all the documentation you need to."

"Oh great, it saves me doing it, get Elliot to bring it when he picks me up later, we are dining with his parents, I need a killer dress, I need to impress. I have never met a guys parents before."

"Christian said I was to get a few, as we are going out again tomorrow, but I really needed to study tomorrow."

"Ana we have most of next week to do that, besides you don't need to study; you know everything there is to know. Lunch is here and look Luke likes what you have ordered him."

"This looks good thank you." I smile over at Luke as he eats, what did he have to eat normally, an energy bar he kept in his pocket? Kate orders another bottle of wine and as I look at Luke, he is on the phone. Christian no doubt is keeping tabs on me. We discuss Elliot's sexpertise and the myriad of the many positions he's shit hot at. I know too he is an ass man. I cringe at the thought of having to eat dinner sat across from him knowing that fact. I don't divulge anything as lurid as that, my NDA doesn't allow for it and I, unlike Kate am a very private person. We finish off the second bottle of wine, after which Luke settles the bill, and I frown over at him. As he walks us to the door, I ask him why he paid.

"Mr Grey said I was to pay for lunch and he hopes you pick a pretty dress." Luke sort of grins, as he says it.

"Did you pay, or did he pay, how does that work?"

"I have a company credit card, to use for just such an occasion. Gas money, meal money, you know work expenses?"

"No I didn't, but I guess I do now, thank you, did you enjoy the club sandwiches?"

"It made a nice change, thank you, how did you know I'd like a club then?"

"My dad Ray, he eats two of those when we're out, he says you can't mess a club sandwich up and it's good honest food, and it's not foreign crap." We head to the car and our bags are placed in the back.

"Where are we going to next then Ana?" Luke asks as I shrug my shoulders, the bottle of wine I've had has gone to my head. Kate asks to go to Bloomingdales. When we've parked, we head in and Kate goes into a sort of I must have dress frenzy. Me, I head to the sale rail.

"Stainless, you're in the wrong place get your butt here, Grey said he'd pay, so here take this one, this one, oh and this one, oh Ana this one is you and this." Luke is smiling. Great I'm with Kate the compulsive shopper and he isn't going to be one bit of a help.

"Kate, I don't need six dammed dresses." I am sure as hell not letting Christian pay for those either.

"No, you need more." She hands me three more and I hang them from my finger, really does she think I'm going to spend his money? She really doesn't know me at all and I shrug my shoulders. Luke is on his dammed phone again. I try one on and one only, the one I liked a pretty lacy dress in navy blue, this I like. I am sure there was a dress I could wear tomorrow in the closet, or give the bandage dress a second outing. I smile as Kate tries dress upon dress on.

"Kate I'm going to find a pair of shoes, will you be okay?"

"Yes get lots."

"Okay, I'll be right back. I'm taking Luke."

"Good for you. Get lots of the suckers." I walk out with the dress I like and shake my head at Luke.

"Ana, is there a problem?" He scans the room for danger.

"Yes, kill Kate for me?"

"I don't believe that is in my remit Miss Steele. What has she done to make you feel the need to take a hit out on her?"

"I like this dress; but she wants me to by all these too!" I show him the ones I haven't even tried on.

"Let me take those from you, I will give them to the assistant and she can put them back for you. Where do you need to go next?"

"I need shoes to go with this, and then a purse." I watch as he hands the dresses to the kind assistant, good job really, Kate went all 'Black Friday Loopy', on the rails and I wouldn't know where they came from. I head to the footwear department and find the very ones I like and a clutch to go with it all, who needs a personal shopper. I've got this shopping thing covered.

"Have you got everything you need?"

"Um, thank you Luke lets pay for this and see if Kate is ready." I go to the register and pay; there goes another two months' salary easily added to the mental check list. I need to be a millionaire to date this billionaire! I chuckle to myself as I take back the card, I go for Kate as Luke flirts with the lady from before. Aww sweet, he's giving her his number and Kate is in dress ten? I sit and watch, she has the body to die for and all of them look good, so I say yes to all of them, I want to go to sleep, this is like watching paint dry. Finally and with what looks like at least a year's salary added to her card, we are finally done shopping, I tell her she has too many shoes already and shave at least two hours of this mammoth shopping trip. I'm tired and feeling qweezy and not looking forward to tonight. After we drop Kate and her many bags off at her home, we head to Christian's. As we pull up so does Christian and Taylor, talk about timing, he can carry my bags. I almost stumble out of the car, only to be caught by a pair of muscular arms, which are all caught up in a perfectly fine grey suit. I kiss him and see him smile which is good, because when I left he looked so worried.

"Hello Baby, are you drunk?" Christian has rescued me again.

"Nope, I am tired." Gheeze, I had two bottles of wine with lunch, shared with Kate. Ouch, that means I had a whole bottle of wine, when one bottle usually lasts me three nights after a hard shift at Fifties; crapfess I'm turning into a lush.

"Is this all you got Ana; I thought there would be more?" I smile and give him my sexy smile and a smushy kiss. He continues to hold me up, laughing as he smiles at me and as he takes the bags from Luke they have a few words and we head in.

"I didn't need more, besides this cost you enough. Today, Mr Grey I have spent a fortune and for what, dinner with your mother and underwear nobody will see."

"I hoped I would get a look see Baby."

"Derrr, I mean nobody but you and me would see it. Can I have a nap, I need a nap, Christian do you need a nap?"

"Of course, let's get you settled. Mom and dad are I believe, due back from a late lunch with Elliot any time."

"Quick, get me inside they can't see me looking so tired." He laughs as he picks me up and carries me bridal style to his rooms. I guess this urgency isn't just down to the need for letting me to rest my tired butt, more likely it has something to do with the problem in the trouser department he had when I gave him a kiss as he caught me.

"Are we having S.E.X Mr Christian?"

"Ana, it's all I have thought of, all fucking afternoon!"

"What, you've been fucking all afternoon, whom might I ask, had the pleasure of what's supposed to be mine?" As he opens the door to his rooms, he laughs, places me on the bed and he loses his jacket.

"How much did you drink Ana? I said I have been thinking about fucking _**you**_ all afternoon. I hardly doubt the people I did business with were looking at fucking me."

"They would if they were women, and you dropped the f bomb a lot there mister!"

"I did, you're right. Now strip Baby I want to see you strip."

"Want much, do you Grey?"

"Umm, no not much really, just to have you naked, and here on this bed, doing as I please."

"Am I going to get spanked?" I then realise I may have over stepped some sort of no talk boundary he has, because he looks like I have slapped him with a wet fish about his face. "I did say I was up to trying some of the none too hard stuff. I've upset you and I didn't mean too."

"No, I'm just shocked you want to, I mean try the spanking."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, but for now I don't want that with you, I get more than enough from straight vanilla Baby, I promise you. Besides, we haven't done nearly enough of the things in my repertoire, that don't need spanking and toys. We have plenty of time for that, when and if you tire of this!" Oh hell, how the heck could I get enough of that? He has his hands on his dick and I watch as he plays with himself. I get off the bed, and kneel before him, as he sits on the bed I take the monster from him.

"Would you mind?" I ask as I eye up his dick. He looks down and smiles.

"Be my guest Baby, help yourself."

"I am, and I will thank you." I pleasure him with my hand, though I doubt I'm very good at this as his face looks pained. "Tell me how to do this Christian? What is it that, that old adage, you know, ask and you shall receive? So tell me how you like this or how will I learn to please you?"

"Ana, just relax and move your hand like this." He guides my hand. "Don't grip too hard and pull it gently, try not to rush and don't grip it like you want to pull it off. Then as you move up and down gently squeeze mid way, let go as you come back down and continue to... Oh fuck yes, that's perfect, my god you are a quick study, fuck yes..." I watch as he opens the rest of his buttons and shuffles out of the trousers he has on, I watch as my hand glides up and down adding in the gentle squeeze and as I do I notice the way it actually looks, as I study it. What, I'm good at examinations, and pop quizzes. I see the vein that seem to have a life of their own, their thick ridges add to the girth, and they disappear under the smooth silky end and as I squeeze and release, I pull down and the thing at the end looks odd!

"When god gave man a dick, why did he make it so dammed ugly? However, I do like the things he does with it. Though if you had to go on looks alone, these fuckers, ha, that is what they are too fuckers, they wouldn't get a look in, and as I can't say I've seen any other mans danglies, I just presume they all look a little alike? I guess they could look different, and they could be different sizes; I, well I guess they are, but then again I'm never going to find out am I, because I don't intend finding out. It looks like a massive desert cactus, I wonder too, is that why they call them pricks? I like the things this man makes this ugly big fucker do..."

"Ana, does my dick offend you?" Oh fudgsickle, I have the worst case ever of alcoholic diarrhoea, that last conversation was said out loud and there I thought I was talking to the fairies in my head, but no, I tell him he has an ugly dick, crap...

"Erm nope, but judging from the grin on your face, I've just had a brain fart didn't I, and said all that aloud? So, I guess I should just leave now and stop doing this?" I look at his smiling face and wonder how much was said aloud?

"Umm, pretty much and I would like to clear up your questions, without you going for a look see. Yes, they do all have similarities, allowing for differing length and girth sizes from male to male. I'm also glad you don't intend on comparing my dick to any other mans cactus like prick!"

"Christian, I was thinking things in my head; I didn't expect you to hear it all."

"Ana, this is the weirdest jack off any one has ever given me, so less of the talking, and more squeezing and pulling."

"Umm, if I do this I can't speak; Granny always said it's very rude to speak with your mouth full!" I placed the ugly fucker in my mouth, sucked, and swallowed, whilst rising and falling quickly on it, dragging my teeth backwards and nearly chocking on it as I pushed it back in.

"Ana, oh god Baby yes, yes do that." I make weird and unusual noises, as I moved up and down on him, like I was playing a tune. As I ummed louder and louder and took him deeper, I realised he had gone silent and was grabbing the sheets in his hands, he grabbed them tighter and tighter, so tight his knuckles turned white almost. I looked up and watched as his head flew back and he groaned, as his pelvis then began slowly rocking into my mouth too. He's coming, I feel his dick tense and he groans louder, he moans and swears too.

"Ana, I'm coming and hard, really fucking hard, I'm so fucking sorry, but take it Baby, take me, all of me and now, now oh god, oh god, Ana suck, fucking suck me Baby, yes, yes oh fuck..." He holds my head and apologises, as the warmth fills my mouth. It takes a few swallows before he releases my head, and now because it's still so full I gag, and feel the need to hurl. I swallow it all, before I finally take his dick out of my mouth, and as it falls against the bottom of the perfect v he has, he sighs and throws himself backwards on the bed. I sit down on the bedroom floor and then lie down on the thick lush carpet. Wow, that was different!

"Fuck me, that was amazing Baby and really quite comical at the same time."

"Shut up, I think I may have wet myself?"

"Umm, it doesn't matter you bought more. Oh hell Ana I can't move you drained me!" I stood and stripped off and not in a sexy way either. I threw the clothes in a heap with his trousers as my naked body climbed up his to get to those lips.

"You have on more clothes than me Christian, let me take this off?" I undid his shirt buttons and as each one opened a little more of that chest was on display, as the last button opened my hands explored his chest.

"Let me get out of my shirt and show you just what this ugly fucker can really do Miss Steele." I threw myself on the bed, to his side, laughing and watching as the shirt landed on the same pile as the rest of today's clothes,. Without warning, he threw himself on top of me and began to tickle me with the monster, as his kisses peppered my breasts, he claimed me again, and as he did, I cried and moaned in pleasure, oh god it may be ugly to look at, but it felt amazing.

"What are we going to do Mr Grey? I thought we were having a nap?"

"We are going to spend the rest of the afternoon, making you change your mind about the beauty of my dick Ana. I'm going to make you love what's mine Ana, and not want to look anywhere else, because you are all mine Anastasia Steele."

"I'm all ready yours Christian, just yours and I don't need to look for anyone else, because I've found the one I love, the first time too, way to go me..."

"Well that's a coincidence, I told my mother I'd found the girl I want in my life, sorry need in my life and who I think I will love forever. Now, I was about to show you what this ugly fucker can do, was I not? Come on lets bump uglies." He told his mother, oh fudge, and I suppose that's the cue for him to meet Ray, oh heck. I loved bumping uglies and we did it until we were buzzed by Taylor, to be told the Grey's had returned and they were dressing for dinner...

C POV:

As Ana and I shower before we dress for dinner, I smile because she's dancing as she washes, to crazy in love by Beyonce, she makes me feel crazy too, plus alive and yet normal. She intrigues me, she can make me as mad as hell one minute, curious in the next, and in another I laugh so heartily, I think I will have a coronary. I swear calling my dick an ugly fucker was hilarious, one minute I'm laid back and enjoying the teaching and the task in hand, and fuck me, then she's speaking out loud as she studies it! Sex with her is different on so many levels, and though most have been very pleasurable, some, well they can also be really hilarious, never have I laughed whilst having sex, but it was still amazing, if not a little weird.

"Are you all clean now Ana?"

"Umm, yep I am, now I need to get dressed, I hope I chose the right dress now, they were all so pretty."

"Well, why didn't you get more then?"

"Derrr because of the cost stupid, when will you realise that not all of us are gazilionaires?"

"I'm sure that's not correct grammar for an English Language and Literary major Baby to be using, the gazilionaires thing? I'm actually a billionaire Ana, and not quite a gazilionaire, yet!"

"A smart ass Billionaire, don't forget the smart ass, because you are one. Some of us are not rich, but are happy with their lot. I work hard for what I have, and I am not going to be your kept woman, do you hear me Grey?"

"I hear you loud and clear Steele, that said, hear me out please? You are going to be accompanying me to functions and to events, as my girlfriend; so as such you will need to wear the correct attire. Should we go to a local burger bar or deli for lunch or whatever, the things you have all ready, are more than fine to wear then with me. Hell, I'd prefer we ate in and were naked all the time. Saves the rows about dressing my girl in the pretty things I know she really likes."

"I do, but..."

"Ana, what you fail to realise is, that I earn more money in a day, than most millionaires earn in a week."

"Har-de-fudging-har Christian, I know you earn big bucks, I am not stupid! Are we always going to argue about this?"

"No, not if you realise what I buy for you is given as a token of my love for you, at no point am I buying your love, because if memory serves me right, I already have that, do I not?"

"Okay, you do, but you have to realise this is hard for me. It's like the limited list thing you talked about, the things that your girls would do and wouldn't do thing?" Limited list thing, what limit thing? Oh, the penny drops, I see what she means, their contractual soft and hard limits, wow we did discuss a lot, and more than I realised!

"Their hard limits, is that what you mean Ana? What have their sexual constraints got to do with me buying you a fucking dress or two?"

"Yes potty mouth, this is my hard limit, the amount of money you spend. I am aware I need to look good, but I am not a fashion clothes horse and I will re-wear the same outfits more than once, I don't suppose you buy a suit for every day, and at the end of each day, you then throw it away do you?"

"No, I do have them dry cleaned regularly. Though I do have a few in my closets, and in various other closet locations, unlike you, who I believe on our first date told me, you were wearing the only dress you owned?" Is she getting at something that I'm missing?

"I did, you're right, and okay I get your point now, I need a basic stock to add to occasionally, which I can add to myself, so you're starting me off with the basics, right?"

"Hallelujah, Miss Steele I think you have it at last. I am starting you off with your basic clothing needs, to support you supporting my lifestyle needs, the dances, the functions of all themes and styles, and not forgetting the meals out with clients, all of which are either a cocktail or an evening dress. You can add to it as you see fit, once I start you off." Why will she just not accept my gifts? She smiles and wraps herself in a robe. As she goes through to the bedroom, I follow her like a lap dog. Have we just had a row? I'm confused, she did say she would accept the dresses right? Crap, why is having a head strong fucking opinionated girlfriend so fucking hard? Why did I do this to myself, set myself up to fail? What do I know about normal?

"Christian, why the sad face? I've agreed to the start up wardrobe, and I realise why I need it. Can you just tell me if this is okay, the ones Sawyer handed back were Kate's choices and she lives in your world and knows what to wear and what not to wear, me I'm the kid at the fence, watching as the posh people go by!"

"Sorry I thought we had had a row. Kate picked the others and you chose this right?" I unzipped the garment bag and smiled. "You don't need Kate's advice, this is perfectly you and is simple and yet elegant, and yes perfect for you. That posh side of the fence won't know what's hit it. As to the other dresses, Luke had them delivered here, with all the matching shoes and accessory things. That was done before I got the lecture, but consider it your basic starter kit?"

"Okay, but this is fine for now?"

"More than fine and ummm, what underwear did you get besides the ones in my rather nice text, after which I might add, because of, I sat with a hard on for most of the dammed meeting, do you realise how uncomfortable that was?"

"Nope, and I may do it again, and they just may be naked selfies next time."

"Oh, I live to receive them, now get dressed, Mom is a stickler for punctuality, and you and that don't do very well Anastasia!"

"I'm rushing here, doing hair, making myself pretty and doing fine for time." I dressed to compliment Ana's dress, in a dark navy suit, a pale blue shirt and tie, forgoing the waistcoat, and as I thread through my cufflinks, I watch, she had straightened her hair and began walking towards me, naked. As she removed the silks from the shopping bags she smiled, she laughed though, as she looked at the crotch less ones.

"These were dearer than the ones with the dammed crotch, but are not suitable attire for dinner with Grace Grey! These?" I nod, at the thing she had in her hand. She disappeared into the closet and came out wearing the aptly named bondage themed set, and smiled as she spoke their name aloud. "What do you think; are they really bondage looking? I thought I'd ask the sexpert. Kate liked these, and sent a picture of her wearing it, to Elliot, and don't worry I stopped her from showing me the one he sent back."

"Thank the lord; half the girls in Seattle, Portland and here in New York, have a picture of my brothers front appendage. Those are very interesting, I love the way they cup your breasts Baby; your selections are amazing. Do you need a hand?"

"No, not if you don't want to be late I don't." She slipped into her dress, which showed her body off and as I helped zipper her into it, I kissed her neck, as she placed on the sapphire necklace I bought her. I feel another screaming at, is heading my way.

"Can I give my girlfriend a gift, for how amazing she was when I was as prickly as a cactus with her last night, it's a sorry and I won't do it again type of gift?"

"It depends what it is, and you were upset last night, it was a lot to unload on them." I passed her the box and smiled.

"These match the pendant. I saw them and thought of you. Allow me?" I took out the earrings and placed them in each of her lobes, kissing her neck as I did.

"Thank you, they really are so pretty, but no more okay?"

"Okay, I guess? You must be the only woman I know that doesn't like being showered with jewels."

"So, will I do?" She had slipped on the fuck me heels, that made her legs look so sleek and long, with the dress stopping just above her knees and her hair was just simply brushed straight, no fancy style or up do would make her beauty shine more. She looked amazingly beautiful, she had on the very minimal amount of makeup because she didn't need it, because my girl, she is a natural beauty. I'm so glad I was being an arrogant bastard that day, in setting off hot headily, to give the missing Kavanagh woman a piece of my mind, that decision was the best thing I have ever done.

"This way girlfriend and stop messing with your hair, you look amazing." As we entered the front lounge, my mother stood and approached Ana.

"My lord, how perfectly beautiful, Ana you look very nice and my son is a very lucky boy."

"Mrs Grey..."

"Ana, its Grace, and I mean it you look so very, pretty. Cary, doesn't she look pretty?"

"She does, she really does. Ana ignore my wife; she is very emotional right now. So where is your brother?"

"I'm here, fuck is it dress up? Wait one minute, I have a dammed suit, you could have said mother."

"I did, I said we were going out to dinner, not burgers at a booze bar. Your brother is stupid sometimes."

"Sometimes, oh heck Mother you give Elliot far too much credit; he is stupid all the time."

"Christian, don't be mean, Elliot is a great guy. You need to stop busting his chops, or someone will be on the naughty step!" Ana tells me off and amuse my father in doing so.

"Ana, he is definitely one on his own, you will learn that the more time you spend with him." She pouted.

"Thank you Ana, Elliot is an acquired taste. Do you want a drink because I'm playing bar steward, what is your cup of poison?" My father ever the peace maker, is let loose on my well stocked bar.

"Surprise me, please Mr Grey."

"It's Cary, how about a Side Car?"

"Okay, I have made them but never had one; apparently they were the best drink to come out of prohibition."

"Oh, you know your drinks then Ana?" She impresses my father...

"I do, I know a thing or two of the old mixoligy of bar work, I also know a good white from a cheap white." I watch as she chats to my father shaking his stuff behind the bar. My mother is on one of his Lemon Martini's, they are stronger than paint stripper and dependant on how late down we were, she could be half way to be being drunk already.

"Christian, what's your poison son?"

"I'll take a scotch dad." Elliot was dressed and back, and schmoozing my woman.

"Make mine a large one, wow Ana you look hot, ouch scorching, what did you go falling into my brothers arms for, when mine are stronger."

"Yours weren't there when I opened the door, and aren't my type of arms at all, however the ones that held me were just too perfect. Elliot, can I give you a friendly tip? Well I'm gonna do anyway,I'd watch what you're saying and to whom around Kate, she's a hot head, and pretty territorial, and she wouldn't like you flirting with me or anyone, even in jest."

"Got that one sussed all ready, she got up in the waitresses face in a club last night. So we are now banned from it. Christian, you wait forever to get a girl friend and when you do, you hit the jackpot first time too. You were always the one to nab the gift in the cereal box."

"Elliot, when you have quite finished hitting on _**my girlfriend**_, remember we have to pick up yours, so drink up, Mom's on her third one of dad's cocktails!"

"Boy's I will have you know I had to take Agnes shopping, I deserve these. She did say my son was the most charming man she had spoken to, concerning Kate. I laughed and asked had Christian swapped dates. You can be nice when you want to, so do be good Elliot please?" Mother is smiling at Ana as she reprehends Elliot and I.

"I promise to be a good boy scout and try my very best..." What are you talking about Elliot? He was booted out of the scouts, as was I by association.

"Oh crap, does that mean you're going to do something bad again?" I ask.

"No, I never did half the things they accused me of."He says it with a little confusion in his face, as mother on a second wind reminds him why we were de scout knotted...

"Oh you did, including the addition of the whole tub of chilli powder to the sloppy Joes at the first camp out they took you two to. Then you added in the letting loose of the days captured insects into the scout leaders tent, and not forgetting the stink bombs you threw in the camp out sing along fire." My mother still expects Elliot to fess up even now...

"I did the sloppy Joes, the rest was golden balls, admit it Chris, I'm like thirty one and for the last god knows how many years I have carried the can for the last two incidents?"

"I cannot tell a lie, it was Elliot..."

"Christian, you did do it, aww you lied to your Momma." Ana shut up, how the hell did she know that?

"Anastasia, what do you mean?"

"Christian when you tell a lie or try the bluff thing your shoulders dip and you twitch your nose."

"Okay I will admit to the insects, and adding a touch more chilli, I still say the chilli made everyone fart..."

"Oh, that means I have to apologise to Elliot, Christian he was grounded for a week and lost his bike for the week. How do I punish you?" Mom looks at Elliot, who looks like he has won a dammed prize, he did other things I got blamed for, I now pout and blame Ana, for my upcoming punishment.

"Take his phone off him for the night..."

"Elliot, I will do no such thing, he can do your grandmothers lawn when we get home, besides she wants to see Ana, kills two birds with one stone."

"Lawn work, Mother really, are you serious?"

"I think she is Christian, she has the same look Dad has when I got caught with my hand in the cookie jar before dinner. Best you man up and besides..." Ana whispered in my ear. "I like seeing a man toil and sweat especially if he's shirtless." Did she just bite her fucking lip?

"Okay, I get to do menial on Sunday. Saturday Ana and I are driving to Montesano; her father has asked us to join him and a few friends for fishing and a cook out afterwards."

"Oh crap..." What did I say wrong, why did Ana say crap like I had agreed to something bad?

"What, why is that going to be a problem?"

"Nope, I don't think so. It's just all his service buddies are usually there on that Saturday, and they are like family and well they are more overprotecting of me than Dad is. They were the ones who ran security on prom night, good luck..." Crap indeed, Ray never mentioned a court martial and a knee capping, Taylor, I will take Taylor as my wing man. He knows their secret handshake, I'm sure he does, and if he doesn't Sawyer will.

"Are we ready boys, your Mom is empty as is Ana, so you're meeting the folks then Son?"

"It seems a pre requisite to dating Ana, so yes." I reply to my father.

"How about your Mom, will she be there?" I saw her eyes shoot to me and then to my father, who asked Ana the question.

"Not unless they have a new manager of the chicken ranch, besides Vegas would miss her too much, and I doubt that she remembers where I live."

"Oh that's nice your mother has a farm." I spluttered on my scotch as my father did too, at my mothers reply about her mom. Elliot please no snarky remarks. Ana looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. I must remember to ask Barney for a full risk assessment of her mother, Carla Mae. I for the life of me, cannot remember what her surname is, as Ana reeled off a few when I asked her, her name. I should have asked what she did for a living. Crap, my future mother in law runs a brothel in Nevada, great this is going well, and poor Ana and alcohol do not mix well... This could be a very long night...

* * *

><p>Ouch Carla Mae is a madam... thanks for all the new adds as fav story and following me, leave a comment or two so I know what you like and what you don't! Things get interesting at the dinner table with Grace in the next chapter...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

The usual disclaimers apply to universal and EL James, it's my story, I'm borrowing some of her characters...

* * *

><p>Thanks for the great feedback comments and reviews, as I say in most of my replies I have two stories on the go and both take up a lot of time, to have a the reviews I have are amazing, thank you...<p>

* * *

><p>I am a hopeless dyslexic too, so be aware, readers of my other story have been great, and their comments help me correct chapters, when they tell me, I have made a major mistake. TWO, TOO, TO don't you get too hung up on it lol<p>

* * *

><p>One point has raised its head, some of you are confused with who is saying what to whom, I will pick up on that point and try to be more on the page and not write it as it is in my head, there will, from now on, be more devil in the detail, regarding their speech...<p>

* * *

><p>Please keep them coming... I had a bad day today with the idiot guest reviewer, my rant is over now almost... DO NOT THREATEN ME, I WORK BETTER UNDER PRESSURE, YOU ARE A MORON, GET BACK ON YOUR MEDS AND LEAVE ME AND MY STORIES ALONE... I WILL NEVER RETREAT FROM A BATTLE AND I AM NOT GIVING UP ON MY STORIES IF NOBODY ELSE LIKES THEM I DO... Rant over lol. Back in my Zen like calm space hummmmm..<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: Damn those Lemon Martinis:<span>

A POV:

As we climb into the two SUVs', Taylor driving one and Sawyer the other, we Christian and I get into the one driven by Taylor. Christian looks like he is in deep thought, as he sits and stares out of the window. I click the seatbelt in place, and stare out of my window and watch his reflection in the darkened window. What had happened between the house and here? As we drove to the Kavanagh's, I seriously think there is something the matter. When he takes out his phone and reads a text, I at last think he will speak to me, but no, instead his fingers fly across the on screen keyboard and he starts a war of words with someone. I am ignored...

Okay, he is a businessman and he has to work, but still he hasn't as much as looked at me in five minutes, not since he put me in this dammed car. I am not going to start to be a needy bitch. I won't be that's just not who I am. I take out my phone and send him a text.

ANA: Is this how to grab your attention Mr Grey?

CTG: Sorry, something has come up.

ANA: And still you text?

"I'm sorry Baby, I have had an email that had to be dealt with, and it's dealt with, I am all yours now."

"It speaks. I thought it was me mentioning the ranch in Nevada." I say to Christian in all seriousness.

"Was that for real? Only you didn't mention your mother much and apart from her alerting the press to your name and giving them some back ground, I know nothing about her."

"She's a sore and dark point in my life really, she is where she is because she is who she is, and doing to her what comes naturally. She is my past and I want nothing to do with her, she is a thoughtless self centred bitch, who is all I said she was, an old pro who runs an up scale brothel in the deserts of Nevada."

"So my girlfriends mother is a chicken rancher then, don't be surprised if Mom will be asking you for tips on fowl and eggs. Just to let you know she has no idea yet what you actually said to her." Christian grabs my hand as he says that and tries to reassure me, but it's not working.

"Well we can both testify to the fact that I am not like my mother, in any way, and that I know nothing of her life style, other than what I have read on line."

"So that's why you knew things you did about parts of my prior lifestyle, following up what your mother was into?"

"Pretty much, up until I was twelve I had to go see her, once or twice a year for up to two weeks at a time. Though she lived off site, I still had to do my homework in her office during the day, as she was there all the time, and the girls, some I might add were putting themselves through college and university by doing that stuff, helped me with my homework. She didn't know I was there half the time. Then husband number three, Stephen Morton, he thought it would be fun to show me one day the rooms in the ranch. As we went from room to room, I was shocked, and then when I saw my mom, his wife, being slapped around, I panicked, picked up a baseball bat rushed in and whacked the man so hard, I really thought I'd killed him. Stephen tried to take the bat off me and he went down too, my daddy always taught me don't mess with a baseball player or try to take their bat off them in a fight,what ever you can grab and swing could be your best weapon in trying to save yourself or others. Morton, he learnt that the hard way that I was taught how to defend myself before I could ride a bike. Now the twelve year old was fearing for her life, and because I had coshed and killed two men, I ran. I stole Morton's flashy sports car and drove to my Grandparents place."

"Ana you did what?" I didn't know if he was shocked or amused, so I carried on with my escape from the chicken shack.

"I drove off in his car to Louisiana; Stephen had kindly left the nights takings in the cars glove box, so I wanted for nothing. I had my dress up bag that the girls had given me; you know their wigs, make up and vampy clothes, already in the office? In the commotion, I grabbed that, my books and the keys to his dammed baby. In that same confusion, they didn't see me leave, and I got a good thirty six hours start on them, being as he was concussed in hospital, and my mom thought the girls were looking out for me and they thought I'd gone with Mom. I was near Pappy Steele's place when the state troopers pulled me over. I don't know why I was driving perfectly fine."

"Ana you drove all the way from Nevada to Louisiana, you a twelve year old girl?"

"You say that like it can't be done, I told you I went to a tough army boot camp with the guys when I was six. My Pappy, he taught me to drive when I was about nine, after that I rode around his land helping all the time. I can ride dirt bikes too, quads and horses."

"Oh, so when Kate said Stainless Steele, she wasn't kidding?"

"Nope, anyway, I told him where I was heading he drove the rest of the way, and after I explained what I saw, Daddy came home from work, shush it's a secret I can't tell you what he used to do." I pressed my nose and winked. "He and Pappy sent the car back and a check for the funds I borrowed, and I never had to go again, if Morton was around, it turns out he liked his girls barely legal and I was fast approaching that age, she chose him and I went to live with my grandparents."

"Oh, well so she is still there with Morton?"

"No, no he pissed off the wrong husband and got shot. She, my mother soon hooked up with another man Bob Adams, and another idiot after him, she's on number five and he's a toy boy, Jack something or other. I haven't seen her in years and I haven't missed her at all."

"How long did you live with your grandparents Ana?"

"Umm five nearly six years, until Pappy died and Grammy passed too, I was seventeen when they both left, and with mother knowing where their plantation was, I couldn't be there alone, so we moved. Dad came out of the Marines and started a woodworking shop in Montesano, with the money he made from the sale of the plantation."

"Plantation?"That was what caught his attention?

"It was more like a big farm, but over the years, he gave away the smaller farms to people who had been on the land for generations. In the end there wasn't a lot left of the old place and it had debts. So we moved up to Portland where my dad had met a woman."

"Is he still with her, the woman?"

"Yes, they got married when his service ended. She is great and I consider her my Mamma, she's called Carrie."

"Oh, okay I get the picture now. I was going to ask you when I took you back home about her, she sold all of the info about you to a local rag."

"Business must be slow; she is always badgering Dad for money, because she thinks he's a millionaire from selling Pappy's place."

"And he's not?"

"No, comfortable and debt free and as pissed off at me, as you are for not taking his money. I work for what I have. The cars he has tried to get me to buy are endless but I loved Wanda, she was mine and I bought her."

"So, you're very independent then?" Was he seriously asking me that, had he not remembered the clothes rant?

"Christian, I am who I am through hard work, and I set myself high work ethics too. Pappy always said a buck foolishly given or earned is a foolish buck spent by a fool. If you have to work hard to earn that buck, you respect what you do with that buck and think before you spend it on fool hardy things."

"Foolishly given and earned? What did he mean by that?"

"He met many people over the years, who for the want of a better word try to con him. He always said if it smells like a turd chances are it was a turd. He also saw many women throw themselves at daddy for his suppose inheritance. He knew a gold digger when he saw one, Mom however slipped in under the radar when he was stationed near her home. He was friends with my birth father Frank Lambert, who died in a training accident and somehow they ended up married, when the Lamberts refused to accept me as his heir, see where I'm going with this?"

"No, not really Baby? Your father, Franks family do not recognise you because of your mother?"

"Correct, and I don't blame them at all. Carla Mae Wilkes went from one rich bloke to another rich bloke in search of that same easy buck. Dad, my father Ray fell in love with me, and kept his promise to my birth father to look out for me as all good buddies do, he loved me, not my mother, as did my grandparents. To her, he provided her with a roof over her head and she had a live in babysitter to care for me. They never slept together. I know that much. It never bothered him the reports that came to his ears that she was sleeping her way around town."

"Why did he not just divorce her and way sooner than he did; or were you the reason, for him sticking with the arrangement?" I think the man is a quick learner.

"He adopted me, when Franks parents declared they had no objections to it, Frank was on my birth certificate even though he died when I was only a week old. Therefore, Ray had to put up with her or lose me, and he didn't want to risk it. Natural bitch ass mother wins every time over adopted kind caring father. She had nothing to do with me at all. When he went away with his unit, she would drop me off with Pappy and Grammy, and well in the end, she did what she did best and cheated on Ray with a rich guy, when I was about four I think. He didn't want a kid, but then again neither did Carla, eventually she gave up most of her rights to see me, to Ray, if he agreed to keep me in the divorce, like I was a fudging puppy dawg." He laughed as my slight southern accent came into play again!

"Why Miss Ana, did I hear the southern Belle in there?"

"Fudge off, yes it slips in occasionally, do you want to know all this before we sit down to dinner or not? 'Cos y'all can kiss ma southern derrière goodbye if y'all don't wanna Suga?" He is laughing at me.

"Ana, you're killing me, wave to Kate, we're at Kavanagh HQ!" I wave as Kate makes her way to the car in front. Wow, did she really go with that tight red dress? "So why did she still have you twice a year, that confuses me?" Me too Christian, I will find out the real reason someday I guess?

"I think she still had hopes of the Lamberts accepting me as the heir apparent to Lambert Industries, but they have refused all contact with her and me because of her being my mother. She dragged me to functions they were at all the time, when she did have me, in hopes they'd see me. They never did, and we ended up back in Vegas."

"As in the Texan oil people Ana, you may be related to those Lamberts?"

"Apparently so, my birth father was the second son of four, but the eldest died soon after my father did. I don't know because I can't be bothered with them. I'm not their blood, so I don't give a fider-lee-dee, in claiming my stake to their rich Texan Tea. The other two son's are childless and mindless playboys too, so I guess, I am, in theory the only one of their blood line left."

"Ana, that is epic, you should find out once and for all, you have a stake in their company, it's worth billions."

"It;s not my epic, they are not my billions and that issue is not my fight, and I'm not interested in them, their money or claiming anything from them ever, quite frankly Christian it's one headache I never want to have. So as you can see, I'm very aware what having easy money means. When I say I work for it I do, I'm frugal or I bloody well was until I met you."

"Don't dredge the dresses and crap up again Miss Ana!"

"Stop with the accent you can't pull it off."

"I'm dating a southern beautiful, heir to an oil company."

"Sorry to disappoint you, you billionaire idiot, but when Ray adopted me, it stopped my claims on their oil and dirty money. I'm sorry to say you're dating a poor, soon to be literary major, who will be earning peanuts as a junior editor of a new e-book company. If that isn't good enough get Taylor to pull over please?"

"Ana I was joking, but if and when the press get hold of this, and they will, it will be major news." I hadn't even given that a thought.

"That could be why my fucking mother leaked it. Fucking hell, that scheming, fucking two faced harlot of a whore, is setting her table out and I am the fucking main course, she is going to fucking ruin me, she is going to use me and make me her fucking meal ticket. I will if I have to, fucking kill her if she ruins us."

"Wow, and I thought you didn't swear Miss Ana? That was very sweary!"

"Christian that isn't even a word, and I'm sorry but I will throw a nickel in the jar, hell it can have ten bucks worth for the next call I make, you may want to close your ears, I may scream so loud I may make them bleed. How far are we from the restaurant Taylor? I don't need long to speak to Carla Mae."

"About ten minutes Miss Steele." He continues to drive and Christian is confused.

"How do I withhold my number on this phone Christian?"

"Ana, leave her be, I can have her watched and really we have the means to silence her." Christian seems to be pleading with me.

"Why can you have Taylor shoot her for me? Sawyer refused to shoot Kate for me this afternoon?"

"Miss Steele, there are always ways to shut someone up, and yes I have many avenues we can pursue, without killing her."

"Really, well good, I mean they better be good, because she is like a snake oil sales man, good at peddling bull shit." He laughed at me.

"Ana, please calm down, that was what my text was about, finding out the who, the what and the where, finding out where we can stop her." Christian, I know I am far from calm, and she does this to me.

"Oh, okay I guess, but Daddy knows the darkest of her secrets I think? We never talk about her not after the driving incident." I am wrapped in his arms as he tries to calm me down.

"Ana, I know little pieces of your life before me. I just didn't read everything about you, which was so very unlike me I can assure you."

"Well, I guess you have to be careful what kooks you let in, failed miserably Mr Grey, the kookiest woman ever landed smack dang in your life."

"You did yes, and in it you are. Now we are here. Stay calm there is nothing you have told me that is driving you away from me."

"Not even me not going after my supposed inheritance?"

"No, if anything that makes me love and trust you more. I believe you mean everything you say now, and I will stop being such an ass with the gift giving, but I will give them, you can bet your sweet ass I will!"

"Heck you learn quick Grey; I need to ring Daddy too, if he gets wind of Carla Mae, there may not be a problem; he has friends in all the right places too." Taylor opened the door when he was convinced it was safe and Christian hopped out holding his hand out for me. I stood for a moment to catch my bearings, when I realised where we were, we just steps away from The Metropolitan Museum of Art. At a restaurant called Crown, it actually looked like they had hijacked someone's home and set up a restaurant in it. Had we walked past it that's what I would have thought it was? We're shown to the bar area as we are early, a first for me. I watched everyone mingle and talk, and I sort of felt a little out of my depth, I tried to get the fairies in my brain to give me a pep talk! Okay here I am, watching the beautiful people, the posh people from the right side of the fence, and how I wished I was on the other side just watching instead of actually being here.

"Baby what's the matter?" Christian had his arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close.

"Nothing, honestly, am I dressed correctly, I knew I should have worn a Kate chosen dress." I am jabbering on about my dammed dress. To a man who didn't care what I wore, because he liked everything I did and did not wear!

"Ana, stop it please, you are perfect." Calming me down worked, I eventually relaxed. "What are you drinking Ana?"

"Would they baulk at me for asking for a Bud? I could do wine too Christian."

"Ana, calm down I'm having a Peroni, if that's what you want you can have that. Mother generally sticks to wine after dad's cocktails, do you want a cocktail?" Christian is being so caring, and I'm being a wallflower, step up or get trodden on Steele!

"Can I have a crisp glass of Riesling? I better stick to what I know, besides we had wine at lunch, and then the cocktails, I highly doubt your mother wants to see Kate and I do our party piece."

"That sounds like fun, what is it exactly?" Christian smiles as he kisses my neck. "The removal of one's clothes Miss Steele?"

"God no Christian, well not me anyway Kate sometimes does, but in that dress she isn't going on any table tonight."

"I had noticed it's a little tight, did you tell her it looked good Anastasia?" Busted, because I think I did!

"Christian, I'd had enough when we'd had lunch and said yes to loads of her dammed dresses. I'd have said yes to a burlap sack if it got me out of there quickly!"

"Ana, Ana, Ana what am I to do with you? I'm sure Elliot thanks you he hasn't kept his hands of her butt since we got in here!"

"What are you two whispering at over there?" Elliot is torn away from butt hugging for some reason.

"Actually, Elliot it was a private conversation." I smiled at Christian as he tried to silence his brother, but he was having none of it.

"Oh, was it sexy stuff, little Bro?" Time for shutting the big guy down gently.

"Actually Elliot it was about my monthly cycle, are you interested in that, much?" I don't know who laughed more Christian, his mother or his father, and yes, I said all that aloud again.

"Oh, well whisper away, you have my non attention on the matter." Elliot was as red as Kate's dress, she looked at me and laughed too, she knew I had the dreaded visit the day she left for her father's bedside, luckily for me I'd finished the day before I got sick thank god. Can you imagine what Christian Grey CEO big shot of GEH would have done having to change my tampon?

"Ladies and gentlemen the private room is ready, and your security has checked it out, your drinks will be served from your private bar." Good the room was getting a tad loud with diners with pre show reservations. Hark at Anastasia Steele; I'm now walking with the posh folks on this side of the fence. To reach the private dining room, we descend the restaurant's grand marble staircase and enter through a secret bookshelf, behind this unusual and I guess quirky entrance, there is a plush and elegant room, with leather club chairs and a mirrored bar, which is tucked away in a corner of our own private dining space.

"Ana, what do you want to drink dear?" I turn, and smile at Grace, I guess the bars open?"I'm having a Hanky Panky, they are very moorish."

"Is that with gin, martini, fernet branca and orange juice?" I say not thinking, just speaking; I best try thinking first.

"I believe it is; you do know your cocktails. Should I be worried my son is going to be marrying a drinker?" I'm what? I am doing what? What did Grace just say?

"Mother, please stop drinking, your very merry all ready." He held me again, this time whispering in my ear. "What she doesn't know is we haven't yet been dating a week. Don't worry Baby, that was way down the line in our rushed coming together, like next week. Now that would seem a correct assumption, given the speed we seem to be going at anyway, but for now Baby it's a not just yet, I love you, and the next week thing was a joke, perhaps the week after would work for you?"

"Christian, don't joke, that knocked the feet from under me." I round on his face and kiss him. God don't move so dammed fast Mrs Grey.

"Grace, no, I am a waiter at a bar in Portland, I think I said earlier, no, that could have been said to Carrick, with the discussion about a side car I think?"

"It was, you said it to me as we discussed prohibition, Ana. Now beautiful lush of a wife, what's your poison, you said you would like a Hanky Panky, yes?"

"Yes and the real McCoy when we get home, my darling husband!"

"MOTHER..." Both Elliot and Christian shouted out at the same time. "We have sensitive ears, impressionable ears, we need to be deaf!" My god they were like a double act.

"Boys, boys, oh my little boys, me, your mother has had a bad few days, so shush... If I want Hanky Panky I will have it, cocktail or sex, now shush."

"All right Grace, have you decided Ana?" Carrick is so funny and very cool headed.

"I think I'd like a side car, if they can do me one? It wasn't on the menu."

"Baby, for what I'm paying for this dammed night out if you want the whole tram car you can have it. Besides if he doesn't know how to make one you can show him!" Christian rallying my corner and smiling, the wedding thing has knocked me for six. I watch as the waiter pours my cocktail, I smile and take it from him and down it in one; I nod for another, which I get. This is needed. I take the second and stand by Christian.

"Quite, Kate what's your particular poison?"Carrick asked Kate, as Elliot and Christian were mock stuffing tissue in their ears, oh heck. they are spoiling for a clip around the back of their heads in a minute, Grace is scowling at them. I wonder if they, Christian and Elliot, have discussed the witch they both screwed.

"I'll have what Grace is having, it sounds like fun. Both the cocktail and the dream..."

"I like that Katherine; you have your daddies sense of humour! Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Kate, and I blame the drinks!"

"You didn't Grace, I have often been told I have his quirks and sense of humour, it's all right to talk about him, and I'm much stronger than my mother. How was she, she didn't say much, when she got back?"

"She is sad, as I would be if I lost my darling Cary. She is angry he worked too hard and too long to enjoy the fruits of his toil, and has decided to come on board the Coping Together board, to give her life some purpose, that's if you and Ethan didn't mind?"

"No, no that's just what she could do with, who stepped down I heard places on your charities board are harder than pinning your son Christian down for an interview?"

"Elena Lincoln was de seated, in light of her more recent transgressions, we the board thought it a necessary precaution, you know bad publicity, is just that, bad..."

"I heard she is being framed for the fire, by an ex lover, she tried selling her story to the paper for funds. Being as Christian owns the paper, or as good as, the editor didn't wish to run with it, not just so she could make bail anyway, it seems she has approached many people for backing and all the doors are slamming in her face. We will cover it, but not until it goes to trial anyway." Way to go the mention of her fudging name has caused a very bad atmosphere in here.

"Quite, I believe she will find her name is blackened too much to help get sponsors for my charity, as she did before. Your mother is going to be an asset. Ana's mother has a chicken farm, did you know that Kate? I meant to ask is it a free range healthy chicken place. I like organic where ever possible?"

"Actually Grace, it's not got anything to do with chickens, my mother runs and owns an upmarket brothel. As far as I know the chickens all have their own rooms and are given regular state board inspections and mandatory health checks, but as I haven't seen her since I was twelve I wouldn't know!" That lowered the tone right down.

"Ana, your moms a madam of a brothel and I bet, had you stopped with her, the boys would all have been your friends, just to get a free pass to Momma's house?" Way to go Elliot, it seems it can go even lower.

"Are you saying my girlfriends a whore?" Opps, lower still, way to go, a fight would top this night off wonderfully.

"No, way Bro, what I'm saying is, they would have... Crap it did sound better in my head that, sorry Banana, I know what I meant it to sound like."

"I know what you mean Elliot, I always wished she ran a sweet shop or a pet store, but alas she didn't. I'd have settled for her being a stay at home Mom, but I didn't get that either, she never stayed at home."

"Ana, what did your father say? I'm sorry, but I really thought she tended chickens, forgive me?"

"Grace of course you're forgiven; hey if dolly Parton can star in a film about one, I guess I'm fine with one for a distant relative. My father and her divorced when I was about five. I lived with Ray, my father and she saw me twice a year, until I was twelve, then after an incident, I didn't have to see her again."

"I believe your father is an ex Marine?" Carrick and the boys were drinking beers and I knew Carrick was just humouring me, I have nothing in common with these people.

"You're never an ex Marine, once you are, you are for life. He runs a woodworking shop, he restores period pieces, and has a contract to do the wood work restoring Portland's oldest house, bringing it back to life, and seeing as it's all wood he will be at it a while, he is a master carpenter."

"They work in wood in the Marines?" Grace needs to go on juice I think, unless her mouth to brain filter broken too.

"No, he was a special weapons technician, with special ops and black ops."

"Wow, your Dad was a Navy Seal?" I nodded. Elliot was impressed, even if the others weren't!

"Shush need to know. I think he got the woodworking bug from my grandfather and he passed courses and such, when he was on leave and when he left to look after me, when my grandparents died. We moved up from Louisiana and he started a small cabinetry business and work piled in really quickly, he had a partner called Willard Wood, who died, a while ago, leaving it all to dad, he was a strange old man, but harmless and a good book giver on birthdays and at Christmas."

"Wait one godfrickin minute, he's Wood and Steel, your dad is that steel? We tried to get them to work on Christian's place, but they couldn't, because they were snowed under for years." Elliot is my cheer leader.

"Really Ana; your father's the owner of Wood and Steel?" Christian needs, it seems, to read my report.

"Hu yes, did I not say that Christian?"

"No Baby, you just said he'd kick my ass if I did something to hurt you."

"Well he would do that too, and build you a custom casket." Everyone laughed, including Grace.

"Would you like to order your now?" The waiter asked as he approached the bar where we had gathered.

"Yes please young man, I need food to sober my wife up a little, Grace go easy on those please?"

"I will, I am hungry though Cary."

"Well that's settled yes can my family be seated? Ana, baby sit by me please?" Christian walked me to our table, and as he did he whispered in my ear again, and just the nearness of him to my ear made me shiver. "We it seems need to talk; your father owns a large part of Portland Miss Steele."

"He does? No, you're mistaken; he has a shop with a large warehouse come workshop thing at the back of it, and our home there, so why did you think that?"

"Because Ana, I have been trying to buy it, for over eight months, but he refused to sell it."

"So, you knew who I was before, you came to Kate's?"

"No, I went to your apartment to see Kate, as I said I didn't read you're report. I am not at the point in starting any hostile talks with your father either. Ros has been dealing with his property manager."

"Right, hold the boat. My father has not got a property manager, because he hasn't anything to manage, he doesn't own any property other than the ones I told you about, and don't you think I'd know if he had?"

"Ana, keep calm I'm just saying, but the owner of the large part of Portland I want, is co-owner of Wood and Steel, I didn't equate you or your father Ray, to be the in the Steel of Wood and Steel, as it's spelt differently."

"Christian can you order for me, anything will do I just need to make a quick phone call, my father wouldn't lie to me, ever."

"Okay, Ana I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Christian, you haven't done anything yet." I dialled my father and he answered the phone straight away.

"Hello Pumpkin, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Daddy you're on speaker phone so Christian can hear this, and his Dad Carrick Grey too, so do not cuss, there's a lady present and Kate!"

"Har har Stainless hil-ari-i-you-ass... Hi, Papa Ray how's Carrie?"

"Fine Princess, just fine, we we're sorry to hear 'bout ole Henry."

"Mom got the flowers and thanks, listen I'm hogging the phone and this is serious!"

"Annie, you were asking the questions?"

"Well it's best I just come out with it. Do you have a property manager?"

"What would I want one of those for Annie, I can manage the store and the factory?"

"Well do you own any land or buildings other than the ones I know about?"

"Annie, what's this all about, you know what I have and what I ain't got, where's this all going Annie?"

"Do you know Christian Grey, or have you had contact with him in the past year?"

"Again no, other than the chat the other day, what's all this about?"

"Apparently Wood and Steel own a prime piece of real estate in Portland, and Christian has been trying to buy it for the last eight months?"

"News to me Annie, perhaps it was Willard's? I haven't even gotten around to his stuff yet, he left everything to me for some dang reason. I will get your Mamma to look through the box of crap paperwork his nephew sent around."

"What nephew Daddy?"

"Hold up there Annie, let me get his card, it's on Mamma's pin board somewhere. Here it is Jason T Bulford, Real Estate Agent Seattle. He works outta Kent Clarks office in Renton, is that any help, I have a mobile number?" My father rattled of the number as Christian made a note of it.

"Mr Steele, Christian Grey here."

"Umm, brave boyfriend of my only and best beloved daughter, what can I do for you, cancelling our Saturday play date?"

"No Sir, it's come to my attention Wood and Steel own a very large plot of land and I have been asking to buy it for eight months, I wasn't aware you owned it until ten minutes ago. My second in command here at Grey Enterprise Holdings has been trying without much luck to purchase the land and the buildings."

"As I said Son, I didn't know we did own it, I know Willard was an ornery ole coot, but we got on just fine, he funded the expansion and liked getting his hands in with the wood. He died here at home with Carrie looking out for him. He left me the business, and that was all I thought he had done for me, his lawyers have been asking me to go in to see them for months now, but I'm too busy for all that legal stuff."

"Excuse me Mr Steele, I'm my son's private attorney, Carrick Grey, could it be possible he left you his entire estate, or the business his estate?"

"Sure, anything's possible; he had a fondness for me, Annie and Carrie. He said he had no family he cared to remember. So it's possible Mr Grey he did leave me more. Can't say I want nor need it, my company is doing well enough."

"Its Carrick and yes it seems you may in fact be the owner of some very valuable land, could you perhaps drive across to see Christian on Wednesday, or he could come to you?"

"No, I can come to you I have to drop some boxes at Kate and Annie's new place, so I will call in then, any time suit you?"

"Just call any time, my son's headquarters, GEH is pretty darned big you can't miss it."

"We did a little of the wood work in the building, before your son bought it Carrick. I will see you both Wednesday. Annie I will see you Saturday with your fella!"

"Bye Daddy and don't forget the boxes of paperwork. Love to Mamma, see you soon!" I put the phone back in my purse.

"Well is that business call over, because Mom and Kate are on their fourth Hanky Panky, and are eating bread sticks?"

"Sorry Elliot, it had to be done, I knew Dad didn't know anything." I gave Christian the look.

"It's fine Banana." He waved for the waiter, as Christian was sat grinning again. I sipped my drink as he ordered for us and he ordered dammed champagne too. Does he want a drunken Kate dancing on the bar?

"Grace, I've ordered for you okay?" Poor Carrick is fussing over Grace, I now see where Christian gets his caring side from, that little thing he didn't think he could do, and he has been very well covertly trained in. His dad is the best. He's now making Grace have a glass of water; Elliot is just happy stroking Kate's blonde curls and getting sloppy kisses.

"Yes dear, did you get the thingy sorted out?" Wow, his mom is sqwiffy drunk. I may be the sensible one tonight, I'm glad I am the sober girlfriend; Kate and his mom are nearly asleep. Good thing really, if they had music she'd be up there, dancing for drinks.

"Anastasia Steele I fudging love you, so fudging much right now." He's hilarious and happy, I'm wondering where the hell this land is and why Dad hasn't bothered with the paperwork?

"Just right now, I'm gutted; I thought you loved me all the time, see I'm pouting?"I pull the pouty Ana face, which earns me a kiss.

"That project is going to bring hundreds of jobs to Portland and buildings to a derelict waterfront too, and an affordable housing scheme. If this comes to fruition, your father will be indeed very wealthy."

"Christian, he is all ready wealthy. Not in your way wealthy, but, he has enough that it pays the bills and makes a living doing what he does best and he has me and Carrie and he buddies and right now is thinking of ways to keep you entertained on Saturday."

"Will you come to Seattle on Wednesday, and have dinner with me or lunch even, with your father?"

"Paff, given the speed of this amazing coupling, we, in four days could be nursing broken hearts and may be looking for rebound guys or gals?"

"Ana, don't even joke about that, that sweet precious Ana is never happening. Now our starters are here, and none too soon. Mom and Kate really hit those cocktails hard."

During dinner the conversation flowed from, the red dress Kate was almost wearing, to Elliot and Christians golf date on Thursday. Grace had got a second wind and after drinking more water seemed to sober up a little and joined in the party. Me? I looked around the grandness of the place and noticed the emptiness too, if this was what having money did for you, then no thanks, they only had themselves for company, they were in their own bubble and security watched their every move. I liked the chatter in the main bar, the people moving in and about the place, the hustle and bustle and the fun. Like the last time we went out for a meal, the fun we had singing and the fun we had in the, wait... We had a balcony to our selves, cornered off with security, how did I not see that? This I have to change! Christian excused himself, after giving and leaving me with a cheek kiss and an I love you, which was whispered into my ear, lord it was sweet, this love thing, this I don't want to change.

"Ana, are you all right dear, I am so sorry I don't know what got into me?" Perhaps, it was the pitcher of Hanky Pankies and no food Grace. "I must seem to be a drunken lush, and for that I apologise. It's been a busy week. I just don't know what to do for the best? Give me a child with measles and I can alleviate their discomfort, a weary child with a cough or cold I can help sooth it away, the boy suffering with a broken leg or arm from a fall, I can fix them. A child who has been beaten by their parent, I can try to save them, but how, how do I fix my beautiful boys?" Oh poor Grace.

"They are healing I think, they just need more time, they I guess? Feel badly for the pain this has caused you. Christian, he is managing the best he can and to be honest with you, from hearing what Elliot said, it was a job perk to him, but he is hurting for Christian, more than himself."

"Thank you for making him tell me, that can't have been easy for you hearing it all?"

"I heard what I wanted too, at the time. I have no need to know the nitty gritty of his past. When he told me he lost _**it **_at fifteen, I was very jealous of the Goth, rebel chick he lost it to, but when he told me she was an older neighbour and a friend of his mother I felt as you did, and when he couldn't or wouldn't admonish her or her actions it sickened me. I saw, how she had controlled him, how she still controls him. Believe it or not, he is getting there. I see the occasional flicker of that Christian returning, but most of the time he's the kind caring Christian, who made me all better after I got sick. That's the man I see, the other Christian, he's there and I don't think he will ever lose that part of himself, but if he only uses that in work and with the making of his gazillions, then I'm happy for that too. It gives him an edge and a control, and it's a control he needs."

"Smart, beautiful and loving, what more could a mother ask for in a wife, for her son. Now I need more food I think I'm back. Never have a Lemon Martini made by Cary; they are lethal. Here's my boy what's the matter?"

"We need to go, and we need to go now. Elena managed to get bail. She boarded a flight here two hours ago. I slipped up; I didn't close all her doors. She is coming here for Ana, she wants her power back." Way to fucking go paedo whore!

"How do you know all this surely the police would tell you as a common _courtesy_?" Carrick asks his worried son.

"She reached out to an old friend, and they warned me as soon as they got my number, Taylor Sawyer have the cars brought around front please?"

"Sir, we have plenty of time, and Sir, I have taken the liberty of having the food delivered when it is ready and I have paid the bill and left a large gratuity."

"Thanks Taylor, she reached out to Susannah. She has Leila with her; she posted the fucking bail. Have everything pulled on her, take back everything we can and evict her." I heard him mention two girls. I watch and I listen and I know not to piss this Christian off with the whys and who's, not yet anyway. He smiles as he helps me to my feet with a kiss.

"I'm sorry Baby, I ruined our night out."

"Paff, Kate is dead to the world and see, her heads in the soup almost, your mother said she got her second wind and yet, is now struggling to put her arms in the coat your fathers holding up for her, I think the cocktails were what did this night wrong Mr Grey!"

"Ana, my wonderful Ana you amaze me, you love me and understand me better than I know myself. How did I land you?"

"I would say kinda like this?" I tripped and he caught me. "You still got a catchers grip Christian. Now, why are we panicking?"

"Ana, she is coming after you. They both are and Leila is a little unbalanced."

"She was one of the others?"

"The last long term other yes. She wanted the more I didn't know existed until I had you in my arms like this!" A kiss from his soft lips and I felt a salty wetness mixed in with the beer lingering on his tongue. I looked up and he was crying. "Ana you are my more..."

"In one week I am your more, really? How long were you with her?"

"Eighteen months, the longest I have kept a submissive."

"If I were to leave you now after one week, would you be upset?"

"That's a rhetorical question right? You're not leaving me are you?"

"If I was, how would you feel, how do you feel right now?"

"Lost, afraid and nervous, but you're not leaving me are you?"

"No, I don't think I'm ever leaving you. So can you imagine what this Leila girl is feeling, after loving you for eighteen whole months, seeing you more giving you more and knowing the more she did to please you, and I bet she did didn't she, because I would give you more too?"

"She did, and I brushed her aside. Elena was meant to get her help and for my shame, I didn't check in on her. I wasn't a very caring man until I met you. Come, we have to go, Taylor is here."

He takes me to the car where Sawyer and Taylor are scanning the road and the walkway. Even on her supper charged broomstick, she won't get here that quickly, even if there was a way for her to bend the space time continuum, and get here faster than a speeding bullet. Opps wrong choice of words there Ana! I chastise myself and watch as Carrick lifts a sleep Grace into the car in front. Elliot has already buckled his girl in the back and is getting in with Luke up front. I am placed in the back as Christian joins me. Wow, it's been a funny old day. Truth and lies are ousted and my pour dammed feet are sore, Mr Choo your shoes, they hurt my feet...

We head to Kate's first to drop off Elliot and Kate, Elliot is stopping in case she turns up there, to offer up her condolences. Christian thinks she has the brass balls to do so. Who am I to second guess him, I think the object she wants is here holding me so dammed close I can't breathe. When we get to Christian's I see three bodies I have never seen before. Okay maybe this shit is a little more real than I at first thought.

"Ana, let me introduce Phillips, Jefferson and this is Samantha Prescott, she is to be your personal security Ana, Luke and Ryan will be your drivers and security too, Prescott will escort you to places he cannot."

"Oh... Okay... You think I needed a protection officer. Why and what for, just to see me safe into and out of the crapper? Heck, you're being serious Christian. Have you a gym here?"

"Yes in the basement why?"

"Why? Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds dressed for the gym in ten minutes, Samantha, Phillips and you Jefferson, hold the fort. Christian you need to see I am not a mild mannered little girl and the sooner you realise this the better, what are you four still standing around for _**change now**_..."

"Sir...?" Opps, I stepped on Taylor's ego, tough...

"Do as she says, this could be fun, Ana are you sure, they are well trained men and you..."

"Get fudging changed now Grey, your ass if the first to fall." I march up stairs shower the crap from my body and change, god I love Mrs Lloyd, my kits all spring fresh again. I pass Christian laughing. "Are you coming sweet cheeks or are you just standing there looking pretty? Do you think you know me, better than I know myself?"

C POV:

Ordering my staff around calling me, me sweet cheeks, saying I'm stood looking pretty, how dare she, god she's fucking hot when she loses her temper, but hey, you Miss Steele have a war on your hands, and as they have told me we have a couple of hours to spare. I need a shower I have a ragging hard on, which these days is a fucking common occurrence. This should be good; I change and join them in the gym... Fuck my ass is going to be sore in the morning...

* * *

><p>There she bows hurricane Ana... Thanks for the support over the idiot, it means a lot working on Fifty Falls she deserves a little love too, theres a baby or two in that one... Lol xxx Laters Readers...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Usual disclaimers EL James owns the rights to Fifty Shades along with Universal Pictures. This is my take in the story, I have added characters and though yes I'm British I am trying writing US style, may be failing...

* * *

><p>I do were possible research my information and yes I am a sommelier, old school too, thirty+ years ago and this was how it was done in my time. Please note, that there's nothing very rational about wine tasting in restaurants, it's just long-established ritual and there are all kinds of odd customs and superstitions associated with the pouring of that first taste of the wine, to check for poison, to show your reverence for your guest, the list is endless, so nothing I wrote was too surprising. Kate ordered Kate tested...<p>

Yes, I have in all my time serving wine, had three or four bottles sent back that were corked per year. The others? These patrons had no appreciate for the fine wine they had sent back; as they were more often than not, pretentious show off stock market traders,(the 80's mad money boom was my era,) who happened to have more money than sense and taste, most wouldn't know a good vintage if it bit them on their ass. If we threw an expensive price tag on a supermarket red, they would okay the hundred pounds+ they were going to pay for a five pound bottle, which we did often, for my shame! Therefore, I am presuming as the guest reviewer you a merely giving me you opinion?

As to the card, being used by Ana, given to her by Christian? I have seen this done several times. We cannot do this here in the UK but I am told by friends in the USA this does happen. You took the time to review twice I am giving you the curtsey of a reply, guests please log in or register, then I could PM you personally... Thanks though...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Hit the mat Precious:<span>

C POV:

I get down to the basement and smile, it's been a while since I had a good work out, I've had little or no time of late, and for my shame Ana has done two pretty decent runs with great times too, and all whilst she has been here. The guys are grinning; do they know something I don't?

"I see you deemed fit to join us Precious, get warmed up please Mr Grey?"

"Ana, I think I know what I'm doing, I train with and ex Olympian. Claude Bastille, so less of the... Attitude woman!" Crap, I nearly said domineering..

"I train with ten hairy arsed Marines, I win..." I smile as she flips me the bird and the tongue, I warm up and as I stretch. I see why they are laughing, Ryan is icing down his cheek. Crap that's red and I can see it from here. I may have been suckered into getting my butt kicked.

"Does that hurt much Ryan?"

"She got lucky, my Momma said I should never hit a lady, next time she's going down , she ain't no lady Boss..."

"She is however my lady, you need more gym and training time then if she whipped your butt."

"Watch and learn Boss, watch and learn, fuck me this hurts." He lays the ice pack over his cheek.

"Who's next, Luke?" She is goading them and looks pumped up, and fucking hot as hell, her tight ass in those training pants, I'm not too impressed with the white tee shirt showing the black sports bra underneath, but she's hot and all mine...

"No Ana, I'm sure I heard T say he was game?" I watch as Taylor smiles, and takes to the mat. Okay if she gets one good throw in, I will relax a little, and call it a night.

"Miss Steele? Are you ready?" He'd better go easy on her, if he hurts her...

"Bring. It. On..." I watch as they tap and slap, which actually seems to offend Ana, because Taylor is taking it easy. I see Ana take a deep breath and head for Taylor, he smiles and side steps Ana, she crouches as she nears him, and side sweeps his fucking legs from under him. Okay, now I'm interested. He jumps to his feet and realises she ain't taking prisoners. She lays a punch on his midriff and he grabs her and attempts to throw her down, I watch as she swings high and then low and down between his legs, she then grabs his waist band and manages to get him on the fucking mat again. Whilst down he rolls and pins her down and smiles, then the nut crunch, ouch that had to hurt.

"Ana, leave Taylors pride intact, allow him one smack down?" Luke is going to have some shit duties when we get back to normal for that remark, is he stupid?

"Miss Steele, I think it's time we switched this up a notch, don't you?" His pride is dented as well as his nuts, poor Taylor.

"I'm just warming up Jason, just warming up. Now are you dancing or trying to kick my tush?" Well I guess if she's kicking his butt she's leaving mine alone. I run on the tread mill and watch her. I may be running with the biggest hard on ever, as she kicks and grabs, she ends up on her cute behind three or four times, but she either rolls away and jumps to her feet, or does an backward flip thing, she's pretty dammed supple. I then imagine her in various positions I have only ever accomplished with hooks, rope and restraints. I've run for five K, all with a hard on, no mean feat, when Taylor punches her hands, and declares she has the moves. He walks over and joins me on the run.

"She isn't going to need as much looking after as we thought, what the hell happened to her that meant her father trained her that well?"

"I presume you heard the story of the clubbing of the men in her mother's brothel, as we drove to dinner?"

"I did Sir, she wasn't very quiet."

"Perhaps her father, saw the possible risk to Ana from the Morton guy? Or given where her mother worked, he knew there would be people like him?"

"She is going to kick you butt Sir, you do realise that?"

"I do, let her kick Reynolds butt and then I will take my turn, but I want it to be done in private, I won't be mocked by those fuckers." He grinned. He knew there wouldn't be much fighting. I'm as hard as a fucking iron rod, and it's in need of release.

"Reynolds your turn, you two are excused. Get changed and be in the security room in twenty?"

"T, can we see Reynolds get his ego bumped a little?" They didn't have to wait long she had his arm up his back and he was patting out, the sly fucker grabbed her by the waist and slammed her hard down on the mat, all to the sound of ouches from the four of us watching. He continued to block her moves and he riled her. She took a step back and watched as he went all Hong Kong Fuey on her, using some sort of leggy Karate moves, opps, he's now nursing a swollen pair like Taylor, but he spluttered as he grabbed his and went down on his knees asking for his Momma, in the highest pitched voice ever.

"Krav Maga, wins over Karate every time, you left your legs and man bits open to my little ole foot, I'm smaller, which you seemed to forget, you let your guard down, so I was able to lull you into my foot, thanks that was really great. Now, I am going to kick my boyfriends ass. Good evening gentlemen, this isn't going to be pretty." I know I gulped, fuck me I'm dating GI Jane... They all go up in the elevator, carrying varying ice packs, the pussies... I hope the ice machines got some left in it for me, I have a feeling I may be nursing a pair of swollen balls in a few minutes.

"Mr Grey, do you think I can handle myself?" I smile.

"I guess you can... Go gently on me please?"

"What, you want preferential treatment? No way Jose, now take up the stance boyfriend!"

"I do like it when you talk dirty Ana."

"Do you Christian?"

"I do..." I notice the cameras are turned off; the little red lights have clicked off one by one.

"Christian, do you want to fuck me or fight me right now?"

"Erm, stupid question really given my dick is pitching again." She didn't give me a second to think about it, before she was wrapped around my waist and began gripping tighter and tighter, her arms are around my neck and she pulls my hair so fucking tight I cry out.

"Ana, what the fuck are you doing?" I got my answer, when she pulled my head down to hers, and began kissing me, they are sweaty breathless passionate kisses. Her tongue begins darting in and out of my mouth, and her breathlessness is turning me on as I return the kisses. I am then forced backwards onto the mat and as I hit the floor hard, I hear it echo in here.

"Ana I am going to fuck you so hard for that indiscretion Baby, get ready for a workout unlike any you've ever had before."

"So Mr Grey, the other times you were holding back, because you do realise I haven't worked out with anyone else before, I believe you saw the evidence, with those beautiful greys of yours?"

"I remember, but watching you get sweaty with the guys, was a fucking turn on. Knowing I have been the only one, makes this..." I flick my finger between the two of us and hold her tightly on top of me. "...Special. Yes, I have been taking it easy, you are just getting used to having sex, I've held back and let you get used to it and us, it's still new to you Ana. So is it all right you know for me to continue, our workout?" She leans down and kisses me; she's fucking amazing.

"I do hope so Grey, because if you don't I may have to kill you with this finger here!" She waved her middle finger at me, our clothes were off, what there was of them, and sent to the four corners of the gym. I looked down at her lying naked on the mats and trying the sexy poses, her body was already pink from the slaps and the punches she had received in sparing.

I am so fucking angry she's been marked, but I'm also freakily turned on. I kiss and suckle at her breasts, as she groans and rubs herself against my dick, she's sat on top and is dry humping me. I see the sexual arousal in her eyes, they are wide and are drawing me in to kiss her feverishly, and then I feel her wetness, and hear her moan as she brings herself to her own climax, I feel cheated. Normally I control these; I tell the women when they can come, but fuck that was pleasing and a turn on.

"Ana..." I flipped her over and entered her hard, so fucking hard her body was pushed upwards on the mat, she gasped and her hands pulled my fucking hair hard again. I thrust long and hard, grabbing her legs, I push them to the sides and up, holding them down she is open to me, all I can see is her face as I pound into her, she gasps and her tits dance to each stroke inwards. Too much, this is too much, but I can't stop, I'm driving hard into her.

She screams to come, not yet Baby, and as she begs, I take myself out and grip her tightly, I stand, pick her up, and I turn her like a rag doll, so her face is next to my dick, I place her legs over my shoulders and suckle at her dripping folds, as I grip her waist tightly. Her head bobs up and down on my dick. I hear her gag and splutter, as I make her come. This is too much for her to handle yet and I have to remind myself, days ago, she was a virgin...

"Ana put your hands flat on the floor, please palms down and relax." She follows my instructions, I enter her again, this time after several very enjoyable thrusts inside her, she screams for me to stop, and I do. "Ana, are you alright?"

"I was going to be sick sorry, give me a minute?"

"We need to be in bed, I want you, so fucking much but I want you safe, are you okay, do you need to be sick?"

"I'm fine now, it was a head rush and well you know, I came and it made me feel sick, funnily enough it felt like an ice cream headache. Can we stop in here, and get hot and sweaty on these mats, because I like it here, it's echoic and the noises are turning me on. I always get aroused in a gym, but for the first time ever I know what a proper sex fuelled adrenaline rush is, so fuck me hard Mr Grey, don't hold back, show me what getting all of you feels like, please?"

"Ana, you stopped me from fucking you hard just then."

"I'm asking you to try again."

"Ana you are still pretty new to this I'm holding back, I've only just let go and you asked me to stop."

"Please?"

"Oh fuck who am I kidding? It was amazing." She crawls over, not giving me an out and she grabs at my legs, I'm on the fucking mat, and as I hit it, I gasp for breathe. With no time to shout, she's on top of me, and taking the lead.

"Why Miss Steele, you are topping from the bottom!"

"I'm what to who, to where?"

"You are taking control!"

"Hu, why didn't you just say that, I thought you wanted something sticking in your butt! Good job you explained before I found something to do that with." I get sex and a comedy show, making love with her. Sex used to be so structured and forced one sided in the main, my side. Now, it's anything but...

"Ana, it generally means the submissive is using her charm and in your case those lip biting skills of yours to get your own way, instead of doing what I want."

"Good job really there's nothing hand to stick up your butt you kinky fucker." Whilst she spoke, she stroked my chest, her soft hands running up and down, all as she sat atop of me, she began moving herself up and down my length, and I murmur my thanks as she moves up and down faster, touching my dick with her pussy feels restful almost and I begin groaning louder, and louder.

"Ana ride me, and ride me now." My arms are outstretched over my head as my pelvis rises in an attempt to feel more, my harried actions causes her to place me at her entrance."Baby yes now gently, lower yourself onto me. This may hurt if you do it too quickly the first time."

"Hu, shut up... Oh god I feel you Christian, this is weird, oh god it's a nice weird, shit Christian." She slips and the force as she impales herself on me, causes her to scream my name aloud, it sends a muffled echo around the gym.

"Ana, move slowly up and down."

She begins rising, and I know she's in pain and make her stop. I sit up and hold her to me and as she looks up, we are just staring at each other and our eyes are focused. She leans into my mouth and we move slowly together, gentle movements until the pain she was feeling subsides, the kisses become more frantic and the movements harder, we grind into each other, my dick into her pussy and her hips undulate, moving slowly and her walls grip me within her tightness. I'm now kissing her neck, and kissing the path to her breasts, and her arms are over my shoulders, her fingers stroke my back softly, I feel a strange need for this closeness. The gentle touch on my back, soothes me so much, that I begin a series of small rhythmical thrusts into her, her gasps and moans turn into her usual high octave demands in her sweary voice. God I love her...

"Christian, how can this be so good, were hardly moving, but it's so intimate, so powerful, so, oh god, god, oh god I'm coming Christian, please fuck me hard now..." She lies back and her back arches upwards, I manoeuvre my legs from under her and ride into her hard, each jolt initiates a scream and a cuss word. More, I need more, I need fucking more. Her legs are stopping me as she has an orgasm, I watch as she comes down. I then move them as gently as a rampant bull can do, and we're back to me pinning them down above her, so I now have her doubled over. I thrust time and time again into her, she screams again and as she does, she looks me in the eyes and I see the tears.

"Am I hurting you, Ana, am I hurting you?"

"No, far from it, I need you to keep doing that, really kee, keep, keep, fucking doing that, don't stop please don't fucking stop. Faster, faster Christian, for the love of god now harder, harder, _**yes, yes oh my god yesss!"**_

I continue and as I fuck her hard I see her eyes roll back and see the whites of her eyes, her eyes twitch and she utters garbled wishes to die, as I continue, I know I'm coming, but nothing prepares me for the utter ferociousness of how hard I come and how hard she fights me back. She looks like she having an orgasmic _seizure_ as I drive into her, but I can't stop because she has me gripped in some sort of sexual battle, it takes over us both. Her hands grip my nipples and her fingers twist them, with a pleasing painful tension enough to finish me, if she continues.

Another hard twist and pull, leads to another series of hard thrusts and I fall onto her stomach and kiss her, as I continue to pound harder and harder. She comes, and as she does, she looks possessed. I half expect her head to turn and for her to spew pea soup, from a mouth that is using language that would make Elliot blush, instead of being horrified, I get so turned on I spill deep inside her, I'm so deep inside I feel the back of her. I'm in all the way at last, and as my rocking stops, she is calming down and breathing deeply. I'm breathless and sweaty, I can't move.

"Christian what happened, why the hell do I feel so tired oh god I ache what did you do to me Mr Sexpert?"

"Ana, when I find out I'll let you know, I've never had sex like that, you touching me, you screaming at me, fucking swearing like a construction worker. Baby you go all bat shit crazy and I like it, I can't explain it, but I like it. Is it because I'm losing control and you're picking it up?"

"Hu, listen if I ever get better at this sex thing than you, that's all down to you showing me the way, I ain't steeling nothing, just learning, from an amazing teacher... Now shush and go to sleep, my poor Hilda's got fifth degree friction burns and my fudging boobs look like they have a tie died bra on, thanks for sucking them purple, are they fudging hickies, Christian Grey? You fudging gave me a love bite, how old are you?"

"Old enough to know better, but I got lost in the moment. Get dressed, please Ana, we have to shower and change for bed, I'm actually fudging, as you say fudging empty and drained. How come you don't swear, but when we fuck you do and very crude you are too..."

"I don't know? I think I'm letting lose the inner harlot, and she only comes out when we get giggly mister. Erk, don't gross out, but I can see the evidence of just how much you love me, its escaping, grab my panties and running bottoms." I pass her the clothes I ripped off her and try to stand, oh crap, I have a pinched nerve, and I've lost the use of my legs.

"We have a problem; you fucked me so hard Ana, that I can't feel my legs."

"Swop your fuddled legs for a burnt hu-hu, pink and purple boobs, and umm your juices filling my panties." She stands and helps me up, as she retrieves my clothes from the corners of the gym and manages to find her sports bra and tee shirt, by the spin cycle. I have a sudden head rush, why have I lost all my usual after sex swagger.

"Ana, I think I'm pussy whipped..."

"Does that mean I'm dick whipped then?"

"I'm not joking Ana, what we did was the most unusual and yet fantastical thing I've ever experienced, and I'm an expert at the kinky stuff, but that was way better. It felt like all my fucking kink, and all your innocence and honest to goodness purity homogenised, and we fused our souls and we mated for life, like a wolf. I took from you and you took from me, we blended."

"If you say so Christian, did you swallow a friggin thesaurus at dinner? We're like wolves are we egh, where did you see that, the discovery channel? Howl for me soul mate, please?" She smiles as she playfully strokes my chest and howls.

"Ana I'm serious, I've never allowed a woman to touch me, or hold me like this, or in the places you do when we have sex, you bit and you scratched and you fucking twisted my nipples off. You swore and I didn't slap you to shut you up, I didn't want to gag you to stop you either."

"Good job too, or the kick to the Neanderthals Taylor and Reynolds got, would be nothing if you tried to gag me, and last time I looked your nips were fine, a little pointy and wet but still there Christian, mine however look like, actually what do the look like?"

"Pointy, amazing, and ouch, they are red and sore, sorry Baby!"

"I'm going to say a word now and you may not like it? Are you listening Christian?"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I think that was normal sex, amazing normal, but a proper coming together thing, normal people sex!"

"That was supersized normal and I need more of that."

"Okay we need a shower and bed; I'm dead on my feet and ache in places I never knew could ache. My nipples for one, and my ears, did you have to nearly pull them off?"

"I can't remember, pulling them at all, nor half of what we did. Rerun later Miss Ana?"

"Yes quit with the drawl or I will kick your butt, yes dear we will have a rerun before breakfast. Christian, your parents, we forgot about Grace and Carrick, crap, plus you have a security talk to do and they will know what we were up to, too." We head up in the elevator straight to our floor, there's no way Ana can face them, knowing they know what we had been doing in there for over two hours. Two fucking amazing hours. Ana showers and as I go in she is rubbing cream into her bruises and her breasts are mottled, ouch. I feel like a fucking sick fuck.

"These are nothing and not all down to you and the amazing sex, they seem to get bruised easily, throwing those great lurks of men all over the place. Though my nipples are dammed sore, you really did have a feast."I moved towards her and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I have ever lost it like that before, I usually have great control and restraint when you know..."

"Stop, I lost it too but it was worth these few marks, because it was amazing. So fellow wolf, soul mate and sexpert, are you hungry, because I could eat a rare piece of steak?"

"Ana, I will have Mrs Lloyd bring you a tray up."

"No I'm fine doing it, I need a drink and we didn't say goodnight to your parents we were in the gym before they got back from Kate's."

"They are on their way home now, they stopped to warn her Elena may call and Jefferson is now there. Watching and waiting. Let me have a quick shower."

"Okay, I'm going to try some of this fancy sleepwear you bought for me." I wash and clean the nights sweat, sin and sex from my skin. Where did all that come from, is all that's running through my brain, and why did it take me so fudging long to have it so good? Damn she's affecting my cussing too! I shower; change and we head down to the security suite. We enter and they are all there and look at Ana, and she blushes aww, she's so cute when she blushes.

"Hello, I'm making something to eat, does anyone want anything?" Ana smiles sweetly at my security. "Opps I have some cream for that, next time don't just watch the hand coming towards your face, watch for my foot too."

"You cheated, next time I am watching you Miss Steele." He points his fingers in his eyes and then at her several times and grins, why are they so at ease with her, she brings out the calm and light heartedness my staff have been missing. I spend more time with them, than I do my family and yet, they never relax and smile like this, changes are coming, I feel it.

"Ha, in your dreams Ryan; so Jason, when I say I know how to look after myself, do you believe me now? And... Before you say anything else Jason Taylor, I am not saying no to security, just don't baby me. I realise that you all have a job to do and I realise I am just another problem added into an already hard task, that of guarding the no fun gazilionaire there, so I didn't intend to give you more to worry about. I just want you to know that I can, if I have to, defend myself.

That said. I know Christian will make your life even more difficult, by worrying about me. He knows too, I hope, that I am a strong willed person, not a stupid person. I will never take risks with my life, or anyone else's. That includes you lot. Thanks for the extra eyes and ears, and for looking out for me. Right, kicking your puny butts has given me an appetite. Night folks and don't be up all night. Though you might want to get garlic bulbs and a white witch in to cast a protection spell, to keep the Elena the black witch at bay." She sashays out of the room singing...

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Well way down yonder, in the deep blue holler, yeah way back in the swamp, where the snakes go crawlin' a shivered old lady with a tombstone mouth, scarin' up trouble at the haunted house..."<em>**

* * *

><p>"What was all that about T?" Ryan is still nursing his cheek.<p>

"I believe, that was Miss Steele singing 'Wicked Old Witch,' by John Fogerty, she sings country and western with the authentic ear too."

"No I meant..." I jump in and save Taylor the task of having to.

"She was proving a point to me, that she doesn't need the ramped up security. I though, am sure she does need it. Please Luke, Thomas and Samantha, watch her, but don't crowd her, especially when you are out with her alone. She has proven tonight, she can take out someone, anyone in fact who grabs at her. However, given who we know who we are dealing with and she does not, it won't hurt her to think we have backed off a little." I tried to tell her that Elena knows all manner of people who do her dirty deeds for her. Taylor nods.

"Sir, the airport is being watched, and a contact will let me know when she lands here, the police are waiting to arrest her for breaking her bail conditions. Miss Williams had all ready vacated the apartment. There was nothing there and she hasn't been there in quite a while. Barney and Welch are monitoring their phones and Susannah's, in case they reach out to her again. I have also implemented a check on the others, as we didn't know Leila had left Chicago."

"Good anything else?"

"No, until we know what she is up to, there's nothing we can do."

"Right, I will leave you to it, buzz if you need me, or anything crops up." My mother and father arrived back as I was ending the meeting. With Luke looking worried. My mother is dead to the world, dead drunk...

"Christian, where is Ana?" What's happened, I scan my mom, and apart from smelling of fruit juice and gin, she seems fine.

"She's in the kitchen why?" My father indicates he is taking my mother to bed. "That came; I will be down, when I put your lush of a mother to bed. Luke show Christian, that dammed thing and the box!"Luke steps forward and looks worried.

"This was left on the bottom step Sir, it's addressed to you." Luke passes me a wreath. What the fuck? "There is a card and it's written in red ink for effect Sir." I take the card and read the message.

"My condolences on you sad loss, the queen is dead, long live the queen."Elena, she is something else, why did I not see this sooner?

"What does it mean Sir?" I'm suddenly aware of Luke being in the room, and focus on the voice, Luke, Luke's talking to me, I notice too as Taylor comes into the entrance hall. Where did I go then?

"It's a British thing, said as one ruler dies as the new ruler takes office. This is not ink, its blood Luke, get it photographed and Taylor please have it tested, what's in the package?" He has it on his palm, flat and still.

"It was inside the floral arrangement. There is no return address, no florists name on it, and this just says 'You were warned.' I'm not sure who it's meant for." Luke hands the package to Taylor.

"I know this is stupid, but is it a bomb?"I ask, I gather it isn't, or Luke wouldn't have brought it in, but all manner of crap is filling my brain.

"No, I checked it over and it's too light to hold any large amount of explosives. It seems to be a cupcake box Sir. T, do you want me to open it?"

"No, bring it through to security, the fewer people to touch it the better, bring the wreath too Sir." We head into the security suite.

"Reynolds run the front of house security footage from when we returned home, to when the Greys returned. Phillips, why were you not on the front door?"

"I was, all night, then I heard a noise at the side of the house, when you were training, I went to check that out. It wasn't there when I got back, and I have only been in here for the change over briefing."

"Reynolds, run the feed for the past half an hour. Ryan, run the portable scanner over this." Taylor placed the box on the counter top, as Ryan ran a hand held scanner over it. He didn't look too good as he showed Taylor the screen.

"What is it Jason, I'm panicking and Ryan looks pallid, what is it?"

"Sir, we need to get the police involved, there is a human finger in the box. There seems to be a ring on the finger too, I will open it up and see, gloves please?" Ryan gets some out of the case he has. We watch as Taylor opens the box carefully, my father comes in as we are stood around awaiting the cupcake box to reveal her contents. I watch Taylors face as he peels back the tissue and looks the finger over, whilst it remains in the box. "I have seen this ring before, as have you Sir." Please, let it not be Mia's, is all that is running through my brain. I look in and I see the Celtic band, and realise it belongs to Susannah.

"Susannah's ring, that's her ring." I sit down as Taylor calls his contact here. "Who has her contact details, fucking phone her now..." If she has been made to pay for helping me, Elena will be sorry. My father takes a look in the box and ask that the lid is replaced.

"Taylor run tests on the blood of the wreath against Susannah's, has anyone got her on the phone yet? Get me Barney now..." I pace the floor as Ana comes into the security office.

"The foods warmed are you coming to eat with me?" She asks and I ignore her, the thoughts, the blood, the wreath, the finger and Ana, my Ana... "Christian, did you hear me?"

"No Ana, I don't want any fucking food, get it eaten and go to bed."

"What did you just say to me?"

"Are you deaf, eat, go to bed, sleep it's not rocket science."

"No Christian, I hear well enough. Fuck you; is now English for your welcome, so do _**you**_, understand _**that**_?" She darted out of the office and disappeared, fuck I shouted at her.

"Go after her Son, that was not how you should have spoken to her. Tell her why you are worried Son. Do it now, the police can deal with me and Taylor. Go and apologise to Ana." I know my father's right and as I chase after her. I catch her coming out of the closet; she has a bag in her hand and is putting on her jeans.

"Where are you going Ana?"

"Kate's..."

"Ana I'm sorry, they are coming after you."

"Old news, I knew that, I just don't know why you freaked out, it was just warmed up food, a simple no thanks would have done, but no you treat me like a dammed submissive, you treated me like a fucking child. News flash Grey I'm fucking neither."

"Ana, there was a package left on the step and a wreath."

"Someone knows you then and wants you dead." She continues to dress.

"Ana, it was for you and the package was Susannah's severed finger." She stops mid walk to the door.

"As in the Susannah they reached out to, that one, this other girl Leila's friend?"

"The very same, Ana they cut her fucking finger off. What if they have killed her?" She finishes getting dressed in the clothes she came to New York in; she's still leaving me?

"Show me the finger and the note."

"Ana, it's not a pretty sight."

"I once picked up three of the things off a work shop floor in college. I can handle blood and gore, I have done for a while too, more than you know, I've seen many body parts ."

"You're not leaving me?"

"I should do, did you not think just to say we have a problem, go eat I will be in to explain?"

"Well in my head I did, but all that came out was hate and angst and worry that could have been my sisters finger, I knew it wasn't yours, you had them all when we finished mating."

"Don't fucking make a joke about this Christian, or do I have to kick your sorry behind for real, because I can and I will. I swear you are so used to ordering those fucking women you bossed around, you think it will fly with me, I'm telling you Grey, it fucking won't, now, _**do you fucking hear me or are you deaf?"**_ She jabbed her finger in my ribs several times and it hurt.

"Ana, don't..."

"Don't what do this?" She jabbed me again. "This is nothing to what I will do if you ever talk to me like one of the clan again. Do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal Ana, god you're hot when you do that."

"What dominate your ass? I live to whip the fuck out of your backside. Now move it." We head back down. I lead her to the security suite; she sees Ryan's bag and takes out the gloves. She opens the lid and looks in. She picks up the finger and studies it.

"It's a woman's finger, judging from the blood and the cut; it was taken from a living donor. It can't be reattached it's been off the body about six hours, maybe seven, the raggedness and several ridges here, and here, shows it was cut off after more than one try. The knife or blade was not sharp, it was a sloppy job, it would have been better had the used gardening sheers. It gives for a neater cut. If she was awake, she would have been in severe pain. Have you got a print pad?" Ryan passed her one as I stood watching her. She rolled it on the pad and pressed it onto a sheet of paper. She placed it back in the box and looked at the print.

"Have you got a page scanner, or a really good camera, my phones upstairs?"

"Ana what the fuck are you doing?"

"Using my contacts... It will take the police forever to do this." Ryan passed her what she asked for. "Gheeze; you do come fully prepared Jason."

"Ana..." She scanned the print in and dialled a number on the phone.

"Hi, do you remember that favour you owe me; can I call one of them in? I'm sending you a print, woman's right hand ring finger, age thirty to forty, check her home town first, hold it a minute. Where did Susannah live?"

"She is a resident of Colorado, and is a Doctor at The University Hospital there." Taylor knows these things...

"Did you get all that run it through DMV and the hospitals security? I'll hold. We are lucky she lives in a state that requires fingerprints for driving licences. Christian, can I have a drink please, and your dusting powder, and a brush Ryan please?" Ryan is agog and passes her the things she asked for, watching as she gently brushed the powder over the lid, and then the sides, she took out the finger placed it in a bag sealed it and took out the tissue paper and then dusted inside. Then the tissue paper, there was one print. "Pity it's on thin paper I could risk losing this. Please take a picture Ryan?" He does and I am now sat watching as she goes all sort of Nancy Drew on us. Taylor takes the seat to my side.

"Hello yes I'm still here. It's whose finger print? Susannah Mather, good I have another but I'm not sure this will be good enough, check this one through all the agencies please. You owe me big time, two fudging finger print lookups Uncle P is not a big ask. I'm sending the photo of it now, can you send someone to the address you have for Miss, sorry Doctor Mather too, it's her finger, hopefully it's a case of physician heal thyself. I hardly doubt she has bled to death. Oh and there could be a pair of off their rockers women with her too.

Yes, you use the number I'm on, and Uncle P, can you please smooth my interfering with a crime scene thing over, with the boys in blue, here in New York too? Saturday, yes you meet him Saturday, but you better not harm him, because I know where you live and thanks to you how to get rid of your body... I told you one day over training me would come back to haunt you lot. Umm see you Saturday, love you Uncle P!"

"Ana explain now..."

"What, oh well I may have connections..."

"As in...?"

"Okay, my Uncle P works for the C.I.A and I may have passed their little course, you know when I left college? I liked my book reading better, so went to University instead."

"Taylor, why is that not on top of your list?" Jason said there was nothing interesting in the dammed report and here I am dating fucking GI Jane, Nancy Drew, Thelma or Louise and god knows who the fuck else, all wrapped up in that fucking body.

"Oh, don't blame Jason, Uncle P and Uncle K see to it there's only so much of the good stuff on those reports, now do I have a drink?" She placed the tissue in an evidence bag and the box too. If I thought my dick twitched when she fought the guys, I'm practically coming in my pants now. The police finally arrived, and were walked through, to meet Nancy Drew herself...

"Officers, this is all you need to know about the finger the prints and they will fill you in on the whom, the what and the why, because I need to eat..."

"Miss... Could you please stop where you are and answer some questions?"

"Oh, okay officer. The gift box was dropped off, sometime earlier this evening, I would say within the last hour. The finger was severed from a living donor, I took the print and it confirmed securities suspicions its off one Doctor Susannah Mather's right hand ring finger. It's been finger printed, and bagged, as has the tissue paper, containing one print, but as the print cannot be lifted, not without the correct equipment. I sent a photo of it to C.I.A. Agent Paul Banks, my Uncle; he will confirm all this. I, sorry we are awaiting confirmation of the second print, and the whereabouts of Doctor Mather is being sought as we speak, he has sent police to check for her at home. Her home is in Colorado, where luckily they scan finger prints, when you apply for your driving licence."

"Wow, you're a Detective now?" I know she's annoying, but she seems to have done it all according to the book and has saved you time and money, but yeah, he's pissed off with her, I see the look...

"No, just good at what I do, and if you wait a while I'm sure this will all be sorted out. Besides I have saved you all that trouble and time, so you're welcome." Baby don't be pissing off the nice angry police officer, oh crap the cuffs are coming out! We are joined by another fucker.

"Put them away Sergeant, she's a pain in the ass, but my pain in the ass. What have you done Pumpkin? P said to get my backside here, and here I am?"

"Aww Uncle Karl, you came?"

"Yeah and just in the nick of time, so have you been playing detective again? I bet the new boyfriend is impressed egh Nancy Phew?" Who the fuck...? "Detective Karl Robins, I saw the look there. I'm her godfather and family friend, so was it all done by the books Nancy?"

"Umm, I did, text book 101. This is Jason Taylor, that's Thomas Ryan, he's called Reynolds, not sure of his name, Christian here, he uses surnames. This guy is the boyfriend, Christian Trevelyan Grey and that man looking equally amused is his father Carrick Grey, now can I go for something to eat please?"

"Don't go far. Hello, young man, we were supposed to be meeting you Saturday, so worrying much are you?"

"About the finger yes, about meeting her family, I wasn't but it seems I am now, Jason Taylor here is coming too as is Luke Sawyer, he's Anastasia's CPO."

"She doesn't really need protecting, she was taught by the best, of the best, to be the best. Has she not explained?"

"Apparently not well enough, I need to read her fucking report..."

"It won't do you any good, all that's on it, is all we want you to know, the family look out for that little one, all fifteen of us, she has fifteen godfathers and sixteen protectors. Now, explain the finger, will you give me a minute please P's calling? P, whose is the print? Elizabeth Davis, that's confirmed, great the print matches one taken upon arrest for prostitution back in nineteen eighty, really insurance fraud, dead in a blaze, as in... Okay, got it send her picture to my cell, did your men get to the house? Empty, neighbours say she's visiting her mother in Seattle, okay have the local PD go and check there and the hospital there too. Yeah, he looks okay, no, I think Nancy will be there to watch our asses; yeah she likes him for some reason.

Next time she gets in a jam, leave her to sweat it out she may stop trying to do our jobs for us, and think before she acts. I know, I know see you Saturday? No, no you don't need the cuffs, I'm sure there will be plenty brought to the cookout, yeah all fifteen have confirmed, kill shot, no, no I don't think anyone needs to shoot the guy. The Major will pass judgment; she's his daughter. 'Till Saturday big guy, and thanks, bring the photos, do you know how long we have waited to show her guy those, revenge, at last..." I gather she's a pain in their backsides too, judging from the smile on his face.

"So, I gather from the frown when I mentioned the name, it's not one you recognise, wait a minute, sorry, here's her picture, she will have aged" He shows us the photo on his cell phone, fuck! "From that look, is she known to you?"

"Elena Lincoln, she's not changed much at all..."

"Wait I know that name too, she was arrested and sent back to Seattle, how did she escape?" My father stepped forward.

"Hello Carrick Grey, she called in some favours, got a friend to post bail, surrendered her passport, and is meant to be coming here to kill Ana, when we arrived home the wreath and the cupcake box was waiting on the step. She can't be here, it's impossible her plane is still in the air." He looks at the pissed off officer, don't worry I gather she does this a lot, pisses folks off?

"Okay, Sergeant, get the airport police to detain her."

"They are already on it Detective Philips, they are waiting to arrest her for breaking the terms of her bail."Taylor is still fucking reeling from Ana's wicked display and her show and tell...

"She has an arrest warrant out, in the name of Elizabeth Davis, for insurance fraud and she's wanted for questioning in connection with the fire, which ended with the death of her husband Denny Davis, in that fire at their home, she fled from their holiday home, when the police went to arrest her she was gone. It's still an open case. Why did the booking guy not pick up on her prints here?"

Questions, more fucking questions and my dammed heads exploding, not only have I got all this shit to deal with, Ana is a spy, her father has a hit mob forming for Saturday and fucking Elena is still out there... Fuck-A-Duck.. I thought I had secrets, crap my girlfriend is an enigma, but an awesome enigma...

* * *

><p>I know I really should stop them snowballing, but hey she's fiesty for a reason and not everything Christian thinks he knows is what he think he knows, lol, she's got a past and her reason for being in University and not in the C.I.A...? It's coming soon... Perhaps at the cook out, or if Christian doesn't piss her off when they go back to bed... Leave a comment, y'all know I don't do simple, but it will all flow... PROMISE: HONEST INJUN XXX<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

All the usual disclaimers apply to EL James and the songs and films used in this story...

* * *

><p>I am not writing Fifty Shades of Grey, if I were, it would be pointless! If you don't like the crazy I write, suck it up sweetheart, and re read the 3 great books, as to my story... My story seems a confusion of bad sex. Christian being a suck up cry baby and Ana a bad ass who kicks ex marine's butts wellllll... It's my story, but the confusion with the C.I.A. thing and Ana not goin' there will be explained, but as one reviewer said I should not explain too much, in my comments at the end it gives too much away, but I have had to, so many people ask me, how why where lol... Stick with me most people who have read fifty falls know I do the snowballing thing, I add in slowly and when it picks up speed it goes bigger lol, the next chapter will explain why Ana is an independent lady and why she went back to Uni lol... Thanks will get back to the PMs and reviews later... they like my story have snowballed, love it xx<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Time for that talk:<span>

C POV:

As the house seems at last to have returned to normal we are eating the dinner Ana has had warming, her Uncle Karl has joined us. It seems they are very close from watching their interactions. During lunch we get a call, Susannah is alive and doing well in Seattle Northwest Hospital and has had surgery to repair the damage from the amputation of her finger in a car door. The details are sketchy, but it appears she had a row with a friend and caught her finger in the door and the friend, Leila tried several times to shut the door with her finger in the door, Susannah passed out because of the pain and a passerby called for an ambulance. Police are with her now. She phoned Taylor on waking from surgery and warned them Elena was now driving to Seattle not flying. She thinks Leila was flying in. We are confused and waiting, it could take Elena a couple of days to get here. Leila will be here now, if she did fly. She was on the flight, but not picked up.

"Right Ana, as lovely as this is I have my own work to do. We will see each other Saturday, nice to meet you Carrick, Christian you are in for a treat. Taylor see you there too. Ana gimmy a hug then and stop going all Nancy Phew, if you were a card carrier, this constant interfering wouldn't be as hard for any of the Uncles to keep having to sort out."

"I know and you know why I'm not, don't you start too, it's bad enough Uncle P won't let it drop."

"Okay Fireball, quit with the tongue flappin' I'm off." We saw him to the door and returned to the kitchen.

"I suppose you all want to know the real Anastasia Rose Steele, right?"

"Yes please. Ana why was there need for deception?"

"There has been no deception Christian, you and me we haven't talked much in the week we have been together."

"A week is all you have known Ana, Christian?" My father trust him to pick up on that nugget.

"Yes Dad, just a week."

"Oh, so this is pretty dammed new then?"

"It is Carrick, we went from zero to full speed almost immediately, and we really are just getting to know each other. Taylor sit please it will save you having to eavesdrop from security."

"Ana, I wouldn't do that!"

"We both know you would to protect Christian, it would be what I did!" He laughed, because she was right, he would have. "Right I was born in Richmond County in North Carolina twenty four years ago. To Carla Mae Wilkes and Frank Lambert, my father was killed in a training accident and my father Ray stepped in and raised me. He and my father's team mates and friends made a pact to look out and protect each other's kids should anything happen when they were away, or step in and help should the worst case scenario happen. Ray happened to be the only single guy at the time and I got dammed lucky."

"I presumed you were twenty two Baby, because Kate is, her report I fucking read. Shit I don't know a lot about you Baby at all."

"And you won't learn more of you interfere again."

"Okay fire away, I'm all ears!" I really should have read her report!

"After they got married Mom continued to search out the money, and I was left to Ray and my extended family of uncles. I would spend all the time with them and their kids and during their leave we would go to a camp for the summer, it was a proper camp too. My Uncle Paul had land, and with so many kids between the sixteen best buddies, it made sense for them to keep the family together, and this was a way to do it, who attended was always dependant on the units manoeuvres. There me and the other kids, we learnt the marine core ways, and were taught everything they knew. It was mainly boys, my 'cousins' used to try to kick my backside and they failed and often, but I did get my backside kicked regularly, I am not a super hero, just quick and light on my feet. I grew up with like forty male cousins, and there were just eight girls. There were a few other girls too, but they didn't like the outdoor rough and tumble life we others did.

Anyway, as the years went on, it was noted I had a special talent for noticing things, small things to help my groups missions and tasks. I was taken aside when I finished my senior year, and joined the C.I.A; yes at eighteen, I was recruited, I wasn't at the time sure what I wanted to do, I had no purpose, but I just knew I liked the things we did at camp. My Uncle Paul had said all along I would be great, Uncle Dave also wanted me to go to college and uni and then go to Quantico. I loved the idea of giving the thing I was good at a go, I agreed to keep up my education and work to. I did that with the help of the C.I.A and loved it; I had to give up holidays and part of my college semesters to work, but it never bothered me as I had always gone to camp, you know in my breaks?

Anyway, as I finished college I started working for and with my Uncle P, I worked for the last twelve months with him and on just one case. I had a pretty awful time on that last case; it involved an unsub, killing random wives and girlfriends of serving members of the marine core, all out of four differing bases. We worked with the other agencies, and when the call came in about another body, we rushed there. We were only told she was a girl of about my age but she and the case had the same MO, but she had as yet to be identified, but when we got there, I was the one to identify her; she was one of the girls I had grown up with. That shook my world to its very core; it was like I lost a sister that day. It sent me into a bad place.

I didn't eat and sleep properly for weeks, and as the weeks turned into months, he struck again six more times. I was a mess at just twenty years old, and had seen things I never want to see again, the bodies he mutilated and... Anyway, it was my birthday, I was out partying with the guys from the unit in Carolina,I wasn't feeling it at all because I was ill, but the lads weren't for giving me a free pass, I'd had cold medicine, the dammed bane of my life that stuff! So I must have seemed a little out of it and drunk, at some point I'd had something slipped into my coke in a bar we were at. I wasn't feeling well to begin with, and as luck had it hadn't had more than two sips when I passed out with the illness I had. I came to in an abandoned shed somewhere in the country side. I was chained to a bed by my foot, when I woke up. I was alone for a while, when he came back, he, he shit, he came back to finish me off. He asked me did I think my boyfriend would like it knowing I was out cheating on him, whilst he was serving and possibly dying for his country, our country, did I deserve to have him, and live on and ruin him?

I was shocked and suddenly aware he was the man I had been chasing for over a year, it was always my thinking on the case, that he had been cheated on, and he was avenging the other men by killing their cheating wives and girlfriends, most had been doing just that. I laughed and said I hadn't even had a boyfriend and so couldn't have cheated on anyone. He asked me questions about the men in my unit, I told him who they were and that my cousins serving were just friends I had be talking about to the guys, and that I hadn't dated anyone, after he smacked the crap out of me; he left me alone. I used the hair grips he left in my hair and escaped the foot restraint, all whist he went to investigate. It seems he believed me, it was nice of him to check my story out, I thought? I had a look around and decided he would either be back to kill me or to set me free, as I hadn't seen his face, so I decided to stop around and get him as he came back. I cleaned myself and psyched myself up for the return, this was the nearest thing to a lead we'd had, because it was dammed hard to put a number on and narrow it down to a few serving guys who got Dear Johns, I had an idea it was a large proportion, but do you know how many serving men get cheated on? No well, neither do I, but I know it's a lot. When he returned and saw the empty bed he panicked, I was hiding in the rafters, and dropped down and smacked him with a four by four.

He wasn't moving, and as simple as the take down was, finding out who he was killed me. He was one of the guys I trained with as a child; he was one of my uncles kids, Chad was someone I considered family. I still chained him to the bed, and went to his truck for a phone and or something else to secure him with because if I could get out of it, so could he. I went back and he had, he'd gotten loose, we fought and hard too. I found it so hard to fight him, because we were trained alike, and for every move I had he had the counter, and it's just dumb luck that I'm here and he died, because had he not tripped over the four by four and fell, I'd be dead too. In the fall, I remembered the knife and must have grabbed it, as he put his hands out, instinctively getting ready to brace himself, in doing that, he dropped the knife, and well I killed a man. When I got out from under him, I called Uncle P and after what seemed like hours later they found me. After that case, I decided to leave the job, and move to Portland and start again.

I wanted to start a fresh. I wanted no reminders of who I was back then and what I had done. I felt so guilty and felt so ill. I'd killed my sort of cousin, who in turn had killed our other cousin. Christian, he must have known who we both were, I knew who he was as soon as I rolled him over, but he wasn't the boy I grew up with any longer. He was blind with rage when he attacked me and I swore then to learn more and defend myself. I had too, because for the first time ever I feared something, and that was fighting as hard as I did, did nothing, because his bulk was my Achilles Heel. I decided then, that losing out against another man twice my size, and almost dying was not an option, because I was never going to let that happen to me again."

"What made him change from nice cousin Ana, to the man who killed your cousin? What was his trigger if you don't mind me asking?" Taylor asked the question.

"He had been cheated on whilst he was serving in Afghanistan; from where he was medically discharged, after he was shot in the head, and well, he went on the rampage when she sent him a Dear John letter saying she wanted to marry a soldier not a crippled head case. We later found out, she had been missing for over three years. In his apartment, everything on all the killings was there, and it was very graphic and detailed. As well as all the girls photo's before and after, there were videos of each girl, all admitting to her unfaithfulness, before he decapitated them on film. Apart from the ten bodies we knew about, and the one's we had already tied to the Revenge Killer, there were twenty more. His training with the camp he put to bad use, where as I put mine to good use. I then retired to study literature."

"Oh wow. Do you have counselling? You sound like you had a little PTSD?"

"Yeah I have loads for that reason and the guilt I felt about killing a man, I considered his father as my Uncle, I took away the life of his only son. I had to go through a ton of the stuff with the agency and Dad and Uncle P agreed I had seen too much and done enough. Uncle P and Uncle D still want me to put my training to use, for the good of others, but after what Chad did, to those girls, I couldn't do it again. I swore never to get involved again. I do occasionally happen upon a mystery and then the Nancy Phew creeps in."

"Funny that I said to myself I was dating Nancy Drew. Why did they change it to Phew, just for my curiosities sake?" I tried to lighten the dark mood, with humour, my humour though!

"I have a keen sense of smell, and when we fought, I always seemed to be smelling sweaty arm pits and junkie areas of men, and I always said phew a lot and phew you smell, my nick name then was Phew and then Nancy Phew when I started solving crimes. Such as, finding missing lunch boxes at school, finding lost puppies and you know doing Nancy Drew stuff."

"So my girlfriend is revealed as a detective and a kick ass, and this is the reason Kate thinks you wanted to go in to service then?"

"Pretty much Christian, and she has seen my uncles and they told her the tales."

"So Ana, how come you are afraid of flying then? Surely you had to fly with the C.I.A?" Good question T, so why did I not think of that? That's right, because I'm just getting my head around the fact she is a dammed trained assassin, my girlfriend the spy. Oh hell, way to go and get another fucking hard on. I'm being helped though with the problem, he's being massaged. Ana the Assassin, is relieving the problem at the breakfast bar as we talk.

"No Taylor, I didn't I used to drive everywhere, I would have had to, if I wanted to continue with the career path. The no flying thing only came about when I lost my closest three cousins, in a plane crash when I was about ten, they were on the way to camp and because of that I became scared of flying. Uncle Paul never got over their deaths and he became like a second father to me, well third if you count Frank, which I do, he was my father after all. Uncle P is far worse at looking out for me than Ray. He also hates me flying, so he sort of didn't help my fear much. It was hard going, you know driving from Montesano down to Jackson every holiday, that much I can tell you! However, it was only a hop skip and a jump then to Pappy's place, at least whilst they were still alive that is. I had a very unusual childhood between in the junior Marine Core and the Chicken Ranch. Now that is the story, in a nut shell of me. You know about the Lamberts and my mom already anything else?"

"No dear, I think it's time we hit the hay don't you Son? Ana, you have made my night watching you in action. I'm glad to have you on my side and looking out for my son's safety. Taylor, watch out you may be out of a job."

"I know Sir; I have a task trying to outsmart our very own Anastasia Phew now. Good night I will check in on security and head to my bunk, is there anything else Sir?"

"No Taylor, everything is great. How about we just relax in the house tomorrow and get some rest in, strike that, it's Sunday today already? It is Sunday and the day of rest after all, and we have the funeral tomorrow."

"Yes Son a quiet brunch, your mother will be hung over and be in a pitiful way, we will have to be quiet, though Elliot did say something about coming here and learning the drums again?"

"I will inform Emily of the brunch requirements. Will you need anything Ana?" Taylor is looking at Ana in a different way now, like an equal I think.

"No, just sleep, today has been a funny old day, well the week has been a funny old week really. Thanks Jason, what is Reynolds name by the way?"

"Reynold, yes Reynold Reynolds, don't ask him, he just says he's so good they named him twice, like his birth place New York. Good night." He disappeared, as did my father.

"So, just how connected is my girlfriend then?"

"I've pretty much got all the bases covered. I have Uncles all over the place, the F.B.I, the C.I.A, in N.C.I.S, in the Coast Guard, in various police forces and customs offices too and in a few embassies in a few countries too. Men of their calibre and service records, do well when they retire too. So, will you please stop worrying about me?"

"No, as your boyfriend it's my duty to worry and to spoil you. My independent girl needs to realise, that I intend to give you the world." Oh god, I'm coming in my fucking pants, like a fucking kid, she is laughing as I squirm...

"Okay, we have a problem you're very near here and I ain't going down there, not here in the kitchen." Umm I am too...

"Bed now then, and I intend on having some very energetic sex with my girl, oh god Baby please go down on me here, I'm coming now...?" She smiled, and ran for the stairs. I need to teach her some manners; one just doesn't leave your fella hanging, not having lovingly stroked and played with him for an age... I give chase like a love sick sap. Where did my Master of the Universe persona go? Umm that's right he's been pussy whipped and is now searching out his Nancy Drew...

Ana's Pov:

After getting very little sleep, between sex and more stories about me, we slept. Christian woke me bringing me breakfast in bed, and smiled as he woke me with a kiss.

"Morning, you need this, I have to be downstairs, Leila has called and asked me to help her, so after that please get a shower and changed, you have an hour before she gets here."

"Thank you, why are you including me in this now?"

"I know now you can handle yourself and her, something I was not aware of at the time, had you told me everything before yesterday, I would have included you in everything, I will from now on be open and forthcoming, to my little detective. By the way the guys all know and are in ore of you, as is my fucking father; he hasn't stopped singing your praises to Taylor."

"Gosh, let me eat this, it looks great, about yesterday, I would have told you had you asked you know?"

"We didn't have the correct records anyway; the report has got you at twenty four and that's about fucking all that's right on it. I'm only four years older than you so I am pleased there isn't as much of an age gap as I first thought. It's your birthday soon too, gifts, I get to get you gifts and you cannot complain."

"I can and you will find I do, this girl had more jewellery than you can shake a stick at, more books and I.O.U's for at least twenty cars. One police chief had Wanda ticketed so many times, I was nearly arrested. I threatened never to talk to him again if he didn't get her out of impound. He did, and three weeks later I got that dammed cold that brought you to my door, how cool was that?"

"Your Uncle is the police chief in Portland?"

"He is, though he is retiring soon, he too wants me to join the police academy."

"I am looking forward to rubbing shoulders with them all on Saturday."

"Don't let your guard down they will kill you. My other cousins dates are all taken out and given the dating Uncle and Daddy boot camp talk, where rules and regulations will apply and loss of manhood is a given, should you not comply after their talk. Sorry, but dating a Boot Camp Baby Girl, it's a rite of passage that all prospective boyfriends have to pass to go further. Not many pass, not even if they are fellow marines or service guys, they are given a harder time. Given what happened to Georga, nobody who doesn't pass gets any further. You may be given a get by, in some of the tasks."

"Can I use a second?" He laughs, but wait until he sees what he will have to do. Chad turning to the dark side was not his fault, but the Uncles see it as they had failed Georga, and they don't intend failing another of their girls. All the boys where brought back for refresher courses too. His father Mark, for a long time didn't talk to the guys, and I thought he hated me, but he didn't, he hated what was done to me and the other women and girls. A dark time for all the family was had. Now I need to forget it all over again, hopefully for the last time.

"Go, sort your empire out, I will have this and join you, I have to study too, your sexing and wining and dining me is a distraction Mr Grey."

"I live to distract, love it in fact. You have to pass; as all my junior editors, have to be worldly and wise. See you downstairs soon. I really do love you Miss Anastasia Steele."

"Good job, because I love you right back." Kisses are given and he leaves me to eat my breakfast.

I eat Mrs Lloyds wonderful breakfast, and take a couple of pain killers, the work out in the gym and in bed last night, has me aching in some strange places. I head into the shower and wash away the sin from my skin. Every joint in my body aches. I dry my hair and get dressed, what does one wear to meet an ex of one's boyfriend? I decide on the relaxed, but smart way, jeans, a smart top, and killer heels, with my hair done nicely, and makeup kept to a minimum. I look fine; I take the tray down stairs and go straight through to the kitchen.

"Thanks Emily, that hit the spot just nicely. It was great."

"I didn't make it Sir did, he worked really hard and attempted four times to get it right. He now knows how long to cook an omelette for, and how not to burn toast. He was such a mess. That tray took him three hours to master."

"He did all that for me; well you are indeed a good cook. You taught him well, speaking of which, where is he, it's very quiet?"

"The security are in the study, his guest arrived five minutes ago. I was coming to get you when you arrived. Mr Grey and his father are in the front lounge awaiting her being checked over."

"Oh, okay I best get to his side then, wish me luck."

"You don't need it dear." I smile and go to meet Christian.

"Hi Baby, here stand by me. Dad tell them we are ready please. I know they are recording all this, but check they get everything Dad."

"I will, good afternoon Ana, you look relaxed. Grace is still asleep."

"Good morning Carrick, I had breakfast in bed cooked by Christian and a nice long shower, so yes I'm relaxed for now."

"Quite, keep relaxed too. Uncle Karl, who we hear isn't a Detective but the Deputy Chief of New York, is here too, he's in the security suite. He's being brought up to speed, he's here with a with a Detective Sergeant Gabe Andrews?" His father disappeared again.

"Great Gabe's here too,he's another of my cousins by the way, and it's been a while since I saw him last, oh crap, is Kate coming? They had a thing for a while, a couple of years ago."

"No, she's not coming today; her relatives are hitting the house hard, and Elliot is on his way back. Does he have anything to worry about?"

"No, he's dating someone more reliable and less erm, flighty and free?"

"Say no more..." With that, Leila was escorted into the front lounge, her head bowed and looking at her fucking feet. Christian gripped my waist tightly.

"Leila, you may look up." She did, and for a moment, our resemblance struck me as strikingly similar. We both had the same frame and hair colour, but her eyes were brown and pitted, she looked ill almost, strike that, she was ill and pale.

"Please sit down Leila, now, before she falls down, Taylor have her sit please."

"Ma'am; sit here Miss Williams and don't do anything stupid."

"You take orders from her, the Mistress is right, Sir is..."

"...What Christian is or isn't, has nothing to do with either the life he had before me, with you or Elena Lincoln, what Christian and I have is our business. Now you asked for Christian's help, what do you want?"

"Not to talk to you but to Sir."

"Leila, talk to her like that and we will not be talking at all. Miss Steele asked you a question; answer her questions now and as though you are talking to me!"

"Sir..." I didn't like hearing her call him Sir, but neither did I want her calling him Christian either, He was using his control over her to keep things calm. I have a feeling seeing me here was the last thing she expected.

"Again, what can Christian do to help you?"

"My Mistress has taken everything from me, she told her lawyer to get me to see to her release. I had no choice. I bailed her out and she went to see some of the others for their funds too, because she had accounts in our names."

"Account's in your names, how can she control your money?" I am very confused, how can she be so controlling of them? Leila seems bright enough, but Christian too was under her spell, he must have been to lend her five million dollars...

"She put all our money earned from our severance, back into an account, an account that she controlled, she did it when we started with her and paid the fee to join her company. The account was set up using that money; each one of the submissive you used Sir, paid her ten thousand pounds just for an introduction, it was put into the same account as the money you gave us to spend. We were told you settled your fees with her, when our contracts were finished by you. If we finished on good terms, then she would release our fees, if we were gotten rid of, because we had done something wrong, we forfeit our rights to any and all money, because she didn't get paid from you. We could not touch the money, but whilst we were with you, we had no need of it, because Sir took care of all our needs. When we left however, she did not release the funds aback to us either. She kept it because, she learnt the hard way, that when the others got out of the lifestyle, she would have nothing to use against us. They escaped from the life with everything Sir gave them; we, the last four did not."

"So, that's why you did her bidding, but why did you involve Susannah, and why trap her finger in the door and leave her to die in the street?" Christian is pissed and angry and is fighting to keep calm. He needs keep the Dom thing going, if she sees a weakness in either of us, she will gain the upper hand.

"Christian, calm down and let me do the talking, do you hear me?" I wink.

"Yes Mistress."

"Leila, why did you do that, she was a gifted surgeon and doctor, and now she has a missing finger and will have to learn to use her right hand again even if she can, you have ruined her life and for what?"

"Our Mistress wanted more money, she knew Susannah had been frugal with her money and went for help, she needs to change her appearance and she needs money to pay for it, or for a friend of Susannah's to do it for free. I drove her there. She refused to help, her loyalties were to Sir and not to her old Mistress, and when the Mistress went to use her bathroom, she rifled through Susannah's things and managed to get her diaries and her paperwork from her time with Sir, she also took her purse and anything else she could. Susannah must have noticed things were missing and chased us down to the car, she tried to stop me driving off by keeping the door open, the Mistress slammed the door two or three times before the door shut, and on the last time, she took her finger off.

Before we were leaving her mother's house, Susannah was on the phone to Taylor, telling him our Mistress was coming to New York and why. Our Mistress was so angry, so she had me pull over and we went to a stationary shop and she couriered the things including the box with the finger in, and a letter and list of instructions, to a friend here in New York, I don't know who it was, because she wouldn't tell me. He was going to do her bidding up here. You have to believe me Sir I wanted to take Susannah and her finger to the hospital; she said no, and it would serve as a warning to the others, not to cross her.

I have crossed her, and I am afraid for my life now, whilst she slept I crept out and flew here using the ticket she purchased for us, tickets to attend tomorrow's funeral, she seemed to think Mrs Kavanagh would help her. I drugged her Martini, so she would not notice me leaving. I had to, she wanted me to kill your new mistress, I knew this would not be what Sir wanted you would be displeased with me and not give me another chance, so I am here asking you to help me, please help me Sir?" Oh heck...

"Christian, what do you want to do, please tell Leila what you intend doing, you have my permission to speak to her." I didn't know how far to take this dammed charade, these freaky submissive types are well versed in how to act and what not to say and what to say, whilst I'm just fudging winging it.

"Leila, what did you give Elena?" Thank god, he has snapped back to Dom Christian, hey in my head that sounds like a great name for champagne, and there I go doing a barn dance with my Fae friends...

"A handful of my Prozac, and a few sleeping pills, why Sir?"

"Where were you stopping in Seattle Leila, where is Elena based?"

"Her apartment in Seattle, the one she uses for our training and for her business. It is across the road from Escala. She likes to keep an eye on Sir, whenever she can Sir." This fudging Sir thing is making my skin crawl, as are the looks I'm getting. I reinforce my standing by touching Christians chest, and standing pretty dammed close and holding the hand he has gripped around my waist tightly, something she has noticed, and yes I see the sadness in her eyes too, tough he's mine and out of your crazy fucked up life.

"Where is the apartment Leila and hurry or I'm going to just hand you over to the police here?"

"The Penthouse apartment, in Anders Villa Apartments, she rents it under the name of Elisabeth Davis, a friend of hers, she doesn't use it so Elena does. I took a package up when I was training addressed to this Elisabeth woman and received forty lashes for asking who she was, so I'm hardly likely to forget that name in a hurry, as you must remember Sir, her punishment lashes are a hard thing to forget?" I feel Christian tense as she speaks.

"Taylor get Green and two others from Escala over there now. Leila what do you want?"

"I want you to take me back and love me and look at me like you do her... Sir, that's all I ever wanted, you said you didn't do love and you didn't have a heart!"

"I didn't not until I met Ana, you and I were finished a long time ago Leila."

"I knew you had a heart, I wished it was mine. It can be I will change Sir, for you I will change." It broke my heart hearing her beg him for a second chance. One I knew would never be coming, because Christian only looked at her with hate in his eyes, and the begging wasn't doing anything to change it either.

"Never will that happen, why are you not getting medical help and why move from your apartment?"

"I have been watching you from the Anders apartments; I live there and have done for months, since you refused the last three submissives she sent you. The Mistress, she wanted to know who you were screwing and when. I told her you weren't seeing anyone, as I can see into your apartment with the telescope I have, it's like I'm there with you all the time, and didn't see anyone apart from family and staff."

"That's no concern of yours. Taylor what's the news?" Taylor looked like he'd had a fudging stroke again. He was doing that grin he has.

"Dead as a fucking Dodo, it seems she died choking on her own vomit. Identity confirmed Green has seen her enough times in the apartment. It seems you may have killed the wicked witch Miss Williams. I would sing a song from the Wizard of Oz, but it's not appropriate right now. The police have been called and are on their way." I smile as he walks away singing...

* * *

><p>"Yes, let the joyous news be spread, the wicked Old Witch at last is dead!" He sings well and it's a a show tune...<p>

* * *

><p>"I've killed the Mistress, what are they going to do Sir? I only did it to get away from her. Her goon here will kill me what do I do?"<p>

"Who is this goon? We all thought it was Leila on the video feed, a small figure and quick who knew where the cameras were and didn't look up; it could be another sub or perhaps one of her boys. We need to get our hands on Elena's records. I know she was fastidious that I kept records of my submissives, so she must have done the same thing too? I will have you booked into a private clinic Leila, where you will get help with your issues. I think that will be acceptable, will it not Deputy Chief Phillips?" Uncle Karl had entered the room.

"I can't speak for Seattle, but I guess she does need help, she's bat shit crazy with all this Sir crap, and I can clearly see she needs help all right. She's got a shingle or two missing; in fact the whole roof needs re cladding!" I so wanted to laugh.

"Where are your family again Leila? I will have Jefferson and Prescott escort you there, to a secure unit, one that Dr Flynn recommends."

"I liked him he was kind Sir, thank you they are in Chicago Sir." He knew that, because I remembered Chicago, so why is he being deliberately cruel?

Taylor disappears to the security suite and makes some calls. I have Leila some lunch made, she is obviously starving and we sit in the kitchen and await the news. I go upstairs and leave them to talk, and I pack a bag for her with several of the outfits Christian had bought for me. I also pack a toiletries bag. I raided His sisters closet too; because she is younger than me, I presumed she would have attire that is more casual; how wrong was I? She did however have loads of expensive jeans, and fancy jumpers and more than enough in her bathroom to fill a pharmacy shelf, in the toiletries department, Christian can take her shopping to replace the things I borrowed? I threw in my converse as our feet looked about the same, I stared at her long enough to notice her and I were quite alike.

When I carried the tote bag and suitcase down and poor Christian looked awful, he thought I was leaving; his face was filled with worry.

"It's for Leila, she hasn't got a change of clothes or anything, so I scrambled this lot together from my closet and Mia's, she needs clean things, Christian."

"I didn't think about that; god, you're so thoughtful. Ryan take these to the car please, Leila is waiting to say goodbye in the kitchen. Ana, be careful she isn't as calm as she seems, she has been given a sedative, by Prescott, so may talk more and let her guard down a little and please remember I didn't love her, no matter what she says, I have only ever loved you."

"I love you too, so let's say goodbye to her then, and carry on with our lazy Sunday, shall we? I think your mother was up, she was cussing in her room about a Martini never crossing her lips again." He laughed, as we walked arm in arm to the kitchen. We needn't have worried, because Leila was so exhausted and was now fast asleep on the couch in the family room by the kitchen. Taylor carried her to the car, whilst Christian and I watched their departure from the longer window. I don't know if Christian was sad or relieved, but on some level, he cared for her. I'm not sure how much, but he had a heart and it did care no matter what he said.

C POV:

As Ana arrived in the entrance hall my heart thumped hard in my chest, I really thought she was leaving me. When she explained dammed quickly what the cases were for, I swear I have never been so relieved of anything in my whole life. I have to thank her for handling the crap with Leila today; she handled me and her very well, better than my father did and her Uncle Paul, who isn't aware of my past, but he hasn't been made Deputy Chief for nothing. He or they will work it out soon enough, and if she has the contacts, they will find all Barney has hidden on my past. I live to fight that another day. We are spooning by the window, as we watch the cars take Leila home, and I realise then, that I couldn't love Ana more than I do right now. We stand just staring out of the window and for long after the car had gone. In fact, we were still there when my mother stumbled into the lounge, looking rough and very un-mother like. It was a good job that she had slept through Leila's visit too.

"Hell, draw the blinds Christian, that suns trying to kill me. What the hell did Kate and your father make me and her mother drink last night?"

"I hardly think they made you do anything you didn't want to do Mother. Why are you feeling rough? Shall I have Mrs Lloyd make you a full greasy breakfast?"

"Yes, it may make me feel better. Thank you, unless you were hoping it would make me hurl for more amusement Christian?" No Mother, but you did it to Elliot and I enough, I was hoping for payback, perhaps she was right, and we were wrong, wrong not to take her up on the offer, crap all those times with a killer head and stomach, who knew Mommy really did know best?

"No Mother, it's just I have never seen you drunk, nor hung-over before, what is it you preached, everything in moderation?"

"Yes well, I'm awaiting the troll to make an appearance and so help me god I will kill her. I have forgiven your miss doings, her I will never forgive, she was the adult and when I get hold of her she will be wishing she is dead."

"Mother, there's going to be no need to attack her, she choked on her own vomit and died yesterday. She has been taken away and will not be bothering us again." I didn't give her more details than she needed. Ana and I walked her through to the kitchen were lunch was being served for the staff. I took a plate to my mother, who had joined the security team to eat at the table. Ana and I sat at the breakfast bar, and ate the roast lamb, feta and minted pea ciabattas with freshly made oven chips, which had been prepared to feed the men, forgoing any specially prepared meals, we were offered by Mrs Lloyd. Ana ate hers with gusto and I watched as everyone ate in silence, gheeze do I feel like a buzz kill. My mom breaks the awkward silence...

"You can all talk you know, we crashed your lunch, continue to act as you do when the Boss isn't around; besides Christian is my boy and he will do as his Mommy tells him, so Ryan how did you get the black eye then?"

"Ana did it!"

"Ana, what did you smack this bruiser for and what with?"

"My foot and it was in the gym, he underestimated me. He won't do it again." She is right I don't think any of us will again.

"She's C.I.A, dammed right I won't." Ryan was not fighting her again. I will see to that.

"No, she's a grad student at university, and so petite, how did she do that?"

"She just did and broke Taylor's and Reynolds's nethers too Ma'am."

"She did what...?"

"It was a keep fit session for the security team Mrs Grey. He got lazy and she didn't." Taylor proudly says to my mother, who is struggling to keep up.

"So how long was I out of the game for? My son's staff got beaten up by his little tiny girlfriend. The troll that messed with my family, choked before I could choke her, and Ana started work for the C.I.A, did I miss anything?"

"No mother apart from Ana no longer works for the agency." She held her head as Ryan passed her a cup of strong black coffee. She smiled and petted his cheek, much to the guys amusement.

"No doubt there's a tale in that too dear, my headaches and where is Elliot? He and I need words too, that much I did remember."

"What did my big brother do this time Mother?"

"He ruined Agnes's ever wanting to play pool again. Which is odd, because she didn't know it was a cue, that I offered to shove up his, unmentionables. She said I was to put the sticky thing down, but I needed a weapon."

"What he ruined the pool Mother, how and why did you need a weapon, Elliot would never hit you?"

"No, the pool table, not their swimming pool, he ruined Henry's new red felt pool table top, it is now... Well let's say it needs a good cleaning, Elliot and Kate couldn't it seems make it up to her room, and they were caught in flagrante delicto as the French say, by me, Agnes and four of her dead husbands relatives!"

"I think you will find that's Latin Mother, and why does anything Elliot do ever surprise you?"

"Because in the midst of their very loud sex session, we heard Kate scream the burglar was coming in the back door. I had Jefferson check, and there was nobody at their back door; so we six drunken ladies rushed in, thinking he was in there with them. I picked up the pool cue by the door, and went around the room screaming, and looking like a geriatric of his meds, you know throwing his walking cane around? Only to see, when I calmed down, the shocked faces of five women, the smirk of your security guard and the spotty backside of your brother, the two of them were naked and he was..."

"...Mother spare me the details I get the gist, please stop right there."

"Well the funeral should be good; the old dears liked the look of his tush, and it made old Agnes blush, especially when Kate asked us to leave and stop looking at Elliot's privates. She actually said something else, but as his mother, I said not to worry, he was an exhibitionist at home too, trying to ease the tension, and then the dammed fool stood up and they got the whole show, where upon two of the old dears passed out, and the other two wanted his number. I may never be invited to their Bridge Club again." The security staff were in a fit of laughter, because Elliot had snuck in and was behind her.

"My ears were burning would this be about the hand print my sweet cheeks got a smack on?"

"Elliot Trevelyan Grey, never sneak up on any one with a mouth full of food, what were you thing of?"

"Well actually, stopping you talking, but it seems in your haste to blacken or sorry enhance my ego, you forgot to mention you rallying the old dears with tales of the places you and Agnes had gotten caught rolling in the hay, for one!"

"I never did, Christian I never did... Oh heck I may have mentioned it in passing to Agnes."

"No mother, the whole room heard how you and Daddy were caught doing the bump in a elevator, remember that? It had stopped during a black out, but you two were too wrapped up, you were unaware it had started and the doors flung open to the sounds of surprise, it was your anniversary and the office had laid on a surprise party for you. They got the surprise all right..."

"I don't believe you told them that Elliot, oh the shame of it all."

"Mrs Grey, all of us have at some time caught Elliot with a girl in varying places and doing some unthinkable deeds, even the transvestite, who he brought back to show off his home, Escala! He was mighty glad of we security that night, let's just say he was mighty glad, he didn't let the man get to home base, now that was an epic tale was it not Elliot Grey?" Taylor saved my mother's blushes and Elliot went to his room claiming he never knew he was a man and now he needed another mouthwash just thinking of kissing a guy... My brother the man beast...

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews ; I will update at the weekend poor fifty falls is getting lonely and needs the attention... Thanks for all the great comments I aim to please xxx<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

All the usual disclaimers apply fifty shades and all songs, films and books used are not mine I am just borrowing them...

* * *

><p>Thanks for the great reviews and comments... All welcomed, read, and replied to x<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Oil slicks, NASCAR and roads yet to travel:<span>

Ana's POV:

As I sit and watch Christian's security make fun of Elliot, I also see Christian has relaxed, his laughter is very pleasing to hear, which is something his mother notices too. Me, I eat the delicious crusty ciabattas and drink my tea. Soaking in this family atmosphere, it has changed so much in the past three days, pleasingly so, from being so fraught, to being this relaxed, is better than Christian hoped for. I think that we need some me and he time; there's still things he needs to know about me and things I want to know about my wonderful week old boyfriend. I suddenly get a cold and a hot sweat, then shiver, just from simply sitting and watching him.

I hoped this was not a dream; crap, please say I'm not in a cold induced coma? If I am then I need to add more fun and sex into this dream, the Ana in this dream world is pretty near on rampant for sex and his dammed body all of the time, even in sleep I'm tucked as close as I can get to him pretty much all of the time. Hell I need to do more of the same things in reality too; meet and fall for a hunky billionaire, no better still have a billionaire fall for me, have great first time sex in a jet plane, be treated like a princess and get Christian Grey whenever I want him.

"Are you okay Baby?" He nudges my arm, as I realise I'm away with the fairies again.

"What, I had an out of body experience for a second there, pinch me please? Yes, sorry I was miles away. You know thinking about things I'd put away. Foolish thoughts and wishes, that's all, you know things I wish I could change and do again?" He nipped my arm with a kiss and a bite. "Oww bugger that did very naughty things to my hu-hu, so I'm not dreaming then, or did you nip, kiss and bite me in my dream too?"

"We all have them Ana, wishful do over's, I finally realise mine can never be changed or I wouldn't have met you, and meet you I did, Baby, focus, where do you keep going to?"

"Meeting the witch you mean, is what you would change? Sorry Christian; I keep thinking this is all some sort of weird cold coma, and I'm still in Portland in a pile of snotty tissues and dying in my bed, because the last thing I remembered, the night we met, was reading your bio that Kate had put together. I remember thinking, he's cute, and I wondered if you'd be into slumming it with a Plain Jane book worm type of girl? I sneezed a little more and well passed out, and then what do you know, there was a Christian Grey look alike nurse in the apartment, see where I'm coming from?"

"Anastasia, you are far from plain anything, and cute really, you've called me that before, when you thought I was your sexy, yes you said sexy quite a few times, male nurse. As to your real question, not your dream question, yes, meeting the witch, would possibly the one thing I would change, but only if it meant I could still meet you, if not, then no, I wouldn't change anything, not if this part of my life were to never exist. How's the lunch, I think you need food, you're doing some strange day dreaming Baby?"

"I am aren't I, and you Mr Grey are very cute and very cuddly soft and very romantic, that was such a nice thing to say, the not changing things if you never had this, so fudging romantic Grey. This roll is really good; I'm sort of tired I think? I blame you and your sexscapades keeping me up till all hours and well doing rude things to your geeky bookworm. How will Elliot take the ribbing from Taylor, he looked kind of upset?"

"Taylor likes to remind him often, about his near miss with the transgender lady. In all fairness he sorry she was very pretty, not as pretty as _my_ bookworm, who Miss Steele does just as many of the rude things back to me."

"Oh, so you saw her did you? I don't know that I do, do rude things. I'm a good girl, or I was until I met a certain hunky nursemaid..."

"Only the video link, I was away in China and security sent me the live link, of the intruder at Escala. Taylor and I were in two minds whether or not for him to find out the natural way, but hey, we had a conscience. Now unless you want me to do rude things to you here and now, shush and eat your food, I'm just in the mood for rude. Oh heck, Mom looks to be still recovering, I think I have only ever seen her drunk twice before. Doctor Grace is usually so reserved, what must you think of us Ana?"

"Hey my Mom runs a brothel; Grace has a long way to slide down that pole before she lowers herself to my mom's ranking Christian. Now can we chill out and do nothing all day, rest the sex and you know just mooch around?"

"As in what Ana, what do you class as chilling?"

"Lounging around, reading the papers, drinking tea and watching old movies, foot rubs and face packs normally for me and Kate. You know mooching about doing nothing in particular?"

"I may forgo the face pack, but I'm sure we can manage the foot rubs. The last one was really quite nice."

"I don't remember it, but waking wrapped in your arms was nice."

"It was; that's the first time I have ever just slept with a woman, it was one of the few times I have had an undisturbed sleep and we overslept too. You Anastasia are so very nice to sleep next to."

"You're quite nice to cuddle up to, too dreaming or awake. So what movie are we watching and where?"

"I leave the movie up to you, and we can veg out in either of the lounges or the cinema room."

"You have a cinema room?"

"There is one in all my residential properties, Elliot and the guys insist for their down time, though the one here isn't as big as the one at Escala, but yes I have a great film collection too."

"Have you got Forrest Gump or The Green Mile?"

"I believe we have both, do you want popcorn?"

"Oh heck yes, what's a movie without popcorn and fooling around?" He smiles at Mrs Lloyd.

"I get to fool around too, that's a bonus?"

How has this man never got round to making out watching a movie? I know why I didn't have that experience, because I dated dweebs who would have needed a road map and a fudging flash light to find the bases involved. However one managed first base once, and then disappeared to the toilet half way through the film, only for him to then disappear out of the back door, I found this out a week later, the fact that Ray had escorted him there the news soon got around, that to mount any personal attack on Anastasia Steele was a fruitless task her dad stood guard, with night vision goggles on too...

Heck my prom date was the geek freak that nobody else would date, and the only one Dad approved of. He also put the fear of Christ into him before we left, he escaped too through the gym toilet window, the poor weight challenged dude got stuck during his escape and had to be rescued by the Uncles. The making out opportunities, being Ray Steele's daughter, were few and far between at school, sleepovers meant a guard posted at the sleepover hosts bedroom window. A drive through movie date meant he or an Uncle was in the next car and actual movie dates, ha I had two, and the whole row behind us were sat as many of the Uncles who could be mustered to post a watchful eye on my date.

"What's a bonus Ana, and is it all right Christian, if Kate comes round?" Elliot was back from sulking.

"Elliot stop sneaking up on people, Ana and I are watching a movie and having popcorn. Yes Kate may come here, have you been banned from Kavanagh HQ because of your sexual misdemeanour's, really the pool table?"

"No, her aunts are a little grabby. Last night was more than I want to repeat ever again and needs must and all that, the pool room never gets used, and apparently, Kate got that wrong. Now what are we watching?"

"Forrest Gump I think, it's been a while. It's one of my favourite films, unless you want to watch Dirty Dancing, get some tips for dancing with the Aunts at the wake?"

"Stupid is as stupid does, love that film. Mom says that quote was written with me in mind. As to dancing, no way are their boney fingers frightened the crap out of me. They were all spindly and grabby on my man bits, shit they were friskier than Kate and that takes some doing, it's in the blood is all I can think of, but four near octogenarian grannies grinding their huhars at me, no never happening ever. Can we wait for Kate to get here? Jefferson is bringing her, seeing, as the witch is dead, he doesn't need to stop there, the house is full of female relatives. He needs some sleep too; those old dears of hers ran the poor guy ragged too."

"It's meant to be mine and Ana's chill out time." Christian is now sulking, bless his pouty lips, they look so very kissable. I lean in and kiss them, and the gently bite his lip as I pull away.

"Aww, you want to do the dirty and get all flirty. Cop a feel and all that other juvenile crap." Elliot is trying to embarrass Christian, and it seems to be working too. I take up the defence of my sulky guy.

"Umm, we do Elliot, seeing as he hasn't done it before, but we can do that again, besides if I know KK then you will be in your room all day." I smile as he pats Christian's back.

"I may watch a movie in my room Bro, fill your boots with the coping a feel and getting the bases covered." Grace joins us at the breakfast bar.

"Christian, Ana dear, would you mind if your father and I rested in our room before dinner, this head isn't shifting, and your fathers got some work he has to do in his office." He has an office here too; crap just how big is this place?

"No Mother it's fine, I will give the guys the rest of the day off, which means we can watch the film in my room Ana, they may want to watch their own crap in there or use the gym. Besides we can have a rest too." He winked as he said it.

"Mr Grey you have a one tracked mind. I'm game if you are?"

"Having never done this mooching around thing, I am looking forward to giving it a try. I need to get all those bases covered too." Elliot threw his arm around Christian's head, and messed with his hair, and I'll be dammed he still looks bloody perfect, with a swipe through those locks with his fingers, he's back to looking like a model, damn him.

"I would swear now Elliot, but as Ana is here, you can go to hell instead."

"Nope, that place just got another resident, and besides I have a fluffy cloud waiting by Hugh Heffner's place up there, The Playboy Cloud."

"Elliot please don't mention dying in front of me again, oh heck the room is spinning. Elliot see me to my room there's a good boy?" Grace is really rough and I've seen Kate after a really hard night not look this bad, and wow I then realise the good doctors still drunk.

"Yes Mommy, do you want me to carry you?"

"No, you'd drop me on purpose, just give me your arm and press the little button for the elevator, I'm being lazy, and because the walk down jarred my head with each monumental step I took, I do not wish to repeat the process going up. See you two love birds later; you make such a beautiful couple. Elliot please stop with the face pulling how old are you, thirty or three?"

"If you know the answer Mommy, why did you bother asking me?"

"In hopes dear boy, that you grow up a little, alas after last night's show and tell I hardly think that is possible." I laugh as Christian shakes his head.

"My family are letting me down at every dammed throw of the dice just lately. So do you want to retire to the bedroom for our date afternoon?"

"Lead the way, much embarrassed son and mega mogul control freak..."

"I'm now less of a control freak, more like a controlled mega mogul these days, but yes, I am a much embarrassed son, of a drunken mother. Finally though I'm a much favoured boyfriend, perhaps one on his way to his first ever movie make out session?"

"That's a given Grey, now where we on the popcorn front?" He smiles as Emily passes him a bowl of salted popcorn. "Thank you Emily, you're a mind reader, it will be much appreciated later. Now Grey movies and mooching to commence in three, two..." Cheats always prosper, as I set off up the stairs, screaming as he chases me.

"Anastasia, you do in fact cheat, get that backside here before I do wicked things to you." We pass Carrick on the stairs heading down, and say hello and goodbye, as we run like hornie teenagers to make out and watch a movie.

"Oh, to be that young again..." Is all we hear him shout, as we race for Christians room, I stop at the door and turn around.

"Do you think we could actually just watch the movie and make out properly, I've never done this either?"

"Really, you're a make out virgin too? We'll have to rectify that issue before the day's end. That's all dependant on how quickly you service this?" He nods at the obvious erection he has. "It seems tent pitching is his new hobby." I waved my finger side to side and smiled, as his eyes rose and looked at the obvious arousal he had. Boy am I glad he can't see mine.

"Nahah, cold showers I'm told often work?" He smiled that sexy wet between the legs smile he has.

"Funny thing is I don't want a cold shower. I may just need somebody who's not even two paces away to help with the problem in the groinal area!"

"Paff, that isn't even a word, or is it, though we didn't come across it in English Language, unless I was out that day, you know the day they covered Greyisms?"

"Sexual Greyisms, if you don't mind getting it right. I do master classes in the subject. In fact, I have room for one more willing student. Be aware Miss Steele, this is a limited time offer, for one to one expert tutelage and at no extra cost to your already bludgeoning student loans I might add, it could be very beneficial to your sexpertise, that word is also new in the Greyism's sex manual, do you have a copy?"

"No, but my boss has a very good publishing company, maybe it could be the next best seller? Leave it with me; I know a man who can and a lady who will!"

"Should you pass the extremely exhausting course, you get a grant from GEH, or get to intern at GHP, you may even want to write a novel yourself, about your teacher your sexy kinky fuckery teacher?"

"Really, but you see I have a problem with that, I signed paperwork not to discuss this sort of thing, my boss is a stickler for his paperwork too. However that being said, this course, does it include all aspects of Kinky Fuckery and all the rope tying skills too? He likes that shit, the pervy old guy he is, and I do like to please the old guy!"

"It does, as well as chapter and verse on the use of equipment and a very fine class in oral skills; I'm sure given your sexpertise in that area, you would be certain of gaining a well deserved A+!"

"Sign me up then, best I get some practice in my boyfriend, my boss, well he's a bit of a freak in the bedroom department, and I will need quite a few catch up classes too, he's far more advanced at this sexpertise lark. So Professor Grey, where do you want to begin then?"

"Umm, let me see?" He smiled as I backed up to the door; he was stalking his prey and rubbing the bulge. Umm, I don't think self service is gonna flow here, I feel the need to please...

"Too slow old man, you snooze you lose!" I took the popcorn from him, opened the door and after placing it on the table by the door, I pulled him into the room and my foot slammed the door shut. He smiled and stood looking down at me, watching as I knelt before him, and I began worshipping at the feet of my Professor of Profanities, paying attention to the groin area. I looked up to see his eyes glaze over, and as he continued to watch, I manhandled the growing tent pitch he had. My hands began playing with him, over his gym trousers, gently rubbing at the ever increasing bulge.

He groaned as I actually bit at it, softly through the fabric, not stopping me, he moaned as I bit harder, and he really moaned in a deep guttural plea for more, as I pulled at it hard through the cloth, with my teeth, he is a kinky fucker indeed. My hands grabbed at their waistband and pulling at it brought the pants down to his ankles; he was quickly freed. I bit my lip whilst looking up at him and then I licked his leg sensually, from the toned and muscled calf, all the way up his inner leg, and up to the top of his tightly muscled thigh. Still in the seated position, I took it upon myself to suck and lick his ugly dangling funny looking big balls in the bag that needed a good moisturise, ha I had an idea. The sucking and pulling, caused his moan to become a deeper sexier groan, which oh hell, made my panties wet, and I took my time and enjoyed the 'professor' being at my mercy, and as his hands came to relive himself, I smacked them away.

"Mine, that is mine to play with, do it again and I'll stop and you can self service all day long Professor Grey, the student is learning here." He groaned some muffled words, that sounded suspiciously like me being a control freak; it seems I may be learning that from the best too.

"Ana I swear I'm hurting here, I need something doing and quickly, before they explode." He pointed to his nuts, which sorry buddy still looked fugally, my new word for fucking ugly.

"You're a very misinformed demanding man aren't you? Lie on the bed and don't touch yourself, that's mine. A.L.L. M.I.N.E..." I quickly pulled the fancy bedding off and pushed him towards the bed. "If I see you've touched yourself, I'll go downstairs and will be found watching movies with security." I turn and grin, crap what do I do now?

"Ana, Ana where are you going?" I walked towards the bathroom.

"Winey much Professor Grey? Honestly, how's a girl gonna earn extra curricular credits, if her teacher is such a moaner, I need you to be a giver, are you? I need a visit to the powder room, and I need something from the cupboard, don't worry your balls are still pink and not blue, I don't think they will spontaneously explode, not that I'd know if such a thing is even possible." I stripped off quickly and grabbed the aroma therapy oil from the gift basket sent from wherever the clothes and stuff came from.

I'm winging this bit; I think it will be similar to deep tissue rubs I got from the track and field team physio? I come out and he's still there and having not moved, he must be curious to see where I'm taking this. God I'm a fudging awesome trainee Domme... I know I'm not really, but in my fairy filled head I am, if I smack him on the backside and shout orders, I feel on some level I am one... I can't be that hard, or can it? "Good, now for not moving I think I may relax you a little."

"What no, I want you to fuck me Ana and now, winey I may be, but fuck me Ana I need you so fucking badly right now."

"Professor Grey has a bad case of potty mouth, now shush up; here let me show you what I had in mind." I took the top of the oil and squirted it all over his belly, then smiled as the cold oil made his dick stand to attention, okay I can definitely work with that. "Now what was it you wanted? Umm instantaneous gratification I believe?" My well oiled hands began massaging his legs, and slowly began ascending upwards, rubbing hard and towards the fully pitched flag pole. I smirked as I got to his balls again, my hands massaged those, whilst my tongue licked his dick like a lolly pop, the shiny and silky end was now coated in his pre come, and as I lapped at the end, his legs rose and his feet seemed to need to want to be gripping the sheet.

"Ana I'm coming Baby..." No, I think not, I'm enjoying this too fudging much.

I stop playing and slide my hands into the oil, which has pooled in the crevices of his well defined eight pack, the oil is nursing the deep ridges and it's slowly moving down to the v, as it quickly warms and tries to escape, pooling by his dick, what a pity I hadn't used a salad dressing and got to lick him clean, yummy a Christian Grey side salad, next time maybe? Squirting some more into my hands, I begin smothering my own chest and rubbing it in seductively, I bite and lick my lips. I then lay gently on top of the oil slick on his belly; wow not so gracefully done either, as I slipped off. Okay, this looked better when the girls did it at the Chicken Ranch, granted I didn't see a lot at twelve, not that I understood at the time anyway, I looked up, and luckily he was oblivious and enjoying the sexy body rub.

I gather my composure and try again and finally I begin to rise and fall up his body, my chest is on his and his dick is eager to strike at my sex, I moved slowly up and down and as I did he groaned, okay, this seems to be doing it. My mouth found his, as my hands held his shoulders to stop me striking his chin with my head again, he's so aroused he doesn't notice my slip sliding away, I am sure that's a song? Concentrate Domme Steele... Okay next time, a handful is more than enough to do the job; not the bottle full I had already used. Our fevered tongue fuelled kisses and well oiled bodies made for some really strange sloppy squishy noises; there was nothing to explain the exact sounds coming from our bodies, other than weirdly arousing, sloppy kisses...

"Fuck me Ana, this we have to try again, Baby move faster." I did as I was asked, and moved feverishly up and down his body, the oil was heated and the movements were now faster and more fluid. The feelings trying to escape out through my huhu were excruciatingly painful and yet pleasingly pleasurable, was I making myself come? I guess I was, because it felt similar to all the others that Christian had initiated.

"Christian, I'm fucking coming, god I need you to finish this, please be inside me now..." I slipped down and as I did, he entered me hard. I stilled a little, as he thrust into me, crap there was too much dammed oil, and I was like a baby penguin on ice, slipping all over the place. Then as I felt the same pleasure and painful feelings building again, I too began moving, my knees were now at his side, attached to the only oil free site that my legs could grip on to, and I began bucking into him. I started screaming and crying for more yes crude and rude was on her way to my mouth and thar she blew, with the fuck me stud, fuck me hard big boy and do me now, such a pleasingly pleasant girl I become when aroused, not... He tensed and I felt the shuddering begin and then I felt the warmth, all before he screamed for me to come with him.

I grabbed at his hands and as he steadied me. I seemed to need and want to combust; and as I did a million tiny fireworks explode through my sex, it hits me quickly and so dammed hard, that I again cried to the gods of where the fuck ever, to kill me, and they oblige. I collapsed exhausted and feeling like I'd run a double marathon, I'm laying on his chest, breathing heavily and sweating. Not a good combo with the oil, because I sort of glooped off him, well that was what the noise sounded like; we were sat in an oil slick and exhausted.

"That we have to do again Ana that was amazing and something else. Where did you learn that?"

"Hu, it was kind of wild Christian, I really want to do that again. I didn't learn it anywhere per se, so how did I do for thinking on my feet?"

"Top marks in the Improvisational Sex Class, student Steele. Where the fuck did that come from Ana?" He thinks I've done this before, his face says he is troubled, has he not seem the evidence of my virginity? "I learnt from good ole Ginger at the Chicken Ranch; she was Queen of the mud hut and oil room, they were her specialities, you know the messy crap, she was pretty much the expert in the field of the kinky getting downright actual dirty crap.

Her cake party, was not what I was expecting to see the day I sat at mom's desk doing homework, I checked her diary, then seeing 'CAKE AND CREAM PARTY' in room four at four, I dashed in, and instead of chocolate cake and candles, I saw two dirty fat men, who were being smothered in red velvet cake and cream. They weren't eating it; it was being rubbed in their fat belly's.

The lessons she gave I guess, I picked them up, even being twelve I knew what they were up too. Ginger like Elliot she didn't have a mouth silencer when speaking, especially to a kid, the girls had to remind her I was only twelve. She gave me the gift of her wisdom, when she told me, and I quote, 'it never hurts a gal to learn the fun in the use of the lube tube, oil and anything else the kinky fuckers want...!'

Alas, I had to make do with the aroma therapy gel today. Kate is a big fan of the oil massage and I have listened to many a session from her room too, and I have washed so many of her oiled sheets and I have slipped more than once cleaning her bathroom after the night before in the oil messed tub, that I can't count them all!"

"Well I guess we will have to be careful whilst walking in the bathroom, to get this off us, Baby that was amazing, and all remembered from your very young memory, well remembered Baby."

"You said that all ready. Really it wasn't too, you know sleazy, Ginger was sleazy according to the other girls?"

"No, not sleazy enough, next time flay the hair and shout ride me Suga' then it would be perfectly sleazy." He can't pull off the southern accent at all.

"Y'all be waitin' a mess o' time for this lil lady callin' ya suga, lover, the hair throwing really Christian? Quit with the phewwy accent too."

"Okay, the accent is gone, but can we stop here for a while?"

"Hu, I guess so? They're your sheets that we are ruining." He pulled me closer and laughed.

"Your boobs have suckered on to me, come on lets wash the oil slick from your delightfully moisturised buttocks and boobs."

"How soft are your biceps, abs, triceps and your win-wang fugly ball sack needed moisturising too?"

"All are moisturised to perfection, and my win-wang, really? Was extremely pleased with the oil work out"

I un-suckered my boobs from Christian's and grabbed the sheet and laid it on the bathroom floor; then ran the shower. I have banged my head once too often in Kate's bathroom not to learn a few tricks; like adding the beds oiled sheet or talcum powder to the bathroom floor, it stops your friends finding you nursing a swollen head, when they come back from uni. I ran the shower and carefully stepped in, to be joined by Christian minutes later. After the oil slick dissipated down the dammed drain, I cleaned the shower and left the sheet in red hot water and shower gel, much to Christian's amusement.

"Mrs Lloyd is capable of cleaning them Ana. She got the blood out of the sheet we left in the closet and she's very discreet, she signed an NDA too."

"Embarrassing me like that, is not going to go down well with me Christian; I couldn't face her if she saw the aftermath of our lovemaking. I was the one who actually got the blooded sheet clean, before I threw it in the hamper. I have a certain amount of pride Mr Grey!"

"Point taken in and understood, now the fresh sheets are in the laundry closet I will get a fresh one and you put the movie on. We have us some bases to find."

"I think you hit them all, and the home run in the last quarter's play Grey..."

"I want to make out; you promised me a make out session and a movie."

"You really are a winey person when you want to be Christian, do you know that?"

"Apparently so, but I always get what I want in the end."

"Umm, well then we will see."

He disappeared in his bathrobe bringing back a sheet to replace the one soaking. After making the bed, we snuggled as the movie begins, I lay between his legs and against his chest, and his arms are over my shoulders. His hands soon find second base and he seems to be content to play with my boobs gently, as the movie plays on. We laugh and I cry as we watch. The snuggling is comforting and calming, until he kisses my neck, and slips off my bathrobe and lays kisses along my shoulder, finally turning me to face him, he begins to get aroused again, and as the movie plays on, we make love, until long after Forrest Gump has ended.

C POV:

I leave Ana sleeping, and take a shower, after spending the afternoon making love to her and worshipping her like the goddess she is, poor Ana is exhausted and in need of the sleep. I'm used to having hard and long sessions with the others, others that know what I need and want. But what I have with Ana, is different, the thing we have, its more sensual and loving, it's two sided. I have changed every conception and rule I had about fucking. With Ana, the change was almost instantaneous; did I perhaps change because I took her virginity? I smile at the thought and the memory, and feel dammed proud she was pure and only I had been there, was that the reason, my need to protect what I considered mine, and mine alone?

I wash myself and wonder what John Flynn will say about all this? He gets back from holiday soon, and his worst client is cured, well I seem to be getting there. I'm cured of more things than he could have ever dreamed possible in such a short time frame. The results Ana has managed have been quicker in coming, a hell of a lot faster than his two years too.

We have argued for hours on my use, or as he often lectured, the misuse of the subs, then the power Elena held over me and the touching issues I had, my haphephobia. All these mentally challenging issues, he has fought hard with me to see the logic or illogic reasoning behind it all. The money I have spent, on my mom issues and my touching crap and my domination issues and my being led by my darker desires, has probably been enough to buy this house over again.

Well the original house, not the three side by sides, that are all now cobbled together, that's another thing I can't control my over consumerism thing, the dresses for Ana being a prime example of how wrong I can get it sometimes.

I'm dressed and go down stairs I need a drink and to see if there has been any more luck on finding out who Elena's goon is. The guys are having dinner and are enjoying their hearty banter, I don't want to spoil their time together so go and grab a drink from the bar.

My father is already there reading the papers, the virtual papers on his iPad. I do miss the gentle sounds of the turning of his Sunday broad sheets. It was strangely relaxing and a big part of the Sunday afternoon at home thing, sitting around with my family, doing nothing but reading the sections my dad had read, after him, perhaps that's what started me off on the business road I took?

"Is there something troubling you son?"

"No, not really, I'm just having a few what if moments, something Ana said, well it has me wondering, what would have happened if Grace hadn't been the Doctor on call, the night I was admitted?"

"I don't know and I don't think I want to know, your Grandfather has a mantra, 'shit happens for a reason, we don't always choose the road we travel, sometimes shit happens and your road is chosen for you.' I personally agree with him, everything we do is set out before us, we chose the road or fate chooses the road for us. I'm happy with my lot and how in general my life has been travelled, are you not?"

"Yes, for the most part. Elena..."

"...Was a back path on the road, she was not the road itself Chris. Now she's gone and your life, I'm still using road metaphors here, is now a freeway. Is it going to be easier to travel along, probably not? Is it going to be faster to drive along, probably? Is there going to be more traffic on this freeway, definitely! Will you crash on this new road you travel, who knows, that depends on how careful you drive, how aware you are of the other commuters. Do I want you to slow down and get off the highway? Dammed right I do, I want you to be safe all the dammed time, it's what we fathers do, we worry how safely our kids ride those roads alone.

Are you going to have bumps and scrapes along the way, yes, that's all part of life's learning. Some of us, not all of us, get people into do the driving, that's fine too, as long as that driver wants' to get you to your destination safely. There are also plenty wanting you to crash and burn, and get what you have driven so hard for, for themselves and Elena was one of these drivers, dragging you into dark places and the deeper you got down that dark and tunnelled road, the harder it was to break free.

Son, all new drivers don't have or take the drivers-ed-classes they were told or asked to, they find their own teachers, and take lessons from NASCAR drivers instead, and though they are good on their own specific track, you can't drive NASCAR style on an open public road. Not the same way as you do on the track they provide you with, it doesn't work the same, you're not equipped to travel normal roads, and sometimes that's when crashes happen, trying to mix the two.

Sure, you can dodge well, and pull off some fancy wheel work and get out of tricky spots on that track. That's all your doing though, riding around on a well mapped track. You win every race you master your universe, then you try to enter the real world of not so flash motors and bumpy roads, and this is where your NASCAR training let you down.

It didn't train you to ride around on the normal everyday roads. Instead, you carry on spinning your wheels, dodging the cars and driving too fast on a road meant to be travelled slowly. A road with beautiful scenery sights, smells and experiences you can't understand, because a pit stop at the track and an oil change in the car pits is all you have been taught, you only choose to smell fuel, oil and rubber. It's all that your senses think they need.

Now, you somehow crashed off that dark road, by a finding yourself at a clearing in the road, or destiny perhaps was giving you a road detour to follow? It's up to you what you do now; do you want to try the country road you found yourself on? A road Christian, complete with all its quirks, flaws and bumps, pit holes, and side roads? Or do you reverse and stick to the road well travelled, a road that is monotonous, and if I may add Son, a dreary dark road you have been on for far too long, and is leading you nowhere, and one I do not want to travel with you. I say, get off it, stay off it and see where the new road takes you."

"Dad, I like your driving metaphors, but to drive the new roads, is going to mean a new vehicle better suited to the roads ahead. What if I only do a paint job and wheel change, because I want to keep my option to shed the fake skin and put back on the old tires? What if I can't or don't like the road after a few miles travelled, what if the country road doesn't really like the disguised old car, being as it's just a fresh car out of the showroom and doesn't know road it wants to take? How can it, if it's only ever travelled its own new road too?"

"You need to talk to Ana, yes she may only be fresh from the showroom Christian; but I think I know she is a reliable and dependable convertible. She isn't seeing the flashy car you used to drive Christian. She sees the one that has always been there; the dependable solid car, the one hidden under crap you have added to the dammed thing, to make it look pretty, make it seem faster keeping it pristine and edgy enough for the track meets, but in reality, the basic car you drove, was always good enough.

Son, you just needed someone to knock off the spoilers the spinners and the hood ornaments, and get you back to the basic car you were destined to be. When you first came to park in our garage, we brought you back from the workshop, knowing you had problems, and like a classic car, you have taken years to be restored. We knew or hoped that eventually, the right mechanic to fix you was out there waiting for you to pop into her garage, and she was, it just took you a long time to take the dammed detour in the road.

But, because of the years you spent adding on all the shit, shit that won't and can't be removed over night, and her pulling off some of the upgrades is going to take her some time to fix, fill in, sand down and re-spray, if she has to work alone. You know though, getting the old car up and running perfectly well, it may take her years or it may, but only if you let others in, you know help her get you all fixed up, and it won't take as long. We, your mother and I, all we want or have ever wanted, is to get you back to the classic car we knew was there under the dinged up one we took from the scrapheap, we knew there was a car worthy of be driven along any chosen road. That's all any good parent wants, for their kids to drive the right car on the right road."

"Wow dad you used a whole lot of road, car psycho babble in there, how many scotches have you had?"

"Enough to get pulled over and ticketed if I drive on any dammed road. Your mother drove me to drink."

"And still the driving metaphors are being used."

I laugh with my dad for the first time in what seems like a lifetime. The talk was a little strange and I wasn't stupid I knew what he was saying; this re vamp of the classic Christian is going to take time, hopefully not as long as it took to add on the very nice hood ornaments, but with the excellent mechanic I happened upon, it should be a rather interesting pit stop...

"Dad, talking of cars, I'm changing the fleet to Mercedes-Benz. What do you think?" Elliot joins us and he looks exhausted.

"I rather fancy an off roader, something light and airy; you know something fun to let loose in at the weekends?"

"Quite Elliot, I'm sure Kate can help you find the perfect fit of car for you."

"Hu right; like she knows anything about cars, riding in them perhaps, what's fun and under the hood, is not so much KK's thing. Besides she drives a pretty nice Mercedes herself and says I can borrow it whenever I want to."

I shouldn't have, but as soon as he shut his mouth and munched on his snatched bread roll, my father and I howled loudly, and had tears of laughter streaming down our cheeks, poor Elliot didn't see the joke and huffed off to see to Kate.

"That boy is definitely a pick-up truck..." He went there again as we laughed again.

"Dad please stop, I may spring a water hose leak if you carry on, for now I will stick to the Audi's."

"Here's to Ana and Audi, may you drive in peace and travel the safer road, after all what's stopping you pulling over occasionally, you know to show the new mechanic some of the past NASCAR experiences, just not at the track, but in your own garage."

Err, did my dad just suggest showing Ana a little of the kinky stuff? No, he couldn't have meant that. He tipped his glass and yep, he certainly did. Way to go Dad, it seems he and mom are both going to be wonderful over dinner...

* * *

><p>Sorry for the later update, I'm busy trying to get my latest book finished, I got my muse back, but my two fiftie babies keep eating in on my book writing time lol... Not too long now till 13-02-15... Newbies are following and favouring my stories, but please leave a comment, love getting them it makes me want to write more lol... hope the car isms don't bog you down too much... it was meant to be father and son bonding session , Ana's and Grace have their session after dinner...<p>

* * *

><p>got a pintrest not sure how it works... christinewoodsoit-started-with-a-cold/ lol good luck...


	14. Chapter 14

All the usual disclaimers apply fifty shades and all songs, films and books used are not mine I am just borrowing them...

* * *

><p>DYSLEXIC WARNING SUCK IT UP GRAMMAR POLICE AT LEAST I'M TRYING XX<p>

Thanks for the great reviews and comments... All welcomed, read, and replied to x

* * *

><p><span>Deleted a couple of nasty reviews:<span> I don't usually, but there was no positive criticism in them, just well dang nasty! It seems Christian, in **MY STORY; **lol has to be the same! **(NOT HAPPENING I'VE READ FIFTY SHADES, SO I DON'T NEED TO PARROT STYLE ANOTHER SAME OLE SAME OLE!)** Ana is a literary major and yet she talks gangster, (street ghetto was the word used,) well (I'll be blowed, English humour inserted!) She is my Ana get over it; she can, if she chooses, turn the seriousness on, i.e. the chopped finger and the CIA incident. The reasons for Ana being like she is, is discussed with Grace in this chapter, a conversation Mr Carrick and Mr Christian Grey listen to from the snug... No street metaphors this time, that last chapter killed me...

* * *

><p>I've just read a story, a twilight story without vampires? It could be good, <strong>so I'm still reading it<strong>, it is full of mistakes bad grammar and no particular clear story pathway, well, other than confusion, well none that I can see, it's a month old story with like 700 reviews already, and so my question for today is...

* * *

><p>How does one do that, get reviews? Leave some for me please, tell me. I'm being very winey and needy today; I need chocolate a hot water bottle and painkillers...? ONWARDS AND UPWARDS... RANT AND REQUEST OVER LOL...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Me, Mrs Grey, Tea, Tears and Tantrums:<span>

Ana's POV:

I wake up, and as my hand stretches across, and as it searches, it feels nothing, nothing but the cold sheet, I'm alone and my heart dies a little, has he left me? I turn to look for my phone on my side of the bed, yeah for me, I seem to have at last, a side of the bed, but for just how long? That's a whole lot of mess in my life too, the new and seemingly deep relationship I suddenly find myself in. Why did the cosmos, fate or whoever decide that Christian and I are destined to travel this path so dammed quickly? I'm bedding a stranger whom I don't know anything about, well hardly anything about him anyway. He's also by boss now too, how will that work if he dumps me, will he dump me oh god he can't, because I'm in love with the stranger? Stop and think Anastasia Rose Steele and smell the dammed coffee, before it's too late, what are you having a tantrum for, its done and you're here because you want to be, too late for regrets, too late for what ifs, you are living this, this is neither a dream or nightmare its real Anastasia, get over it...

What the hell did I do with cautious Ana, or the mindful Ana, nerdy Ana, virginal Ana, quick witted Ana, the Ana who vowed not to be stupid? That Ana is a past tense, because I am doing and I have done stupid, and in the worst way possible I have given myself to a stranger, and why I ask myself, am I now having second, third or even fourth thoughts on how fudging serious this has got?

How long is this going to last, do I want it to last, is that up to him or me, but more than likely him, when he tires of the games I seem to be playing, Hot and Cold Ana is back in my head, crap the indecisive troubled Ana is winning the war here, go away leave confident Ana here, please? I have a great deal of issues with this life he seems to live. A life made up of money, opulence and frivolities. He has a massive house, three houses wide, that he lives in a few days every blue moon, he employs a housekeeper and security to mind a house he hardly see's and it's a strange concept for me, the waste of money.

I flip back on my back and see the comforter is thrown on the floor, because wrapped in Christian's body, was both comforting and warm, oh lord someone tell me, why does he want me? I shower and change for dinner. If I was at home, I'd be in my Pj's and vegging out with pizza and fries, but here I'm dressing for sodding dinner with Christian and his parents. I pinch myself as I head down the stairs, fudge I must stop doing that, we have established this is a very real happening, I sound like a scratched record, but I never thought this through at all. I went with Crazy Ana, and left Sensible Ana way back in Portland. Hell, I think I threw her out with the soiled tissues. I meet a far more sobered Grace on the stairs heading down.

"Hello Dear, let me apologise for my earlier erm..." She is so sweet, embarrassed but sweet.

"Grace it's fine, you won't be the last Drunk Mom I ever see. Where is Christian?"

"Somewhere in this giant house my son has, probably with his Dad talking, I presume, so they are either in one of the offices here or in one of the many leisure rooms, the cinema, the games room, the library. I can get Jason to find him for you, if you want?"

"No, I woke up and he wasn't there, I was worried he had left me, I think?"

"Worried he'd left you?" She heads into a cosy lounge; I think it's the room near where the bar is, as she said there are a lot of dammed rooms. This room though is cosy, warm and intimate. "Welcome to my parlour, I use this when I'm at conferences and visiting the hospital here. Christian likes us all to have our own spaces here for relaxing and working in; we all have private quarters, a room to lounge in, and an office. Have you had the tour, it's a rather large place?"

"No, I have seen a couple of rooms and the gym, but to be honest with you it feels kind of..."

"...A dream? Ana, this isn't all it seems to be, Christian takes the caring thing to a whole new level. He always overcompensates, to make sure you know he cares, he is a boy of very few words, his gift giving and over indulgence, that shows you how he feels, he has never been a very tactile boy."

"He never touches you and hugs you?"Poor Grace.

"He had a troubled start in life, unfortunately one that we have struggled with for years, we knew he loved us, but he didn't know how to love us. I sound rather stupid there, but Christian was born into abject poverty, and to a mother that was selfish to her own needs and not poor Christian. When we found my little prince, he couldn't and didn't know how to handle the things, he never had much of anything, food love nor comfort in his life before, then suddenly, there was way more than he could ever want or handle, the necessities of life had never been there for him before." Christian has told me some of this on the plane, but hearing his Mom speak, breaks my heart for the poor boy, I love...

"What he never had love and a cuddle off his Mom?"

"Yes Ana, not only those two simple things, he also missed out on having daily food, warmth and light, he never had his own bed to sleep in either. He was so skinny and hungry the night they brought him to my clinic, I feared he would die of hunger, the little boy was two years old, or so we thought, he was so malnourished, bruised and scared, and deathly afraid of anyone lurking in the shadows. He was so damaged both mentally and physically. I knew as soon as he touched my face, that he was sent to me for a reason. I hoped he would be a quick fix, but that quick fix never came."

"Are you allowed to tell me all this?"

"All what, about my little boy, I'm his Mom, I don't need Christians permission to explain things to you that he won't. Not because he can't, he just doesn't want people to give him that sad eye look you have now and feel sorry for him. Therefore, I am filling in the blanks he will struggle with, just so you realise just how much he cares for you."

"He has told me he cares for me and that he loves me, but tell me Grace, how can you fall in love with someone in a matter of days?"

"I can tell you this is not unheard of, because I did exactly the same thing as you Ana. I met Carrick at a deathly boring legal and social care conference we had to attend, we were like two lost souls sat at the bar, we had a chat at a that same bar and we talked and talked constantly, we were there ten hours just talking. We had dinner, we had more talks in fact we spent most of the conference just being with each other and I knew at the end of the weekend, that I never wanted to be with anyone else. He was the one; he was the only one who knew me, like I knew him. My mother and father freaked a little at our decision to elope at the end of that weekend, two days, well three if you count the Sunday we spent all day in bed. On Monday we got dressed went to the courthouse and I went home as Mrs Grey, I went home after, feeling so very happy and in love, but wow my parents, they were so angry at our stupidity. I had to change my life to fit in with a man who they considered, in their very powerful opinions, one that I did not know. I had my life mapped out before he steam rolled into my world. I was going to do great things for children; I was going to rule the world in paediatric surgery. Then Carrick came into my life and things changed. My priorities changed."

"He made you give up on your dreams?"

"God no, he enhanced my dreams, he made me realise that I was right to want more from life. I just needed someone to share it with. I found him and after that first weekend with Cary, I have never looked back, having Cary in my life, made me stronger, he completed me. I know it sounds too much like a stupid made for television feel good movie, right? But Ana, when love hits you like that you grab it with both hands and keep hold, life's too dammed short ofr what ifs."

"What, that's nothing, my film would be pretty awesome, it starts off with a mega billionaire, coming to the apartment of an arrogant reporter, a reporter who by the way, had badgered him for months and months for an interview, only for her then to be a no show and to waste his precious time. So angry was the billionaire he marched to the said reporters home to give her a piece of his angry mind. Only when he got there, he found the girl who for three or more days had been in a cold coma, she was a mess and when she answered the door, she passed out, the cold passed out dead type of faint. He was shocked and apparently took care of her, just because she asked him not to let her die alone, why would any sane man risk all that condemnation caring for a stranger in the way he did?"

"Oh, he did that? You asked him not to let you die alone Ana really?"

"Apparently so, I don't remember it was a very erm, unusual surreal night. As I said I'd been fighting a cold for god knows how many days when he rocked up on the door, banging so hard I thought the police were trying to get in for my drug stash, I may add over the counter pharmaceuticals Mrs Grey!"

"Ana please tell me everything, and it's Grace. You know his mother was dead when they found Christian right, oh no, I didn't tell you that did I? He was alone with her and trying to get warmth from her dead body, he hadn't eaten in days and he was alone..."

"Oh god, I didn't know that, he looked after me because he was afraid I'd die, poor Christian?"

"Possibly, but normally he tends to get people to do things like that, for him, usually Taylor. Perhaps you reminded him of his mother, you do look like the pictures we have of her. Perhaps he was caring for you as he wished he could have done for his mother?"

"He did just that Grace, your son was a gentleman, he really did care for me, a stranger, and he even had to bathe me."

"He did what, and why did he do that?"

"I was sick all over myself and he couldn't leave me in it. I was so out of it, but he assured me he didn't look. I was still shocked and angry, you know, that I'd allowed a stranger to do that. Having said that, what was he meant to do?"

"He could have been a rapist or anything Ana, why did you allow him?"

"On some level I must have known he was washing me, but I subconsciously in some level, would have known that I had no reason to fear him. He wasn't menacing or bossy, he spoke kindly to me and his voice was so soothing, that much I do remember, perhaps that's what I remembered as he did the more personal things, the kindness?"

"He was raised to be respectful, mindful and a gentleman. He may be dark in other areas of his life, but where it matters he's as he should be, my caring son."

"I'm finding these things out about him slowly, and that is frightening too, because there has been no slow and steady. I'm sorry to ask you this, but as I have nobody I talk to, about these things I'm unloading on you."

"Unload away, this is nice, like mother and daughter time, and don't read anything into that either, I love my daughter Mia, but everything with her is flighty nonsensical stuff and nonsense, lovely and kind as she is, bull and china shop come to mind when speaking about Mia."

"I look forward to meeting her. Are you sure you don't mind, I can hardly have this chat with my father."

"No I don't mind at all, it would be my pleasure, if I can help you as you have done Christian, then I'm happy. Is it just the speed at the pace this seems to be going?"

"Yes, what we intended to do was take things so slowly and we failed miserably. Grace what if this, thing, this him and me thing is just, a passing phase in his life what if you know I'm not enough for him. You know, being the normal girl he has never had before?"

"Ana, why do you doubt he cares for you, loves you and wants to be with you?"

"Because besides Ray, nobody has ever cared enough to do the things for me Christian has done, and has promised to do. Grace, do you ever regret rushing into things with Carrick?"

"No, never, I just knew he was the one, there was something there, the spark, the chemistry, the wanting of the more and needing it actually. I had always hoped for Christian to meet a nice girl, or even a nice boy, if that's the way he was inclined. I just wanted him to be happy; it's all I have ever wanted for him, that and to be hugged and hug him back too, and I now have that, thank you Ana, thanks to you I have that. He is Ana, very happy. My meeting Carrick Grey as I did was destined to be quick and life changing, as I believe it is for you and Christian, it seems right because it is right, it seems strange because it is strange, but I know you're the one who was sent to change him Ana, just you."

"You think I'm right for him?"

"I think he's right for you, so yes I do. Now all this CIA commotion, you really are a secret agent?"

"Yes, if I want to be, I just don't want to be not any more."

"But don't you have to be in the army or police or something equally forceful?"

"No, just really smart and have the knowledge of at least one extra language, I was lucky I have an Uncle who routed for me, and well I did two years and that was enough for me to know, seeing what I saw was enough. I like simple books and living the simple life."

"Well, living with Christian will be harder than being in the CIA, that boy has far too many secrets."

"I'm not living with Christian, I am going to be stopping with Kate, we only said that to her to shut her up!"

"But Christian, he said, he erm he, never mind, I have my wires crossed, and all that... Now are we eating today?" What the hell has Mr Mercurial said now?

"We are I think, Mrs Lloyd was told eight and it's nearly that." With that, a red faced Christian and smiling Carrick came in from a room at the side of Grace's lounge. "Hello you, where did you disappear to I woke up and you had gone?"

"I was in the bar with Dad, just relaxing and having a chat. Did you sleep well?"

"Umm I did, for a moment I thought you'd left me though."

"Me, leave you? No, I think I can safely say I won't be leaving you any time soon Miss Steele, not unless your father and uncles kill me on Saturday and hide my body!"

"Umm, it seems this is going to be a long week then, leading to a painful death and a sudden disappearance of Americas most eligible bachelor and billionaire..."

"That's old news Baby."

"What you're a broke boy and are poor?"

"No, far from it, I was referring to the eligible bachelor thing, that is old news, very old news Miss Steele!" He was in front of me and as he kissed my lips with the tiniest of pecks he rubbed his finger across my bottom lip and mouthed he loved me. Be still my beating heart and wonky knees. If that didn't just send a myriad of butterflies and tingles to my now dammed wet Hilda...

"Christian, I really thought you'd left me, I don't want you to leave me how dammed weird is that?"

"Unusually so, why would I leave you in my house? A house you have yet to be given a tour around. It's too gargantuan for one, I know, but my family and a few close friends use it when they come here on business, it's cheaper in the long run and a really good investment."

"Okay supper bat, how much of that conversation did you hear?"

"All of it, we were coming in and Dad heard Mom getting all sentimental and told me to listen, so I did. To all of it Baby, why do you not think you are good enough for me, because of all this?" His arms flipped around the room. "I can't explain it Ana, and I don't want to understand it, I just knew as soon as I held you that first time, you and I were connected in a way that was very unique, yes unique is a good word to use. We need to talk after dinner, it seems my money and all this is going to take a while for you to get used to. You do know with the sale of the land in Portland, you will be very wealthy, your father and you?"

"I have enough Christian, having more causes more problems and my dad, he will think the same; he has enough. That's why I can't understand why you need more, you have everything you need and more, what more can this world possibly give you, that working so hard for more will afford you a greater pleasure Christian?"

"I have everything I want, but the greatest pleasure I have ever had, was looking after a very sick and vulnerable girl, who needed me, and wanted me to help her, she asked me to stay and begged me to help her not die alone. That cost me nothing and gave me the greatest pleasure, and yes something my staff usually sort out for me, Taylor makes a call and it's done. This time, I wanted to do it, I needed to do it and Anastasia Steele I'm glad I did it, and I'd do it again."

"Ha, Christian that's only because you'd get to bathe me, and see me naked again."

"Every merger and takeover has to have a few perks and I didn't see anything I swear I didn't Miss Steele, now dinner is ready and Elliot and Kate are already in the dining room, so come, eat drink and be merry for tomorrow will be a sombre day indeed."

"Merger our dating is a dammed merger?"

"No, not yet at least we are negotiating, with hopes of an eventual friendly takeover."

"Christian what are you speaking in metaphors for? What are you hinting at?"

"Let's get this weekend out of the way, your exams and your move to Seattle finalised and then we talk, okay, we have a funeral tomorrow so we need an early night and I want to talk about the things you and Mom talked about, in more detail, okay?"

"I'd forgotten we were here for a funeral, how bad was I? Yes, we do need to talk though, deep stuff too, though I like the fun stuff that stops us talking. I think you need to answer some of my more niggling questions, at least. Crappy doo dah, I really feel bad for forgetting about Kate, speaking of Kate did she arrive?"

"Not bad at all Baby, yes his randy, and yes I went there, with the randy comment, because Elliot the man beast, has met Kate the lady beast, are a match made in far dirtier place than I can ever imagine. Mr Kavanagh's daughter Katherine is in the dining room being 'romantic' with Elliot."

"Erk, purleeze as in...?"

"Yes, I think so, Dad and I were stuck literally between a rock and a hard place, so we chose door A and banged door B shut, hopefully they then realised we were coming in?"

"So you two are we eating, talk loudly Ana we cannot walk in on them." Carrick was smiling.

"Don't worry, we won't..." I knocked on the door. "Put him down Kevlar Knickers, and Elliot step away from the little lady, I'm armed and dangerous."

"Har-dee-har-har Stainless, we stopped when we realised the other two were in the bar snug listening. Come in dinner is being served; we were waiting for you four." Elliot barked through the door.

"I guess it's safe to enter."

"Thank you Ana, I think?" Grace smiled as she passed and Carrick kissed my face, wow that was a little bit of a shock.

"Good girl, tactfully done, welcome to the family little lady." What hold the boat...? I looked at Christian.

"Laters Baby, now get in and watch the table antics, Elliot will want payback."

"He will, will he, well he will have want, I will not be doing the things I did at the restaurant here, so eat up quickly, and we can have an early night, sex and a talk all before we have a relaxed night's sleep."

"I like that itinerary very much, not the talk, talk part, because that's going to be the how many thing isn't it?"

"It may be, it may not be, the how many before me don't matter that much to me, they came before. I am curious about them. Now can we eat I'm starving?"

"Lead the way Ana, lead the way... Mrs Lloyd this looks very nice. Thank you please can you serve the starters?"

"Certainly Sir..." He was so at ease with ordering people around, me I get ordered around by the fairies in my brain, and the dammed subconscious bitch up there. I took my seat by Christian, even though it's his home, his father is still head of the table and his mother sits at the other side. How very bizarre. Mrs Lloyd brought a platter of oysters, erk. Do I tell them I don't like them now? Well to be honest with you I have never had them, they look so ugly in their ugly shells I need good looking food, why is it all ugly food is always dammed expensive? I mean explain caviar, black fish eggs on iddy biddy pancakes or fancy bread? I had that once and spat it into a tissue and stuffed it in my purse, my purse stank for fudging weeks. Then I had truffles, I'm sorry to say my refined pallet didn't appreciate what I thought at the time were just dirt and old mushrooms... That didn't go down well either...

"Ana, here allow me..."

"Umm what do to eat them, flick them out like snails? Those I better not be eating either or frogs legs..."

"No, you squirt on a little lemon and pepper, tip your head back put the mouth to your mouth and swallow, like this." He tipped his head back and as he chewed and swallowed, I watched in fascination as his Adams apple bobbed sexily, oh my god.

"Show me again, do you not chew?"

"Yes one or two chews and then let it slip down and enjoy. Have you never had them before?"

"No and yes we did try her with them, she likes the food she eats to look pretty."

"Okay shut up I'm trying one, and if I don't like it I am not having another. Thank you Christian, is this right, like this?" He nodded and looked at my hesitance to taste it, they looked like dead slugs in a half shell, I did as he showed me two chews later and I swallowed. I was right; it was horrid.

"Well, what did you think?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes of course?"

"Slugs in a half shell, and taste wet and slimy and well I can't see what the fuss is about, sorry have mine Christian." He laughed, as did Carrick as he offered me half of the dish set before him.

"Here have some of my Bruschetta; Mrs Lloyd knows I hate the shell fish slugs too." He smiled as he passed me three wonderfully colourful tomato and yellow pepper breaded bites of heaven.

"This is more like it, thank you Carrick."

"Call me Cary, please Ana? I have always hated them. They try and they try, but as you say it has to look good your food, you eat with your eye and you taste with your soul."

"My thoughts exactly, I'm sorry Christian, but I tried, and it's more than I did for Kate, who by the way ate sixty once in a slurp off."

"Argh, don't remind me Ethan and his sad Frat Boy Idiots. I was so ill after that trip I swore never to have another one."

"Kate you were ill because of the drinking games you won."

"We're in company Ana..."Kate throws me the look but Elliot kicks my foot.

"Oh, okay, but just to let you know never challenge her to keg stand she rocks them..."

"See your perfect KK, now Christian doesn't have a keg, so will wine do you in a glass?"

"Please and Ana, I don't suppose you're about to let Christian do body shots are you?"

"I didn't do body shots, and as soon as I realised what the pervert was about to do with the tequila and lime, I rolled off the bar and went home leaving you, Jose and Ethan to party on all night. I remember the state of the three of you, I left you for three days and I swear when I got back you were still in the same place I left you."

"It was epic. The body shots tickled as I recall."

"I did those once in a bar at Mardi Gras..."

"Mother..."

"Elliot, I was young and in university once upon a long time ago. Really they just use your belly button as a glass..."

"Mother..."

"Yes Christian..."

"Nothing I guess? Dad did you know about this?"

"We all do things at university Son, what did you do?"

"Nothing, Elena didn't allow me to fraternise..." Oh heck way to bring the party down Christian.

"Okay then no more witch talking. I however was the party animal. I was the best King of the Frat house ever..." Elliot saw the response on his mothers face, as did I.

"Elliot, why does that not surprise me?" His father patted Christian's hand, and I smiled as I saw that done.

"Yes well these are very nice oysters. Thank you Mrs Lloyd, no pearls this time I notice Carrick?"

"After you near on choked on the earrings, I had Chris and Emily put in the last lot, do you really think I want to spend another few days waiting for the rogue one to reappear?"

"Yes, well, I'm sure Cartier have had pearl earrings returned before."

"Mother you sent them back, that's way too gross to even think about. Some poor woman is wearing earrings that Grace Trevelyan Grey had to poop-out?"

"Quite Elliot, yes I sent them back, they then exchanged them for a larger pair of pearl drops, and I could never wear them again. Christian saw to it, didn't you dear."

"I did, however I purchased the other earrings, as Elena took a fancy to them before I could return them, they were on my desk in one of our weekly meetings for Esclava, and before you all look at me like that, she got them for her last birthday, and before I had them expertly cleaned."

"So she had my earrings in that I only ran under the faucet to clean? Shit does stick then..." Grace seemed to like this news."I don't want to talk about her Christian, never again."

"Mother..."

"Christian..."

"Your mothers right, she is not suitable dinner time conversation for god's sake she was a whore and a child molester and if I hear her name again, I'm going to bed, alone!"

"Okay Baby I'm sorry. She was a part of my past." She still it seems, as her name slips so easily off your tongue.

"Yes, and now not in your future, oh proper food, wow that leg of lamb smells so nice, did you know lamb is my favourite meat Emily?"

"I did, Taylor asked your father what you liked to eat for me, as Mr Grey wasn't sure, I like to keep a few things in that his guests like to eat." I got up and hugged her much to everyone's amusement. I am a spoilt guest.

"Thank you that's so sweet of you, I love it, my favourite meat for Sunday Dinner and our Monday lunch, is always goats cheese, beetroot and lamb toasty's."

"Oh yes, with a heap of mint jelly and yellow peppers, oh Ana we have to have them again!"Kate was on her way to being merry, not a good look, one hung over daughter at the funeral.

"I will keep some back for your toasty's tomorrow. Please enjoy." She nodded her head, as she left, after she'd placed all the vegetables and sauces on the table, wow my mouth is watering.

"Help yourselves, Elliot leave some of the potatoes for everyone else." Grace is so at ease with all this, I guess I will become accustomed too.

"I will besides there's a plenty of vegetables. Chris wake up what's the matter there's food?"

"Sorry I was miles away. Here Ana allow me, lamb is my girls favourite meat after all." He winks as he passes me the meat platter, which I know Elliot sees luckily so does Carrick.

"Elliot don't you even dare saying anything after that line, or risk the wrath of Mommy..." Carrick saves my blushes, because I knew Christian had deliberately used the double-entendre there.

"What, did you not hear Emily say Ray said it was her favourite meat? I didn't say anything Dad and look at Elliot grinning like a moron."

"Stupid is as stupid does, here's a shovel, your doing well on making your gall blush." Elliot was goading and playfully taunting Christian.

"You too Christian, now eat, the roasted lamb and shut up how old are you two? I swear you two are of an age where you are supposed to get smarter not dumber!"

"I am smart I will have you know..." Christian the sulky son, is cute.

"I'm smarter Bro I finished University, you didn't..." I looked at Christian and he was deep in thought, I seem to be making him question his old life too much, I need to get over it, but until I know more, I won't know what I'm actually making him get over.

"Don't go there Elliot please, Christian has taught his university professors more than they ever taught him, he goes back to lecture and advise others at Harvard and they gave him is diploma."

"They did?" I ask feeling very proud of him, fudge, he's a multi billionaire of course he can teach the professors something about finance, and yes I do feel very proud.

"They did, thank you Mom, Elliot, knowing when to shut up and stop drinking is a good sign of being smart too." He nodded his head towards Kate; she was asleep at the dining table.

"Take her to your room Elliot; we can take her home first thing. She really should have been at the house tonight; they are doing the vigil thing." Grace seemed very concerned at Kate's drunkenness.

"Crap, she didn't say, that's why she wanted to come here, thanks Mom. Okay Mom, but he may be smart then, in some things, other things I'm way smarter than him at mastering..."

"Lelliot, mastering to belch the star spangled banner is not smart, cool but not smart." Carrick smiles as they banter with Grace.

"I know I saw a man on YouTube fart his way through it, I only got to the first line and I had to use the little boys room, I followed through and swore not to do it again, well especially not after six chilli dogs at the game anyhow..." Way to ruin my lamb Elliot...

"Enough boys, you may have been excused these table lacking antics and these social graces growing up, but really now you're older, and at dinner with your girlfriends? What must they think?"

"Hey Elliot is really good at belching the star spangled banner, he's teaching me." Kate woke up...

"Oh, sweet mother of god; Kate Kavanagh, what have you drank today, your drunk." I ask as she hangs her head and smiled through those blonde tendrils of hers.

"I don't know that I have had a lot at all Stainless, but lord, I feel woozy I'm god a woozy floozy, what must your mother think Elliot? Not yours Ana, she is far worse than me, she hatches chickens, ha, oh god I took a few pills. I had some doctor pills to relax me, but I have only had two glasses of wine, can I stay here please Grace, they are sitting by the casket and watching him. Why, he's still going to be dead, I ran here when they brought him home, it's bad enough he's dead, I don't need to see him again in a fucking box, do I Grace, do I have to?"

"No sweet girl, you do not, I am sure Agnes will be okay, she has her sisters and all the older ladies there who do need to do their twenty four hour vigil, your mother rang and explained you were too upset. As you have been so brave through it all, she says you have done enough to sit this part out."

"She rang you?"

"Yes she did, she said you needed to be here, and here you are. Now little dormouse, do you want to finish the Mad Hatters Tea Party?"

"What party?" Christian asks as he see's Elliot wipe away Kate's tears and comfort her.

"Well, in all the years you have had this place, we have only ever sat in silence around this table, and today has been enlightening and fun. Now take Kate to bed."

"Yes Mommy, who am I in all this Alice in Wonderland shit, Tweedledum?"

"See you didn't even have to ask did you Lelliot? But, I guess that makes me Tweedledee then?" Christian smiles, and as does, he rubs my thigh gently under the table and his hand makes its way to my sex. Oh god, no not here, not here, oh god I must be Alice, because I feel like I'm falling down the sexy dammed rabbit hole...

"I am the Queen of Heart, your father is either the mad hatter or the White Rabbit and Ana is Alice, and poor Ana looks lost at the table too."

"My family are using a lot of strange metaphors today. Elliot the dormouse is asleep in her tea, or rather, her left over lamb."

"Shit lamb and mint hair conditioner, I'm so screwed, this will be my fault."

"Tweedledum, needs to get the dormouse to bed, she is fast asleep. Just wipe her hair with the wash cloth, green mint dyed hair will not be a good look." He nodded and carried her to his room.

"Well that was a good dinner, Mrs Lloyd, what's for dessert?" Carrick boomed as she came for the plates.

"Spotted dick, it's another of Anastasia's favourites."

"It is it Baby?"

"Nursery food my Grandmother's cook used to call it, Mac and Cheese and Spotted Dick and I'm content for the day."

"I've learned something new about you; we have nursery food in common."

"What Spotted Dick?" Grace choked on her wine.

"No Ana, Mac and Cheese, it was what Mom had to feed me on when I was feeling down as a child, as you can imagine I ate a lot of it, but as it's all Mom can cook, I loved it because she would try to cheer me up as she made it."

"I can cook other things Christian."

"No dear, you get the cooks to cook other things; you are just so perfect at other things. Do you cook Ana?"

"I had too or we'd live off takeaways and stodgy food. Neither Kate nor Ray can cook, and well he has been known to take the top off the can of beans and eat them from the can, so if we wanted to eat something other than ration packs, and canned beans I decided to learn to cook, and I'm not too bad. I'm a make from scratch kind of girl!"

"She made the best ever lasagne for me the day after we met, my fee for being her nursemaid."

"You had her cook for you Christian, when she was recovering from a very nasty cold, could you not have offered to take her out for dinner?"

"No Grace, it was my way of thanking him. I love to cook, and I had been ill for days and decided, it was time I got out of my bed and back to normal."

"Mom, dessert, cream or Crème Analgise? Or we have vanilla ice cream." He winked as he said the latter, and rubbed his hand along my leg. Damn this has been a long dinner and I cannot wait to pay him back for all this leg attention at the table. "Ana, what would you like?"

"Vanilla Ice cream please Christian, I want the hot pudding and cold ice cream, please?"

"No problem, Mom, Dad what are you having?"

"We will have the same please Emily. The lamb was wonderful, if ever you want to come to Seattle and be our cook there say the word?" She nodded her head, smiled and went for dessert. I wonder why Christian doesn't get his cook to follow him, his security do? I guess being a billionaire he doesn't need to think of the money he spends.

After coffee, or warm milk in my case, is drank we say our goodnight's and head to bed Christian, is dreading this bit, the get to know you talk I think we should have had before we even got this far. I walk into the bedroom, and notice the bed has been changed and the room has been cleaned, how the hell does she do it?

"Christian, the talk we can do it another day, if you want to?"

"No Baby, but you have to remember my past is just that, my past." He takes off his clothes in the closet and helps me unzip the dress, kissing my neck and back as he does. "I love how soft your skin is Ana, you are so beautiful."

"Thank you, you're kind of hot yourself, Christian, oh god stop that please?" He is kissing my waist and his hand is between my legs rubbing at my sex through my silk panties.

"Ana, do you want me to stop?"

"No, god no..." He gets on his knees and sucks and bites at the apex of my thigh and sex, oh god I'm going to combust. He slips down my panties and he holds me to him; he kisses my sex and his tongue licks at the wetness he has caused. I have to put my hands on his head to stop myself from falling; he continues to torment and please, occasionally looking up and I see the desire in his eyes, my legs begin to wobble as my need to come takes over. "Oh hell, Christian, please don't stop, please don't stop, please, please, please..." I feel it, I need it and as he continues to flip his tongue over the part of my sex that tingles, I get it and as I come he holds me tightly. However, I fall down on to him and so begins what seemed like hours upon hours making love in the closet and the bathroom. Finally I'm wrapped in my angels breathe soft bathrobe and being carried to bed. My lover and protector has washed and dried me and now I feel so relaxed and loved, he could tell me he was Americas most wanted serial killer and I wouldn't have given a damn. As we settle into the bed, naked I am hugging his chest as he begins our get to know you talk, he has kissed me so many times, like if he stops and tells me I will walk away.

"Christian, I know about your childhood, you told me things on the plane, and your mother as you know, spilled in her lounge, I didn't tell her we'd skirted around the other things. You know, about your loss of virginity and about your needs at the time being met by her best friend the dirty ho, tell me how you and she could still be 'business partners' having had the relationship you had before?"

"I departmentalised, I think? I know what we had, was never going to be had again, but I also knew I had a lot to thank her for; she gave me control and a certain understanding. I thought, wrongly, as it seems now, that it was because she was helping me, I failed to see as you did she was controlling me still. You talked a lot to mom about things, was it okay?"

"Yes it is nice to speak to someone in that way, I never had a mom I could do that with. Now, the girls, how many have you had? I know there have been a few, and they stop with you in your home and you don't sleep with them, yet you have sex with them I thought the two things went hand in hand."

"Over the course of five years, I have had fifteen submissives; some lasted for just the course of their initial contract, which was for three months, though a few didn't even make it past a month. I have had two that have lasted to a second contract and one for a lot longer. One lasted eighteen months and you met her, Leila. Then there was one girl called Tammy, who other lasted six months, she just upped and left, she told me she loved me and wanted more from me. I didn't react too well; she had been sad and unhappy for a couple of weeks, and during the week, she moved away, she sold her car and everything else she'd had from me, and was last heard of in Los Angeles, making a name for herself as a screen writer. The other six month girl, she was sweet and was, sorry is, called Isabel; she was hurt in a car wreck. She is... She is taken care of in a medical facility in Denver, close to her family, and she is in a persistent vegetative state. The crash was caused by a hit and run and as yet, nobody has been charged with it."

"Do you go to see her?"

"No, her parents didn't know the life style she had, and I, for my sins did not want them to know who I was, or how I was associated with her, they think she worked for me, but did not know in which capacity she did. I pay for her care, but that's all."

"Oh, and of the others how many do you keep in contact with?"

"None, sorry one I see at functions, occasionally, with her husband; she is married with children and happy with her lot. The others, I paid them a fee on termination of their contract and they kept possession of the cars, the clothes and anything else I bought them, jewellery, furs electronics. They were merely, business transactions."

"Oh, so what did they do for you, the girls what was their role?"

"Friday evening until Sunday evening, they stopped at Escala in their own rooms and serviced me as and when I needed it, made my meals and generally were at my beck and call whenever I wanted them."

"So they lived with you as sex servants?"

"Yes, but they stopped at Escala, in their own room, I told you this already, nobody ever slept in my room and only when I wanted their company did they come out of their room."

"Oh so, me, me sleeping in your room, is a new thing for you?"

"Everything we do Ana, is new to me I have told you this too. I crave your touch. The others knew their boundaries; they knew where I could be touched and what to do to please me."

"Please you, you mean with the kinky stuff?"

"Yes with the kinky stuff, in a room I have at Escala, my play room."

"Okay, I gather it's not got a wide screen and surround sound for your Play Station or X-Box?"

"No Anastasia, that's in the media room. This is a special room for special play, a room where I indulge in my ultimate fantasies, where I allow the darker side of me flourish."

"Argh the room you mentioned, with all the tools for your world of Kinky Fuckery and body domination?"

"The very same; yes it comes complete with crosses whips and floggers and butt plugs!"

"So you have only slept with seventeen people?"

"Seventeen?"

"The fifteen Elena and me, seventeen..."

"No Ana many more, I was leant to Elena's friends and I has need to visit clubs and such before I decided on the route I took, but it's not in the hundreds, I don't think it's more than three dozen or more in total!"

"Wow, that's good I guess, considering how good looking you are? What do you mean she leant you out, did you not think that was demeaning?"

"I was upset the first time, she allowed them to touch me in the forbidden zones and she relished in my anger and frustration and pain. It was just another way of making sure nobody knew me like she did, I was jealous too when she allowed others to have sex with her whilst I was roped and tied to the cross as she performed with them. I cried real tears because of the hurt I felt. She used me and for what? So she could control me, because she supposedly knew me, she was helping me, she needed me, god, was I that stupid?"

"Christian, can I just say it helped at the time, it was wrong, but as you say it helped you. I'm here now to show you, I hope the right way to be loved, because I do love you Mr Grey, very much so..."

"Good because I love you more Miss Steele, I fucking love you so much more, now shush and sleep, we have the funeral tomorrow. I like this."

"What do you like Christian?"

"Being open, honest and this," he held my hand and placed it over his heart, "that you are the only one who's touch as healed my heart, don't leave me Ana, without you I think I will struggle to keep to the freeway..." I was so comfy I was sleeping listening to hid dulcet tones of his voice.

"Umm, were on the long and winding road, Mr Grey just as the Beatles sang, and it led me here to your door, goodnight Christian..."

"Goodnight Ana, thank you Baby..."

* * *

><p>Sorry for late update had a weekend off to unwind and get relaxed, haugnover most of the day,,, Never again... Until the next time, thanks for reading please review... scratched record hahahahaha... xxx<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

All the usual disclaimers apply, to the rights of the fifty shades trilogy, the films and the songs used within this story, no more moans from me, about your reviews, if you like it leave a comment, if you don't trot on... English humour... Dyslexic still, unfortunately there's been no overnight cure lol...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Toe to Toe, back to reality:<span>

C POV:

After a very peaceful night's sleep, I wake to find that Ana has somehow managed to turn in her sleep and she is happily hugging my feet. Her toes are pointing towards my face; I smile and gently suck on her offered up toe, I suck harder and my tongue massages the cute little pad it has, she moans as I continue.

"Ohhh god, what the fuck...?" I continue to suck harder and massage the base of her instep. "I swear if you carry on doing that, I'm gonna come. How the fuck, can you sucking on my toe do that?" I suck even harder and rub harder. "Christian, stop, ohhh god do the other fucking toe..." I plop her clean little pinkie toe from my mouth.

"Morning Baby, I woke you with a smile."

"I woke up to wet panties, well I would have, had I any on. What the hell was that and why did you stop?"

"So's I could do this." I grabbed her leg and pulled her up the bed, and inspected her wetness up close and in great detail. God, she tastes amazing.

My tongue follows her soft folds and it delves deeper. Ana is moaning, and as she does, she cries out for more in her crude rude sex voice, it's a good job this room is soundproofed, she is dammed loud. What she does next is a fine wakeup call too, she swallows me deep within her mouth; her warmth feels amazing as does her harried head movements, up and down my dick, as her mouth envelops my length I find myself deep within her throat. I pull out as I hear her choke, only for her to greedily grab me back, my mouth has encapsulated her delicious sex, and I feast hard on her clit, my tongue matches the moves of her mouth on my dick, she pulls me out and then dives back on me. I gasp, as she seems to go into some sort of feeding frenzy.

It's very surreal, yet extremely pleasurable and as I feel her sex tighten, I know she's seconds away from coming. I suckle and then I lap at her swollen bud, quickly and harshly, and as I do she matches my movements with her mouth around my heated and swollen crown, I am so close to giving her my all. I continue, until she can't hold back and comes hard, she is still feverishly sucking as she continues to shake and ride out her orgasm, her foot comes across my head, and is dangerously near to kicking me in my face, to stop me suckling at her warmth, and then I too feel the need to release.

"Ana, Baby yes I'm coming so fucking hard, so fucking hard..." Her head keeps moving and I keep pumping into her mouth, as I come, she keeps sucking and god I feel my head and heart explode, as I shoot the last of my seed into her mouth. We calm down slowly, my dick is still tingling, fuck me, that was a fantastic end to great wake up sex. She turns and crawls up my body, as she does she licks my chest, and then kisses each of my scars, and as she does, I begin to shake, am I still afraid? No, definitely not, this is different...

She hasn't kissed them before that's why, she's scratched my chest and ran her hands down it, and kissed and bit my shoulders, in fact she has barely mentioned them, but as she kisses each of the seven scars I shake more, she is freeing something hidden from deep within me. This feeling is unlike nothing I have ever felt before; that's a lie, the feeling of the cold cream my mom placed on the sores, was soothing and calming, these kisses are liberating, and at last I can put the pain and that smell behind me, all I feel is love and all I smell is Ana.

"Ana, again, please kiss them all again." She kisses each one again, with tiny butterfly kisses and then as she gets to my nipples she suckles... Round two is a very loud, exhausting and extended wakeup call... As we shower after, she is singing along to John Legend's all of me, and I listen as she sings...

"What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in, and you kicking me out, you got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down, what's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride, and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be all right. My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine, you're crazy and I'm out of my mind..." I kiss her and then I sing the next verse, she washes me all over, taking care to wash my fuglies, that words growing on me...

"'Cause all of me loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections, give your all to me I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning, 'cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, ohhh..." Ana holds me close as the water falls over us; she kisses my chest again and we sing together...

"How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying you're beautiful too, the world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse, my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you. My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind." As the music plays on we just hold each other, no sex, no kisses, just our bodies held tightly against each other.

"Ana..."

"Yes Christian..."

"Move in with me, in Seattle, move in with me, I want to wake up to this every morning. Please think about it?"

"I promise to think about it; I like waking up with you too, I like showering with you too. We'd better get out of this water before we shrink. I love you Christian, remember that all of me loves all of you. Don't be upset, if I choose not to move in with you, it's a big thing for me to do. Hell, it's a fairly major thing for you to ask of me, have you ever had to share your personal space for any length of time?"

"I haven't had a woman stop with me for longer than a weekend, but you're not like the others. I need you all the time. Think about it Ana?"

"What if I don't like this Escala place you have, what if it doesn't like me?"

"I like you, all of you, including these curves and these beautiful edges. If you don't like it we will find somewhere together."

"Can I at least get my finals and graduation out of the way?"

"Of course, but I can and I will fly you to your lessons daily if you move back right away?"

"That's a tad overindulgent don't you think Grey?"

"Me, being a little overindulgence, especially where you are concerned Anastasia, is to be expected."

"I may run a mile when I see your playroom, then what?"

"Ana, I don't need that, have we done anything you haven't liked? Have I asked for kink?"

"No, no you haven't, but I'm not saying no to trying it either, mixed messages I know, but until I know what it entails, this kink you have, how will I know?"

"Fair point well made Miss Steele, as ever your openness to try, is more than I could ever have wished for."

"I like knots and I'm used to handcuffs, so it's not all virgin territory! I may dominate your ass for real."

"I may let you for real, now are we all clean and ready for today?"

"Is one ever ready for a funeral? I have only been to my grandparents and I cried a lot, especially when I had to sing in church." I hand her, her robe and I towel dry her hair. She smells sweet and as I look at her in the mirror, I see how relaxed she is. How has this tiny woman, worked her magic on the hard heart of Christian Grey? I must ask myself that a dozen times a day.

"Penny for them Ana, you seem to be deep in thought?"

"I am, I wonder what today will be like, and I haven't been to many funerals before."

"I haven't been to any that I remember. I went to my mom's Grace took me. I remember she dressed me and I was wearing all new clothes, clothes that smelt nice and my hair was clean, I was clean and Grace, I remember her saying goodbye to a box and her giving me a rose to put on the box, but I gave it to her instead. I was taken back to the hospital. She said I was going to live with them, and I did."

"Do you have any other memory's of being a child? Nice ones I mean, not the bad ones."

"I remember putting up a Christmas tree, seeing the shiny baubles, smelling the tree and the lights. I remember flying for the first time to Seattle, when we moved from Denver. I remember a lot of good things from being with the Greys, but nothing good from the time I spent with my birth mother."

"I think we better make you some good memories, some nice new Ana memories. Christian can we go somewhere, anywhere after the funeral. I don't mean any where flashy and grand."

"Yes, leave it with me. Ana come on get dressed, we should have been down ages ago."

"It won't take me long." She does her hair in a simple braid and wraps it in a top knot. She wears the minimal amount of makeup and as she slips into the underwear, I have to wonder if they will hold the service for an hour? I wear the obligatory black suit team it with the required crisp white shirt and as I grab my black tie, as I do Ana sashays across and takes it from me, is she trying to kill me?

"Let's me help you with that, you look very handsome, full or half Windsor?"

"Oh, I never go half way Miss Steele, Full Windsor, if you please?" I place my hands on her backside as she, quite expertly ties the neat knot. She wasn't joking; she does knots well. I caress her smooth panties and lean down for a kiss.

"Baby, let me help you on with the dress, or we will never get out of this closet, the last time we started this, we never made it out."

"Aww, shucks you foiled my attempt at not going."

"Ana, it will be fine and Kate is your best friend."

"I know and Agnes treats me no differently to Kate, I am family. It's just Henry was such a big part of Kate's life, he was everything and she will be so upset and I don't think I will be strong enough for her."

"How about WE, be strong enough for her, I got your back Baby, here let's get this on. Times a wasting and we will need to eat before we go. These things can go on for hours."

"How long will it take to fly me from Seattle to Portland daily?" I smile and kiss her nose.

"Forty minutes, how about Wednesday we give it a trial run and I will pick you up and show you Seattle, your fathers coming?"

"Umm, okay..." I zip her in the figure hugging little black dress and watch as she puts on her pumps. Yes, she's thinking about my proposal, good... I place in my cufflinks and my tie pin on and place my jacket on; Ana grabs her purse and her coat.

"I like these they are very, nice and whoever chose them has great taste. I hate shopping."

"Caroline Acton, my personal shopper, I will send her your complements. I do like the purchases you made, they are very pleasing Miss Steele."

"You mean the underwear Mr Grey?"

"I may do..." She swots my arm and we head down. Elliot and Kate have all ready left and will see us there. Mom is looking at Ana and smiling, I then realise why, Ana has her arm around my waist and her hand is on my heart.

"We just have time for breakfast; did you have a late night?" My mothers brain to mouth filters must be broken. I don't know how to answer her, without being obtuse?

"Mother, Ana and I..."

"We spent a lot of time talking about me moving to Seattle, and my living arrangements. As you can imagine Christian has very strong opinions on where I should live and about my security."

"You're moving in with him? Good, he can keep you safe. Elliot is thinking of stopping with Kate for a while, she's not coping well."

"Well that's decided then, I will move in when I graduate. I don't fancy sharing with Elliot and Kate I'd hate to be a third wheel..."

"Ana, do you mean that?"

"I do, now this quick breakfast is getting even quicker, and I thought I was a bad time keeper?"

"You are Baby; that clock is set half an hour fast, it's on Ana time..." She playfully pushes my arm and sits at the breakfast bar. I have words with Taylor.

"Taylor, protection duties have you arranged them? I don't want the guys obviously watching us or too close."

"We have, I will be the only close protection, the men will mingle with the other guests and be discreet, there are several people with their own security, as you are not the only big shot that has them. Mr Kavanagh had many, many influential and powerful friends, there has been a Presidential inspection carried out too."

"Oh, so we should perhaps cut back and have our guys wait in the cars?"

"It would be better; I had both plans good to go. Sir, have we decided which of the security will be CPO for Miss Steele?"

"Yes Luke is her CPO, she is comfortable with him and Prescott, for the times Luke isn't able to mingle, and she will fit in better at University too. Ana will be moving into Escala with me after graduation. Have Gail soften my room a little, more girly, if you will and Caroline Acton will be sourcing Ana a new set of clothes for the closet, can Gail please make sure there is room for both out clothes."

"Sir, should we hold off until Saturday has passed?"

"Funny Taylor, as if meeting her Dad isn't bad enough, the whole ex Navy and Army seal units are baying for my blood. You have my back right?"

"Sir, I believe that's what you pay me for. However, doing my research, I will have my work cut out..."

"Christian, breakfast come and eat..."

"Yes Ma'am, just finishing up... Taylor am I gonna be safe?"

"Do you think Miss Steele would allow them to hurt you? They may shake you up a little maybe, and test you, that's a hell yeah, I can't wait to do this to Sophie's dates." I see the Elvis lips strike the pose and go eat breakfast...

"All set Christian?"

"Yes, Taylor has had to liaise with a number of security teams and the President or his representative, will be there so security is not going to be an issue."

"Oh, I wonder if Uncle Ducky is going to be there."

"Uncle Ducky?"

"Yeah, Donald Duke, he's well, just let's say he runs around with the big guys security."

"He will be there Saturday too?"

"Yes, it seems you have them all curious. Don't worry they won't want to upset me in any way shape or form. Are you fond of the length of your hair Christian?"

"What? I mean yes Ana, I like it this particular length, the buzz cut doesn't suit me. Elliot shaved half my head when I was younger. It's not a good look for me."

"No, I second that, his head has so many cuts and dents from varying fights and falls it looked like the moon surface for weeks. He was lucky, he was going for the eyebrow when I walked in; now eat up you two, because the cars are here in twenty minutes."

"Yes Mom..."

"Don't worry most of them are all bark. If Dad likes you, and he seems to do, so you could be in for an easy ride, because they do as the Major tells them."

"I guess I should be grateful? Really missing hair?"

"Umm, Jose didn't make it passed the first hour; he did a runner as did Ethan."

"They were your boyfriends?" I feel so possessive of her right now, I'm angry at the thought of her with anyone else, or anyone else looking at her, she's mine.

"God no, Jose wishes and Ethan, well he's really more like my brother, I was spending some time with him, when I was working, he had a house and we shared. The Uncles got wind and he was invited to explain us living together. Dad rode to the rescue and Ethan only had to wear the eye patch for a month and the arm healed in no time at all."

"What the fuc...Fudge did they do to him?"

"Nothing, he saw the bull and missed the second fence slat, then caught his arm on the flip over the same fence and the bull kicked a ton of crap his way, who knew bull crap really was so lethal?"

"Ana, I love you really I do, but do I have to really pass the twelve labours of Hercules to date you, what will I have to pass to marry you?"

"Marry me? Whoa there Mister, I am just agreeing to the living in sin thing."

"Ana, it was a figure of speech, and I will have you know I'm quite the catch, or so I'm told. No, marriage is way down the line..."

"Good, we need at least more than a week to do that, unlike you're parent's. A weekend and they got married or was that the drink talking?"

"No, it's true; they shocked the whole of Seattle and Detroit. Dad's family were none to amused, and Grandmother Trevelyan, well nearly died of a heart attack, my grandfather Theo, he was more relaxed, he and dad get on great, very father and son like."

"Oh, so it was true. I guess when you know you know, you know?"

"I know, you know what I want, for now is to wake up next to you and sleep soundly without the nightmares. That has been the best thing about being with you, no more bad nights."

"I live to be your dream catcher Mr Grey. I'm all done now. Thank you Emily that was the best omelette I have ever had, thank you for doing my washing too."

"You are more than welcome Ana. Mr Grey have you finished?"

"Thank you Mrs Lloyd as Ana said it was superb. Now Mother, Father Ana are we ready for the toils today will bring. I just hope to god there is no paparazzi there."

"Why are you ashamed to be seen with me Grey?"

"No Ana, I would hate to think today, a day about paying our last respects to Henry, could be ruined by those vermin, I am honoured to have you on my arm." I leant forward and helped her on with her coat, kissing her neck I whispered in her ear. "I could think of much better places to have you, other than on my arm Miss Steele. Like riding me wild in our room, I'd even settle for a closet rematch..."

"Christian, are you and Ana ready?"

"Yes Grace, Christian was just helping me get my arm in the right armhole. I'm all fingers and thumbs today."

"This way folks, we will see you there Dad." Ana and I climbed in the car with Sawyer driving and Taylor riding shot gun. Mom and dad were with Ryan and Reynolds in the front car. We made our way to the Kavanagh's home. Getting there was a nightmare; the cars pulling up to their home were bumper to bumper, and down the block.

"Have Ryan pull around the block and go around the back Taylor please, I have the pass code for the garage."

"Very well Miss Steele. We didn't think to ask."

"No worries, I should have said something before, I just presumed they would all go to the Cathedral, or Woodlawn Cemetery, but that's kinda small for all these people, in fact I remember its family only there, god why am I all muddled? Agnes told me things, when I spent the day with her, but she was a little upset and sleep deprived, so didn't make a lot of sense. She really wanted to take him home to Seattle, but his people are here. The codes 301090, thanks Taylor."

"Ana, its fine stop worrying, everything is perfectly timed and Agnes had help from a lot of people to do this. Kate did a lot of it and her father's secretary helped her a lot, she had all his requirements written down."

"How..."

"I asked did Kate need me to get help for her and her mother."

"That's so sweet Christian; you do have a heart under your stuffed shirt Mister."

"If you say so..." She kissed me, perhaps she was the key to opening this dammed heart of mine?

"Ma'am, the code works, Sir, your brother is waiting for you."

"Christian I'm so nervous. God what must poor Kate be like?"

"We will find out soon enough, there's Elliot. He looks like he's been rowing with someone?" We pulled up and security, including Taylor stayed with the cars. Elliot was being then being hugged to death by our mother.

"Some ex-boyfriend of hers has turned up, some fucking bigwigs son, so he and Kate are fighting. Is he a moron fighting with Kate, she's already like dry kindling near a burning fire she's set to kill someone, I came out before I killed him, she was insistent I came out actually, so I fucking did, was he a serious boyfriend Ana?"

"Who is it Elliot?"

"I don't Know, he barged past me and into her room, he knew her room all right. Paul I think, Paul crap I don't know his fucking name. I was told to leave her room, so I did. "

"Here let's get in, why are you out here anyway?"

"I came to cool my heels and don't know the code for the gate or the fucking door."

"Okay, the gate is Kate's birth date and the door Ethan's birth date 120288. So Paul Smythson's sniffing around is he? Did he have jet black hair, with perfect teeth that look like pearlized fresh snow? Plastic jaw implants and a new nose, I broke the old one, did he have a fake tan look about him, his patented golden torso tan?"

"Sounds like him, who is he?"

"He is a pain in her butt, his daddy want him to marry rich. She is the rich that his daddy picked. Personally, I think he's gay but, he wasn't around long enough for Kate and I to find out, he tried pushing me out of the way when we were leaving a club, when he failed to get her attention, and I may have had to rearrange his face a little. One date and he was seriously buying her the engagement ring. Which Kate would have stuck so far up his butt, he'd be having trouble passing food for months. He must be here to try it again. Don't worry Kate is not stupid." My mother and father were waiting by the door as Ana keyed in the code. Security were rushing into the hall to stopping us from passing.

"Take your hand off me now, or I swear I will forget I'm at a funeral."

"How did you get in? It's a secure entrance?" The guy with the black suit and tie stopped Ana and held her arm. "Do you have the code to pass me?"

"Daddies' Girl, really you think I'm dressed as a cat burglar, I saw the snipers on the roof, and I know there are three highly trained guys behind you who saw us come in the side gate, and where here to head us off. You just happened to be all ready here, are you security hired by Kate's mother, who was startled by us, whilst going out for a smoke break? Now, I swear you will lose any feeling in your nuts if you don't let go of my arm, now..." He let go of her arm and as he did, Kate came to our rescue. Ana had held me back, my protecting her was useless, because she clearly didn't need it, my role of would be protector was rewarded with a smile.

"I'd do as she says or you see that guy there, the security guy you have to report to? He's her Uncle and he taught her all he knows."

"Ma'am, I was doing my job."

"Okay maybe you were, Lurch, but they are family, how else do you think they got in through two doors? Move it moron. Elliot Grey where the hell did you run off to, I needed another moron moving. Lurch there's a gentleman, and I use that term loosely, in my bedroom, see to it he gets medical attention, his new nose is all squished and he is banned from the house, and the service. Oh and he may need a dentist."

"Wow Katy, did he push you that far?"

"Yes, so I kicked him in his nuts as taught to me by you dear Stainless, and he came at me again so I smacked him with my hair dryer. Hey don't judge, it was the only thing I had to hand."

"Walk this way Ma'am, Sir Mrs Kavanagh's waiting for you. Anastasia, will you ever just be a quiet little lady, please for just one day?"

"No Uncle Ducky I don't think I will. Meet Christian Grey, my boyfriend and his parents Grace and Carrick Grey. You have met Elliot yes?"

"Yes, earlier. Christian I'm pleased to meet the man brave enough to take on our Annie. Mr and Mrs Grey, hello, I'm Donald Duke close protection officer for the President. My god daughter didn't introduce me, as usual." Grace has her hand kissed by yet another big assed guy. Is there anyone she isn't connected too, and I thought I was the one with all the connections!

"Hello, pleased to meet you. Anastasia is a beautiful creature, simply wonderful. Am I to believe you may be one of the Uncles who will be roughing my son up a little at the weekend?"

"No Ma'am, the Major says he has been given a pass. If he says he's good enough for Annie, then that's all good with the godfathers. Although he still has to camp our Saturday, there's no getting out of that Son. This way please, Miss Kavanagh your mother was asking for you."

"What you doing here Uncle Ducky is the main man here?"

"No, just the vice president, but he sent his condolences."

"The vice president is here? Carrick did you hear that?"

"I did dear. Let's get this show on the road. It's going to be hectic, if he's here how come the back door was unguarded?"

"It's not, there were several guns pointed on you, but I saw Annie all ready, and they spotted Taylor, your son's guy. How is the young guy?" I was being spoken to, I think?

"Taylor, he's my right arm and a hell of a guy, how do you know him?"

"He's known to us, and let's leave it at that, but if he ever leaves you, that man has a job for life with me any day of the week."

"I knew he was good when we hired him, he came recommended by Bryn Welch, my head of security."

"How is 'young Welch, getting fat sat on his butt all day?"

"He is good, and no he works out and is good at his job too. Wow, I knew Welch was connected I just didn't know how connected."

"He is the son of one of Ana's godfathers."

"Who, I don't know a Welch Uncle Donald?"

"You do Annie, he is Uncle Joe's boy, and he has his mom's name, being as he was born out of wedlock, but he is his son all right."

"Oh my lord, he didn't come to camp then?"

"No, he only came forward six years ago, when his mom died, he found a bunch of letters and well tracked his dad down, unfortunately two years too late to see his dad too. He looks like him sure enough, have you not met him Annie?"

"No, I have only met Taylor and the other protection officers Christian has for him and his family. Luke my CPO is outside, he's going too on Saturday."

"Good the more the merrier, now I have to leave you Pumpkin, see you later. Christian, I see why the Major likes you, she won't break you know, if you let her go a little?" I didn't realise I was holding her as tightly as I was and I relaxed my grip. As he opened the door, the number of people here was, well there wasn't much room to swing the proverbial cat in here. Her Uncle bid us goodbye and said he'd see us when he could, if he could, as his guy was being swamped.

"So, Ana did you forget to add in Presidential body guard to the list of Uncles out to kill me on Saturday?"

"No, I said I have most areas covered, he joined the secret service when he left the Marines. Now Kate, where is your mom?"

"Talking to my Uncle Daniel about family matters, what he really wants is money from the newsgroup. Christian, can you and Ana help separate them, she doesn't need this, not today?"

"Yes of course they can and Carrick and I can get her away from him, how are you holding up Kate?" My mother the expert on diffusion, takes over.

"I'm fine Grace, I will be glad when today is over with and all these people leave us alone, and the added security has been a nightmare, and the Aunts have been drunk most of the day. I can't wait to get back to Portland and study, oh thanks Christian, for the interview and the notes and the pictures you sent, it near on wrote itself, sorry about the gay thing."

"You are forgiven and you're welcome, it's thanks to you I met Ana."

"It's thanks to you I met Elliot. I think we both did well from my badgering and persistent ball breaking tenacity. Isn't that why you gave me the interview?"

"Indeed I did and meet them we did, though Ana is nicer to look at than Elliot."

"Hey I will have you know I'm a looker, now let's mingle and see to it Lurch threw the trash out, he's really got a good name for a security dude..." Elliot was in love, I have never seen him like this with anyone else before and there have been a few. Ana finds Agnes and her brother-in-law, in the study.

"Mr Kavanagh, Christian Grey I believe you wanted to speak to me? Agnes as ever you look wonderful, even on this sad day. My mother is just outside the door, with my father, they have the things you asked them to bring."

"Thank you Christian, I need those things urgently. If you need to talk about the company Christian is your man, as of this morning it became his and good riddance to bad news. Daniel you were Henry's brother, were you not I would have security throw you out, behave or go home, your sisters are all the family I need, good day." She left the room after kissing Ana.

"Grey, I believe you own my families company, if what Aggie has just said is true?"

"It is and I do."

"Well, I will be fighting the will, it's a family business."

"I think all the legal issues were looked into and I now own Kavanagh Media and me alone."

"I know, but it was never his to sell, or gift to his wife and children in his will, it had to stay in the families hands. It was what out father wanted."

"It was given to your brother I believe, by your father for him to do as he wished, sell it, keep it or give it away, Henry chose before he died, to sell it to me, he knew I'd keep the name and it would continue to flourish. You were cut out of your fathers will and life when you swindled your mother out of quite a lot of money, didn't your doing that, kill your mother, so your father cut you off, did he not, you see I do my research?"

"I invested her money for her, I never made her..." I cut him off.

"...I didn't know that the returns on the tables in Vegas were that good an investment, perhaps I'm doing this wrong? Now, as I own the Kavanagh Media Group, what can I do for you? Do you need a job, because you're in luck, we have an opening for a mail room clerk?"

"Fuck you Grey; you haven't heard the last of this." He went to punch me, and as he did, I gave him and his face the punch it deserved. His nose spurted claret red blood all over his suit. "Lucky punch boy..." I guess the second and third were just as lucky.

"Well, it seems you can throw a punch with both hands, nice work Grey." Ana's Uncle Ducky, I swear they are pulling my leg with the name, had watched him try to hit me, and escorted him out of the room and off the property.

"Now are we going because this day just gets better?"

"Ana, I had to, he came at me."

"No, I mean it, Kate got rid of dick wad one and you got rid of dick wad two, all's good with me, My Southpaw Grey..." Uncle Ducky was back, he told us the cars were pulling up and Henry was being taken on his last ride. He disappeared saying he'd see us Saturday; he was needed back in Washington and would be gone after the church service. He kissed Ana's head as he left, and smiled giving me a wink of the eye. They are planning something, whether the Major approves or not... Crap...

Ana's POV:

As I watch Uncle Ducky go, I see the hearse pull up and the men come to collect Henry for his first of today's two journeys, first to the cathedral and then the interment in the family mausoleum. Kate is being held up by Elliot, Ethan and Carrick have Agnes in a tight grip. Christian is behind me, he is there next to Grace, he's being respectful and close but not overly affectionate, and as I watch, the ushers come for Henry, my hand reaches out and it's taken and held tightly by Christian. I see Kate and she sees me, I watch her as she begins to falter.

"Kate, you can do this, you are your Daddies Daughter, stand tall and make him proud, do your crying later, but for now Kevlar, put those big girl panties back on, and be strong for your mom and Ethan."

"Ana..."

"Kate, you can do this we are here for you. Do you hear me, we are here for you, keep focusing on me and you will do fine Kate, you can go to pieces after this, hell I will even get as drunk as a skunk with you, but for now stay strong."

"Ana, hold my hand please and don't let go. Please don't let go." I grabbed her hand and we followed Ethan and his mom, Grace and Carrick to the cars, there were a whole road full of cars. Three cars full of flowers and wreathes. I know Kate is sad, but she holds her head high as Christian and Elliot walk behind us. Her Aunts are following and the many guests file into their cars. I look for Taylor, and the cars and see them coming out of the garage area.

We stand by the first limousine with the Agnes, as they load the casket in the back of the hearse, it finally hits home, Henry Kavanagh is dead, until now I'd made believe he was away on business I think, I don't know why, perhaps because Kate, apart from a drunken cry at dinner, with Grace she hasn't mentioned him. I hold her hand. It's then I notice, Christian and Elliot get in with Taylor. He smiles as I look towards him. He mouths he loves me and I get in the car with Kate and the family.

"Ana, thank you for being here, Henry loved you too. He asked that you play the piano when they take him away. I'm sorry I forgot to ask you. Will you do it for him for me, please Ana?"

"It would be an honour, really Agnes I wouldn't mind at all, but I'm sure you could get someone to play better than my level."

"I'm sorry she asked me to ask you and I forgot, he wants, oh god he wanted Ava Maria and you have to sing too, can you remember the notes and words, he said it made him relax when you played it, Ana can you, please for me?"

"Oh god, really? I will give it my best shot.

"You played it for me the other day, it's what I fell asleep to, I asked you to play it, Ana did I not ask you then?"

"Perhaps you did, I will do it for you Agnes and for Henry." We set off and as we did, Kate stared through the front screen and watched her father for the whole of the seemingly never ending journey to St Patrick's Cathedral. It's ten minutes away, but takes us forever to get there, this is our first stop of the day, the grand and imposing cathedral they attended whilst in New York, my hand was sore, as she'd grab me for reassurance.

Her mother was in tears and so was poor Grace. I didn't realise they were as friendly as they were. Perhaps I may have met Christian earlier, had I gone with Kate to Seattle, maybe then though, he would have wanted to whip me, instead of loving me? Who knows what fate has in store for you or when. We arrive and as we pull up, I see Taylor has parked the SUV all ready. He nodded his head as I spotted him. He indicated Christian was waiting for me by the door. My friend was faltering again.

"Kate, Elliot's there, stay strong for a little while longer. It's not long now."

"I can't do this Ana..." Her mother and brother came and held her hand, they followed Henry, and I walked with Grace and Carrick. There were photographers snapping away as we reached Christian.

"Are you okay Baby?" He kissed my head and I swear, in that moment, all was right with the world. Elliot had hold of Kate as she sobbed into his chest, she lasted a lot longer than I thought she would! Ethan held his mother and we walked behind. The service seemed to go on, and on and on, the music played, and the psalms were read. The end was in sight and as the last prayer was said and ended, I felt sick. The worst is yet to come and poor Kate hasn't stopped crying. The casket is carried out and those who are not coming to the cemetery are heading to The Plaza, for a wake. I wasn't listening I just went with the flow, Christian and Elliot disappeared again, they were joining us at the cemetery. All that was going through my mind was it's nearly over, and for Kate this couldn't end soon enough. The drive to the cathedral was slow, the drive to the cemetery was even slower, I could have ran it quicker, and I swear half way there I felt like taking off my shoes and running. Kate needed me was all that was running through my mind.

I hope I never have to do this; I never want to do this. God someday I may have to do this and for Ray, he's the same age as Henry, and then the nausea starts again. Grace hands me a bottle of water and a tissue.

"Thank you, I need this, has anyone got any pain killers?" Grace passes me two and I smile and take them and sip the water.

"It's fine Ana, Kate do you want some?"

"I'd rather have a Hanky Panky Grace; I think I need something stronger than water." Carrick passed her a silver hip flask.

"Take a nip of that, it has taken your mothers edge off." She takes a quick sip and hands it back, then takes the water from Grace.

"Thank you, Ethan are you okay?"

"I have my own thank you very much sister dear, and I may need a few more by the day's end. Mom are you okay?"

"Umm, I will be, how about you and Kate come on holiday with me, after Kate graduates?"

"Yeah, I think I will, how about you Ethan?"

"Already asked the staff to open up the house in Barbados, we go after Kate and Ana's graduation, are you coming Annie?"

"No, I'm starting work and you know me and the sun are not friends. Oh heck we're here."

Christian is like a super stalker and is all ready here, how does he do it? Elliot is helping out Kate and her mother, as Christian helps out me and his mother.

"Ana, you're very pale, are you all right?"

"Yes, I just want today over with or the next couple of hours anyway. Thanks for the strong arm and the very kindly words, you my wonderful boyfriend, are one in a million. I love you so much."

"Right back at you Miss Steele, now, my equally wonderful girlfriend, how much of dad's scotch did you have?"

"A swig; I'm not a great malt whiskey fan, I just had to take the edge off." We watched as the casket was carried in to the chapel here for the last bit of this sad process. This was a perfect chapel, small and intimate compared with the packed Cathedral, he had many friends and admirers and the turnout was phenomenal. The casket is placed on a table slab thing and I notice the small white piano is waiting to be played. God I hope I can do this. We hear the priest say a few words and we say a prayer, then Ethan reads again. I am then called to do my final duty for Henry. Christian stands and kisses my cheek as I hesitantly sit at the piano. My fingers play the mournful tune, and as I sing the song in Latin, I get lost in the soulful tune; Henry had me sing this all the time and play it on the piano. I think he had me sing it, because his mother was called Ava, it's not too dissimilar to Ave I guess?

C POV:

"Wow Chris she is really good, the whole rooms crying." Elliot nudges me from watching Ana; I turn and watch as she has grown men crying, including my father. My mother and Agnes are in tears, as the casket is slowly lowered. Ana sings and plays on. Kate is in tears, everyone it seems is shedding a tear or two. Including Ana now, she has realised the casket has gone... As she finishes, she steadies herself before bowing her head at the now empty space and walks towards me, I hold her so tightly as she comes back.

"Baby that was, well words fail me. It was great. How are you feeling?"

"Like I need food and I need a very stiff drink. Can I travel with you to the Plaza? Elliot seems to be helping Kate now?"

"Whatever you want Ana, I think you need some quite, has your headache gone?" I think I'm holding her up. I know that when Kate's aunts come and thank her the tears start again.

"Can we meet them there Christian?"

"Bro, Kate needs me with her, is it all right if you take Ana? Well I know it's all right, you know what I mean?"

"I do, we will meet you there, and it has been a hard day. For them all, including Ana here."

"Way to go with the singing, if the spy game and the book club you've got going on don't pay, you could start singing for your supper."

"Hey I have had to do that more than once. I have also had to serenade loves young and old dreams in Fifties, with either a dammed birthday cocktail or cake. I'm multi talented and a available as a wedding singer, I'm can also do Bar Mitzvah's and now funerals, I'm branching out."

"Ana, thank you, very much Henry would have been proud of you today, I am. Now Christian take her for a long ride somewhere nice, and meet us at the Plaza later, she's looking a little peaky."

"Agnes I'm fine, I need food and a drink and I promise I will be fine, how about you Grace?"

"What, sorry pardon. Drink and food, yes I need both and Agnes is right your voice is divine, you play the piano very well."

"Thank you, Christian says you do too and it was you, who peaked his little hands to want to play too?"

"He did, he'd place his little hands on mine and he'd follow me. Then Miss Kathy she brought out the little concert pianist. When he told people when they asked what he wanted to be when he was big, he said a penis, so many people nearly died when he said it, but when Elliot chipped in, he will be good at being my baby dick head brother. Manners were hard to come by for my two tiny terrors."

"Mom, right now I'm a little embarrassed."

"Consider it payback for all the windows you broke, sleepless nights and umm drunken stop outs."

"Grace, we had all that with mine."

"I don't believe Ethan would ever be as ornery as my two?"

"Ethan, who said anything about sweet Ethan, it was Kate we had and still have the problem with. Ana has been somewhat of a calming influence on her. So can you imagine what she was like in her teens, no you would be truly gray if I told you."

"Ana and I are coming to the Plaza, I intend taking her out alone, we need some her and me time. We have things to just talk about; as yet, we have had chaperones. Nice chaperones but tonight it is going to be her, and I. I'm taking her to a bar, where nobody knows who we are and without security, a date night sort of thing. Do you want a lift?"

"No, we will see you there..." My mother leads Agnes to the limo and I help Ana into my car. When I get in the other side, she is singing Ave Maria again...

"Ana what languages do you speak?"

"A few why do you need to know that Christian? I am an expert linguist; I speak French, Italian, and Latin from my choir and bible classes with Sister David at the convent school I went to. Then there's German, Russian, Mandarin and Japanese, and I dabble in Farsi, Persian if you will. It's a prerequisite with the Firm, that you have a knowledge of at least two languages and having Uncles speak varying languages I picked them up too."

"Wow Baby..."

"I told you I'm a quick study, very quick. Now Christian, has there been any news in Elena's goon? I need to meet Welch too. He's nearly family..."

"It's a woman that much we have been able to suss, she has the front appendages consistent with being female, she is light in build and knew where the cameras where, Elena taught her well. I am thinking an old submissive but so far, they have all come back clean. Susannah is on the mend too."

"Okay thanks for sharing, now get me to the food I'm famished..."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay I had a certain film to watch... no spoilers here.. thanks to all my new favs and followers will get back to the newbie reviewers thanks for the great things you keep writing. I love getting them. I will be concentrating on Fifty Falls this weekend there's a wedding and a sick woman on the mend...<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

All the usual disclaimers apply, to the rights of the fifty shades trilogy, the films and the songs used within this story, no more moans from me, about your reviews, if you like it leave a comment, if you don't trot on... English humour... Dyslexic still, unfortunately there's been no overnight cure lol...

* * *

><p>Hello everyone, and welcome to the many new followers and readers of my two stories... Working on a one shot as well glutton for punishment or what? Well I gave a shout out to a few loyal and very kindly folks who comment on all my chapters of Fifty Falls, apparently, it is what gives your story merit and read worthy to the passer by, you know the number of reviews lol? No, neither did I understand that little one... Anyway here's the shout out for ISWAC loyal comment leavers ... jotyler39 : iamkaren10 : Dseiladmnd : posses45 : Yocasta Santiago :smills : vamomoftwins : susan. .3 and all the guests thank you xxx<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Wine me, dine me and then entertain me.<span>

A POV:

As we leave the party, sorry wake, my hand is being held tightly. It's just me and Christian as promised, we are having us time. I figured we were more than due alone time, we had been together a week and already I had drama and family issues to deal with. I'm not one of the fifteen I'm one of the many thousands who find this man holding my hand incredibly handsome. He is like a teenager around me and I for my vast knowledge of the world am not as wise as I should be in regards to men. I know of them I know how they tick, if he was a psychopath or an unsub, a cold hearted killer, I could have profiled him and painted myself a clear picture of this man, this enigma, this god like creature and captor of my heart. We walk for what seems an age, I look in shop windows and he looks at me.

"Ana, why are we not speaking?"

"I don't know, I'm clearing my head for a clear the cache thing, I think. Do you know how much useless information we store in our dammed heads, useless stuff too, like white wine over red wine solves the staining issue on a white carpet or cushion? Plant an ash tree if your gardens all boggy, they love the water. See what I mean I have so much stuff in here," I tap my head, "that sometimes I just want to do a physical dump, like you can on a computer."

"Okay then, so I haven't done anything?"

"No, why would you think like that?"

"Because, Ana I think I'm rushing you maybe? I don't know I have never done this dating thing. Then the family thing seems to have taken over, and you just thrill me with each new thing I learn about you."

"I thrill you do I Christian, interesting, as in the sexy sex or the what is there besides sexy sex? Do I do other things that thrill you besides you know the sex?"

"Ana, all our sexy stuff is just that, and it's amazingly sexy. You do Indeed do other things to thrill me, and in away nobody ever has before, I mean you fight better than all my guys, you run faster than me and my guys, you speak in tongues, you're a dammed near super spy. You have Uncles that seriously combined have a wealth of knowledge and allegiances that any business man would kill for. Yet you are just so normal."

"Normal am I, besides being a super spy, I guess I am? I don't know what happened Christian, I don't know why we are going from zero to oh fly me to Vegas and marry me, and I really don't know why I am not freaking out more than I am doing? Perhaps it is because of your faith in me, faith you had, that I was right for you, and you felt safe enough with me to introduce me into your world and to your family. You didn't do that with the others, and to me that means I'm different to them, and I like that knowing you are willing to do this for me."

"I have so many why's I can't think straight. Why do I suddenly not want the life I had before, it was good for me, it gave me the TPE, and the girls I contracted knew what I wanted when I wanted it and how I liked it? They were silent when they were told to be and loud when I allowed them to be, and they came when I wanted them to and left when I'd had enough. You were never like that, the reverse in fact, you came crashing into my world and I never had a seconds doubt that it was right and you were there to enhance both my business and private life, and that in its self is the frightening thing, I only glanced at your background check, because these here." He ran his finger over my eye. "These, I don't know, they seemed to look deep within me, and opened up the gray ones looking back into the pools of blue."

"You should write greetings card, that's a very hall mark thing, I like that you can be romantic and serious and nonsensical, about how you fell for me Christian."

"It doesn't make any sense Ana you are so dammed right, and do you know what I don't care, for the first time I'm enjoying being me. I am twenty eight not sixty eight, god my parents have more fun than me. I think that's what we are doing, enjoying each other with fun in our hearts." I smile a half arsed smile...

"Until you have had your fun Christian, what then, what happens when you need that tight control back in your life?"

"Is that what you think, you're a passing phase? Would that hurt you if I was thinking that?"

"It didn't until you said it then; I mean, I was thinking just what does Christian see in plain old me. I was thinking, am I good enough as I am, is vanilla good enough, even with the add in of cherry toppers and sauces and sprinkles, or is he gonna need the submissive smoothie, with fillings and more add in's than is good for you?"

"No, I think it's enough that I've had that, done that and now I don't need that Ana, not anymore, I told you this. The last two were distractions for an hour, and dammed expensive distractions. I lost it, you know that feeling for dominance, and I lost it right after Leila declared her undying love for me. I suddenly wanted to feel what she did, I really did I thought about it for weeks.

Why did she think me beating her and whipping her was a part of this love thing I knew nothing about. What part of that process shows that there's a love involved thing, granted there's a trust, there's need for certain things and there is a certain pleasure to be had, but no, there is no love. You need the spark to ignite those hidden feelings, and you need the fuel there to ignite with the spark. I had one or the other, but never, I swear, until you touched me, when you were so sick, did I get the fuel and the spark together, and I mean it Ana it was not just a turn on of this fuel to flame thing with you. It was a fucking oil well fire."

"Umm, good 'ole Texan Tea, a truly harmful fire to placate, just ask Mr Red Adair. Texans don't do small; they do big or go home apparently."

"Here will this place do?" I looked up and we were at the Empire State Building.

"I love this place, and come all the time, Kate and Ethan think it's so touristy, but I love it. I feel like I'm a small child in a nursery story climbing the steps and the tower is my castle or my bean stalk, and one day I will find my Prince waiting at the top. I told Kate why I did this every time I came to New York and she said and I quote, 'the only men you will find up there are tourists and gorillas.' Which do appear in three films that hairy arsed dammed gorilla cashed in on my beautiful fairytale building, it is now just a monkey climbing frame. Then there's the romantic films this place has been a back drop for including, funnily enough Sleepless in Seattle, your home town are you Sleepless in Seattle, your life so far seems very insomniacal."

"Ha, who is making words up now Anastasia, at least mine were sexy sex words, insomniacal, actually does describe me before you very well, damn it your good? King Kong, the wanting to find love at the top of a massive phallic tower, they are indeed very funny sexual innuendoes Anastasia. Elliot however, excuse the pun here, there is none intended, is an aficionado on the beast, and he loves it beating his chest when he comes up here. Are you Fay Way, Jessica Lang or Naomi Watts?"

"Sorry wrong hair colour, I always say that Kate would make a good giant gorilla's love interest, and she has met him then, Elliot. He is an ape all right. Good job you're adopted Christian and aren't like it him."

"I can go all primal on your ass, if I have to and can thump my chest to show world dominance, I am an expert in that area of play, and I'm wounded you wouldn't think I'm a primal primate type of a guy."

"Aww, please tell me you are not feeling slated because you are not as ape shit crazy as Elliot, he's an orangutan in the ape world, a little bit of a fun guy, ginger and colourful compared to the boring browns, grays and blacks, oh and the ones with the fuggly backsides, but lets not go there, Elliot is like a chimp too, he is playful and yet lazy and immature too. No, you are more of a giant masterful silver back, walking around owning the place and sitting alone and watching your kingdom from the peripheries of your groups play area, very King Kong-ish. Enough of the ape things and get me to this towers top. I want to be King Kong for an hour and marvel at the place that was so good they named it twice."

"New York State, New York, to give it correct title, it's not actually named twice just twice in the same address zip code."

"See you need a good dump too. I was joking, well is there lots of scandal and vice, is it true what they say about New York City?"

"I feel a song coming on. This is what I mean Ana, you make the silliest things seem like a serious conversation and I know you are really intelligent, this is what I like about you, you are fun."

"Hahahaha type of funny, or am I the type funny peculiar?"

"Both Baby, you are both. You make me smile and wonder what the hell you are going to do next to shock me."

"I don't or didn't think I had a shocking repertoire, I will look in my bag of tricks when I get back, oh crap I can't it's in Portland, we slept in and couldn't bring it. Why, what did I do to shock you per se? I mean what do you not want me to do again?"

"I want you to carry on being you, the shocks are never doable again, well not quite doable, you know that you were a virgin, that's a given. Two you had never had a boyfriend and that we get on so fucking well."

"Umm, swearing Mr Grey will get you chucked off my fudging tower. Can we have two express passes please?" I approach the woman, who is so busy ogling my man, she doesn't even see me hand over my card, fudge the woman; I want to pay for the tickets before he does. "I wouldn't bother Sweetheart, he's gay. I know, right? Would you believe it, it shocked me too?" We hop on in the none line for the express ride to the 86th floor, the observatory.

"Ana stop telling people I'm gay."

"Well it was either that or a punch to the nose, now what would suit Sir, is the blood bath better?"

"Ana, Ana, Ana..."

"Christian, Christian, Ceriiissssttiiiiiaaaannnaa, two can play those games mister, besides I'm kind of territorial too. You are mine, and like my father I can kill with one finger."

I shake my finger at him, and he stares with those gray eyes, eyes that seem to have an invisible laser pointed at my poor Hilda. They are suddenly like the laser tag games in arcades; one blast and then ping, ping, ping, your whole body is zapped with the red light, and then my sex throbs, just as this god's gray eyes are doing now, and staring into mine. I'm lost, and suddenly ping, ping, ping, I'm here in a elevator cage with wet panties and no fudging reserve pairs either, and it gets worse as he continues to stare. He smiles that cocky bastard grin he has, he knows how good looking he is...

"Are you always this so possessive, Miss Steele?"

"Are you, I mean it Christian, what if I went on the charm offensive up here and batted my baby blues at let's just say, the next man who is on the other side of the elevator door?"

"One, it would not be fair on either him or me being led on for your amusement purposes, and two, I would, you are right punch their nose. Again, another point well made, but Ana, I didn't see anyone but you. I am just as mad with anger when men eye you up like prime steak, I want to hold you and say back of this prime Kobe beef steak is mine..."

"I'm a piece of meat am I?"

"Nope, but you are the finest and tastiest morsel ever to cross my refined pallet Miss Steele."

"Smooth Grey; but I'm more of a Kobe burger, you know, extra juicy because I was raised without contact with all the other little bullocks. This burger will only ever be tasted by a singular Seattle business man, who happens to be a fine and strapping man who likes his steak, and he likes his cake and eating it too, he is also blessed with a very unusual taste pallet. Now, kiss me we have a few floors left before I press this button and we zap up into the clouds." He leans forward and I devour him, just as the doors shut tightly on the group coming in, ha, ride the next cage fools this is my space.

"Why do I like my cake and eating it? I like cake I like steak but I dont see..."

"... You live for the attention you get, you do it and don't know you do it, you know dammed well you are the master of your universe and good for you, you work hard for what you have, you want people to say I want to be like him. Unfortunately fifty percent of the world's population are women, who damn it Grey, want what your body gives off, those fuck me pheromones and yes if I could bottle them I would, or ask a chemist to mask them from all the other she witches, bitches and she cats out there. I bet and just for funs sake; you get more looks than me up on this deck. I bet you, that at least one person, sorry one girl, does the 'take a selfie thing with me.' If I win I pay for the most expensive dinner ever and if you win, and they think you are free and able to be flirted with, and I mean it, you do not purposely put them off, and if you win I will willingly let you pay for dinner."

"Deal and if you have to take one or more selfies, I get to pick the club we go in, if you don't get any, you pick the club." I'm not sure that would work, I like clubs, besides I don't look like anyone famous, he does, he has that film star persona about him in his suit, we are both fresh from a funeral after all. As the doors ping open my sex is throbbing. We walk out and I gasp at the view, I have been up here loads of times and each time the view enthrals me, but for some reason today I'm watching as Christian walks the walkway and as he does a group of Japanese women bow and I laugh as I come up behind him, they smile at me.

"Eiga Sutā Utsukushī, Shashin Hai, Hai." I bow and nod my head.

"Hai, Hai... They have asked if they can take a picture of you, a beautiful movie star. I said yes, yes of course! That's ten to you, now are you all selfied out Mr Grey? Ha, all's fair in love and war Mr Grey. Besides you are beautiful, my beautiful."

"That's cheating Baby." I smile as I head into their husbands, crap...

"Hai, Hai." I nod my head and take the dammed photo, okay I'm not Audrey Hepburn, damn it, she has been dead a few years, but here I let them take my photo and smile as Christian gets his own back.

"At least from their pigeon English they think I'm Alex Pettyfer, an alive good looking and a spy in a film. You are Audrey Hepburn; cool I'm dating a cougar."

"Ha, indeed and a dead one, come on then it's a draw. I mean it though, I know you don't do it on purpose; you just ooze this sex pheromone thing. I am lucky enough to get that thing."

"Only you Anastasia; only you, here look through the glasses and see the park and the whole of the skyline. I have only ever been up here once with dad and twice with Elliot. Dad was coming here to be with mom, she'd been here three weeks, and I fucking missed her like crazy. I didn't eat well, I didn't sleep at all, and because I was missing her so much, he brought us kids with him. Poor Dad, it was supposed to be a romantic getaway, and we three jumped on board and hijacked them. It was so cool coming up here. Elliot threw peanuts at the little people down on the side walk, Dad told him to stop as they would and could kill people, so he sneakily became the peanut assassin, throwing them over and grinning at the thought of the hundreds of dead bodies when we got back down, and I was supposed to be the one with problems."

"A cute story and it was possible, the weight and the falling mass of the object increases as it falls, it was proven that something even as small as a dime thrown from this height, can kill!"

"Nah, it was far too windy they got blown away in the wind, if anything they were crushed by or on the cars and the paths and made for bird feed or peanut butter. Where are we eating there's a bar at the bottom?"

"I don't mind, it's not dinner time, can we have bar snacks?"

"Peanuts or something more substantial Ana are you hungry?"

"Yeah all that food talk I have an inkling for sliders, or Kobe beef perhaps?"

"Funny, god I love you come here." I went willingly into his arms and we were fudging papped by a stupid paparazzi guy. Christian grinned and kissed me as he took our photos, then we rushed for the elevator with our pass, whilst the pap guy, he had to queue and wait, we were long gone in a yellow cab, when he ran out of the building.

"Is it always like that?"

"Sometimes, not all the time, he will sell it, if he's lucky for a few bucks, I am after all never seen with women and I'm supposedly gay." I playfully pat his arm.

"Sorry as I said, it was Kate's doing, I knew you had that seductive look in your eye. Kiss me please I need the love of my non gay boyfriend." He obliged, until we were rudely interrupted from our kiss by the cab drivers coughing. Christian pulled away and smiled as he did.

"Where to Mister, you just said get you out of dodge and you are, so where to next?"

"212 Steakhouse, on East 52 Street please, my girl wants steak." He tipped his head and we made our way down town towards our very late lunch. Getting there, he dropped the cab driver a fifty for his troubles and we headed in. I shook my head, this man and his money are easy parted Christian is like nothing and nobody I have ever known before, erk strike that Kate spend money like water too.

"Do you never think about the money you give a way?"

"Nope, I see it as a small redistribution of wealth, I only worry when the price I pay is way too much for what I get or what I ask for, he got us out of harm's way quickly and therefore he was paid accordingly. Now sweet girl of mine, what do you want, do you want a steak dinner?"

"I want a drink too I need one, I'm supposed to be getting drunk with Kate."

"Well you're getting drunk with me, and Elliot is seeing to the fair Kate. Mom is there too don't worry about it. They are going on holiday when Kate graduates, are you really not going, sorry Elliot is, and he asked why I was making you work. You can go if you want to, and start later?"

"I don't like lying on a beach all day; I find it mind numbingly boring, I'd rather hike around a place and discover the past, take a walk by a river and do calming things. When I was with the Firm, I had so much stress, that the clarity I got from just canoeing down the river at home was enough for me, besides I had to give up my holidays to the Firm. The days I got off were very few and far between." The waiter came towards us.

"Hold that thought for a moment Baby. Can we please have a table for two, for a late lunch early dinner?"

"Sir, please follow me. Madam, can I take your coat?" I slipped off my coat and Christian passed both his and my overcoats to our waiter. "Is this corner table okay for you?"

"Oh its perfect thank you. I knew Christian was looking for seclusion, not on my watch Mister I want to do normal, I fudging hate that dammed word. We are far from normal and I realise that. I need to compromise, another word not usually in my understanding.

"It's a good table thank you." Christian held out my chair and I scooted in.

"The wine list Sir." He passes Christian the wine list.

"Thank you. Ana, do you want wine or a beer?"

"You chose I'm at your mercy."

"Are we having steak Ana?" I nod yes. "In that case we will have a bottle of your Domaine Pierre Gelin Chambertin Clos De Beze Grand Cru, thank you and a bottle of sparkling water please."

"Certainly Sir a good choice, thank you and your menus, the chef can prepare anything you require from either the lunch or the dinner menu, as you said, it is nearly dinner Sir."

"Thank you..." He nods as he walks away. "Christian, why do you command such, I don't know, authority?"

"I don't know that I do, you don't respect my authority."

"I will when I work for you, I'm being serious, how do you do it?"

"You have to believe in yourself, know what you want and go for it. Stand firm in the choices you make and if you feel pressured don't show panic."

"You mean have a good poker face?"

"Yes, why did you ask that?"

"I don't know I watch and I take in things, peoples posture and facial expressions. It's how I learn their weaknesses, from what their body language, it shows me more than you could ever possibly realise, it's my thang apparently?"

"What is he saying to you, him over there, the bald guy?"

"That's not politically correct, he's follicly challenged. Christian." H e laughs as he kisses my hand, very gentlemanly indeed.

"He's nervous, see his hands he keeps wiping them on his trouser legs, he flicks his hands through what little hair he has got, a nervous trate, a lot of people have and he has a thin bead of perspiration on his lips. He is wiping his hands before he drinks the wine, so's not to drop the glass, he's not a wine drinker I doubt he uses anything but a coffee mug at home, see the slight face pull, he would rather be drinking a cold beer.

The other man has done this before; but the bald man doesn't know it, the well dressed man is a fake. He has old, yet stylish clothes, not vintage attire, as the trousers have been repaired and badly several times, then judging from the frayed sleeves of his jacket and the slight colour variation, this is not a suit, or he washes the trousers at home and doesn't send them out together to be cleaned. His shoes have seen much better days, the foot he has up across his knee shows a patched sole, he needs new ones or these are the comfiest he has to have had to walk here in. The streets here a dry, but way up town it's raining, his jacket is wet from the back, not from the front as much.

The bald man is selling something that the larger man will not buy, he hasn't the funds, and this is what they call a free lunch to the struggling man. Either that or he is being head hunted. His hands look perfectly manicured almost elegant, his poise and stature is one of upper management. The bald guy is desperate for help, in running his failing business. He didn't look up and down the wine menu as you did; he went to the top and chose the cheapest and by the glass not the bottle. I guess if Mr Elegant is desperate, he will take the job, that Mr Bald man offers him, but not before dessert, and at least another glass of wine. For the elegant man, the bald man will make his last, he hates that one, he doesn't need another."

"Wow I'm impressed. How did you figure all that out?"

"They were waiting to be seated three in front of us, and the bald man thanked him for coming uptown for the interview, the elegant guy said it better have been worth the walk in the rain. I would guess he's in accountancy or law. The bald man checked in a battered brief case bulging with papers and it is coming up to tax season."

"Hahaha, you kill me Ana. Now here's the wine, are you going to sip or chug?" The waiter placed a beautiful set of glasses on the table, and a decanter of the red wine; it kissed the decanter leaving an inky mark as it moved. The water was placed on the table. "Thank you that will be fine, I will pour, and can we have one moment to order?"

"Yes Sir take your time." He nodded and left us.

"What do you want Ana?" I looked at the menu.

"An arugula salad and the American Wagyu Strip loin; with a side of the sweet potato wedges, and the grilled vegetables, thank you oh and a simple steak sauce?"

"I think I will have the same Ana, do you really want to move in with me?"

"Yes please, we can give it a try. I meant it Christian, I never say anything I don't mean, but we have loads to discuss and for me to see, perhaps after Dad goes home I can stop and drive back later?"

"I need to show you Escala your new home; I'd like you to tell me what you want there before you move in."

"Has it got a bed?"

"Yes, several in fact."

"A kitchen, with pots and pans and the usual add ins?"

"Yes and Gail Taylor, who is my housekeeper and cook, it is her domain, but she really is an excellent cook and house keeper."

"So I won't be cooking for you?"

"No, I believe I told you this all ready, just at the weekends, when we get to 'veg out' and do our own thing. If we haven't got a function, which I only go to if I really have too."

"Well, unless it's missing bathrooms, which I guess it won't be, then I think it will be fine. As long as I get to sleep with you, I will won't I sleep with you, or do I have to sleep in their room?"

"That room is now empty, it has been for a while, your room is my room and your place is at my side, which half of the bed is yours, we have yet to decide upon as we seem to gravitate to the centre and stay there Baby."

"The best part of your bed is the middle ground." Our waiter takes our order and I sip the very nice wine. "How did you acquire your vast knowledge of fine wines?"

"It's a thing I was taught, how to appreciate the finer things in life and how to behave in public."

"Wow, Grace really did teach you manners, but wine tasting, how did that fit into growing up with the Greys, somewhere between homework and chores?" He shuffled in his seat, and I suddenly found myself wishing I hadn't asked the question.

"My mother and father did not teach me wine appreciation or more of the finer etiquette of being social, I had another teacher. She taught me the things I needed to know to please her." Our salads arrived at the table, and I smiled and thanked the waiter as he placed Christians before him. It was heaven, for a dammed salad, it was mighty spectacular.

"Okay I guess we are talking Mrs Robinson, not Mrs Grey then?"

"Yes, and no actually, Elena taught me the grown up social graces and Grace taught me my childhood manners, if you will. Elena taught me to dance, to appreciate things and to invest wisely in getting to knowing my business rivals certain skill sets and weaknesses. I find being prepared to outsmart them, at their own game, whether it be their knowledge of wine, their travels or their particular hobbies, it unmans them, so I get to know things and people before I take over their companies, with my many hours of research, you never know what you find out." He winked. The waiter removed our empty salad plates and I again thanked the waiter, this was such a cool restaurant.

"That sounds very harsh, almost stalkerish, oh wait, is that what you did with me, you looked for my weakness and worked your way in?"

"Anastasia, you have no weaknesses, well none that I have yet to find anyhow, and you having the cold was very fortuitous for me, after all, this all started with a cold Baby."

"I'm sorry I asked, so she taught you literally all you are, way to go, it's such a fudging bummer that I have a perverted old witch to thank for my perfect guy." Our meals arrived and just in time I had a feeling I had opened a can of worms. "This looks very nice, if it tastes as good as it looks I'm going to be very happy."

"Umm you are indeed very superficial Miss Steele!"

"Why did you say that? I'm not shallow, why did you say that, all because I like my food to look good, why would you say that Christian?"

"I'm sorry, but you are right, you do eat with your eyes, but there is a world out their full of ugly looking food, Anastasia, food that can send your taste buds to a whole new dimension of taste and refinement. Take the oysters..." Crap I'm as refined as neat Texan Tea, I'm the crude of the oil world, crap I am too..

"No thanks, slugs in a half shell are not a food sensation, neither is caviare, its salty and lumpy and tastes of grit, you really need to eat good old southern food."

"Umm, a heart attack on a plate, if I remember rightly, I have had most foods on this planet Ana and believe me southern food for me was I found, to be in the main deep fried and fattening."

"Great, I'm superficial and an advocate for a heart attack on a plate, eat your dammed steak Christian." He studied the steak and I picked at mine, having suddenly lost my appetite.

"Ana, eat please I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I have for so long said it as I saw it, without much care for the person I said those things to."

"Well you were after all, taught your adult social graces from a superficial, over botoxed, fucking paedophile, slave trader and a whip wielding dungeon master, what more could I possibly expect?"

"Ana..."

"Christian, eat and don't say anything else." I sip on the wine, how had this gone from great, to great get me home in a matter of one conversation? I pushed my meal around my plate, and as I did, a hand covered mine.

"I'm sorry, I don't have these boyfriend chats down pat yet, seeing as I have never been one, and so my social etiquette with my girlfriend needs to vastly improve. I am sorry."

"I'm sorry too; I guess things are just catching up on me. You didn't start this I did, and I will have you know you ate in all the wrong places then, do daddy and I look fat?"

"No you look amazing, your dad, I do not wish to comment on Baby." He smiled and picked up a fork and knife, cut the steak into a bite sized piece and fed me. "Now do I have to feed you all your dinner Anastasia?"

"No Christian, you do not." He smiled. "Thank you for this giving me a very simple and nice date night, well Christian Grey simple anyway! Have we really no security?"

"Yes but if you have not seen Jason Taylor, then he is doing his job as I requested, should anything happen to you Ana, because of your being with me I'd be devastated, you are now a very big part in my life. You of all people know the depravity and greed of the people who gravitate to the quick buck. I would pay all I have to have you back should anyone try to take you from me."

"Christian, please don't worry, I am more than capable of looking out for myself and actually protecting your ass too. Now you eat, here allow me." I cut his steak and fed him, and wowsers his tongue took the meat from the fork in such a seductive manner I almost came in my panties at the table. My foot escaped its shoe, and worked its way up his leg, and the salacious grin on his face gave me the green light to advance on the fuglies.

"Ana, harder push harder into me, god yes..." My wayward foot was riding up and down his growing bulge at the table and I loved it, he did too it seems.

"Tables are such a good enabler for the wayward feet of the world I find. Here eat more Christian." Thar she blows, he winked and as he took the steak from me again I shivered at the table.

"Ana you seem to be cold are you?"

"Nope, I'm in need of fresh under garments, how about you?"

"Getting pretty dammed close to the point of needing them too. Hold that thought for one moment, please?" He grinned and placed his napkin on the side plate and it was now my turn to grin as he made for the little guys room. I ate my steak feeling I had won a small victory at the dinner table, something I knew I would be rewarded with when we got home. He smiled as he returned, and as he sat down, he laughed.

"Crisis and wet underwear avoided, now where were we?"

"Eating steak and veggies eat them all up and you will grow up to be a big strong boy."

"I thought I had all grown up all ready Anastasia."

"Umm, you have, what are we doing next?"

"I would like to take you to a club I am a member of, Ana, you don't have to come and I don't need to go, I just want to show you a little of my social world before you and your cold entered my life?"

"Okay, is it far?"

"No, it's just across on Lexington."

"Has it a name Christian?" He laughed.

"No Baby it doesn't, it's a private club, to the passer by a simple home, a large home, but to the world and their friends it's a simple residential home, hidden in the midst of other residential homes."

"Oh, is that the norm? I mean for you to hide your world, like you do?"

"It's hardly a popular hobby, if you will. It's a life style choice, and not appreciated by everyone. Members who have been ousted, have been classed as paedophiles, rapists and serial sex offenders, so there are good reasons our world is hidden well."

"Well I guess if you put it that way the flashing neon sign advertising a wiping place and having a giant arrow, pointing to the entrance, is not required, that would class it as a sleazy sex place, you know like the places in Amsterdam and Soho in London?"

"Ana, there are some truly beautiful places there too. I agree though, they don't need a sign shouting sex, sex, sex and girls, girls, girls or live sex shows and the word nude everywhere." We finished the wine and the meal and as he held my hand to his lips, he kissed my upturned palm and sucked, okay... Feet, toes, palms and fingers are all somehow attached by a sex string, that pulls on something in the panty area and has my nipples hard and aroused.

"Christian, that is so fudging hot, but please stop."

"If you wish Ana, though your murmurs were for more, not less."

"I don't wish for you to stop really, in fact I need sex like you wouldn't believe right now. Will we be having sex in your club?"

"No, not unless you want too, there are rooms for entertaining."

"Public, entertaining, you mean having sex so people watch them I mean actually having sex and coming in public?"

"Yes, but there are private rooms too, you know, for the intimate affairs and more private moments. People tend to do their own thing. Watch, play participate. Mainly, there is just a lot of socialising and drinking."

"Do you watch or participate?"

"I watch, in the main and entertain behind closed doors, now."

"Now, what do you mean, now?"

"Yes, as Elena's submissive I would be collard and would walk behind her head down and she would loan me to her friends."

"Okay, a little freaky, I thought you were exclusive in your contracts?"

"I was and that is why, she used it as a punishment and was one of the reasons I became a dominant. Now are you ready, we are getting a little heated in the discussion Baby?"

"What, sorry yes, I'm all done and full. So I don't have to, you know...?"

"No, we are exclusive I will be with you every step of the way."

"I'm sorry I haven't read up on this part of your hobby." He laughed as the waiter came with the bill and it was settled at the table. We were passed our coats and Christian helped me on with mine. "Thank you lunch was very nice."

"I live to please you Miss Steele. This way and remember you can at any time say you have had enough and we go home, okay?"

"Yes, do I have to call you Sir or damn it Master?"

"God no, but there will be a lot of it and a lot of men and boys, women and girls in very little clothes and with their heads bowed down, do not talk to the ones in submission, they will be punished if they talk to you."

"I get it, don't talk to a bowed head, or they get a smacked butt. I get it Christian, I don't understand it but I get the punishment thing okay?"

"Very funny Ana, I don't expect you to get it all, it took me years to learn and master."

"Yes oh masterful one." We walked for about ten minutes and Christian was right it was like an everyday house, he took out a key and let himself in, once in the front door and it was closed and the next key and door was opened, the whole family home persona of the house changed. I smiled; it was very surreal. Christian was signed in with guest and our coats were taken. He held my hand and we went to the bar area.

"What would you like to drink Baby?" My eyes were acclimatising to the light and the scantily clad bodies, which were everywhere, but so far no sleazy crap was to be seen. "Ana, Baby, what do you want to drink darling, earth to Ana?" He snapped his fingers in my very confused face, I was zoned out here in gaga land, or rather ball gag land, that's what she has in after all and she is wearing a beautiful leather corset and very nice accessorising jewellery, hell are jewelled nipple clamps classed as accessories in this place...?

"What, I mean sorry what did you say?"

"Drink, would you like a drink?"

"Yes please a large gin and tonic, hold the ice and the slice and make it strong."

"Ana, relax, this is just the social area."

"What is there an anti social area too, because there are nipples and dicks on display here?"I whispered in his ear, as he stroked my back.

"Ana, I'm here to protect you, if anyone comes near shown your wrist." He fastened a wrist band to my fucking wrist, a gray one. What, where am I, at a fucking amusement park, and this entitles me to ride all the rides? My face was a picture as he fastened his on too.

"Gray means taken and not looking, the blue one's indicate looking and single, the red ones indicate they are open to play yet taken. The white ones are club employees, who will do anything and with anyone." I look at my band and the one on Christians wrist and smile.

"Umm, submissive and dominant keep the fuck away bands."

"Indeed Ana, come, here's your drink, do you want to explore?" He is different in here that much I have noticed, he needs this, who is he trying to kid?

Christian leads me through a series of corridors and stairs, each hidden corner has someone doing something to someone, whether it's just sitting on laps and stroking their private parts or kissing, it's still seems like I am Alice in that fucking rabbit hole. Graces' mad hatters tea party has got nothing on this place. I take his offered hand and he wraps me under his arm. He kisses my head and smiles.

"I never thought you'd come with me."

"Will you come to these places without me?"

"I hadn't thought about it. I wouldn't come to fuck or play, if that's what you were thinking?"

"No, well yes I was actually, do you go to these places a lot?"

"I do when I am away on business. Ana, see it from my point of view, this to me, is simply like paying for the porn movies in the hotel room, though I don't do this when in a contract, touch I mean, but I do look and get great enjoyment from it. Though I do stress Ana, I touched and participate when I was not in a contracted situation; this was the way I dealt with my needs."

"These were the others, the ones you had sex with though, yes?"

"Yes, though I won't visit them without you any more, and not at all if you don't want to join me?"

"I don't want you too, so please turn on and pay for hotel porn please, and then you need to Skype me you know, for the more personal things please?"

"I will, now this is the room I wanted to show you, it's an open room, where we can watch a show or rather a scene taking place."

"Okay, are we going in the room?"

"Not unless you want to, I thought we'd sit and watch from the comfort of the couches there, and don't worry everything is very clean."

"I'd hate to ruin my clothes sat in someone else's sexual detritus."

"Hahahaha Ana you kill me."... No but I may do, if I don't like the 4d porno movie he has brought me to see...

* * *

><p>so what is the show and tell gonna show and tell lol?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

All the usual disclaimers apply, to the rights of the fifty shades trilogy, the films and the songs used within this story, no more moans from me, about your reviews, if you like it leave a comment, if you don't then don't.

* * *

><p>I started another short story and it will be short too... Putting Down Roots... Let me tell you the reviews are good and coming in really quickly lol... I'm asking for trouble... Nevertheless, that story will be a short one... This one too is coming to it's end...<p>

* * *

><p>THERE IS A BIG TIME JUMP IN THIS CHAPTER...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Time Out Get Me Out:<span>

C POV:

The times I have been here, are too numerous to count, I have been both a voyeur and I have participant here, now I sit and watch Ana. This was either the biggest mistake of my life or a turning point. I had to know if this life was my past as I keep saying it is. I also need for Ana to know, that there is a fine line between pleasure and pain, and this line is an infinitesimal line too. I won't do anything to her, not unless she is fully aware of what I am asking her to undertake, and though her research on line has been eye opening for her, seeing it in the flesh is different, this experience will show her what my life was like before.

"Ana, remember if you want to go home, you can just tell me and we leave."

"Okay, I guess. How many times have you stood there?"

"A half a dozen times I guess? Why did you ask me that Ana?"

"I just wanted to know how many people have seen you have sex her that's all."

"Nobody Baby, I do not have sex in public or in the club, I do it behind closed doors, and this is not a sex show or a peep show, if you will it's a... Well watch and ask me anything!"

"Christian, can I sit closer."

"To the show, Ana good god you are shaking, come on we are leaving?"

"No to you, I need to feel safe, I don't want to leave, not until I see what this thing does to you, I need to see your face, I need to see if you can if necessary give this up. Does that sound stupid?"

"Ana, that's why I brought you here, to see if I can give this up. I am sure I can, but then you bite that lip or say Sir in a certain way and the urge returns for that tiny second."

"Okay can I climb on your knee without your fellow kinks thinking we are getting it on?"

"Ana, you really are just too perfect."

"Nah, I gave up on being perfect when I found you don't even have to try to get the dammed look. Shush it's started, and you and I are not doing it here, deflate the monster between your legs, my seat's lumpy." I lean over her and kiss her, then pull her on to my knee and give her a sort of running commentary. With each piece of equipment she looks to be taking mental notes, I watch Ana not the show, I glance up when she asks me a question, but the whole three hours we sit there fly's by and I have watched Ana. I guess I have my answer, I don't need this life anymore, and I've finally figured out, that all I need is the woman who looks like she is going to be giving a pop test when we get home.

"Wow, so if they didn't I mean have actual sex how will he you know get off?"

"He will probably either have someone here or take a cold shower."

"Okay, can we have another drink here?"

"Can we go elsewhere?"

"Yes, I just thought, you know you'd want to stay here?"

"No, tonight the things behind the plain front door, has made me realise I don't need this to be part of my life."

"You did, I guess we could go dancing? As to the kink, I didn't not enjoy it but it's just really confusing. That woman over there is staring at you and looks pissed off with me."

"Who Baby, which woman, I don't see any woman looking up, just the subs with their heads down Ana, where was she?" I look around and don't see anyone.

"No matter she's gone, but she looked like I was her next road kill breakfast."

"Please tell me that was a joke?"

"Yeah, shucks you're getting to know me well."

"I do hope so Anastasia, I really do hope so..." I feel a chill and as I look up after I kiss Ana, and I see the woman she was talking about. "Can we leave Baby, I have a need to dance and drink tonight's bad choice of club away?"

"I loved it, apart from his attire, lordy lord, was it erm unnecessary? I hope you don't, you know wear a pair of those leather crotch less pant things, they look a little too Brokeback Mountain for me." I'd laugh, but a face from my past has just made eye contact with me. I pick up Ana, and carry her bridal style to safety and grab our coats. Damn it Taylor; make yourself visible.

"Sir..." I hear her voice as I turn, slowly with Ana behind me. "Sir, your pet left her purse behind." Ana stands tall as I place her down, she dominates the woman before her and I feel a little pleased, fuck that's so wrong.

"Oh thank you, but I'm not his pet anything, I'm his girlfriend."

"Sir, she speaks without permission?"

"I do shortcake; I'm able to do that, though Christian here seems to have lost the power of speech."

"He is Master or Sir, know your place submissive."

"Aww, you're deaf as well as a door mat, let me say it again, I'm his girlfriend, I live with him I sleep with him, we share our bed every night and I don't bow my head for anyone especially Christian. Now move it or lose it you deaf freak."

"Sir..." She comes towards me and I grip Ana tightly. I give Isabel the look she fears she has displeased me, she has angered me and I am afraid for Ana, so I sweep her back into my arms.

"Ana, come now..." I need Ana out of there and before I know it Taylor is here and he helps get us out of another dammed close call.

"Sir, was that who I thought it was, how the fuck?" Ana is studying our interaction.

"Okay am I missing something here, she was fine, she was strange yes, but nothing unusual compared to the other freaks in there. Christian I am fine Baby, really fine, hell you aren't though, are you? Okay talk Taylor, because Christian can't. Which one of the girls was she, I mean the subs, because I missed something didn't I?" Taylor gets the nod; I'm too shocked to say anything. It's not every day a person effectively returns from the dead!

"She is meant to be comatosed and sleeping, in Denver, she is Isabel Lomax, a woman we were told would never awaken from her sleep."

"Christian, this is the girl you said was sweet, she didn't look too dammed sweet to me."

"She has been damaged Baby, I could see it, but why and by whom. She was sweet Ana; she was too sweet to be involved in my world."

"Oh, okay..."

"Ana, you are different and are different, don't over think that last remark, you were never in my world like that, as she was raised in that world. Her parents, her birthparents were..."

"Okay, more mystery, tell me when you are ready... Can we go home Taylor, I have some packing to do and I need sleep, after all I land in Portland and go straight into lessons."

"Ma'am..."

"For f... It is Ana please Taylor, it is just Ana..."

"Ana, there will be a car waiting for you, Sawyer and Prescott." She is so pissed off with me, that much I can see and she has moved away from me twice and recoiled from my touch, fix this Christian, don't run, don't hide, but do it talk to her and explain.

"Ana, her parents were Elena Lincoln and her first husband. When he died, and to make ends meet before she married Linc, she did her thing from home. Isabel has seen things like I had to endure, we were so alike, we were..."

"...Were you falling in love with her?"

"No, it wasn't, not like that, not like this Ana. I didn't even know about her being Elena's mother until two weeks later, she came for our initial meeting, the one I had with them all, to see if we were compliant. We talked and her mother obviously had not thought she would talk, but she was a young girl and was afraid of me, she wasn't even twenty and way too young and inexperienced. We talked at the weekends and she watched movies, and played music and generally relaxed, whilst I worked from home. Then when she was so relaxed being with me, it all came out, all about her mother, and her past and I backed away Ana, especially, given who her mother was."

"So you had sex with her?"

"No, I never did. I told you I was losing it, the need, and that started with her, she came after Leila, but she was to be sent packing too, because I could see the same longing Leila had in her eyes, and I didn't need to hear her tell me she loved me too. The talks we had she took to mean more, we did, we talked for hours, because I couldn't take her into the playroom, and inflict my ways on a girl, who, for all intents and purposes, was as damaged as me. We talked, because I needed to know what her mother was playing at, throwing her own daughter at me. I wish I'd sent her far away after that first meeting, but I didn't. I think I wanted to save her from my world. Then when I heard who her mother was, I knew Elena was up to something, and I kept her around, because her mother would beat her senseless for losing me, we kept the pretence up for a few weeks, she'd come and be the child she was and we'd talk.

Then Isabel phoned to tell me she wanted my help to get out of there, and on her way to my home, when she had the accident. I tried to get her to safety and I failed, so I thought I'd look after her needs in her prolonged sleep state, I have a home in Denver and it is never used, her fathers sister and her husband took over her care, Elena never even asked about her. I pay them to look after her; they must have known she had woken up Jason, have this checked out, please?"

"All ready on it as soon as I saw what and who had spooked you Sir."

"It's never a gray day with you Mr Grey. Now can we go home, I really have to pack?"

"You will find it's all ready been done, we have to leave early in the morning to get my girl to her studies." I relax as she holds my hand.

"Christian, we have spent over a week together and the last four we have been joined at the hips almost; it will feel strange now, not having you next to me."

"I feel the same, but it's just a few more days, besides Saturday is fast approaching, and that is going to be one hell of a weekend."

"I have downloaded my time sheets to you email, so you know where I am at any given time of the day."

"I'm sure Sawyer and Prescott will have me informed, plus if you find you are missing me, they can drive you in and back every night, and you can study in the car, Kate too if you want?"

"You really do want this don't you?"

"I do, I really do..."

"Okay then, we will see how this commuting thing works. Christian, I still have to pack my clothes and things. I can't believe how right this feels."

"Join the club Baby, join the fucking club."

"No thanks, your clubs are a little wacky, in a tasteful wacky way. Jason, how did you cope with his madness before me?" I shuffle uneasily.

"Answer her Jason and truthfully, because I never asked."

"It wasn't my place to judge Ana, he paid me to do a job, and paid me well, but it was a job that sometimes, yes left me feeling like I was his pimp and handler. I hated some of the girls most of the time, and what I saw him do to them, but Ana, he never did anything they didn't want or sign up too. I was worried at first, when the girls came and went, I did my job and I shut up. Gail took it harder, she always wanted one of them to be normal, but alas, they were never right. She said the one to change him would need to be smarter than him, and you are. She is looking forward to seeing you Ana."

"I was a little afraid of meeting her, she seems to play a bigger part in Christian's life than even he realises. You both do, it just seems he needed to realise this too."

"Hey I am still here and I am still your Boss."

"Stop sulking, if you ever need to know a person truly, you ask their cook, cleaner or body guard, do you not watch these true romances Christian?"

"It seems I should be wary of what I divulge in front of you Jason Taylor or I may have to sack you..."

"Hate to break it to you Sir, but I know where the bodies are and how you tick. Apart from that Mrs Lincoln woman, I sort of thought I had you sussed!"

"Did you not like her either; I hated her and only met her the once?" Ana laughs and starts to shiver, I embrace her and hold on to her like the precious thing she is.

"I hated Mrs Lincoln, the number of times I have wanted to throw her of the balcony when she was smoking, and make it look like an accident, were too numerous to recall."

"So you didn't like her either?" I asked him, why was I so blinkered, when everyone else wasn't?

"No, but you seemed to need her. I still can't fathom that one out, I really can't! For a bright young man, you Christian Grey, you are an enigma. You are an employer to thousands, you bring struggling business back to life, you build, you provide, you feed the hungry, and yet for all your achievements, sometimes you are as dumb as fucking surfing in Nebraska. When you were in the car with her, I'd be thinking, warning: Objects in mirror is dumber than he appears."

"Jason, thank you, I guess?" I hold Ana tightly as we await our ride home. Jason has called the others and he is scanning the road in front of us. "I guess I asked for all that, Anastasia Steele, it seems we owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Sir Sawyer is here as is Isabel, please Miss Steele please get in the car." She looks at Taylor then me and gets in.

"Home, now please Luke." I look at Ana and she smiles.

"Tonight has been different Christian, so when did the waking dead start walking about, have you heard anything Jason?" I guess I should have asked that, but the sweet Isabel I knew wouldn't be like the girl in there, she was different, she had no soul.

"Ana, these things take time, however we have someone going to check on her Aunt and Uncle and we will want answers, until then we need to know what she wants."

"She wants Sir back, like mother like daughter. Hell I need a drink, how about you Christian; you look as white as a sheet?"

"I may just chug from the bottle Baby, how are you so fucking calm?"

"Training, lots of training and patience. Christian do I smell?"

"No, well yes, but of you why did you ask me that?"

"I'd like to be held please, before I start to cry."

"Baby, why would you cry over this, I never slept with her? I promise you, Taylor can get you the security feeds, if you want to see them?"

"No you idiot, because she looked at you like you were her everything, and you didn't see it, I mean you really didn't see it."

"I wasn't looking for it Ana, I was worried about keeping you safe, and I know you can kick ass, but I was worried and in a state of shock. I need you like I need food, water and air; I need you as much as those three things."

"Air, water and food, an interesting neology, okay I'm a necessity for you to function, you are so fudging romantic. It beets you are my sun, my moon and the stars I suppose."

"They darling Ana, are just things in the universe, you are my universe."

"Oh god, there's the cheesy Christian I expected..." I see her laugh and laugh with her, why when this is some weird and wacky thing that's happening, and I've seen some wacky in my life. "He laughs at last. Now for my humble observations, she looked very disturbed, perhaps she woke up, and her brain was damaged, perhaps she only remembers you being good to her, but then again if that's the reason she sought you out, what was she doing at the club, if she was running from that world, when she had the crash?"

"Jason, see how she got in the club, the membership fees, are way beyond anything she will have access to. She needed to come in with someone."

"Christian, she had a white band on; didn't you say that was staff?"

"I will check Ana, we are home, please stay here in the car, Sawyer cover the front and I will walk around the back." We do as we are asked by a worried Jason, and when the door is opened and Ana and I go quickly into the house. We head straight for the bar. I take off my shoes, coat and dump my bag on the top of the pile. Then I remember her handing me back my bag. I open the bag...

"Christian, I think this is for you." I walk over to Ana and take the letter from her.

"How..."

"She must have slipped it in my bag before she handed it back to me. I will do the drinks, Scotch?"

"Please Baby and make it a large one no ice." I smile as she pour our drinks and returns to sit by me.

"Open it then, she obviously knew she couldn't speak to you, or you wouldn't speak to her." She's right I wouldn't have. I read the letter aloud, with Ana nestled into me.

"_Dear Christian;_

_I use the name your mother gave you, not the one you made the others use. I awoke from my sleep to find I had been abandoned and hidden in the back of beyond. I found out that you never once came to see me. I found this to be upsetting to say the least. I also found out that my Aunt and Uncle had been given the funds to take care of me, this they did in an amazing way. They took your money and spent it on themselves, and like my mother, my aunt had expensive tastes, so to get more money to buy them, she loaned out the sleeping princess to all manner of perverted creeps and undesirables._

_How and why did you never check up on my well being? Had you taken care of me as you were supposed to have done, you would have seen the things they did to my sleeping body. I woke up when one of these men was using me as a whipping block, the sound of the whip hitting my skin and the pain awakened me. When he had finished having his wicked way with me and was sleeping, I slit his throat, with the knife he had released my tightly bound arms and legs with. I managed, after several hours, to use my feet and legs again. I must thank my aunt for keeping my legs moving, even if it was only up and down and into stirrups and cuffs, in her clients deprived sex games. I guess their continual exercise was finally their downfall. I managed to get to their bedroom and they like their client they too went the same way. Therefore, when your men actually bother to check on why I have risen from the dead, they will find my predators dead and in their beds. Revenge came easy for me that day. I then went to search out the bitch who ran me off the road, my mother._

_You will be pleased to know she was put to sleep like the unwanted pet she was. She died knowing mine, not yours, was the last face she saw, but not before telling me you were in love and happy and were a fool, she also told me to remind you love is for fools and then in her last breathe she called out your name. She was the bigger fool for not believing in love, I really did love you Christian, you my supposed protector and my friend. One day Christian, you will lose what you love the most, this I promise you._

_I am coming for you Christian and I will make you pay for not looking out for me, as you promised you would. It won't be today and it won't be tomorrow, it may be this year it may be next year, but one day you will pay. Until then think of me when you sleep, because you were all I thought of whilst I slept. You, my saviour and my friend, or so I thought! Remember me Mr Grey, as I remember you, sleep soundly and know this to be true, one day I will be back for you. Isabel."_

"Wow, that's, well that's..."

"Ana, what did I do?"

"Christian, you did what you thought was right, the aunt did she keep in touch?"

"Yes, with Barney, she sent word and pictures, we had no reason to believe she was in danger, fuck no wonder she looked like crap, she has been treated like it. Ana you are not safe with me. You need to leave tonight, and you need to get as far away from me as possible."

"I do, do I, well I am not going anywhere, so you are stuck with me. I am not running away from this and you are not pushing me away. If and when that day comes, I will be ready, she doesn't know me, or my strengths and weaknesses, I am trained to kill and I will if I have to use my skills too."

"Ana..."

"Christian, I am not going anywhere. She wasn't the one who dropped the finger off, if she was seeing to her mother then?"

"It would seem I need to call in some favours and get proper checks done on the others."

"No, leave that with me, I was there when the best neurosurgeon money could find, said she would never wake up, we believed him and Barney had full checks done on her aunt and uncle nothing pinged on any of their reports."

"Christian, come to bed, we need sleep and we need it now."

"I don't need sex Baby; I need for you to be safe."

"I will be in bed next to you and I mean it I need sleep, not sex, well not at this moment in time anyway."

"I need to give this to Jason and the team and I promise I will be up as soon as I have finished Ana, I promise." She went to bed and I downed several more glasses of scotch.

A POV:

Christian wants me out of his life; I saw that look in his eyes and I am not that stupid. I know why and I understand his stupid reasoning. I wondered for three nano seconds if I should do as he asked, if I should just do us both a favour and do it his way, then I thought, who will be there to watch his ass? I need to be near him and I need to keep him safe, and if being by his side means just that, then that is what I am going to do. I make the calls I need.

Three hours later and he is still not in bed so I go down, I go to the bar and search the rooms and he is nowhere to be seen. I go to security and it's like a deserted ship. I rewind the tapes and see that Christian, Taylor and three others left the house as soon as I went to bed. Okay, where did he go, he didn't come to bed and then I get the feeling of dread. He left me...

I made the phone call I was dreading, and it went to voice mail. I phoned Jason and he had the decency to answer.

"Where are you nearly home Jason?"

"Ana, he thinks this is for the best, the jet will come back for you in the morning."

"Don't bother, please don't bother I will be out of here as soon as I get dressed. Tell him only cowards run, and I will never forgive him for this."

"Give him time Ana..."

"He had a week of my time and that's all I was worth. I will be gone from his home in ten minutes, do not come looking for me. Any of you, I don't want to be found."

"Ana..." I threw his phone at the wall and it smashed into pieces. I went upstairs and changed, leaving everything he bought me on his dresser. I took a last look around and with the bag he bought me, I headed for the airport. I needed clarity and I needed to be as far away from here and him as possible...

TWO WEEKS LATER: 

C POV:

I have not slept in over two weeks; I did the stupidest of things and lost the best thing in my sorry life. I am heading out to give the promised speech at Ana's graduation, Kate is refusing to speak to me and Ray, well Ray came to the meeting as promised on the Wednesday, and I pleaded with him to tell me where she was. He refused, he did however sell me the land, because Ana said I would do good things with it, and that was the only reason he was here because she asked him to think of the others.

I looked everywhere for her, she did not graduate, she was not here, you fool Grey you fucking fool, she has gone...

* * *

><p><span>Three Years Later.<span>

Ana's POV:

"Right, lets call back the scent dogs they picked up on their trail, they have to be here, get your men into covering positions and cover the first line. They are in here somewhere, and be on you guard..." I draw my weapon and lead out my men. I hear something and raise my hand. There is silence, I think even the birds gave stopped singing. I drop to my knee and fire three shots, and hear two thuds. "Two men down on my twelve, the other man is nearby. Come out and save your sorry ass, come out now before you die too." I scream out to the seemingly quite shrub land.

"What's in it for me Agent Steele, you have been chasing me for months, we both know how this is gonna end, one of us will have a bullet between the eyes before the hour is up!"

"Argh is that my favourite paedo, how's it hanging Wilson?"

"It's hanging fine you bitch." I know where he is, and I whisper my orders to the teams.

"Fall back all of you, make as much noise with the bush as you walk backwards, and pray for we sinners..."

"Steele, have you got a fucking death wish, the man has an assault weapon what have you got Steele?"

"I have my trusty little friend, now Agent Falcon, pull back on three, two, one go..." I hear the commotion and lie on my stomach, the team make enough noise, and I see his legs and with two shots, I take his legs from under him...

"Suspect down, Team B come in from behind, man down but not out, I repeat down not out." I hear a harsh scream two minutes later.

"Suspect in custody and two dead by his side. We have a clean shot to the knee and he's missing his balls, literally the fuckers bleeding to death Agent Steele."

"Good Agent Falcon, it saves the government castrating the fucker. Is there any sign of the three boys Team C?"

"We are approaching the house now..." I wait, holding my breath. "We have them, they are drugged but alive, I repeat drugged but alive." Another sorry chase is over... I stand and dust off my jeans and make my way towards Wilson.

"I see it's not hanging so well now is it Wilson, now if you want to live, tell me where your boss is."

"Fuck you..."

"No, you can't, you don't have the right tools anymore, stop holding that bandage for a moment, let's see if he remembers a name, he will be dead soon, I may have forgotten to call for a bus?"

"Bitch..."

"Tutt, tutt, tutt, does this hurt?" I press his knee with my gun, and he screams in pain. "Screaming for them to help you is useless, my men here, my men, they want me to shoot you again, but I need to know who you take your orders from and where the boys and girls you take end up?"

"Fuck you, Steele I am dead as soon as I tell you their name..."

"Time of death, what time is it Agent Petersen?"

"Three fifteen Ma'am..." I click my pistol and as I squeeze the trigger.

"Time of death three fifteen and may God save your soul..."

"Lomax, the twisted bitch is called Isabel Lomax, she is based in Mexico, in China, Nuevo Leon, but don't waste your time, she is untouchable, because she knows people, other people do her dirty work for her, her cheese has slid right off the cracker, she's damaged and dangerous." I stand back and take the pistol from his stomach, that was a name I hadn't heard in fucking years, the ghost, is a woman I have been chasing for three years.

"Get the bastard treated, and out of my way, wheels up in an hour, we have to regroup."

"Ma'am, the teams are ready to roll. Good shooting Ma'am."

"Agent Petersen, how long have you been with me?"

"Three weeks Ma'am..."

"What was the first thing I asked of you?"

"Ma'am, you asked where the fuck did I think I was going."

"After that...?" This man is going back to Quantico and staying there.

"Ma'am, to call you Steele or Agent Steele, sorry Ma, I mean sorry Agent Steele."

"Better, now let's get back home..." My thoughts are now more of Christian than they have ever been in these past three sorry years, and I have chased this ghost for eighteen months. It seems, most of those three long years I have been chasing Isabel Lomax, I have also been chasing her as The Ghost for a year and a half. She is the biggest child trafficker known to the bureau, to date, and I now know what she looks like. Our best lead in eighteen months is Christian Grey's ex. We head to the airport and climb aboard the jet.

"Reports done first and then sleep, you did well today, we are nearer to finding The Ghost, than we have ever been before."

"Agent Steele, you know The Ghost, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say I know her, but I knew of her before she became The Ghost. She was a friend of a friend who three years ago threatened his life, as yet a promise she has yet to fulfil."

"Who is this person?"

"Christian Grey..."

"What the recluse and mad man?"

"He is not a mad man, he lives in fear for his life, he does venture out, I have it on good authority, that he does it in secret."

"All those billions and he's a lonely fucker." He's not the only one, I miss him and I will always love him, but until I find her, he won't have me back, and it looks like I have my first solid lead in three fucking long years...

I head to my seat and type my report out. When the wheels are up, I head to shower and change. I try to get some sleep for a part of the flight home, home is Washington DC, as I'm based out of the FBI headquarters there, and live with my family in Falls Church, I need some sleep. Christian is invading my dreams again, as he does every dammed night. I stopped crying after a week; I started eating properly a month later, but I have yet to get over him. I keep in touch with Taylor, but it's one way and he has to keep it to himself, I had too he was relentless looking for me, if we are meant to be together, it will happen as it did the first time, by accident, then let the fallout commence...

We land just short of four hours later and as I stretch my legs on the tarmac I receive a call, it's my dad.

"Hi Annie, how are you?"

"Tired Daddy, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I wanted to hear your voice that's all."

"Daddy, what have you done now?"

"Nothing, Momma is still visiting her folks and I am having a breather."

"Listen Daddy, the cars here and I have to debrief Uncle David, we have a really good lead on The Ghost, the best yet, and a way of smoking her out, I will be back ASAP, and Daddy I love you."

"Love you too Annie..." I head into the cars and we drive to headquarters. I'm shattered and cannot wait to get home. I make my way to Uncle David's office, and knock and wait to be called in.

"Come... Argh Annie, I hear you got closer to The Ghost than ever before. The name is a shocker, how sure are you it's the same one you have been tailing for three years?"

"Gut instinct, sheer gut instinct, I suspected she was down there I just needed some sort of lead, I never thought for one minute that she and The Ghost one in the same person. Uncle David, we have a way of getting her out of Mexico, and back over the border, if I fail getting her on their side."

"Would that be using him, the idiot that ran out on you and my godchildren?"

"To be fair to Christian, he doesn't know about the twins, and I don't really want to go there, had it been just me, I would have gone back to him in a flash. Once I calmed down, you know that, but once they arrived, I had to think of their safety, and until she is dead, they are not safe, or they could be, but imprisoned in his ivory tower, this is what is best for them..."

"He shouldn't have stopped looking for you."

"He hasn't, but we are wrapped in the protective bubble of you and the rest of the family, he chases leads all the time, then you lot bury them and he goes home and searches some more. He is the love of my life Uncle David, and his children are what are keeping me sane, when I kill her, and I will, he will want to kill me for keeping them from him. That much I do know."

"I don't understand it we could keep them safe, even him if we had too."

"He is near on a dammed recluse, and still he is in the news all the time, how can you protect and give the richest man in the county next to Bill Gates, anonymity?"

"With difficulty, okay I see the point, so what's the plan?"

-"If that fails...?"

"We use Christian as bait, we let her know he is attending a ball and lure her out."

"He'd go for that?"

"He would if we got his security on board..."

"Leave it with me and give Teddy and Phoebe a hug from me..." I give my uncle a kiss and head home and relieve my father of his grand children. It is going to be a bumpy few weeks...

* * *

><p>Sorry, the time jump will be explained away when Ana meets Christian...<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

All the usual disclaimers apply, to the rights of the fifty shades trilogy, the films and the songs used within this story, no more moans from me, about your reviews, if you like it leave a comment, if you don't then don't...

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter will clear a few niggles you had about Ana's safety lol...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: Camp Songs or Lullabies:<span>

C POV:

Did you ever get one of those days; when you know something bad is going to happen, as soon as you get up? I have had those feelings for three years, three fucking years I have woken up and thought today's the day Isabel comes to get me, this is the day she makes me unhappy?I then remember her words, '_one day Christian, you will lose what you love the most, this I promise you.' _I lost that three years ago, three years ago today actually, do I throw myself yet another fucking anniversary pity party? I walked away from Anastasia Rose Steele. That was by far my stupidest mistake.

I get up after yet another crap night's sleep and head down to the gym. Taylor is there as he is every day, waiting by the elevator door. He nods his head and we travel down in silence, to the gym, where I will run for ten kilometres, and then every other day I spar with my new self defence coach, Claude having quit, after one too many of my outbursts, just after I left Ana. This guy, Pete Baker, he doesn't take any shit from me, and he has kicked my ass every other day and gets great enjoyment from it since he started a month later, like he has a personal axe to grind and that axe is me. He has taught me Krav Maga, and I am according to the ass kicker, really good. Today he has brought company and as I look at room full of guys, I wonder if they have forgotten this is my gym from six until nine every day?

"Mr Grey; I'm pleased to meet you at last, we are a little late for our camping trip, today we are going to rectify our mistake, please come this way."

"Like hell I am, not until you tell me who the fuck you are?" I take on the fight stance and think yeah I can take on ten dudes, who all look pissed off with me too...

"We are the welcome to the family squad, you should have been meeting a while ago, had you not been a fool and thrown away the best thing to ever happen to you. I am David Garret, Uncle David, these two I believe you all ready know Karl and Donald and you have been training with Uncle Peter for nearly three years. Annie wanted you trained by the best, and he is the best he taught Annie. Uncle Paul is waiting for you. These others you will meet later, they are all waiting to shake your hand. Oh and Ray will be there too he says he is sorry it has taken so long. Taylor pleased to meet you again; did you pack him a bag?"

"Sir, yes Sir I did..." Okay, so what's got Taylor so fucking wound up, he's saluted the fucking guy?

"So after three years you now deem it necessary to come and kick my ass, for walking out on Ana, so why wait three years? Do you not think I did it for a good reason? She would not leave me, so I had to leave her. She was not safe with me, despite her saying she would be, she was not, I walked because she wouldn't, and now you want payback, fine kick me some more, it can't hurt more than losing her did."

"We know why you did it, that's why you have been saved an ass kicking, but the time has come for some camp fire make rights. You either come willingly or we over power you the choice is yours?"

"Taylor you are fired..."

"Yes Sir..." I head off with the uncles. Fine, they can't make me feel any worse. We get to Sea-Tac and I see my plane is all ready here and a smaller one is behind it. I give Taylor the look and head into the plane.

"The company jet isn't as big as yours, so Taylor here arranged a few pick ups, I hope you don''t mind, because you have more money than my department."

"Fine, why is Charlie Tango here too? You are still dismissed Taylor."

"Sir, I will if it's all right with you tag along, Sawyer and Prescott are inside too, I re hired them."

"They let Ana go, so he and Prescott were dismissed for a fucking good reason, that psycho bitch was on the fucking lose and they put her in fucking danger, if you weren't dismissed and fired before you are fucking now..."

"She went and it was her choice to go, they followed her to Washington DC and to where she was then swallowed up in her Uncle David's red tape. Welch has been re hired too, he has been working with Ana. They have sent snippets every now and again, so I knew she was safe."

"Fine, you are all re fired for keeping that from me, you fuckers are all thrice time fired, three times count them, oh fuck you all, I don't need this today, not today of all fucking days." I'm mad as hell as I climb on board. How dare they keep secrets from me were Ana was concerned. Ray Steele and three others are already sat waiting for me. I look around and see everyone getting settled, so I too sit. This is some weird shit, am I dreaming this crap? Ray came and sat by my side. I don't know what to make of this.

"Where's Ana, is she hiding in the back, what is this all Ray, a bad joke?"

"Christian, **_Ana is missing and she is presumed dead_**." I look at her father and see the aged face of the man in front of me, and then look at the other guys, fuck me no, not Ana, not my Ana, who, why, when and where and are they sure she is dead, is now all that is running through my light headed brain. I ran to the bathroom, where I vomited, cried, I screamed and for the next few minutes felt nothing other than confusion and sadness, she was gone and it was my fault. I washed my face and calmed myself; I returned to my seat and demanded answers.

"What do you mean Ana is dead? I thought you lot kept her safe; you promised me she would be safe with you Ray. How long has she been missing and how do you know she may have died?" My heart is now trying to get out of my fucking chest.

"She was on a mission, and we haven't heard from her in five days, yesterday we got a video of her being shot. She went after a woman we called The Ghost, you know her better as Isabel Lomax. Ana has been tracking Isabel for three years and The Ghost for eighteen months. Two weeks ago, we got word she and The Ghost were one in the same person, and that she knew she had been made, she was moving her base from her place in China, Nuevo Leon, to Mexico City. Annie's recon information was off, she was purposely fed wrong info, she went in with a five man extraction team, which was it seems an ambush and as none of the others have radioed in, we can only presume they are all dead. She has a backup plan but this involved getting you involved, something she has fought us tooth and nail on for days, she needed you kept safe."

"How old does she think I am? I swear I can look after myself, when will she realise this, is this why she has been hiding out?" I can't believe she is dead, I would know and she isn't I can feel it between this mini heart attack I seem to be having.

"Annie works for me over at the FBI; she has done for eighteen months. She came to work for me in order to look for this Isabel Lomax, when we happened across The Ghost, the county's biggest child trafficker. She said you wouldn't have her back until she caught her, she has been looking for her on her own and with the bureau for three years Son, and has been desperate to find her and kill her, so that they could come back to you."

"She could have told me all this three years ago, we could have worked together, and we could have sorted this together, Ray why did you not say anything?"

"Annie had her reasons, reasons I didn't agree with, none of us did, but they were her reasons and we stood by her. But with her gone, they need you now and Ana knew you may not want to help her, but you need to help them and we need to find her body and you need to know the reasons she didn't come back..."

"Right, hold it right there, twice Ray I heard you say they and them, who am I helping too, who is this other person, her new lover?"

"Oh, she loves _**them**_ all right, so much so. Carrie, can you bring them out sweetheart?" I look around and see an older woman with a child in her arms and one walking beside her, who looks just like me, fuck-in-hell, I am looking at my children, without even being told they are.

"Please tell me they are my children, she had my children, she...?" I look at the boy and then the girl. "_Unfuckingbeliverable_, Ray, this is a joke right?"

"No joke and watch your language, and yes, Christian they are. She always said when that woman was killed; she would bring them out of plain sight hiding, a sort of child's witness protection. She has always feared for their safety, but she wanted them to grow up normally and in a happy home for as long as it was possible. She did not want them to have to live in a security bubble; watched by security and all whilst imprisoned in your ivory tower. It broke her heart not telling you, but she hoped you would realise why she did it, why her way was the safer way."

"So safe you have our children here on a plane instead of in their safe home, which is where exactly?" I continue to look at my children not daring to believe they are mine and Ana's.

"We have a mole, one of her uncle's told this woman where your heart was, and we learnt he had sold Annie and your children's location to this Isabel woman. We watched the DVD and immediately got them out of Carries parents place, in Montesano and then here to Seattle, in Charlie Tango an hour ago. I was in Washington DC, helping track Annie down and had the foresight to send them with Tank, their other Uncle, to Carries parents place, from our home in Falls Church, good job too, it was trashed when I got back, hence us having to move them again to meet us here." He holds his hand out, and the boy, the boy really Christian? I need to know their names! My children have names. He smiles at me, with a tooth missing grin.

"Pappy, we are tired, me and Phoebe is tired."

"You mean you and Phoebe are tired, now sit here and meet..."

"Our Daddy, he is Daddy, yes?" The little girl comes forward and looks at me, then her brother and then at Pappy Ray.

"Yes, that him see..." I smile at their little grown up actions, her hands are on her hips and she is stamping her foot like her mother. I look at the children and my heart is truly broken, she kept my children away from me, **_Isabel, not Ana_**, Isabel stole these years from my life. Ana poor Ana... I hold my hand out to my son, there is no mistaking he is mine, he is as I was in the first photographs I have with my parents, crap they will kill me too...

"What are they called?" I whisper towards Ray, like its still a secret... Dumb ass that I am, crap they are smiling at me, I smile back and end up looking like a fuck wit...

"Ask them, they do talk very well... Teddy come and meet your Daddy." Teddy, she named him after my grandfather. "Hello I'm Theodore Raymond Steele and that is..."

"I am Phoebe Grace Steele and I can talk myself Teddy. Are you real, I have your picture here see?" Her chubby little fingers open a locket around her neck. It's far too big for her; perhaps it's Ana's, as she has a smaller one under her pretty pink dress?

"Let me see that." They are placed in the seats opposite, as we get ready for take off. "This is very pretty is it yours?"

"No it's Mamma's, she wears it all the time, she has you next to her heart, because she said she has you near her, when we not here." Phoebe tells me.

"All the time we look at it and she tells us you are our Daddy and one day we will see you, when it is safe. Is it safe Pappy?" Teddy looks at Ray with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes Little Man, you are safe with Daddy."

"Me too, am I safe?"

"Yes Pumpkin, Daddy, Pappy and Unkies, will keep you safe now." I stare in wonderment at our clones, Phoebe is all Ana but with my gray eyes and Teddy is me with the same gray eyes, and both of them have my copper coloured tints in their mothers mousy brown hair. I am speechless and emotional.

When we are airborne, I notice that I have several pairs of eyes staring at me. Two sat opposite have been whispering to each other and then looking at me. What do I do next, I know I want to smother them in kisses and squeeze them tightly. I get out of my seat and take my son in my arms, and my daughter in the other and head to my quarters; they don't cry or moan they both just touch my face. Their grandmother gets up to follow, but Ray holds her back.

"We have had them long enough sweetheart, it's his turn for a while."

"But Ray..."

"But nothing Carrie, he has missed out on too much all ready, he ain't kidnapping them sweetheart, he's their father, who needs some time with them. He will be back when they are sleeping we have a few hours in this bird and then we have to talk."

"Okay you know what's best for them Honey; I may get my head down in the other bedroom, because it's like floating on clouds."

"Aww sweetheart you are." The moment of loving banter ends in a kiss and her heading into the bedroom she had been hiding out in and I head to mine. With my babies, toddlers, fuck my children...

I spend what seems like forever looking at them; touching their heads and their faces. They need to use the bathroom, which is too big for them, and I make a note to have a child friendlier one put in their room on here, then I think of a safe place to raise them and then I think of doing all that without their mother and then I fucking cry, we should be a family...

"Don't cry Daddy, Pappy and Unkies will find Mamma, ten we be safe and we come and live with you in Sea tattle." I smile as Phoebe wipes away my tears and climbs in the bed with her already sleeping brother, and then with her adorable thumb in her mouth she soon joins him in dreamland. Oh to be their age, and see the world through their eyes. I sit a little longer, watching them, and listening to their cute sleeping noises; they really are mine. Ana did wrong keeping them from me and my family, but, she did it for the right reasons, something one day I will forgive her for, but now all I want is Isabel dead, I want the reason I missed my children's first breath, first word, first everything, to pay and pay dearly for it too. If she has killed Ana and her team, I will rip her from limb to limb and not think anything of it. I head back out to a flurry of activity, take a deep breath and join Ray, Paul, David and Donald at the conference room table. What has happened in the time I was getting to know our children?

"All good with the twinnies Son? They are two fine children, and the apples of our hearts. We did try to make her see sense, she was as stubborn as the day is long. Now, we have had news on a secure phone they are being held for ransom."

"Who, her team, Ana's team, by who, and how much do they want?"

"They want paying five million dollars, or they hand them over to La Perra Loca; there is a price on their heads, from The Ghost, AKA Isabel Lomax, but we are offering more, and more for information and them leading us to her compound. These are all ex hired protection of hers, local protection, who she has pissed off; this is their pay back for being replaced with her own Uncle Mark Hardman's gringos."

"Taylor have it wired to wherever they tell you."

"Son, we have the funds, we are sending a team in now, they have everything in hand. We just have to pray she can be found, because we never leave Marine behind; she has to come home. Then, god willing there should be more news, when we land at McAllen. Coffee Chris, do you want coffee?"

"What yes, yes please. I'm still taking all this in. The children are they as healthy and bright as they seem, they are a credit to her and the rest of you, and they are so bright and funny. Why did she leave them, they said she goes away a lot?"

"When Annie goes away, yeah they miss her, but it's all they have known in their twenty seven wonderful months with us. We surround them with activities, you know, to keep their minds off of her leaving. We have too, they question everything, and they wear you out all right. They are bright, healthy and well cared for, because there are more uncles and cousins around than you can shake a stick at. I know it's a lot to get your head around, she left a very detailed diary for you, in case you know, she wasn't here to tell you everything she wanted before she died."

"I can't and won't believe that I have spent three years looking for her, only to be now looking for her dead body; I don't think she is dead."

"The film clip shows her clearly being being shot, Isabel pulled the trigger and said she was coming for your heart, we saw it Christian. We have to face it we have lost her..."

"No, no, no, no, no, I can't and I fucking won't believe it, not until we find her body, never will I ever believe she has left me forever. Can I see it please the clip?"

"It's bad Son, I didn't fair too well, that Isabel woman is ranting about she's coming for you, one heart for another, and two more makes your punishment square, she is as the locals call her a crazy woman. If it makes you realise she is dead then look at it, but be warned it's had thirty or forty grown men cry and spew." I nod my head, and he pushes a few buttons on the laptop, he and the rest watch me. I watch it twice and after the third time I ask for it to be played on the big screen.

"What the fuck do you want to watch her head be blasted nearly off her shoulders for, you sick fuck..." Uncle Dave screams at me and the rest hold him back.

"Most of you know my past, or if you don't you shouldn't be doing your fucking jobs. That woman is a submissive, and Ana never had, and will never have a fucking submissive bone in her body, that woman looks like Anastasia Rose Steele, but that is not my Ana. She bows her head as she speaks, she is not my Ana, my Ana would stare her killer in the face and laugh, not fade to her knees and humble herself before Isabel Lomax, fuck she didn't do it for me..." They do as I ask, none of them blew this image up, I can't fucking believe it, and because I shouted, my raised voice brings Taylor and Sawyer to my side. They watch too, they are still dismissed.

"Sir, that's Leila Williams, what the fuck is she doing there?" I slump in my chair and bury my head in my hands. Ana has to be alive; she has to be, if only so's I can fucking kill her, kill her for taking them from me. My inner calm reasons with the outer angry me, the reasons are too many, too different, and I'm lost again, I understand, but I don't understand, fuck me my head explodes again. She saved them from this mad woman here on screen; she saved them from imprisonment. Gah, I love that fucking selfish bitch even more than I did before, and hate her just as much, she is messing with my head and doesn't even know she is doing Anastasia Rose Steele your ass will be red raw when next I see you...

Ana's POV:

When we land, we were driven to a safe house, just two kilometres away from Isabel's local compound. I should have known something was wrong, it felt too easy; we had driven through check points, and were not questioned once. I was on alert, but not as alert as I should have been. We soon found out why, my team and I, when we hit the house we were to stop in, a room full of wanna be desperado's pulled their differing guns on us, and our weapons were taken from us and we were thrown into a cellar. I was so sure the recon and info was legit. Apparently, I let my guard down this was all my fault, in my need to kill the fucking Ghost I didn't research as well as I thought, but the man who met us at the boarder knew things about me, personal things. He knew about a few past missions and pet names the uncles called me, making jokes with me, which meant one of my uncles had sold me out, he had given the welcoming committee enough information on me to make this seem a legit pick up.

The his name was mentioned and my body went cold, payback wasn't only on my agenda it seemed. Mark Hardman, Chad's father, who did in fact hate me, had waited all this time for his revenge, unluckily for him this lot hated gringos taking their jobs and he was their leader and the first to go, he is in a nice plot in the desert. Mark's men are for now still guarding The Ghost or La Perra Loca, as they call Isabel here.

"They seem to need money and a way out, more than they need the thanks from The Ghost. Listen Petersen, look out of that window and don't stick you head right to the pane this time; see what the bars are like. Falcon, see if there is anything besides that fucking pail to piss in, how come I always need to pee when the situation is so dire?" They look around, and Hamilton, who received a nasty head strike in the scuffle for his gun; from the butt of a guards gun, is being seen to by Jacobs. Whilst Rogers is listening in at the stairs, stairs which are it seems the only way out of the dammed root cellar.

"The groups leaving they are down to four guards, and are going to scout out Loca's compound, and pick off the gringos one by one, at least that's what it sounded like. This door is dammed thick, the guy they were talking about the 'El Loco de América'-The crazy American- Is he some relative of yours, they said tio a few times, which by my shity school yard Spanish is uncle, he's not one of the uncles is he?"

"Yeah, I killed his son, and it was a case of kill or be killed and I have no regrets I would do it again, he had killed my cousin and thirty four other young women, he wasn't about to kill me too. He was the infamous Revenge Killer, from seven nearly eight years ago."

"We read about him at Quantico, in my behavioural sciences lectures, the CIA take down was done by a student intern, wait that was you? Be still my beating heart, you are Agent S. Crap fella's we are in the company of royalty."

"That's it, make fun of the locked up Princess and her fallen minions, whilst you still can, there is no way they are letting us walk, we need a plan, and a good one."

"Well the windows had fresh welding done and there are pressure mines around the opening, just for good measure."

"The walls are solid, that Boss is the only way in or out. There is nothing but the piss bucket and those blankets and straw beds." He points at the obvious decorating objects, about this very warm basement.

"Well we better make ourselves comfy, it's gonna be a long night or two."

We hear the door open, and we are told to step to the far wall, which we do, and a basket of food and water is left on the top step. The door slams shut and we are left to eat and drink, they are feeding us which bodes well they mean to keep us alive, I would guess for proof of life? I make myself comfy on the really comfy straw bed and drift off to sleep and dream of the twins and pray to god I see them again, after I kill the bitch Isabel, I am running as fast as I can to Christian. I dream of better times, I dream of a week that changed my life...

"Wake up gringos, we have news you speak, you the leader!" This is day five, and so far, all has been well, they have been good and left us with food and water but we are baking down here. I push Falcon forward, as he seems to think me unworthy of a second glance; more fool him. "Tell them five million dollars American, and you all go home safe tomorrow, don't give anything else away, or we have one less gringo to take home, and one more for the desert, four are with tio now, five more and she will want us back." I gather they are taking Mark's men out one at a time.

I nod as he speaks into the phone being pointed at him. He tells them five million for five, and we can only hope that they figure out we are safe from just the word five said twice. We are thrown more water, and in this heat, it's needed, alas so are the bucket stops. I take guard on the stairs and hear what I feared, we are to be shot and left for dead down here, as soon as they have their money; they are going for it now. We have been here almost five days and I stink, the room stinks and the bucket needs emptying, I bang on the door.

A man comes to the top of the stairs, and I am at the bottom, looking up with the bucket. I speak in Spanish, and tell them that I am only the groups interpreter. I am not a soldier and I can do them no harm, but can we please have a fresh bucket for the waste and some fresh water for washing, he laughs, I see the irony in washing only to die clean.

He smirks like he wants to have some fun and I play to those needs. He tells me and me alone to carry the bucket, I signal for them to be ready and pick up the gross bucket which is burning my dammed nose hair. As I get to the top, I 'spill' the bucket and the pungent detritus from five days, spills everywhere, and covers his shoes and his pants. For which he calls me a dumb bitch and tells me to clean it off him.

I take off my shirt, and I'm down to my bra, as I wipe him down with it, I grab the keys from his pants. Men are so fickle and led by their dicks, he enjoys the grope and misses the action, I am then thrown a mop, as he licks his lips, as I mop the steps, really mopping the step does things to him, I sway my butt, and he growls, he's a dumb ass. Whilst swaying I drop the keys, which land on the top step. Okay, they are there with a load of poop too, but hey, I have changed baby diapers, this is nothing. His fellow prison guard comes in and pushes the little guy to one side and locks the door with his keys, phew close call, and tells me to head to the bedroom, okay this isn't rocket science, he thinks thanks to the little guy I'm just a secretary, and speaking for the gringos, god I now hate that word.

The bigger guy tells him his turn will come, and asks me to pleasure him and he will let me go. I nod and make nice eyes at the ugly fucker, I tell him I am willing to do anything to get back home, He either is so fucking sex starved or needy, he lunges for me as soon as the door is shut, he throws the gun to the side and tries without success to grab me. They should have left us weak and not fed and watered. I make light work out of what the man presumed was foreplay, because as he gropes me, I pick up an ornament of Our Lady of Somewhere, and smash his head with it. I knock the man out cold, and with a few screams of how big his cock is, and how he needs to ride me harder, I fall easily into full when Harry met Sally mode and scream yes, yes, yes in both Spanish and English.

I look around the room, and out of the window as I do this; we are on one floor. I set the scene, the guys pants are then pulled down, as I hold my nose, and I spread him on the bed, his butt in the air and he looks to be sleeping of the best ten minutes of his life. I stash the gun, and open the door; the little idiot is already listening in at the door and is eagerly waiting his turn.

I ask him does he want the same, and I swear he has already come in his pants, as he too goes the way of the bigger fool, though he didn't help himself he fell over his own pants, as I dragged him in, he was getting off behind the door, as I'd screamed yes several times I heard him. The bigger guy is coming around, so with the same force he used on my man Hamilton, I dinged his head so hard he would be out of it for hours, the little guy, I had some fun with and tied him to the big guys naked front, such a sweet couple, and my knot tying comes in useful. They look lovely tied together and to the bed, and so in love, got to love Kinky sex. I finish just as the guys come to my rescue, they admire my handy work, and take the two guns I managed to procure. We find our guns easily enough and our phones, they are so unorganised; perhaps it's the brains who have gone for the ransom?

"There are two others having beers out back and three more on the front, Petersen check the right window, Hamilton the left side, we shoot with silencers and all at the same time and make them count, we don't need to get more of their mob here." We put the silencers on, I watch as the guys to the left, and the right indicate three and two. I nod and say after three and with a finger count down and on zero, we fire all at once, and whether it is because of the heat, the beers and or the unexpectedness, we don't raise a shot from the rest of them. I breathe a sigh of relief and then ponder or next move.

"Good, now we have to get out of here and as soon as possible, the way we came in is a no go and we can only presume our safe house here, Mark has told them about, so there are no more guns, no more money, or contacts here. What's that lot over there Petersen?"

"Keys for their cars, I presume the ones out there and some paperwork and our passports."

"Grab it all Petersen, and we take the Jeep and the truck, deflate the tires on the rest, and pour that sugar there, into the fuel containers, after we have filled up these, we don't know how far we are going to have to travel and I didn't see any gas stations on our way here." We tidy away the bodies, in the barn and head to Los Herrera, and take the back road right up to Cerralvo, we are not being chased and we are not able to use or phones, as there are no fudging sim cards in them, great, and I am not risking asking to use anyone's phones here. We drive the main highway here, at just under the speed limit; we don't raise any suspicion as we pass through several tiny towns, and police cars and even a couple of army vehicles, I'm very surprised we haven't been stopped.

"Right anyone else think this has been too dammed easy?"

"Anyone think it's because we are riding in The Ghosts staff cars? We are gringos and her new staff are Americans, you look like The Ghost too, Agent Steele, has anyone told you that?"

"No Agent Petersen, but is probably the case." Gheeze why did I of think of that. He has earned his place on the team this trip, our newbie Agent Todd Petersen.

"Thinking it not saying it Steele, saying it will make the bad things happen, so shush Steele don't tempt fate, let's head out of Mexico and not look back and then get us some American Texan speaking federally." Right Falcon, I keep my fingers tightly crossed. We head to Ciudad Miguel Aleman, the nearest border crossing and it goes through to Texas. We are stopped at the border, and asked to show our papers; thankfully, they didn't destroy them. When we reach the American side in Roma, I make the call.

"Uncle David, we are back on American soil, we were made by Uncle Mark, he well it's a long story I'm heading for, heck where do I head?"

"Head down to McAllen, we will have a plane waiting, you had us worried little lady, there was nobody to meet our men who travelled with the ransom money, it seems nobody wanted five million US?" I wondered had The Ghost got wise, and killed the remaining pick up party? I need a shower and a change of clothes and it doesn't take that long to get to the airport. When I get there and see the plane waiting on the runway my legs buckle and I throw up on the grass verge, at the sight of GEH in big blasted letters written on the side of the plane, it's a new plane, but it's his plane. Fuck me is all that's running through my brain when two tiny voices scream my name and head down the steps, that was that, and my head hit the floor hard and quicker than the vomit did earlier, he knows was the last thing I remember...

* * *

><p>To all my followers and favs and reviewers thank you I have three stories on here and this one and Putting Down Roots were one shots that snowballed, they have to end sometime... To recap:Christian didn't leave her unguarded and he loved her and still loves her, he blames himself for her being alone...<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

All the usual disclaimers apply, to the rights of the fifty shades trilogy, the films and the songs used within this story, no more moans from me, about your reviews, if you like it leave a comment, if you don't then don't...

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry you're sad it's ending, but all things must come to an end, unless you want me to continue until they are old and gray Greys lol... That's a thought a one off: The gray haired Grey? LOL... Enjoy, its shorter as its more explaining of her past... the next few chapters will be short and sweet... xxx<p>

* * *

><p><span>I would like to point out;<span> I had a reviewer who said the children talked too grown up, and wore diapers,and I hadn't got children or I'd understand, well I have four two talked and two jibber jabbered in baby speak, I also work in a nursery school, where some two year olds talk and talk and talk, others don't talk at all, I did the baby talk thing and got told my spelling was awful, so the twins being raised with adults, talk very well as Ray pointed out, as to the pull ups ... consider them now being changed... However accidents happen in pull ups...

Second re write to placate my reviewers; Gah; is a British thing, it means damn it,(ELJames used it as a frustration thing!) I made Christian into an idiot, sorry a fucking dumb uneducated idiot, REALLY...? why because he fed and watered his children like plants? Newsflash he has never had to interact with children before, show me a man who has been thrown in at the deep end who doesn't make mistakes, and I will take my cue from him lol, and fed and watered is what I say to my children, IE...''that's you fed and watered, now do your thing'', really that pissed you off?

Third and last thing, (got to love a guest who I can't reply too...not): Women do lots of things to protect their children, its the nature vs nurture part of being a mom, its a story, please don't lose the plot, over my plot... Mine, yes mine, I have never ripped off anyone else's works and passed it off as my own, other than using some of the original characters this is my story. It is not written somewhere else, that one was a confusing comment! RANT OVER AND NO MORE ADDS INTO INTRO, JUST VENTING PAFFF, THATS LIKE GAH TOO...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: Alive, well and cranky as hell:<span>

C POV:

I take the twins for some fresh air; they need to let loose some of this energy they have, they are so fucking cute and beautiful, and yes, all mine. The big guy Uncle Dave, is smiling, after he takes a call, great there are more men coming to look for Ana, I missed most of the conversation, because my son, my son needed a underwear change, and I was fucking awesome, even if it took me three times to not rip their pantie type diapers, why were they in paper panties? The last time I saw a childs bottom, they were in what looked like a hand towel and had giant pins on them, and that was in a movie, hey I told myself I'm a CEO not a nanny! I'm still a little unsure of Phoebe, she's a girl and it's such a fucking landmine of no go areas, she is my daughter and I guess I will have to change her... Though I'm not looking forward to that, thank heavens for Carrie, who laughed as I nearly lost it with the mess they made, they are not in the normal routine and I am to expect a few bumps in their potty training, the potty thank crap, is back in Montesaneo, in the rush they forgot them, hence Teddy needing help on the big boy toilet...

"Wait for Daddy, there are lots of steps." I rush forward and as I do, I hear the children scream for their mommy, they have seen her and I hold them back. Oh hell, she hits the floor so dammed hard and the children get upset. I call for Taylor to help and as we grab the twins, we head to her side, Taylor takes Teddy from me and I bend over Ana's body, shifting the two gorillas next to her, they best not come between us and nobody else had better try prising her from my arms.

"Ana, Baby wake up, Ana, wake up your upsetting our children. She must have hurt her fucking head she's out cold." A big guy tries to take over and I think my growl tells him not to touch what's mine.

"Agent Steele, needs medical attention let me carry her into the plane Sir, hand her over." Uncle David's voice booms from the top of the steps were a very tearful Ray and Carrie are hugging each other, how is she here and not hurt more?

"Leave him to carry Annie to the bedroom; this is the twins father, now de brief on the other plane in ten I need to see that my goddaughter is safe and well Agent Petersen."

"Sir, in ten got it." I carry Ana to my room on the plane, and every one of her uncles and cousin are happy to see her here and alive, after a day of thinking she was dead; they have great cause to celebrate. Her father and mother join us as Taylor stands at the door, the twins are let down as their screams for their mom, are heartbreaking, they need her even more than I do, or her parents. God they love their Mommy.

"Can you fetch a washcloth and some water Taylor and is anyone of you a medic?" I ask, as Carrie steps forward and looks her daughter over.

"I'm a nurse will I do? Step aside and see to your children, they haven't seen Ana unwell ever." They are crying and sobbing so hard it breaks my heart. They willingly climb in my arms and their sobbing subsides a little.

"Mommy will be fine, she was happy to see you that's all, and she isn't feeling well." Taylor passes Carrie a water bottle and washcloth, as she wipes her face and checks her head, as she does Ana starts to awaken.

"Oh god Mom it's you, for one awful minute I thought I saw Christian and the twin... Crap, I fucking did, how are you here, why are you here, oh hell you are here aren't you?"

"Aww Mommy made a sweard word..."

"Naughty Mommy, you go to naughty step now." Phoebe is pointing at Ana and shaking her finger, out of the plane, I smile as the twins chastise their mother. Just wait till I have my chastising words with their mom, I will be sat on the fucking naughty step for a while...

"Oh Mommy is so sorry, come here. Mommy missed you two, so very much." I hand them to her as she sits up muttering her thanks as I do. What is she angry at me for?

"Mommy, Daddy came 'cos you were dead, what is dead is it bad because everyone cried, but you not dead you not well that's all, so can we keep him, we go to Sea tattle now?"

"Phoebe Grace Steele, what have I told you about shouting?"

"Not's to do it and I is Grey, Phoebe Grace Steele Grey, Daddy say so and he Teddy..."

"Daddy did, did he? Well we will see, give me a kiss, can you all give us a few minutes please?" The 'family' leave and I hang around not really knowing what to do. I watch as they smother their mom in kisses and wait for an invite to sit down; she looks as perfect now as she did three long fucking years ago. "Are you waiting for an invite to come in and shut the door?"

"**_I_** wasn't sure what **_you _**wanted **_me_** to do?" I am a snappy bastard, I try to reel it in, but all I want to do is check her over, turn her over and spank her butt so hard, that she can't sit down for a fucking week.

"I expected that and I deserve it too, Christian can we talk later, for now I need a shower and a cuddle from these two?"

"Daddy needs a cuddle too, he missed you and he is mad as hell and gonna tell you off too, he said so to Pappy!" I looked at Teddy and smiled. "You in bigs trouble Mommy, bigs, bigs trouble and having a spanked butt." I blush, I said all that when they were napping.

"You will learn pretty quickly to watch your words around them Christian."

"Oh, I am doing I really am. Thank you Ana, they are so dammed perfect."

"I'm so sorry, my selfish need to keep them safe came above everything logical in my life, you couldn't disappear into this world if you tried, where as I could and did. I had to keep them safe and with you there would have always been a small chance they could have been found, or worse imprisoned in a bubble of tight security and left unable to breathe!"

"There are, were and will be other ways to keep them safe in the future, and I will not be parted from them for one second longer."

"You can't take my children from me Christian."

"You kept them from me, what's the difference?" I head out of the door and leave her to think that over. "Carrie have you anything she can change into, she smells, and can you please take the children to your cabin whilst she changes, please?"

"Okay let me grab some things."

"Ray, can we get these planes to safety?"

"The big de brief is taking place on the other plane and then we head back to Seattle, I presume that's where you want to take the twins and Ana?"

"The twins yes, Ana can choose where she wants to go, the children are stopping with me."

"Ana goes with them or you don't fucking go anywhere Grey."

"Why should I care what you and she wants, I was the one deprived of more than two years of their lives, why should she be telling me what I can do and can't do with the children she kept from me?" They come out of the cabin with Carrie and wipe their tired eyes.

"She wants to see you Christian, and is mighty upset." Join the fucking club Mrs Steele. "She did it for the right reasons, she just went the wrong way about it, remember it wasn't her ex chasing your children was it? Remember the world you ran in, and the one she is still part of? Evil versus good work that one out Mr Grey. I have bitten my lip over this; but she did what she thought was right, and every dammed day I have watched her cry over these children. It killed her knowing she was keeping them from you, every single day the doubts and the inner fight she had with herself, to just stop herself running back to you and to that psycho bitch, who wanted them dead. So think on before you threaten to take them away from her; this lot know how to bury a body and deep too and I will watch them do it too."

"I think that's enough Carrie he knows, take them in and change them for bedtime. They need sleep as soon as the wheels are up. Christian go and see her, it will take some talking through all this, make some calls, take a few weeks off and let us find a solution to all this? It will not be a quick fix, that much I do know, but for now think of the twins and not taking them away from Ana, even if we let you, that is not an option."

"Fine, but I am having the final say on this, they are my children, mine!" I don't know where all this rage has come from, all I wanted to do was kiss her lips and all I seem to have done is punch her in the stomach. "The twins are so sleepy. Perhaps a night in a hotel room would be better Ray; we all need real food, sleep and fresh clothes and time out of this dammed plane."

"Leave it with us we can do that and secure a whole one for the night, everyone is on edge."

"Fine and Ray I don't mean half of what I say I'm just..."

"...Hurt, confused and mad as hell, I know, that's why you're still breathing. Go in and talk whilst I sort out the accommodation. At least there are more security than is needed for a presidential stop over." I smile and head in.

"We're stopping over, the twins are tired and we need to scream and shout some more!"

"I still need to shower, I will be out in a minute, and I know you don't believe this, but I did all this for us. I don't want to scream at you, you scream at me all you want I deserve it, what I did was stupid, selfish and if I could turn back the clock I would, but I did it and no amount of wishing will change what I did." She cries as she heads into the shower, I love her and hate her and want to spank her as my children so rightly said, and I want to be buried deep within her and pretend none of this happened, but as the record is stuck in that same grove, I think it's time for the forty thousand questions...

"I do, I just can't get my head around this, because it's been a long day and a strange day I woke up knowing today was different, I thought she had found a way in, but it was you and my children who were the difference."

"Umm, let me shower, I will keep the door open, please ask me any questions you want and I will answer, I just need you to stop with the threats of taking them from me, I did this for us." I know you did, and that's what's pissing me off. I know deep down she believes this to be true, but for them I would have sold everything I had, bought an island and made sure they had normal and safe, but with two parents, two parents who love each other.

"So, the most important thing I have yet to ask anyone, when is their birthday the little things like how where and when?"

"Nine months to the day, the day you walked out on me. November 14th and the 15th, Teddy was born first, at ten to midnight weighing in at 2.5kg and Phoebe at half past midnight and weighing in at 2.2kg, both healthy and screaming. Every last second was filmed, so you can relive the highlights and low points, there are eighteen hours of footage and at one point, there is ten minutes of them fussing over dad when he got a jug of water thrown over him, including the glass jug it was held in, he has the battle scar to prove it. He got a bit close to the business end, and I freaked." I laughed I actually laughed at the thought of Ray getting hurt.

"Okay then, where did you have them?"

"In Detroit, I moved there after I graduated, I went to live with Uncle Garry and his wife, after my finals I went on to graduate, with honours. I just missed out on the commencement speech you gave, and missed seeing you give out the diplomas." They were born where I was born, and I wonder if she did that for me.

"I wish you had gone Ana. I knew it was the wrong thing to do as soon as I did it, but I couldn't find you!"

"I didn't want you to find me; I was so fudging angry and sad for that first whole month. Then as the months went by, I thought I was really ill, because of the stress I put myself under, you know looking for Isabel? I wasn't taking care of myself, because finding her and killing her, was all I was concerned about. I was mad with rage and needed desperately to be back with you; stupid things stopped me, like pride and fear of your return to the dark side, and I figured she was having you watched and if I stayed away, she would leave you alone, stupid I know, but for months, I was a wreck. So after Carrie said enough was enough, I went to the doctor, because I wasn't having my monthly's or eating and forget sleeping, and the reason became apparent for the missing periods, you had impregnated me Grey, not with one baby, but two of them. Then I thought crap, he will think I did this on purpose. I really didn't even if it looks like I did, I swear I did not."

"How, when you said you were covered?"

"The week I was sick with the cold remember this all started with a cold? It seems missing them and vomiting some up, made taking the ones I was taking pointless, because I ovulated around the time of our few days in New York and the result is in there."

"So, why hide them away, that's what I can't get my head around."

"If I'm honest with you, I was still mad you left me. I thought I had shown you I wasn't the meek little girl you thought I was. I was angry you took the choice away from me. Then the day I had them and held them, I was truly about to phone you, really I was, when I got a congratulations card, for the birth of my baby from Isabel, it was delivered by hand to my uncles home. She knew where we were, after that it was a need to know thing, someone had either found out I was following her trail and back tracked it to me and pinged my phone or IP address, or they were following my dad and or Carrie, anyway I couldn't risk it, I wasn't thinking straight. Only the top chain and trusted of my uncles were told of the twins, she only knew of the one baby. Then we moved to Washington DC, which is where I got really depressed and was hit with postnatal depression, and I had a bad time, keeping them from you was killing me, guilt was eating away at me, lack of sleep made me irrational, Ray and Carrie nearly called you so many times, but she was still out there.

I joined the FBI part time, mainly doing internet research and chasing up old friends of yours, and that's where I happened upon The Ghost, who was taking women and either killing them or keeping them for sex toys, slaves or whatever. I thought Isabel had been taken by this mystery person. There were a spate of missing women; women who worked in the sex trade and especially in your old circle. All brunettes, twenty to thirty something and vaguely looking a little like me and Isabel, some were reported missing by their parents, others by their 'boyfriends' then I remembered seeing one of these ''boyfriends' at the club you took me too, with his pet, he then came clean and told me his wasn't the only pet missing. Did you not hear the rumours Christian?"

"I wouldn't hear them Ana, I haven't been to a club since that night, and I don't have anything to do with my old circles, as you so quaintly put it, and haven't done for over three years. You were the last person I had sex with Ana."

"Really, you haven't moved on?"

"Did you?"

"No; but I had the children, and I needed to find Isabel." There was a knock at the door, as Ana came out of the bathroom looking fresh, and like the Ana that I remembered.

"Come on the cars here and the twins are in their seats, they want their mom and dad."

"We're coming. Ana is ready now. We will talk more later on Ana, **_but for now our children, need us both_**." She came towards me, and I stepped back. I wasn't ready to forgive her, not yet anyway. I saw the hurt in her eyes, because what I saw was how I looked for three fucking long years, hurt. "No Ana, it can't be that simple, I need time, time with my children, then I need time to forgive you, or try to, I don't even know if I can. Come the car is waiting." We headed out and Stephen, the pilot was waiting. "Get a cleaning crew in and strip it from top to bottom please Stephen, and have security watch their every move and then get to the nearest nice hotel and put it on the card. Is Julie and the other girl here still?"

"Sir, they are on their way back to Seattle, this has been too much for them. They were dismissed by Taylor, and he has all ready arranged for a specialist team to be here within the hour, to do the required clean up. Miss Steele, nice to see you again and might I just say the children are a delight."

"Thank you Stephen, I didn't think you'd remember me." He smiled and disappeared to his cabin.

"Ana, stop being over friendly with my staff, you are all ready in line for a spanking like you wouldn't believe, don't make it worse."

"Yes Sir, how mad are you right now?" She fucking went there...

"Palm twichingly so, I could literally spank your fucking ass red raw Anastasia, I don't need your smart mouth, just your honest one. Only you do this to me, make me angry sad and happy in one fucking breathe!"

"I feel the same about you, angry sad and god I want to... No, I'm not going there I see the look. I am going to fight for us Christian, you will love me again."

"That's a not necessary, because I already love you Ana, I just don't trust you right now and I can't see that happening any time soon."

"You will, I promise you over the next few days, I will earn your trust and I will never take your children from you ever again."

"We'll see Anastasia, we'll see, now get in the back with the twins." She smiled as I held her hand as she got in the middle of the seat. Yep, trouser action and the first in three fucking years, I thought the fucker had lost the will to live...

After our motorcade arrived at a local hotel, I didn't ask where, but apparently, it's not the best, but it was the only one they could empty in the time frame, the other guests were moved to a better hotel, and their stay in the upgrade was all paid for by Taylor. Uncle Donald used his presidential powers and made it happen. I noted Ana hadn't left the children alone as they sat in their seats; she was sat in the middle of them both, holding their hands and kissing their little faces. I wouldn't or couldn't separate them, even if I was mad at her, I couldn't punish them. I watched from the front seat as Taylor drove us there. I listened to the voices of my family in the back seat as Taylor stayed silent and we watched.

When we got there the awkwardness between Ana and I was apparent, I had Teddy in my arms and Ana held Phoebe, her parents and uncles distributed themselves on the middle floor, surrounding our suite, apparently we were sharing, as we still needed to talk. Security and the many teams of agents were spaced throughout the hotel; it looked like something from a disaster movie, organised chaos as Carrie shouted, as they headed through the next door to our suite. Taylor with the help of Carrie will go for clothes later on, fresh clothes for everyone in the morning. We carried our children to the hotels family sized suite, there is two bedrooms and a couch bed thing, it's not the best, but it is the safest.

"Mommy, I'm tired now." Phoebe declared, and just as Teddy asked for food, food I need to feed them I know they were looked after on the plane, Julie and the new girl cooed over them most of the time. Ana called down for several dishes from off the menu, plus warm milk for the children and two bottles of wine for us as, she said we would need it, as it's going to be a long night. When the food arrived, we sat around the table and I watched as they ate with gusto, this really pleased me, that they weren't picky eaters. I joined them in their mac and cheese, with sausages and beans, they like to mix and match, and again I was just amazed at the amount they had eaten. Ana then poured their milk into their Sippy cups and we each held a twin and watched as they drank their milk, finally they were fed changed and watered, before falling asleep in our arms. I am really enjoying this quiet time before the storm, I watch as Ana comes nearer to me, she smiles and had even more tears in her eyes.

"I never thought I would see them again, they said we were to be shot when the money men came back." She kissed our son and the tears flowed down her cheeks, as she leaned over and stoked our daughters hair. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be fine, but I don't lie, I can't, not any more, it's the truth or nothing, and being like that these past three years has alienated me from my family and staff, some quit and others stay around but hate me.

"Ana, you're safe now. Don't cry you will wake them, here put them on the big bed in here and throw the pillows around them. It's a fair tumble if they fall out of the bed."

"Okay, after you and Christian, thank you for coming for them."

"I didn't have much choice, and I only met them on the plane before take off."

"I know, but thank you for not, you know, blaming them."

"I don't blame them and I really don't blame you, not after hearing your story, but had you told me I would have disappeared with you, bought an island and we could have lived there free from worry."

"Really you would have done all that for a woman you knew one week?"

"I think so Ana, I really think I would have. We won't know now because you took that decision away from me." We placed them in the bed and we went to break bread and drink wine, or argue some more, who knows what is going to happen, but my questions need answering?

"So what else do you want to know?"

"I want to know everything, from you becoming an agent for the FBI, to the reasons again why you didn't trust me to keep you safe."

"Well, you know about the women, that were missing?"I nodded. "Well, the last one to disappear, we found out about, when her 'boyfriend'' phoned the tip line. Her then master, told me he had a tracking devise implanted in her, an actual pet detector rod in her shoulder, apparently she thought it was a birth control implant."

"I have heard it is done, and more than you would imagine, they take looking out for their pets to an all new level of crazy, some have a tattoo in their ear, or a tattoo somewhere that says property of and a phone number, like a dog tag."

"Don't, I have seen things and heard things I never wanted to hear again Christian looking for Isabel, anyway he gave me the information I needed and with the team at Quantico and my team in DC, we found her two weeks later." We had drained our glasses and I filled them both. "Eighteen months ago that was, we tracked her to the Mexican border, she was in a sack in a postal van and with her were three boys and two girls, all teenagers missing from the various neighbour hoods around New York. We saved them and returned them to their parents, from the description of the male kidnapper, we had a photo id done of him, and he was a known paedophile, but the woman and the girls were not his choice of playthings. So why take women and girls, if not for the sex slave trade, which was where I presumed they were going. We stumbled on the child trafficking, by sheer chance, and then they became the priority. It's a vile trade, and they are monsters each and every one of them pray on a child innocence and I will not rest until I get her, for me for you, for my children and for all the children they and she stole. We gathered from the woman Wilson was making this crossing once a month from different border crossings and from differing cities."

"How long did you chase him?"

"Wilson, I found out about him eighteen months ago and caught him and shot his balls off two weeks ago, god that felt so fucking good as I squeezed the trigger, and shit I swore excuse me for that. The children, had told me about a website they all used, and I was chasing an internet lead on Isabel at the time, one of the matches was the same Emmett Wilson, I'd happened upon months before. I still needed to find her, kill her and be by your side again, so I would go home, I'd sit and troll websites for The Ghost and Ball Park, Wilson's on-line name, he an interesting play on ball names, he used varying ball manufactures as pseudonyms too.

Christian that's all that was going through my sleep deprived brain, to find her and kill her, and all whilst feeding our babies. I'd sit with a laptop open; searching out missing women, hoping someone had saved me the job of killing her, that though seemed to end, the pets stopped disappearing at the same time Wilson became known to us as a person of interest? Eighteen long hard months ago, we made horrific discoveries, when we noticed children's disappearances started. We believe Amanda Edwards, was the last pet to be taken. Then young girls who looked like me, and boys who looked like you; their ages varied between nine and sixteen, had been taken and targeted, and all of them were at some point on a vile grab to order paedophillic web site, then we decided to use an old photo of me from my teens, to lure Ball Court and The Ghost; I wanted them to find me, I looked like their type, both as a child and a woman."

"Ana, Amanda was an old submissive of mine."

"I know, luckily you have my cousin on staff, and he confirmed your whereabouts when she went missing."

"I have someone watching me?"

"You do as luck would have it, Isabel Lomax, Leila Williams and Amanda Edwards were the only ones of the fifteen to disappear before I could get the rest to a safe house, and all the others are safe and well, though poor Leila hasn't turned up yet. As a matter of fact Christian, it was Amanda who was working with Elena, she got her to deliver Susannah's finger, she lived in New York at the time, she was the missing goon, she told me she had seen me in New York with her master, imagine my surprise with that one. It seems I am the 'club sub special,' the one that won their masters heart, in their weird circle I'm a super sub, ha if only they knew the real me and you back then! They meet once a year to celebrate your birthday by the way." I then take in she said Leila's name, obviously nobody has told her anything, of course, she hasn't been debriefed, yet.

"Ana have you asked your Uncle why they thought you were dead?"

"No, I thought they just presumed I was dead, because of where I was going and failure to communicate without a phone whilst locked in a root cellar, you know it made it wasn't possible to make the required six hourly call in, why did they think I was dead, you're right. They were very excited to see me, and Uncle David didn't say a thing when I did call, when we were back on US soil. Only that we were to get ourselves to McAllen, were a plane would waiting for us?" I sighed and explained why she was presumed dead,

"Ana, they were sent a clip of film, time and date stamped, it clearly showed someone like you, very like you, I might add having her brains blown out, not a nice thing to watch and in their grief, they assumed it was you who Isabel, The Fucking Ghost, had shot. I saw the clip and yes it could have been you, had you stood tall and fought as she pulled the trigger, that's when I knew it wasn't you, you Anastasia Steele wouldn't bow to anyone, not my Ana."

"Your Ana, you still think of me as your Ana?"

"I always will Ana. They then went into kicking my ass mode for watching it over and over, but it just confirmed to me, that the woman was Leila not you, Taylor agreed with me as did they when they watched the horror unfold on the big screen in the plane."

"They what, kicked your ass, as in actually hurt you, why, for what knowing it wasn't me? It seems I have some butts of my own to kick."

"No Ana, they thought I was just a twisted fuck, and given they knew about my past, they perhaps thought that was how I got my kicks, go easy on them. Now, tell be about my adoring fans then and this sub club?"

"Really, you want to know about them Christian?" I nod my head.

"Since Welch went, I haven't been able to find any of them and I know why now. They were hidden by the man himself, he's still not working for me again." Then it hit me, who alibied me, the new head of security is called Paul Simpson, is he a cousin, because I heard an uncle in the plane being called Simpson, "Gah, they are all being replaced, Ana!"

"Christian, they are not a threat to you, me or the twins; the subs were potential victims, and that's all you need to know why you were locked out, but before you go all deep and worrisome, as I know you will, I had them hidden as best I could, to save them from the same fate as Amanda and poor Leila. I met them all by the way and they all like, love or idolise you. I was sick the first time I did the talk, with the younger ones, because they were so in love with you, even now half of them would willingly sub for you. The older ones I was okay with, sort of they wanted to mother you, in their sick and twisted way.

They meet for your birthday, and they would swap notes and reminisce about the whips, chains and kinky crap. It was really funny too, seeing them, because they all looked like me but older. They wear their hair in a long braid, and wear your favourite clothes. Clothes you picked with them, or had Acton pick for them, and they all have an infinity mark and two hearts in the knot necklace they wear, they are freaky bitches all of them, and at the first years reunion, they sat me at the head of their table, we all looked like we were on a family outing. I have done lots of digging and you, you liar, you never swapped my darling Wanda for a red Audi, you bought me my own submissive red Audi, they were called by the clan, the submissive special, and by the way you own me another Wanda." Her mood begins to get more relaxed, the wine is making her this way.

"Would you have taken it?"

"Nope, I would not have. So where were we?" I filled her drink again and opened the bottle for me.

"Oh god, and that's all out there is it, you know, they all know, your father and your uncles?"

"They knew everything as soon as your plane wheels took off from Portland, on the way to Henry's funeral."

"Okay then, I think? More wine this is going down to easily."

"No, we have two little ones who can't have drunken parents, can we have water?"

"Whatever you want, Ana, just continue the story so we can get some semblance of sleep!"

"Do you sleep well, because I can't and don't any more."

"Me neither, it's been a long time since I slept all night or over slept."

"Can we finish this talk again, I'm really tired."

"Yeah, that would be good, where do you want to sleep Baby?"

"With the twins, I need to have them close by. The beds big enough for four, you on one side, me on the other, they can be our barrier. You and me are not going there again are we?" She almost started to cry again.

"Honestly, I don't know. I know I love you and I always will; but right now having an intimate relationship with you is way down the line. Maybe in time Ana, I can, I mean we can try again, but for now let's just be their mom and dad?" She looked so upset. I'd lied for the first time in three years; I could easily fuck her brains into next week, and slap her buttocks red raw, for the angst she has put me through. I just need to know, is she going to run again, because with this lot, they could be stolen from me and I'd never see them again? Losing her once was one too many times, but losing the three of them is never happening again. We undress and she wears my clean shirt and I sleep in a clean tee shirt and my shorts. We dim the lights low and each take our side of the bed with the twins nestled between us, our hand clasp together over them, and I finally sleep soundly for the first time since I left her in New York...

The Ghost's POV:

"Well what information do you have?"

"They escaped, they took the cars and are back in Texas. We were too late getting Jesus, to tell us where they were hiding them."

"Where did they go and why did nobody fucking stop them, we pay the federalizes enough to stop their dammed cars." I'm surrounded by fools.

"They saw you with the gringos and didn't wish to stop you, they knew you were busy. Our man at the boarder took a copy of their paperwork before he let them through and he saw them use the American border patrols phone, they have a plane to catch at McAllen, they are heading for New York, their flight plan says they take off soon, should we follow them to New York?"

"No, I know where they are going. I will take over. It looks like I have a few loose ends to tie up. Good work Carlos, your bonus for finding this out is not being fucking shot between the eyes for not finding Agent Steele, now find me a plane to get me there as soon as possible..." It looks like I am in for a very fruit full return to New York, a Grey couple of days in New York, yes that will bring a smile to my face... I'm coming to get you, your whore and your bastards, I may even keep the children as my little pet projects, now there's a thought... I get two Grey babies for the price of one, thanks to Uncle Mark I know more than they think I know the safe house in New York is all ready wired and the one I Brooklyn too... Watch out New York, Isabel Lomax is on her way to town, for a show down...

* * *

><p><span>Sorry they are shorter quicker chapters leading to the end of this story...<span>


	20. Chapter 20

As it has been pointed out, there are only a few things here very trilogy like, El James owns the rights to some of the names used, everything else is mine, if I wanted to do a ode to fifty I would, but it was done so well before... Everyone loves a billionaire love story... Read or not read, no comments or leave a review, like or dislike, it's all good just don't say anything about grammar. I'm fed up of writing I am dyslexic, get over it I have had too, I don't need to be told I make mistakes, **_NEWS FLASH_**, I know all ready...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Quick update<span>_**... Guest Troll... Quit saying I don't know about children **_I have had four_**...**_Unfortunately, its Christian NOT me Christine that has not had children... Google this if you want, 'over worrying parents.' I have had four got it? good_**... love you troll guest reviewers, as my nice guest says the twins are 2 years and 3 months Christian has been a dad for only a couple of days... I notice too, even though you are slamming me and my parenting skills lmao that you continue to read... JOG ON... I have found the delete button...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20: Aspen, snow angels and family:<span>

C POV:

I'm awoken with a finger jabbing my eye, when I open mine two pairs of grey eyes are looking into mine.

"Told you it not hurt..."

"Mommy said not's to wake him up..."

"I not ma finger dids..."

" Phoebe, he look real mad..." I close my eyes and listen to their voices, hushed mutters and sighs, Phoebe is the leader and Teddy, he seems a little quieter than his sister, she is going to be my Achilles Heel, she then laughs...

"No, see he asleep gain, you poked him with your finger now..." Oh hell no, the last one hurt.

"No, he shout, bear sore, gots sore head." Teddy really doesn't want to do the deed, and I am dying to laugh as, Phoebe seems about ready to start jumping on the bed, as her knees and tush move up and down.

"Bear, where a bear, we left our bears at home?" I can't pretend any longer to be asleep and as they get close to my eyes again, my arms sneak from under the sheet and as they do, I grab them both and hug them tightly, they scream, laugh and try to escape my grip. I wake up for the first time ever to being a father; fucking hell, this feels wonderful...

"Good morning sleepy head, breakfast is here, just how did they awaken you?"

"A finger press from our daughter, to my eyelid..."

"I was just seeing your eyes still gray Daddy."

"Are they still gray Miss Grey..."

"Huuh, they are gray Daddy Grey." I sit up and watch as Ana sorts out their breakfast plates and nods for me to bring them to the table.

"Did you sleep well Ana?"

"I did Christian, very well. Our children wanted feeding; I presume your breakfast requirements are the same, egg white omelettes, fruit, juice and strong coffee?"

"I like the odd pancake and bacon rasher too, but yes I eat whatever Gail provides for me."

"You still have Gail and Jason with you, I see you have Luke and Samantha too, I'm glad you kept them, they tailed me right to Uncle David and then nobody was getting to me." Now I feel a shit.

"Actually, I dismissed them, Taylor re hired them, I was distraught and stupid. I begged you to leave me Ana, I thought..."

"No more Christian, we can't turn back the hands of time. I don't want the twins hearing how stupid their dad was, and how selfish their mom is. I want to, if we can, work our way out of this quagmire of mistrust and hate we seem to have? Understandably, in your case, you missed out on more, I just missed you and the children well, they missed more than they ever should have, and for that, I am never going to be able to make it up to you, to them or to any of you. I should have told you, I know that now, one day you believe me, but for now, take your children to the toilet, Phoebe is busting to go, that jumpy up and down thing is normally your first warning she needs her potty, if we are travelling today, put them both in a pull up, please, accidents happen, a lot..." I sit and watch as she uncovers our dishes. She smiles as the twins go with me to the bathroom, when we have all finished with washing and wiping their hands, they hold mine and we go to show Ana their hands, wow they didn't have to be dragged kicking and screaming, I'm impressed.

As we sit down to breakfast, and we are joined by Taylor. Ana had ordered him to the room, she dishes him out some food, and he is about to refuse when Phoebe tells him to sit down it was rude to stand. He smiles that Elvis smile he has and eats. I indicate no job talk at the table. When breakfast is finished Ana takes the children to clean up, brush their teeth and change, she says she could be a while, apparently Taylor went overboard on little girl dresses, and Phoebe is loving them all, so much so she wants them all on at the same time. Teddy, he looked at his and wasn't that impressed. Ana smiles and I smile back; the ice caps are melting slowly. I know last night we simply stared at each other all night, my hand never leaving hers.

"Sir, New York is a no go, as is Brooklyn and Seattle, there has been unauthorised activity in neighbouring condos, homes or apartments, on checking Brooklyn there were motion sensors and attached cameras set to record to an outside source, as yet unidentified. They have used crawl spaces and roof tops to get in. I have taken the liberty of sending three undercover teams to each of the properties, and there is an Ana and a Christian in all three properties. We will be flying to Aspen, we have secured your parents home there and Elliot, Kate and Ava are already there on vacation.

I have sent the jet to Seattle and hired a plane to go to New York and the FBI plane is heading to DC with the guys and the third set of decoys, using a unknown alias, we are flying commercial, all be it we have had to book all the seats in first class, so there is less chance of them noticing that flight. We also are lead to believe a private leer jet left Quetzalcoatl International Airport, late last night, flight plan listed as a medical trip for a Miss Jane Doe, going to JFK, apparently a car crash victim returning home, the cover story didn't bode well with Welch. The tip line paid off too, we had a tip Isabel was heading to Brooklyn. The caller said they didn't want the Loca woman back, and told us where she was heading. I would guess they have had enough of her too?"

"Have the uncles been informed?"

"Yes and the airport is expecting them any time. However, as you and Miss Steele stated you needed time alone and you needed the extended break from working. Aspen would be easier for us to secure, your home there is all ready secure and there is only one road in and one out."

"Taylor, thank you, you are rehired, and I know I was an ass. I am learning to appreciate not everything you are told, do you pass on, and I guess you only do that for a very good reason. So with that said, rehire who you need hire for the bigger security team, just make sure my family are safe."

"Sir, that is all I have ever done. Miss Steele never told me where she was, she just said she was fine, nor did she tell me about the babies, or you would have been told. That must have been a dammed hard choice for her, not one I would have made, and seeing you with them and how good a father you are, well she must be feeling pretty dammed bad." I nod my head, I realise too, the choice was wrong, but it was one she thought was right for our children's safety.

"I don't doubt it; look make arrangements for Gail to be flown to Aspen. The pair of you need take it easy there, or you can fly home, crap, where is Gail, you said it wasn't safe at Escala?"

"She will be waiting in Aspen; your housekeeper wasn't expecting you, and is in Europe with her children, so Gail flew down this morning, to ready the place, and get the children suitable clothing and beds, she was a little shocked at the shopping list requirements. I will leave you and Miss Steele to tell her why."

"My parents were flying in at the weekend; please do not tell them where we are the weekend is soon enough, my mother will want to be there today too, and Ana and I need a few days, together."

"Given these past three years, and your need for seclusion, which by the way, they don't understand it, but they have respected your wishes. You need to get back to normal, they can no longer make do with the occasional grunt and visit from you, especially your mother, if you feel like this with your children, think about how she feels, you may be older, but you are still her baby, she had just got used to those hugs too."

"I know, but they wanted me to meet other women, and the last function we went to was the last straw, my mother foisting me off with her single colleagues all night." I sigh. "I know I'm a disgrace to them and a bad son. I know Jason I really do. I will make things better for them. You need to speak out more."

"Ha, and get dismissed more than four times a week is that wise Sir?"

"I always hire you back."

"You do that Sir..."

"When are wheels up?"

"Three hours, remember check in times and queues?" God, that's why I don't do commercial, he taps his nose, the bastard is enjoying this... He leaves and I go to shower and change. I walk in on Ana, fuck I forgot for a minute.

"Sorry, Ana I am so sorry..."

"Mom and Dad came for the kids, they used their door. Don't be sorry, you've seen it all before, well apart from this extra weight, weight I can't seem to shift." Is she kidding me, is this a trick question, because she is no bigger than she was the last time I saw her?

"Yeah, but it's been a while, since I saw so much of you..." My eyes scanned her body, my brain ticked and yep my dick twitched, actually more like he pitched tent...

"Christian, have you never been with anyone else?" Who, what, why did she ask me that? Oh god Ana, you were the first of many things for me and the first to break my heart, I couldn't do all that again, when I'd left her I swore never to fall so head first in love again. I need her so badly right now; I need to be buried deep within her, I need this pain to go away, the dull ache I feel seeing her again. Knowing that she fucked me over, and in some way, I played a part in her decision to do as she did; I walked away from her, not the other way around, so it was my fault too. I wanted to sex away the problem, I wanted sex, and I wanted intimacy and above all a good hard fuck...

"No, I didn't Ana. I work out a lot more run more and generally do a lot more of everything else, I have been celibate, for three years." My dick groans, well gets heavier and needier.

"Oh...?"

"Hu, yeah, it's been tough, you know how much I liked, loved and needed you, I craved the need for the closeness we had, the sex, the kisses the simple things like holding your hand and kissing those lips..."

I walk towards her naked body, that she hasn't once hidden from me, and as I do, she bites her fucking lip, my clothes come off... I'm being drawn in by her eyes and that body, I don't know where my make her suffer resolve has gone, but before I know it we are fucking hard in the shower, and its well over due. We grunt, kiss and hammer home our needs, with a caveman like lust, and as I have her hard against the tiles, she looks at me and smiles, and goads me into pounding harder, she screams at me for more, for harder...

"Punish me Sir..." I heard that right and as my balls swing under me, they slap her hard, fuck this I can do all fucking morning, I slam, pound, fuck, fuck hard, lose myself. I treat her to the hard punishment she seems to crave and bite her nipple as I do, I hold her hands away from my chest...

"Ana, you don't want me to punish you believe me, I'm fighting everything I have here not to hurt you..."

"Welcome back Mr Grey. Sir, punish me Sir, please I deserve to be punished..." I'm gone...

"I wouldn't say welcome back, just yet Miss Steele; your ass is still to be spanked hard."I drop her hands as I need and crave her touch.

"Really Mr Grey, what like this?"

She slaps my ass and as she does, I slam harder into her, slap, again and I pound harder and harder into her. Again, she slaps, and as she does, she bites her lip, that was like igniting a tinder dry bush with a match, and I let lose a series of hard thrusts into her, all whilst kissing her and biting her lip. I know she has come twice all ready, as she still grips me in her unique way as she does. I am close so fucking close, and as she slaps and grabs my backside, as she comes again, I slam so hard I hear her cry out.

"Yes, that's right; hurt me like I deserve to be hurt, fuck me hard punish me for the twins for being a bitch, Sir."Shit, I was too rough with her and as I feel my hotness enter her, I kiss her gently as I continue the slow upward thrusts, my god I won't be able to walk for the rest of the day.

"Is that all you've got, did I not hurt you Christian, did I not steal over three years of memory's?" She is goading me and as she does, something clicks in my head, a dormant cell ignites, and he's back. I grip her hands and pin them to the wall.

"So, you want hard, you wast forgiveness you want me to fuck you like a submissive, fine, don't look at me Anastasia. Take this you bitch; you fucked me over and for what fucking leaving you, for your fucking own fucking sake? You fucked me over you bitch, you will fucking never be able to give me your stolen moments with my fucking kids, you fucking bitch, you fucking nasty vindictive bitch, take this for taking my children away, you bitch. Fucking take this for taking this away from me and take this you selfish bitch, because I fucking love you Anastasia Steele and you fucking broke my heart..."

I couldn't stop the words from falling out of my mouth; I pulled hard at her hair and with each hard thrust into her, she rose a few inches into the air and gripped me tighter. I slammed hard into her over and over repeating the bitch thing over and over, and then as I came hard again, she cried out the dreaded word, red. My better judgement had got the better of me, she had remembered and used the safe word, and I'm thankful she had used it, or I never would have stopped. She was hung from my shoulders and her legs untangled from my waist, and as my body had her pinned against the shower wall, she cried, and I joined her. Our joint sobbing was emotional, we were raw, our thoughts were irrational and those last actions were, so deep and soul destroying. My head rested on her shoulder and hers was buried in mine.

"So, I have just had my first punishment fuck..." I looked deep into her eyes, they are filled with tears, what the hell did she goad me for, if she didn't want me to react that way?

"Ana, I'm sorry that was cruel of me I was..."

"...You were just nothing, you gave me what I wanted I deserved that hard fuck, it was well overdue Christian, I needed you to tell me, show me, hurt me, make me pay for what I did, and as you called me those things, it hurt. Now, can you put me down, please?" She wipes away my tears, my fucking tears whilst hers still fall freely.

"Ana, I'm a mess I'm sorry, but I love you what else can I say? I just needed you, I wish it hadn't been so rushed, so horrid, so, so awful, rough, wild and so hard, but I needed to own you and get you to feel what I felt disgust, hurt and the pain, and when you begged me to tell you and show you how I felt, that's when the words..."

"Christian, please don't cry, I am sorry and I love you too, so much so it hurt every time I thought of you. I always hoped you would be free, when I next saw you, but I also know a man has needs and that's what was killing me, about you and me, the great sex and your massive appetite for it. I was so sure you would go back to them again, back to being cruel hard and dark..."

"Ana, we were ruined by something so stupid, and as simple as not talking to each other, and listening Baby, you never fucking listened to me..."

"Christian, I'm sorry..."

"Ana I know Baby, I know..."

"Christian, that was amazing, it was more than I deserved, the bitch thing I really deserved, it hurt, but I deserved it Christian."

"That will never happen again, I will never call you that again, it was like a release though, as soon as I said it again and again, it freed the hate, from my thoughts, and it's all gone Baby, all of it gone, it was too hard hating you when all I wanted to do was love you. I will however, show you more of the tender love you deserve later tonight, I need to show you how much I love you, now get dressed, if I put you down can you walk?"

"Hu, you just about you fucked me into submission then..." She winked...

"Not quite Anastasia, but I will one day..."

"Where are we headed, and when do we leave?" I kissed her again and held her, she is still here and not screaming at me to leave...

"We are taking our family to Aspen, Elliot and Kate are there with their month old daughter Ava, they needed their alone time, my mother and the grandmothers don't leave them alone..."

"Oh Christian I missed it, them and their wedding, I'm a crappy girlfriend, mother, friend and everything else, I have been too wrapped up in finding Isabel and the twins to think straight, god for a supposed bright woman, I suck at friendship..."

"What wedding? They're living in sin and loving it, as to crappy friend, yeah I agree, one hundred percent, but you make up for it with being a great mom and a very cool super spy, my super spy and my children's feisty mom, Baby you are a wonderful mom."

"Really, you think I'm a wonderful mom, speaking about mom's what about yours?"

"Really, you want to know how Grace is, don't worry, you will see my mother and father soon, they will be there at the weekend, so we have a few days, to you know, settle our children in and meeting the family."

"Now I am actually scared Christian..."

"If I'm dealing with it they can too, are you okay? I mean I was rough with you, rougher than I needed to be?"

"Stop, you needed it, though the bitch comment threw me a little, but it was so dammed sexy as you said it, my brain wanted you to spank me and make me feel like I was being punished. I'm surprised you haven't found a club here and really had taken it out and me like the old Christian would have I mean. I'm sorry, what I did was unforgivable, how can you be so..."

"...Forgiving? I can be nice occasionally, and you're right, the old me would have enjoyed the punishment aspect of whipping you into shape, the new me is going to be a loving father and husband, and who says I won't tie you down, but not in the way you are thinking Ana..."

"You are getting married, we did that and you are getting married, but wait you said, you said there was nobody else, Christian you lied, that was cruel, that was..."

"...That was me telling you **_we_** are getting married and soon, Ana, I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I told my mother I'd met the woman who I'd spend each morning waking up to. I had asked you to move in with me, because I didn't want to not see you every morning, and then I intended to ask you to make it all legal, with the intended knee drop and the ring, after I'd asked Ray and your uncles on the camping trip, that Saturday. That was why I was so nervous of meeting them; I needed their blessing.

I still have the ring in the safe at Escala. I just knew I was running before I could walk, but you have been the biggest and best part of my life, ever and then literally I ran away from it all, from you and sealed my own fate, I realise some of this is my fault Ana. I know there are things we should have done differently, I should have stopped, I should have come to bed and made love to you, I should talked and ask you what to do, all the things we did rightly or wrongly, we did because we loved each other.

Ana I have never stopped loving you, but for now rehashing they whys and the what if's, is just us running around in circles, chasing our own mistake filled tails, and we are getting nowhere fast. I have decided to stop judging your foolish and yet reasonable reasoning's, for our miserable three years apart, I also realised that seeing you sleeping last night, with our children, was what I want every day and night. I can't lose you again; I won't lose you again Anastasia."

"Oh hell Christian, why did you ever think you hadn't got a heart?"

"Until I met you I hadn't, now I have and I don't want it breaking again, I love you, and for a bright and supposed crack ace spy thing, you really thought I meant I wanted to marry someone else?"

"Um... Well seeing as you put it like that then, I guess we could all get the same name."

"Really that's you saying yes?"

"That's me saying how soon..."

"Fuck me..."

"Yes please Mr Grey..."

As we seal our engagement with a kiss, I hold her tightly as we wash our sins away again. As we get ready, two little people appear at my side, I am thankfully dressed, as is Ana. They have two teddy bears, and are showing them to us.

"We left ours; Pappy bought us new ones see Daddy." I see the very fluffy teddies and look them over pulling the glass eyes and ears, just so there is no choking hazard.

"No ripped his ear off I spank you Daddy..." Really my daughter is gonna spank me?

"I not happy if you breaked him 'eva." Teddy inspects his bear...

"Daddy is just doing what I do Baby, making sure none of their bits are loose, and that they don't need to go to teddy bear hospital, okay?"

"Okay, that's all right then, do they need go hospital?"

"No Teddy they don't, they have very good eyes and ears to look out for you. Now where is Pappy?"

"Givin' you space..." Phoebe has re-inspected her teddy and shrugs her shoulders. "Bear fine, no spank, no naughty steps for you Daddy." I smile. With that, Ray knocked and entered our room.

"Sorry about those two, they were meant to be napping; you two will be the death of me."

"Ray, they were just showing me their teddies, thank you."

"We left their other ones at their Great Grammys place. They are still on their beds, and haven't moved. So these were bought to watch them." He winks and then I realise they are nanny cams, of some sort. Wow, he does watch over them. Why does that not surprise me, when that is all he has ever done for Ana?

"Can I have whatever it is you have shot into their moms, backside please?"

"Who says I haven't all ready thought of that myself. Now we have to be off in ten minutes, have you two come to some nice way of getting along?"

"We, or rather I have, and I need to ask you a question later, if that's all right?"

"If it's what I think, then the answers yes, as long as it's because you love her, and not just for the children, they will be going nowhere any time soon without you."

"Thank you Ray, I was going to ask you at camp, before my past imploded with my future. I will see to it she wants for nothing Ray, and both Ana and I have agreed that we both did what we did and we were both wrong and that we are no longer looking back but forward."

"See I knew you just need time, didn't think it would be done so quickly Son, but I'm glad you can see she loves you, she never stopped Son, she never stopped. With that said five minutes Annie five minutes..." I hear her call back from the lounge area and smile as she says yes sir...

Get down you are not in for more bedroom romps until tonight... My dick is alive and wants more, what the hell kind of a spell she has over me I do not know, but I am under it that's for sure. I also have Ray's permission to marry his daughter, I intend to do it Aspen and as soon as it can be organised. Phone calls are needed to be made...

As we drive to the airport, Ray gets word the girl was not in fact a Jane Doe, her parents were with her and that information was planted, to make us follow her trail. So where did Isabel go? Ana has been told everything, we no longer keep things to ourselves is the new Grey family motto, and she was informed on the drive here of the uncles findings. The children were with their 'unkies' in the front car, my eyes never leaving their sight, but things had to be discussed before we hit the airport.

"She will have escaped by boat, there are a million places between Mexico and New York she can stop off at, its how I would have escaped, as we will be watching airports, as she knew, thus her sending one team after the Jane Doe, thankfully the man tipping us off got one thing right. As it is she will be hard to find, they are probably using a drugs route, get Uncle Ed working the coast guards between Havana and Florida, that's the easiest pass of water between here and there to patrol, send over a the plane and do sweeps, but it's gonna be like looking for a glass fish in water."

"All ready on it Annie, and yep Ed agrees, that's the area he has been looking at. We need to catch the vile bitch, before we have to use plan B!"

"Daddy, Christian is not to be used as bait, I have vetoed that plan all along, and I will not lose him, not now, not ever."

"Anastasia Steele, soon to be Grey, you can't make that choice for me, I'm a grown assed man..."

"Who has just found his children; I want them to grow up with you not worship a six by four plot in the ground Baby, not now. I want them to have you for many more days and nights; I want you to see them go to school, graduate, get married have their own children and you can't do that if she kills you." She sobs into my chest, and I hold her tightly.

"Ana, I can look after myself and Baby I have you watching my ass too, and every top man this side of the Mason-Dixon line, watching yours, so we can do that if we draw a blank, perhaps use our wedding party, to lure her out, she will be mad as hell and perhaps off her guard."

"Our wedding, you want to try and get shot at our fucking wedding, fucking hells bells..."

"Anastasia Rose Steele, what your mouth before daddy pops you over my knee and spanks the shit out of your backside girl, watch the potty mouth." I laugh and then look at Ana, she is like a small child and very contrite.

"Yes Daddy, I'm sorry but it's a no go on that plan. Don't either of you even think of it, there will be no wedding if that's the case and you can hardly have a fu...Dging wedding without me...?" She is so cute.

"I meant dear Ana, to have a special party in Seattle, for invited friends and family members, after the wedding, when we go public about our wedding and family. Before we relocate to another country, or I buy that fudging island I promised..."

"Okay then, as long as every fudging guest has a concealed weapon and there are more security than guests then yes, I may approve that plan."

"Ana, it's all right, I want to see my great grandkids, and theirs if I live that long, I expect to die of old age, be old and gray and with you for many more days and nights too. Now shush, we are here. Operation Faux wedding is only to be used as a last resort. Okay?"

"Okay, who is coming to Aspen then?" She asks as I kiss her head.

"Your mom and dad, Uncle's Paul, David, Peter, Donald and our security; they will be in my parents' home, my parents will stop with us. The rest of their teams will fly home in three planes, to make it harder to follow us. We have had the planes watched and we know who is tipping her off at the airport, they have been fed the information we are heading to New York, to one of the apartments I own. Whoever is tipping us off has been pretty dammed accurate in the info he has been feeding us."

"She earns millions, so they want what she has, they hated her and feared her, and why they hadn't shot her between the eyes before now is a mystery. Anything can be bought for a price in Mexico, and I mean anything. I'd like to know how she does it and who she has in her pocket, and why they are in her pocket. I have a feeling it has to do with the girls that were missing, she seems to have been supplying someone with Leila and Amanda, and yes my lookalikes. Then there's still the hundreds of missing kids, I shiver thinking what has happened to the lost children. I will find them though or as many as I can..." I agree and hold her tightly as we make our way to the giant conference room at the airport, where Ana and I change clothes to match the ones of the three faux Ana's and Christian's!

"I don't like the look of those Christian's Christian?"

"Umm, my, my, my the Ana's though are nearly as good as my Ana." She punches me playfully, I hope.

"Say that again..."

"Nope... You may have broken my arm..."

"Say the my Ana part Dumbo..."

"My Ana, you are my Ana, my Ana, my Ana, my soon to be wife Ana."

"I like that even more... My Christian..." We snuggle with the children as we move to a smaller room and the groups take to their differing planes, they each have a dummy child with them, even we were not that stupid to have used a real child. We then go and blend in the first class departure lounge, none of us sitting too closely together, and the twins are asleep in their stroller with Carrie, it seems they are easier to hide and control in that? I also presume they do get tired and still use it, there are still more things to discover, I guess? I watch as our party board the plane, I am stood with Prescott and Ana is playing nice with Sawyer, a little too nice for my liking.

"Ana, my palm is twitching here..." I whisper...

"Stow it fiancé, Luke here is a hot surfer dude I picked up on Isla Blanca, he's a little harmless fun aren't you lover?" Luke shakes his head.

"... No Miss Steele, I am not having fun here, stop it the boss has suffered enough these past few years, quit whilst you're still ahead..."

"I like your new boy Anastasia; he speaks with great wisdom, now Luke unhand my fiancé..."

"I think Sir we are being watched, the guy at the security desk is making a call... Taylor, we have a situation..." He looks at the guy and goes to see what the problem is, he returns laughing.

"They were gonna stop Sawyer here for a cavity search, I had Uncle Donald flash a badge and they have told him you are in WHITSEC. He has stood down..."

"Hahahaha, oh god that is so funny Luke, the surfer dude is a drug mule kingpin informant!" Ana is laughing like I remember her giggle and her unusual snort. "Oh hell your face is hilarious, Luke..."

"Miss Steele we will fall out in a moment, really they think I'm a surfer dude drug mule, I feel hurt, and these clothes were bought by a moron."

"Hey that would be your moron boss, and I'm stood here too remember..."

"I notice you got normal clothes T."

"I came prepared, you were told to grab your grab bag, is it my fault you picked up your roommates bag?"

"Yeah well, I only realised when we were at the dammed airport, imagine my surprise when I got asked did I pack my own bag, said yeah and then she pulled out a fucking dress and six inch strappy heel's and a bright red wig and all her assorted feminine products..."

"Really Luke...?"

"Really Ana, she's under cover this week in a strip club, and she will be pissed off, she took my bag to work with her..."

"She could rock the body guard look if she plays it right." We didn't blend too well boarding the plane; we were all laughing too much. The twins were still sleeping when Ana and I took to our seats, their luggage and stroller were stowed and I relaxed as the cabin was secured. Nobody was getting past Luke, Samantha or Jason. I really did relax. Ana was by my side and was sat staring at Teddy; he was waking and grumpy on Rays lap. I placed him in the seat next to me, and as if connected Phoebe rubbed her eyes and looked sleepily around.

"We going to Sea Tattle Momma, Daddy is Sea Tattle nice?"

"It's very nice Sweetheart, but no we are going to play in the snow, build a snow man and have a snowball fight, would you like that?"

"Snowmen and can we make an Olaf, can we build a snow man?" I smile as she starts to sing... Ana laughs and sings along with her, about letting go... I have and now for the fun...

* * *

><p>sorry did't save changes in document bummer... repost<p>

so snowmen, fun time, family time, time for reunions, a wedding, snowmen snow ball fights and the phsyco, will she find them or will they find her...


	21. Chapter 21

As it has been pointed out, there are only a few things here very trilogy like; El James owns the rights to some of the names used, everything else is mine, if I wanted to do a ode to fifty I would, but it was done so well before... Everyone loves a billionaire love story... Read or not read, no comments or leave a review, like or dislike, it's all good just don't say anything about grammar. I'm fed up of writing I am dyslexic, get over it I have had too, I don't need to be told I make mistakes, **_NEWS FLASH_**, I know all ready... **_No digs at my apparent lack of parenting skills please: I have four... You know who you are guest reviewer.._**.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21: Married with children:<span>

C POV:

After just over an hour in the air, we land at Houston, I am expecting to queue for another plane only to see that Jason has hired a private jet to take us the rest if the way to Aspen, I have never been more happy to get in a plane, with just my family in it...

"Jason your pranks are not advisable..."

"Sir, I had to change the flights, when I realised the stop over time was too long. I knew the thought of the three hours in Houston were even more than my nerves could handle, let alone yours, Teddy and Phoebe would have been more at risk from boredom, than The Ghost." I shiver at the mere mention of her alter ego. Ana and I have been busy on the flight here, they know we intend getting married, but well I hope they like the next bit of wedding news as much as they did the first lot.

"Ray, Carrie, family. Ana and I have decided, we have rushed very rashly and very unlike either of us it has to be said, into getting married on Friday, we both know what we want, and it is what I have wanted for a long time. My parents arrive at ten, and we are getting married at two, I have a friend who is a retired judge and he will marry us there at the courthouse. We completed the application on line, on the plane here to Houston. We hope that all the family will be there at the courthouse in Pitkin to see us get married, the ceremony will be short and sweet, but when things have settled down and that woman is dead or imprisoned, we will do it for everyone in Seattle. Ana and I would have all ready been married now but for our stupidity." Ana holds my hand tightly. I need to breathe deeply and rein in my needs, and think of my mom and other family, because I want to rush over as soon as we land, and just sign the dammed papers and have done with it.

"Good, too much time has been wasted and too many tears have been shed. Plus, I don't have to wear fancy. Suits me to a T, but Ana do you not want a wedding dress and you know the fancy clothes for the twins?"

"Dad I don't want the trappings of the big white wedding, we will roll up get the paperwork done and go for a very expensive meal, my fiancé can at least splash the cash for that."

"Ana, your fiancé can splash the cash for lots more things, like taking all the ladies for their dresses and our children for the fancy clothes."

"I have money Christian; I still have the money from the Portland land deal. My folks put half of the money in the bank and it sits there gaining interest, I am a woman of simple means and I have a high paid job at the FBI Mr Grey..."

"My mistake, of course you can use your money, I was overstepping the boundaries again wasn't I?"

"Just a little Christian, just a little."

We are back in the air before the others have even checked in for their flights to where ever they were going, me, I'm flying my family to complete us... Ana and I tap away on the keyboards of our laptops as the children run my security and their uncles ragged... Hyper little cute things that they are. I keep stopping to just look at them and smiling... I wonder if the things I emailed Gail for have arrived, as soon as I knew Gail was going, I went into super crazed dad mode and hit my plastic hard, I await the fall out when we get to Aspen... Ana is beavering away on her laptop and I know it's not ordering ski wear... We have drinks and the children have their warm milk and sandwiches as I fuss over them, much to my securities amusement, I think I may have fired them all at one point again? As we land Ana stretches and fuck me I wanna do her right there on the fucking plane...

"Now where are these cars? I can't wait to meet Gail; Jason is she okay with all the extra work our sudden appearance has caused?"

"She has been waiting a long time to see the woman who changed our boss, she has help and everything is in place, did you not expect his Lordships plastic to have been used? Sir, the cars are here and there are four, Reynolds and the others arrive later tomorrow they are driving here, it is less airtime to hide and if those five hair assed marines pick a tail up god help us all."

"Jason they won't you only employ the best. Also, can I remind you both, that I am stood here? So my family are my priority and yes I may have seen to it their needs are met, oh sod it all, you are fired again Jason Taylor..." They laugh at me as I pick up my children and fuss over them. I am not letting poor Carrie and Ray get much of a look in, sorry folks these are mine for a while, and don't look at me like that Granny Carrie, I smile as she backs away... I watch as Ana stops that fucking ass from jiggling and she notices Uncle Donald on his cell phone... This doesn't look like good news...

"Uncle Donald what's the matter?"

"Nothing as yet, but her empire has crumbled in the short time between you escaping and apparently crossing the border into Texas, they thought you and she were one in the same person, she knew they would come for her and so ran like a thief in the night, with all their cash. The safe was empty and he was thought to have millions in it, so she isn't without funds or stormed her compound, her ex bodyguards and the new guy there, as soon as they heard she had fled. The Nuevo Leon Drug Cartel, have seized back her compound, her lover was a bigger and more powerful rival drugs lord, to say he was shocked to find his lover and her men had left him unguarded, came as a very big surprise to him, epic in fact. He was shot by her former body guards, and they have regained what was theirs, before she hooked up with him. Our informant is a man on the new guys pay role, and ours... They are celebrating, whilst he is getting us all the paperwork, this woman did nothing on computer, she didn't trust them or cell phones, she went old school Ana... That's why she was hard to find..."

"It explains the IP addresses, only being local café's then. She went old school, then so will we..."

"He's been sending the tips in and for good reason, because they wanted her out more than we did. She and the old guy have been holed up there for over two and a half years, drugged up and loved up in the bad way harsh and cruel the woman who was their last sex toy said. She said Isabel was way crazy and stupid these past few months, and changed her security, because the Mexicans he employed, were all loyal to him, and yet against her and wanted her out, the old guys security were bad ass, and she pissed them off by dismissing them and putting the new guys in. Their backer and major buyer here in the states, he shipped in Mark, and that was the beginning of their downfall. He also says she is backed by an American man, with plenty of money, no names were ever mentioned, so I am running down all Marks history now. He said that she only left to come after you baby girl, she left her maid and the sex slave there who spilled everything, she is madder than she has ever been..." I gulp as Ana takes it in her stride...

"I saw many people on the websites and from nearly every state in the US. That call narrows it down to fifty percent of the population." Ana stop with the whit; I think, but don't say, because she has her super spy head on.

"Ana he is taking the paperwork to the McAllen, the office will courier them here." Uncle Donald is still on the phone, talking to the guy, Ana and me at the same time.

"No, courier them to a third party drop off and then to another four should be good, change the packaging at each drop box and check for GPS trackers and bugs. Then send them to Christians company GHE, they can ship them here, or scan them and send them digitally, but I need her originals too, they will tell me her state of mind? I hope Bryn has the new software, and firewalls in place at GEH, as I requested?" What...

"Ana..." I ask like she has taken my control away from me.

"Do you still have Barney on the books, and with Bryn Welch back they can do the entire scanning thing can't they? Then get the originals here pronto yes?" I am stood gaping at my innocent little Ana and then at the twins; how can she be Super Mom and Super Spy all rolled up into my Ana?

"I guess so..." I say in a very inadequate voice. She is way smarter than me at all this shit, and then it hits me, as harsh as losing two years and three months with my children was, she did it for the best of reasons, I couldn't do all this and have all these people looking out for them. I hire people to do it for money, these people do it for love, a way higher currency and it is more personal than a financial reward, they have more to lose.

"So she has nothing left to lose, she is even more dangerous?" Ana asks her uncle and I see the wheels turning. Shit this made my dick twitch the last time she did this.

"Plenty, they have out a price on her head, dead or alive. Our man in there has all her child files and the women's files too, there is a USA connection Ana. He thinks the guy in New York. Our informant has been well paid by us too, he is stopping on there to help the bureau DEA guys there, as their mole."

"Get that paperwork sent to me as soon as possible. Uncle Donald, she is going to be making mistakes and reaching out, especially when she finds the imposters we placed in the buildings."

"There is no reason she will suspect anything, her spies have all turned against her and are on the new guys payroll, so she will be desperate to reach out to her guy here, when they can't deliver information. By now she will know the gateway back to Mexico is closed, which leaves Canada, her birthplace and yes her passports flagged, as is her description at the ports. If she gets to the US that is..."

"Ana, how the hell do you do this? I am amazed at how quickly you have worked this out, what you do and how you know what to do, Ana how?"

"Christian, this is what I have spent years doing. Don't fret; remember the chat and the ass kicking your security got, when I said I knew how to look after myself, please take it as read that I do? Come on; help me get the children in the back, have any of these got travel seats in?" Jason guides us to the Range Rover at the head of the queue. "Here Christian pass me Teddy please. He is going to be up all night, especially when they see the snow coming down, and Christian Grey, did you know its valentine's day on Friday?" God she is cute...

"I knew you weren't listening when I told you the date. Ana why do you think we are waiting, when we could just as easily do the wedding tomorrow?"

"You're parents are not here until Friday, that's what I thought?"

"Yes, they come for the snow, skiing and the valentine's day ball here, they come every year so it won't arise suspicion if they are being watched, besides I have upped their security too."

"Oh have you been to the last three?" She asks, does she still not believe me, about my celibacy? I lost her, my one true heart and didn't want any other woman, dear god losing her broke my heart.

"No, I haven't spent much time with my family, if truth be told, I became a little bit of a recluse. Keeping myself to myself, working and working out, day in and day out. At one point I was so low I was thinking of selling everything I had and just sailing away into the sunset."

"Christian, I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be Ana. We just keep rehashing this crap and feeling shit again." Just then a finger came to my mouth.

"Daddy you gonna hafts to sit on naughty step..." Teddy looked at me and shook his finger at me.

"Two times Daddy and times out." Phoebe and Teddy it seems were now wide awake, as it seems they heard that I was cussing. Wait till they meet Elliot, he swear all the dammed time.

"Daddy thought you two were fast asleep, sorry." They are shaking, so I grab two blankets and wrap them each in one, we were not prepared for snow.

"It's cold Daddy. Mommy, is this where Olaf from?"

"Ana, who is this Olaf, and why do they keep mentioning him, is he an old friend?"

"Yeah, I saw him a lot, the kids love him. He is so much fun to watch."

"Ana, you said there had been nobody else."

"And... Mr Grey there hasn't. I guess you haven't watched the film Frozen have you?"

"Is he in that, this guy?"

"Yeah, he is an animated snowman with a carrot for a nose and twigs for arms. The kids favourite sing-a-long movie has been that for a while, shit you have been under a stone."

"Awes Mommy saids a bad word..."

"Sorry, but Daddy has never seen Frozen, should we let him watch it tonight?"

"Yeahhhhh..." I guess I am getting acquainted with Olaf, god do I feel dumb. The twins screams of joy bring laughter to both Ana and I.

"Right is everyone in? Get us home Jason..."

"Sir..."

"Jason, it's Christian, the children think you are daddies friend, so from now on its first manes only."

"Si...Christian we are all ready, strap in there is fresh snow on the roads. Excellent skiing conditions are expected for tomorrow too."

"You gonna build a snowman wif us too Jasnon." Phoebe asks Jason; his face is a picture as she looks and flashes that mega watt smile of hers.

"I am Miss Phoebe, my daughter Sophie is here for the week. I am sorry, Christian but it was my week off, Gail and she arrived yesterday."

"That's fine, we sprang this on you. So how old is she Jason?" Ana asks...

"Nine going on ninety M... Ana. She, Gail and I will be in the cottage, along with Luke, Samantha and Reynolds the other guys are in the Greys staff quarters."

"Christian, how big is your place here?"

"Ten bedrooms and I have a staff cottage with five rooms."

"Christian that's huge again, just for you?"

"Ana, I bought land and then built the house first. We had family vacations here all the time, but we always stopped in the hotel here then I bought the land and well when you see it you will see what we built, we still keep the hotel rooms on too, for security or drunken stop over's after the ball, you know Mom and her cocktail hours! Anyway, Mom and dad had their own home built next to mine, that has seven rooms, with underground staff quarters, and then Elliot built his place on the land at the back of mine. I gave it to him as a gift, when he and Kate got engaged. Theirs is cosy, and it's just got the three bedrooms. My home here, is used in the main as a corporate retreat, for schmoozing clients, and for my senior staff to use..."

"We are honoured then?" She smiles as she says it.

"Nope... You are family Ana. Jason I am sorry I forgot about poor Sophie, make sure she is included in all our activities, and Gail too. We can all help with the cooking." He is in for a shock and awe surprise later...

"I don't think that will fly with Gail, you and she didn't speak for a week when you ruined her expensive saucepans and threw them away because you couldn't get the burnt eggs from them. I will give you your due Christian you tried every pan in the apartment before you called it quits and ordered take out."

"I got her two new sets to replace them, said I was sorry and haven't touched the new set ever, besides I wasn't rummaging in the dammed bins for the dammed burnt pans..." I looked at the twins. "Sorry I will sit in time out when we get home, Daddy is sorry for using a bad word." Crap fess, their mother is laughing. "Ana, palm twitching..."

"Wow, I can imagine the carnage, really you couldn't get a scrubbing brush to the pans? Best you keep away from my pans then."

"Ana I thought you would come and live with me at Escala?"It seems we have issues all ready...

"The twins need a backyard Baby and room outside. I would presume they just have a balcony there?" oh crap, my dad head is right up my ass, hello colon...

"Shi...I mean I didn't think. I have other properties that are part of the real estate holdings I own and a fixer upper on the Sound I was going to knock down and build my dream home on, it's got room for the Phoebe and its own mooring and boat shed attached, that has a meadow and room for a couple of staff quarters. Whilst we are here I, sorry we will look at them all, the one on the Sound though is very dated; I have the photos and the drawings for the proposed new house there, you can look at them Baby and it doesn't have to be Seattle it can be anywhere."

"Okay then, so it's agreed the skyscraper in the sky is too dangerous for the twins? Christian when you see them in all their glory you will realise why they need the outdoor space. So, Elliot and Kate on the scale of one to ten, just how much are they pissed off with me?"

"Mommy..." Phoebe wags her finger, my precocious two year old is just like my sister, whom she hasn't yet met, Mia and she are so alike, it must be a little girl thing.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, it's just grownups do cuss a little, I will try to stop, its Daddies fault." I smile as she pushes my shoulder from the back.

"To answer your question Ana; you were in the high fifties, it went down a notch after they had Ava, for like a week, then it went back up because you hadn't seen her."

"I had to make a clean break, from everyone, including Kate, she doesn't do covert opps well at all."

"Jose?" The would be tongue tickler...

"You remembered him? I haven't seen him since that night way back when you rescued me. He I never talked again, so thanks for rescuing me Christian, and stopping with me and for giving me the world." Good, because I haven't found that fucker either.

"It was my pleasure, it seems our worlds are fascinated by the snow Ana. Skiing is out of the question, but I'm sure we could build Olaf and do some sledging, do you want to do that with Daddy?"

"Yeahhhhh, Olaf..." They sing song together...

"I love to ski, can we take the children in those cute sledges mom's and dad's pull behind them?" Ana asks.

"I guess we could, that's a great idea, Jason can you look at getting a couple for the house? I think there are skis of Mia's here, and numerous outfits. It should be fine, as long as we are not papped, I would love to stay off the grid at least for a couple of weeks."

"Well then, a husband and wife with their two children will not be mistaken for the great mogul Christian Grey, will he, especially with the face fluff you have going on. Christian, don't shave it off, and you will be able to blend in better with us ordinary folks." Ana laughs as she rubs my face. Ha, just wait till she feels it on her pussy later I bet I can make laugh more. "It suits you in a sexy way Mr Grey!"She winks...

"Sir, Miss Steele has a point, everybody sees you clean shaven, suited and booted, because even here you shave."

"Okay, if Jason says it's okay, and my fiancé says it's okay, than I guess the beard stays. Besides it will keep my face warm and gives me an air of mystery; which means Jason, you have to change it up too, you need to really look casual, and so in the spirit of going incognito, don't buzz cut the hair, less facial shaving yourself. If they see you with me, then all my lack of shaving was for nought..." I laugh as I say it.

"Sir, I could just send you out with Luke?"

"Oh, go on Jason, I wonder what you'd look like in a wig?" Ana pokes Jason in the shoulder and he laughs.

"M... Ana. I will just wear a beanie hat and scarf, I can blend if I have too." The gates come into view and my hillside hideaway will be soon in view...

"No, you have fun with Gail and Sophie. Look we are here." I say as Ana stares at the gates open and we swing into the driveway, good the grounds man has salted the road, or Elliot did...

"Christian, this is like a Swiss Chalet Hotel, oh wow, it's beautiful, look at all the icicles Phoebe, look Teddy aren't they pretty?"

"Momma they, big."

"Tomorrow, how about we have them cleared Jason, I'd hate for them to snap off and hurt anyone." I eye the children... The thought you have to put in with small children is amazing, but it's not like they won't be out of my eye sight or hearing range for a long time, this raising children thing is mind boggling...

"I will see to it Sir, I mean Christian." He still hasn't got used to the informality I want around the twins. "Your brother is walking over Christian." I look over as Jason says it and watch as he walks towards the car. I climb out and embrace him tightly.

"Lelliot, it's been a long time..." He hugs me back and I can hear him sigh. "I'm sorry for being a dick..."

"Aww, Daddy said bad word Mommy..." Elliot loosens the grip as he hears Phoebe speaking, or more specifically, the daddy thing! She is passed to me by Ana. Jason has rounded the car and taken Teddy from his seat and I help out Ana, who takes Teddy from Jason and smiles. As our family group form around Elliot he steps towards Ana and gives her a hug.

"Welcome back Ana, no mistaking who the daddy is, wow, hello youngsters I am Uncle Elliot, who are you?" Okay that was easy, too easy. Did they know; Kate was her best friend after all?

"I am Phoebe, he is Teddy, Daddy who..."

"Uncle Elliot is my brother, as Teddy is yours baby, he's my big brother. Come on get inside please can Kate and Ava join us?"

"Yeah, she is sorting the Princess's food out and coming over, she is going to be either really pissed or really happy, can't figure her out yet. Ana can I take my nephew he's a looker. Hi little guy, how about we get you inside? I was hoping your daddy was coming, when I saw Gail and Sophie roll up and a truck with all sorts of crap follow her in. I see why there was so much now."

"We are on the run Elliot, and well we have tales to tell and I'd rather do it when these two are asleep, they have big ears and are really quite bright." I joke as he walks with my son up the steps, he keeps smiling and looking at me and then Teddy, tell me about it...

"My ears not big Daddy..." Phoebe and her mother have the same pout, and I love it...

"Point in question, made..." I hug Phoebe and hold Ana's hand as we head in. "Welcome to our Aspen home Baby..." I lead them into the house, and the warmth hits us right away.

"Wow, I mean wowsers Christian, this is beautiful. New York was so elegant; this is so charming and relaxing. Let the twins down and run around they have been cooped up all day they need to run some of that energy off." Elliot lets Teddy down and sighs as he does, I know Ell, I know. Phoebe joins her brother and they do that cute half walk half run thing they do, and run straight into Sophie.

"Hello Sophie, where's Gail?"

"I'm here Sir... Who... I mean sorry, heck, oh wow, I mean, Sir, I mean, wow these are your children, these are definitely your children, wow, I mean sorry Sir, I mean..."

"Gail, yes they are Phoebe and Teddy, this is Gail and Gail these are mine and Ana's twins..."

"Hu..." I laugh as Gail looks puzzled, and then Phoebe looks at Gail and then runs back to my legs.

"This lady looks after Daddy sweetheart."

"Mummy do that now..." I agree she certainly will...

"She will help Mommy, and Sophie here is Jason's daughter."

"Okay..." Sophie smiles and kneels down in front of Phoebe and is joined by Teddy, Jason and I watch as our children bond.

"Hello, I'm Sophie. Pleased to meet you. I have been helping Mama Gail get your room ready is very pretty, and full of toys; do you want to see it, with me?" I nod as Gail shrugs her shoulders.

"Hu, you really have twins Sir..."Gail is still shocked and Phoebe is being so shy... "Jason, we will be having words later, twins, Christian has twins and you didn't tell me!" I do hope Jason isn't made to sleep in the dog house... Sophie smiles as the twins hold each other.

"Come on hold my hand, it's up these stairs. Mr Christian, can they climb stairs, it's only they have no gates on them and they are wooden and if they fall..." Like father like daughter, she has found flaws all ready with the house. I have a man coming in to baby proof the house, hey, what do I know of these things? Tiny hands wander they open doors and cupboards, they fall downstairs and they catch their fingers in doors. Ana smiles.

"They are very good on stairs, they need their hands free and they mountain climb them, I stand behind them or someone does, and they come down them on their bottoms. Their door will need a safety gate, as they are not used to the house. Thank you Sophie, go with her please, Daddy and Mommy will be right behind you."

"Soppy, can you picked me up." She looks at me for advice; she is too small to pick Phoebe up.

"How about I pick you both up and we see your room with Sophie. Gail did you kit out Sophie's room, and see to her clothes too?"

"I put it her snow things and warmer clothes on my personal card Sir, she is Jason's daughter, however, she is in need of a few things to cheer her room up a little, which we were going to do tomorrow, now you have given her, her own room here. I didn't think it appropriate to use it on things for her."

"Point taken Gail; however, you are here for quite a while, and are here staying as family, not my employee, so please let me have the receipts. You coming here has saved me a lot of hassle Gail; and have everything Sophie needs charged to the staff card too. She is here for a while, her mother has agreed to the extended stay. Did Jason not tell you her mother has an all expenses paid world cruise to go on and will be away for two months, she will have a tutor for three days a week whilst we are here, and go to school from wherever we are in Seattle?" All point I knew Jason would agree with, he gets daddy time. I am turning softer now I am a father... I also realise the time I have robbed from him, his Sophie time...

Her face is a picture, as is Jason's, it seems I owed him an extended stay with his daughter, and I had arranged with the former Mrs Taylor to cruise the world, and it cost me a fortune in accommodation, flights, spending money and clothes, but every dollar was worth it seeing their three faces. I owe them both so much, especially for them keeping me off the dark path I wanted to head back down.

After a week of drinking and contemplating hiring a new sub, just to beat the fuck out of, I was read the riot act by Gail, she slapped me stupidly hard across my face and was told to man up, and find Ana, she hadn't even met her, and yet she knew I needed her, loved her and missed her. The first thing I did on my road to redemption was rip the playroom apart. That was the best thing I did, I worried them when I locked myself in there. However, from the cameras in there, Jason knew what I was doing was needed, because I was dismantling everything that had lost me the best thing, and it needed to be gone. The room is now totally redesigned and has its walls down and the windows are back in; it is now a glorious cosy sitting room. Complete with views I have spent hours watching, as the world pass below me wondering where she was, and it is where I spend the nights playing my piano, because I couldn't sleep without her by my side...

"Sorry Gail, I was just remembering things, now, these ugly men behind me all need beds for a few nights, so will take a lot of looking after." I introduce them and then take my children to see the room, by my bedroom here. As we climb the stairs I hear Elliot and Ana talk, I open both of the solid wooden doors to my wing and listen...

"So, what else did you get up to in the three years you were incognito then? Besides having those two cuties?"

"Lot's but can we save it for later, the children think I work in a library?"

"That sounds like the job for you, I await the tale eagerly, but here's a heads up, Kate is really P.I.S.S.E.D.O.F.F with you, please tell me they don't spell as well as they talk?"

"No, but give it a couple of months... Elliot, they talk as well as they do because they have a constant supply of adults around them, there isn't a lot of child contact apart from the parks we go to. They listen and pick up things too, so no cussing, Phoebe here has the ears of bat and she likes to scold for bad language..." As Ana explains, why my very intelligent children speak as well as they do, to a very impressed Uncle Elliot...

"I don't Mommy; you says I got cute ears, Daddy tell Mommy, I gots cute ears..."

"Yes Phoebe, you have very cute ears."I say as my daughter makes Ana's pouty face...

"God she is so like Mia... I swear they may not share genes little Bro, but heck she is so like her, she is here Friday with the oldies, Mom and Dad, who would be here right now if they knew about them, I gather that's not being done before Friday...?" Elliot asks as we climb the stairs En Masse.

"Yeah, and its right before Ana and I get married, at the courthouse Friday afternoon."

"Whoa, are you doing that on purpose? Granny T is all ready having a blue fit because I haven't put a ring on Kate's finger, to match the Hope Diamond, she already has on. Mom will be, well I don't know what she will be? Other than happy to see her grandchildren and yep, and I know there will be a good reason for their sudden arrival too, and us being kept away from them.

Though, be warned Ana, she will be mad as hell to have missed, what, are they just over two, and she is just finding out about them? All I am saying, warning even, is expect fireworks Ana, whatever the reason she will be so pissed off! Imagine how much she cares, then wonder why I have had to bring Kate here to escape them! Crap, just wait until she sees two mini Christian Greys, three years between visits is a bit too long. So Miss Steele, we will wait until KK gets here and then it means you only have to do the explaining the once." I smile as he hugs Ana. Sophie is smiling as she opens the door...

Christ Ana's face is a mad as hell... I went over board... I have fucked it up... I am a dead man walking... I...

"Christian, this is beautiful, thank you Gail, its perfect, there's a tad too many teddies and dolls though; I guess two birthdays and three Christmas's worth by my reckoning. What do you think Teddy and you Phoebe, what do you say to Daddy and Gail?"

"Thank you, is that my big girl Pwincess bed Daddy?"She asks as I place her down. Teddy looks over my shoulders, at the cars and the train set. Phoebe sees the doll house, the mini kitchen, and all manner of kiddie things the dammed store covered, because it is all in here...

"Thank you, is that my big boy bed Daddy, the car?"He too is let down, and as they go and explore Sophie is dragged to the middle of it all, it seems Phoebe and Teddy have a new friend...

"They are in cot beds at home; they were due the upgrade later on. Thank you Mr Grey..." Ana likes it thank god for that, I thought she was gonna grab the twins and leave me, well for a minute anyhow...

"You like it really? I mean I just ordered it, Gail saw to its placement and our room is right next door Baby. We even have a camera over the doors and the windows, and the windows are one way glass too, so they can see the snow and nobody can see them. Oh and they are locked automatically from the security room, and we have a remote in our room, did I go overboard?"

"Just a little Christian and I know why, so you are excused, they have a ton of stuff at home too, but I guess we will have to relocate and get the cleaners in to move it...?" I saw that done on a spy film once, a woman went shopping and whilst she was out the FBI moved her out...

"Wow Son, even we can't work this quickly. I guess you can do this with all the connections you have and money talks, because here it's running away with you? Good job, now Pappy's Little Peaches, you sit and play a while in here with Sophie, whilst Pappy, Grammy and your unkies all get settled in, okay?"

They nod their heads, as Gail shows the others to their rooms; Ray and Carrie are on this level too in the other guest room. Carrie is in awe of the place as is Ray and I feel proud knowing I have shown I can provide a safe home for them, and for however long we need it. Carrie and Gail go to see to the evening meal, whilst I show Ana to our room. I sweep her up into my arms and open the door.

"I love the view from this room, you get the most wonderful view of the Ajax Mountains from here, with a perfect view of the sunsets and rises here from the balcony. My 'wing' if you will, is in the eaves of the house and I have a solid door locking off this level, these were always meant as my private spaces here. This too, is the most secure part of the house and has never been part of the stays I offered at my home here." I place her on the bed.

"Well, I can honestly say I love the house Christian, do you use it a lot?"

"No, for skiing mainly, it's registered as a corporate retreat, which is what it is most of the time, and I offer a week's stay here, once a year, as a prize at my mother's charity event, Coping together, It doesn't appear on paperwork anywhere as one of my homes, so hopefully she won't know about it." Her face is angered again, way to ruin it Grey... "Elliot built it, and the others on the plot, he is very talented. Now, we can't unfortunately christen the bed, but later it will be. I have a feeling Kate will be here as soon as she can be and we have the sorry tale to tell again, but this time know I am happier now than I was two nights ago. So, we get to do the Après Ski thing, you know, all this snow sex and steamy kisses, we may never want to leave this bed Baby. I love you Ana..."I kiss her deeply and as she pulls away she blushes...

"Umm now there's an idea, I love you too Christian. Thank you..."

"You're welcome, there are some clothes in your wardrobe, I had Ms Acton send you, Carrie and the children some warmer clothes, and yes you have to keep them, and yes I have been over generous, and no I am not taking them back, and no we are not arguing about it. I believe you will like them... I will be running security through with the Uncles, Jason and your father." I place myself over her body on the bed and kiss her again... Big mistake...

Ana's POV:

As Christian leaves our bed, after failing miserably to leave because of my need to elevate the erection problem he got as he climbed on the bed, and boy what a nice time was had, oh boy, that was the gentlest time we have ever made love, well, apart the first time we ever made love. He left with the promise of more of the same later. God, I have had a three year drought and now I am in a Tsunami of sex and the need for more... I grab a quick shower and as I finish changing, two little monsters and Sophie come in. Phoebe is in a pink princess gown, complete with wand and crown, which I check is not really fudging proper diamonds, they aren't thank god, and Teddy looks like Woody from Toy Story, complete with the cute hat, and he has with him Woody in his arms, whilst poor Buzz is being dragged along...

"Can I take them down stairs Mrs Grey?"I smile as I hear her call me Mrs Grey, and my heart flutters.

"Sophie, please call me Ana. Yes darling, but can you make sure they go down on their bottoms; Teddy may try to flip over and scoot down on his belly, feet first. Just stand in the middle of them both and you two do as Sophie says, and take it slowly. They are bigger stairs than we have at Pappy's house, remember the last time you went too quickly and we had to go to hospital with a banged chin Phoebe, so remember Theodore Raymond, no funny stuff, one way all the way down please." They all ran off; but were stopped in their tracks suddenly, as I shouted for them all to walk... I needn't have worried, because Christian was coming to get us, as Kate had turned up.

"She is a little excited Baby. Elliot has told my new girlfriend was here and she saw their stroller, so she knows something is a foot, but not that it is you... Are you ready for KK, because she is chomping at the bit to see who my new woman is...?"

"Ha, new woman I'm just the same as I always was."

"Nope, you have two little things called our children, this time around. So, let's get the screaming over and done with and meet Ava Anastasia Grey..."

"She gave her my name?"

"She did, it was a killer for me at the time, but seeing her little face, well she deserves it, as Kate said, as Ava was her best girl, she named her after her grandmother and her best friend..."

"Oh..." I cry because I realise I fucked up... Big style... Me, and my 'I know best attitude' well I realise now it really sucks... I followed Christian downstairs as Sophie watched the little ones bum shuffle down the stairs and as predicted the toys were left on the steps and Teddy rode backwards down, getting there way ahead of us... We heard the voice of Kate before we saw her, so no change there then...

"Fuck me, that's a miniature of your brother, who the fuck did he knock up and when? Ana can't have been gone that fucking long..."I stepped around the staircase as Christian grabbed Phoebe who was about to put her yet introduced Aunt Kate, on the naughty step...

"Do you kiss your baby with that potty mouth...? Really KK, Christian never cheated on me and as you can see, he is happy, now watch the mouth or Phoebe here, well she may bring out the much threatened soap bar out to wash your potty mouth all clean..."

"Fuck me Ana, Ana is that really you Ana, Ana, oh Ana, you cow, you absolute fucking cow..." I am near on football tackled against Christian and Phoebe, and as her tears flow she thumps me several times, I just hold her as she cries and as she does Christian and Phoebe step aside. She then sees Phoebe. "Wow two, you had twins and you are here and oh god Elliott..." She passes out and I grab on to her tightly...

"Kate, oh heck what the hell did I do?" I pick her up, and carry her to the seating area, by the fire and see Elliot dither about the baby or Kate. "Don't worry I have her Elliot, this is not unusual for me, carrying her home. Christian, please get her some sweet tea, this is going to be far worse than telling you..."

* * *

><p>So there is a lot of talking to do again, grandparents to meet and Olaf gets introduced to Daddy Grey...123 let it snow... Let it snow... Thank you all you newbie's... thank you for the add...Please tell me what you think in the little comment box pleaseee... whiny moment...<p>

Oh and they do have a quite wedding hint over with...

Coping Together though, ha, that's a whole new ball game...


	22. Chapter 22

All rights to the fifty shades thing used characters and plots are property of EL James, but as this story is mine and is not like the fifty shades series at all... If you want fifty and the originality read them again lol...

* * *

><p>Troll alert I now know where the delete button is... As you know this is coming to an end it was only meant to be a one shot... Lol<p>

* * *

><p>NOW... I messed up... I called their daughter Phoebe Grace, then dropped the Phoebe, re wrote the chapters and she is back to being Phoebe... derrr...<p>

Anyway enjoy xxx Thanks for all the comments and the PMS... XX

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22: Kate vs. Phoebe:<span>

Ana's POV:

As I slap Kate's face gently, to bring her around, Phoebe shouts at me.

"That not nice Mommy..."

"I am trying to wake her Baby Girl."She has now climbed on the sofa, and has made her way to the top of Kate's head and is looking at sleeping beauty, as I gently tap her cheek again.

"Not's like that, like this..." And before I can stop her poor Kate gets the Phoebe finger wake up prod...

"Fuck me..." It seems it did the job... "What the fuck... Ana this child of yours is a devil..."

"No I's not; I Phoebe Grace Grey. You has two times says naughty words, no more or naughty step lady...!" She points at Christians staircase. "It right there lady..."

"Phoebe, this is Aunty Kate. Say hello, she will stop swearing. If not she sits on the step."

"Like fuck I will..."

"Aww, you naughty." She waves her finger at Kate and Christian swoops in to rescue her before Kate loses it with his daughter.

"We watch our language around the twins; they do not like bad language."

"How's that working out Grey, has she got an f... Has she got a swear jar for swear dollars, 'cos with you and Elliot she could pay her college tuition fees..." She laughs.

"Well Kavanagh, if you contribute there's her University paid for too, you make Elliot's construction crew blush woman." She gives Christian the finger.

"So explain where you have been, how these two mini Greys got here, and why the hell you disappeared and Little Phoebe, hell is not a swear word, it is where I have been to and back to find your mommy. I swear Ana a post card, a quick phone call, you know to me your best friend would it have killed you? My mother has been ill with worry, I was sick wondering where you were and Christian, as much as we grate on each other's nerves, about who's fucking fault it was, that poor guy, well, I swear I never hated anyone as much as I did you for running out on me, and him..."

"Aww... Mommy she said rude word gain."

"Christian, can you see if Gail has milk and cookies for them, please or Pheb's is going to march Kate to the step in a minute?"

"Yes dear, come on Sophie, bring Teddy with you please?"

"Okay Mr Christian, come on Teddy, we are having cookies and milk." Sophie tries to lift Teddy.

"Yeah... Cookies Pheb's, Daddy I want ups and Soppy wants ups too." Christian gathers all three in his arms and man handles them to the kitchen, as Jason follows.

"Ana seriously where the fuck did you go?"

"Away, I had things to do and that woman to find. I joined the F.B.I and have been looking for her, and it wasn't safe. Then when I found out I was pregnant, I wanted to come back, but can you imagine Christian, we were together a week and I was suddenly pregnant with his child?"

"He was so hurt; he would have welcomed you back, even if you came back with twenty kids in tow..."

"I know that, but what you don't know is she managed to find me, sit down Elliot, please?"

"Okay, but we are pissed off Ana..."

"I know, but I had my reasons, and they are in there with their father because of what I did and not dead, because she knew where we were, and she sent a death threat, even Christian isn't aware of how close she came to getting to us, she found the hospital I had the twins in half an hour after I had been flown out by helo. He thinks the letter went to the house, but it didn't it came to the hospital attached to a wreath, the same wreath Elena sent to Christian."

"What, the same nutter is still after you?"

"Yes, what did Christian tell you?"

"That he left you in New York and flew home to Seattle, but by the time he had turned around to fly back, you had gone and the tail he had on you lost you. He said something about an Elena's nutty daughter looking for you."

"Nutty daughter? Try psychotic Christian hater; child trafficker, slave trader, drug dealer, Mexican Warlord Cartel Leader and all round crazy assed bitch, who I might add found me when all Christians millions couldn't, so you see even with all my connections she found me."

"So, you really were running for your life?" Asks Elliot.

"And for the sake of the twins, they have a price on their head. Well one of them has or had, that's a long story too, we had to cover up the birth and invent a death of that child, because she only knew about the one child."

"Fuck me Ana..." I told them everything and about my last week in Mexico. Ava started to cry, and I asked to hold her.

"Wow, she is so tiny, Kate she looks like your father..."

"Ana, I know, I mean I can see Elliot in her too, but when she does that grumpy face..."

"It's Henry's leave-me-alone look... She is so cute and tiny, mine were lust 2.2 and 2.5 kgs, and she seems heavier than them."

"She was 3kg and isn't much more now, with the stress of two doting grandmothers and a Great Granny, I was a little tightly wound and not producing milk, Elliot, he whisked me off here before I killed them all. Ana they picked her up and fussed with her even when I asked them not to, they didn't do it on purpose, but shouting at them generally made me feel so lousy."

"I missed the fun stuff then?"

"Don't joke, little Ava, is the apple of their eye and I mean crap you have two of them, two who look just like Christian, the eyes, the hair and oh god Ana, it was horrid I missed you so much. How did he take it?" Christian came in smiling and carrying Teddy.

"I took it as hard as you did Kate, I really did, but then I was told Ana had been shot dead, they became my priority. I am at one with what Ana did, believe me I was way beyond pissed off, but now, I just want to make up for what we missed out on. They are here now and that is all that matters, and on Friday we have to do this all over again. Ana did it for the best reason, to keep our children safe. I know you are mad, just be happy she is here and they are all three safe, and watch Phoebe, she has a killer finger, ears like a bat and hates swearing."

"I gather the finger thing f... Fudging hurt..." We all laughed as Phoebe came back in, with a cookie in her hand and chocolate milk moustache.

"No Sippy cups?" I ask Christian.

"We wanted to try with the lids off, and a straw, they did very well Mommy, though not with the straw for Miss Grey." Christian seems pleased he has 'taught' them to use their cups without lids; I haven't the heart to tell him they do drink out of cups, if watched and take it slowly. His pride is wonderful to see, so why spoil it.

"So how long are you here for?" Kate asks me, and Christian answers for me.

"A month, two or however long it takes Ana to choose a home. We may need all your crews on the revamp Elliot." Christian realises he over stepped the mark, I wonder if my scowl gave me away?

"So you are going to get to live in Seattle then Ana, at last?" Will he like my answer?

"I guess I am, I don't know how it will work I still need to find Isabel, and I am still a serving member of the F.B.I. I don't know for now what we are doing other than getting married on Friday."

"Fucking hell, you don't let the grass grow..." Ouch Kate, you are going down I saw my daughters face then, and sure enough she marches up to Kate.

"Rights, naughty step yous had a warning, go now, times out lady..." Phoebe stamps her foot and I roll my eyes.

"I warned you, you better go with her, before she remembers it's a minute for every year you have had on planet earth."

"Fuck me your daughters a nightmare..."

"Two steps lady, you learn good..." Phoebe grabs Kate's hand and marches her to the step, Kate plays along and sits. "You be good, how's many minutes Mommy?" Shit...

"As it is her first time out how about five minutes?"

"Hu, kays Mommy, you on step for two minutes lady."

"That is Aunty Kate darling, now come and see your cousin, she is called Ava..."

"A-v-a, Ava?" She says each word separately and then smiles as she says it together, thankfully it's not a complicated name, she comes to see the baby that Teddy is all ready looking at, from his father's arms, they are sharing his cookie, something he willingly does, his sister, paff, not a snowballs chance in hell does she share...

"Does she want a cookie...?" What she wants to share? "I gets her one." Oh god I thought she had changed...

"No I think Ava is too young for Aunty Gail's cookies, but thank you for wanting to share yours." Elliot says as he watches his daughter in my arms.

"I not share, I gets her own and anuther for me you wants one Unkie Lelliot?" He smiles.

"No, it will spoil my dinner."

"Hu, kays, you be goods I saves you one." She goes to poke the sleeping baby in the eye...

"No, no Phoebe, you don't do that to the baby, that's naughty when you do it to an adult, so no, you do not do it to Baby Ava." I tell her off, and take hold of her finger.

"I was just seeing if her eyes grey..."

"No, Phoebe, her eyes are green and just as pretty as yours and Teddy's."Elliot saves Phoebe from lifting her eye lids to check... She loses her fascination with the baby and goes towards Kate.

"You can comes off it now. No bad words, or else back you go." Kate picks her up and tickles her tummy, the laughter as she does echoes around the room... "Stops, I need my potty... Stops... Stops it pweeessee." Kate gets covered in pee, which makes everyone laugh, though poor Phoebe is so upset. "I...I...I... Tolds you stop, I know like you. Daddy, I all wets..." Christian grabs his wet daughter, they, and Teddy head towards their room.

"I have them, are they in there pjs, and should I give them a bath Ana?"

"Yeah, they can have their dinner in pjs for a change. Do you need help bathing them?"

"No, I got this, diapers or pull ups?"

"Pull ups and diaper at bedtime..." He smiles and disappears.

"Okay, what did you do to my little brother, he puked when Ava shit on his lap? I mean in her diaper of course, I mean in days he has changed so frickin much..." He sighs as he hears the twins and his brother laughing as the head up the stairs.

"He is a natural, he is still learning, and thinks they are still babies, but I guess yeah, he is a natural. So, the wedding will you mind coming shopping for a dress, a simple dress for me and you and the kids Kate?"

"Yeah, Elliot can bond with Ava, Elliot can you put her down, she's sleeping again." I hand her back and smile. "I don't mind the odd cuddle in but she needs a routine, and here she is getting it, hopefully by the weekend she will be more settled, because Grace will have the twins to fuss over."

"I guess I am not looking forward to that meeting, they were so nice to me, and well I know they missed so much, but it is all documented. I know it's not the same, but it was something Dad and my uncles insisted on, for Christian to have. Speak of the devil here they are."

"Ray..." Kate runs to Ray and hugs the life from him."

"Hold up there Princess, let Papa Ray breathe a little. Now, Princess are you done cussing?"

"Well I had a lot to cuss over, and you, you could have trusted me... Where is Mama Carrie?"

"Here dear, my, oh, your daughter is so like your father, but prettier. I will leave her be for now, though I am sorely tempted to wake her, I know Annie didn't take too kindly to the twins being woken, so have you introduced everyone Annie?"

"Sorry, I didn't Elliot, these are my Uncle's Paul, David, Peter, Donald, I know Kate you have met them all at some point, when they were on protection duty. This is Elliot, Christian's older brother and that cutie is Ava Anastasia Grey, their month old baby girl, who is so sweet... "

"Is our angel having more angels, is she getting broody again?" Trust Uncle Donald to want more from me...

"No, I don't think so, you watch and run around after the twins. So, do you think I can do that again before they at least reach ten?" They laugh as I laugh off their suggestion, but I'll be having a few more of Mr Greys babies way sooner than that...

"Hi Uncles... Sit yourselves down, do you want a drink?" Kate puts her hosting skills to the test, as I don't know where anything is in Christian's place, yet.

"We wouldn't say no to a beer. So Elliot, you're into construction and know how to hide a body then?"

"Yes Sir..." He isn't sure if they are joking or not. I smile at him and assure him they are.

"Good to know, we have a man in the know. So, you are a new dad like your brother then?"

"Yeah, she is so dammed cute. Christian will be a good dad, if that's what you are asking, he may make a few mistakes, but Ana kind of threw him in at the deep end, but from what she told us a necessary deep end, that couldn't be avoided. Are you stopping here for a while then?"

"No, we will be at the wedding and then we have to be back at work. Annie you can work your magic from here, Bryn has secured this location and until we know more you are safe here. We have eyes on you and this place is as safe as any of our places."

"Okay, I guess, as soon as she is caught I intend to resign, just in case you were wondering, Uncle David?"

"I wasn't, I figure you could always be there as a consultant if we need you, but your family need you and we could use the rest, we uncles have lost you once this year, and we don't want to go through another couple of days like that, ever again."

"Me neither, is my team back at Quantico?"

"No they are waiting in DC, when we get back we will run all the info in the boxes through the system and try and find where she shipped the kids to, our inside man has all ready sent fourteen kids back through to Texas, he found a safe house, he is quite the guy."

"I look forward to meeting him."

Christian came down with the twins, looking very cute in matching pj's, he had even managed to get Phoebe's hair washed and combed, which was quite the achievement, she hates her curls washing. Christian put them down and they ran straight to Uncle Donald and David; they are the constant uncles in their lives and they are at ease around them. Elliot looks a little left out, until Teddy crawls over Kate to get to him.

"Hello Little Man, what have you got here?"

"Woody, he's the best."

"He is? I like Buzz myself, now had you got a Buzz, we could have an adventure."

"I gots a Buzz, we play at bedtime?"

"Sure Kiddo, before Daddy reads you a story? How about that then?"

"Yup..." He continues to pull the string as Woody rattles of his lines Teddy repeats them. Christian joins me on the chair and I climb on his lap.

"Our daughter hates her hair washing, I had to bribe her with an Olaf building competition tomorrow, Ana do we have a book of how it is meant to look?"

"She has one in her backpack, and the DVD, as well as the dolls and the other things from Frozen."

"Aww, so cute she likes Anna and Elsa, I have the little Elsa dress for Ava, and she will look so cute in it. Do you have the dress Phoebe?"

"Yup and yous not having it, it's mine..."

"Phoebe, that is not nice and you have to share." I say to my daughter, the non share princess.

"No, it mine..." I shake my head. One day she will share... I can live in hope anyway.

"Actually Miss Grey, I have my own Anna dress and Uncle Elliot has Kristoff's outfit too. We went to a fancy dress ball as them, so there Little Miss Grey..." She pulled her tongue out at my daughter.

"Well, Kate Kavanagh, trying to one up my daughter is so immature of you, and stick your tongue in before it freezes off with Phoebe's death stare." Christian laughs, as he says it to Kate, his daughter is sticking her tongue out at Kate now, really Kate, where are your manners?

"Enough with the tongue pulling Phebs and Kate stop it how old are you?"

"Not as old as you Steele. Now this wedding, why are you not having the whole kit and caboodle?"

"We, Ana and I decided it was what we both wanted, and I am having my name added to their birth certificates tomorrow, as I believe it is only right to have my name on that important document. Anastasia, more paperwork..."

"Sorry no can do, it's all ready on there, and their certificates are sealed, for their own safety. I have a son called Gregory Steele, who died at six months, well as far as the official records show."

"Ana..." Christian looks lost.

"No, darling we didn't have three babies, but as she knew I had one child, Uncle Donald had the one child registered as Gregory Steele, father unknown, the paper work is all there for her to trail. Their real ones are as I said sealed; we have copies for you dear..."

"Is that even legal?" He is angry, of course he is, damn why did I insist on it being done, all without his authority.

"Of all the things we can do, you ask if sealing their records showing them as your children with your name, is legal. Really Son, do you think she would ever have denied you?" Uncle Donald and David were laughing loudly...

"No I don't think she could, they look like me, and we share the same good looking genes. So when you said we would all have the same name you meant you would share our name?" Christian seems so dammed happy that he is listed as their father, talk about confusing?

"Well derrr, I may have meant that, and I will have you know I had a little to do with their DNA, Hard to believe I know, looking at them both. They have always been Grey Babies Christian, so what's the use in having the connections if I can't use them?" Besides breaking numerous laws, it was the only thing I insisted on that they had his name; I had to hope that he would have been fine with it when he found out, and it seems he is.

"I suppose having friends and Uncles in high places has its good points. Now dinner is ready please go through to the dining room." Gail is smiling as Christian and Elliot hold the twins; she still can't believe it... After dinner Ava needs feeding and putting to bed, so they head back to their home and my uncles go out for the evening, with mom and dad. I think they are giving us some alone time. Which we need. I help Gail with the dishes as Christian goes to read the twins their bedtime story or stories if they do their usual one more please thing.

"I am sorry to throw all this extra work at you Gail, I mean Mrs Taylor."

"Nonsense, it's what Christian pays me for and Gail is fine. I have waited a long time to meet you. Jason said you were different and you are. How did you do it, keep yourself away from him?"

"Do you not mean the children Gail?"

"No, you, it's so obvious the love you have for him. I mean it must have taken a lot not to head to Seattle and tear him a new one?"

"Nobody has asked me that, they just say I am mad for keeping the twins from him. It broke my heart him leaving me; it was so unexpected. That night was hard, but I just... I guess we didn't know each other enough to just talk it through. He didn't realise I didn't need him to leave, I am not weak and he didn't realise it, I thought he knew that, but I was wrong. I didn't know he had this need to protect me from her and he didn't know he didn't have too; lack of communication was our problem, because we didn't talk much at all. Then when I calmed down and realised I too didn't help by running away like I did. Then when I found out I was pregnant, can you imagine me turning up and saying surprise, we weren't covered, and yes you did this? Gail. I got pregnant after only a week with him, a beautiful week it has to be said, from him rescuing me from the flu to leaving me sleeping alone in his room, he would have been so pissed off with what we did?"

"He would have been thankful you had returned, because he looked high and low for you. Welch following you didn't help, he wiped all the servers of any and all information on you and your parents. He was chasing shadows all the time."

"He did? Of course he did, we are good at disappearing, because it's what we do best. I wanted to come back of course I did, then I got drawn into the next lead that would allow me and them to come back safely, and before I knew it I was in Mexico and nearer to her than I had been in three years. Three years and she was there within reach, we were so close to being safe. Then well I suppose Jason filled you in?"

"He did, it was better than the spy novels he reads. Desperadoes drugs and crazy women. He said it was Christian that made them look for you he felt you were still alive and when he and Jason watched the video sent to your uncle, he knew above anyone else it wasn't you and he said Christians lone tear was heart breaking. He just knew you were alive and well he apparently spent a few hours alone with the children and had more than a few tears in his cabin."

"I was wrong I know, but I can't change it, just make up for it now I am back, they are pretty good buffers our children."

"They are very talkative little things, Phoebe is a smart little cookie and I guess leads Teddy by the nose?"

"She is rather a spoilt little madam all right. Teddy is quieter, but the thinker of the two of them, he is Christian to a T, he over thinks things too. Our daughter knows what she wants and gets it, like me, by pouting, crying or being sweet, she is very adept at changing her tactics to get what she wants, don't be fooled by the smile, and check the cookie jar, she is a light fingered madam."

"I will leave you to it for the evening, there's wine in the fridge and nibbles on a wrapped tray."

"Thank you Gail, will you and Sophie join us tomorrow for clothes for the wedding, and things for Sophie's room?"

"Yes, it would be nice; I will see you at breakfast. Good night Ana." I said goodnight and watched as she disappeared out of the backdoor. I followed and shut the door. As I turned around Christian was coming down the stairs smiling.

"Peace and quiet, they are adorable when they are asleep..."

"They are and how many stories did they get out of you?"

"Two and I now know what an Olaf is, thank you. Come here I need a hug."

"Just a hug?"

"Okay more than a hug..." I walked over and as I got to him the look in his eyes drew me in. I fell in love with his eyes, the first time I awoke in his arms, their grey ever changing colour drew me in then as they are doing now. "Grab a bottle of wine and two glasses I think I promised you more gentleness this evening, did I not?"

"You did, I thought you had forgotten?"

"Nope, I will never forget the promises of romancing my future wife."

"Wife, we really are doing this then?" I grabbed the wine as ordered, and the glasses, as I turned Christian was right there; god kill me. He is just too perfect, too good for me too forgiving I don't deserve him, but I love him so much. When I saw him again my stomach did a flip and my sex pulses wildly. Now we are there again, at the same point we are at in the plane, we are back there nervous and excited and for me this is like we are starting afresh, he is igniting all the lost times, the missed opportunities I took away from us. He is stood with that killer smile, those lush lips, with that twinkle in his grey sparkling eyes; this is like our first time all over again, yes...

"Oh hell I want to make love to you Ana all fucking night long..." His lips crashed against mine and as they did he picked me up and carried me to our room. He laid me on the bed and took the glasses from me. "Now I think we need to get you naked, these clothes hide your body from me."

I seductively slip out of the clothes I had on and I do he is returning the striptease; every inch of his body is toned and more defined than I remembered it. I know the hotel shower and this very bed we'd made had the punishment fuck, and here earlier, that it seemed was to fill a need for much needed sex, this time, this seems different we are going to make love. It is different because he looks different, he looks relaxed, unlike me, my heart is beating fiercely in my chest and as I am lain on the bed, my breasts rise and fall with each breath I take. I watch as his clothes fall from his godlike body; each muscle pops and each piece of his skin is toned and defined. Why the hell does he want me? I get more nervous as he drops his trousers, and I admire the 'V' leading from his toned abs downwards and it draws my eyes to his dick. God I am such a lucky bitch...

"Like what you see Miss Steele?"

"Hu, I do, I really do, and I mean wow you had a killer body before, but now..."

"Three years of gym work pays great dividends, which I guess you were too busy to notice before? Should I be hurt?"

"Nope, we had other things on our minds then... Christian, you do know how much I love you how much I have always loved you right?"

"Ana, shush let's not go there Baby, not now not ever. I love you and our children; I intend to show you that now. Ana never doubt my love for you, never doubt I will always love you and never doubt I will always love you. Now less of those tears and let me worship my fiancé and her own non to shabby body, being a spy certainly made your body pop Baby..."

"You mean the boobs? They never went away after the twins..."

"Lucky me..." He crept up my body; kissing my ankles, with tiny butterfly kisses, each inch of my skin is worshipped, and his moans of pleasure sounded like choral music to my ears. I closed my eyes and felt the love, the kisses were the most sensual feeling I had ever felt, as he got to my pelvic area, he paid particular attention to the valley between my legs and stomach, I groaned loudly as he kissed and sucked, god oh god kill me now... I am in heaven and loving it. I arched my back into his mouth I wanted more, he kissed my belly and his hands began massaging my sex, slowly as his lips kissed their way to my breasts. I move with him, as his fingers begin to invade softly like a cat burglar, and not harshly like a pirate marauder.

"Christian, I'm coming, oh god, please don't stop, please don't stop. Argh... _I. Am. Coming. C.O.M.I.N.G...C.O.M.I.N.G. GOD FUCKING HELP ME CHRISTIAN, YES, YES, YES I LOVE YOU..." _I crash and burn...

"Why Miss Steele I do believe you came..." I can't enjoy this as there is more heading my way, and it's just as pleasurable... "I love you too and I love how you scream my name Ana, you will scream it more tonight Baby lots more screaming, teasing, kissing, tasting and worshipping the mother of my children..." He suckled at my breast and as he did his fingers continued to entice the loud voice from my lips again, and as I bit into it. "Did you breast feed my children from these Ana?" Oh god how can that sound so questioning and yet so sexy in the same breath?

"Yes, god yes..."

"Good..." He suckled more, and as he did his fingers stretched and pulled at my sex. My legs were parted and allowing him in further. "Baby, don't cry I love that you fed our children from your breasts. God this is amazing Baby..." He suckled more, as he did my hands held him there for an age as he mimicked feeding from me, he looked up into my eyes and suddenly raised his mouth to meet mine and kissed me. It was deep and passionate, his tongue stroked mine and then he raised himself high on his arms and as he did he sunk into me gently. I seemed to melt into his mouth and into his body; he lowered himself into me and out of me, in a smooth and slow rhythm, he felt so good inside me I pleaded for more.

"Ana let me love you my way Baby..."

He did, oh hell did he, our bodies were joined for hours, simple kisses, hugs and moving together in a fluid movement of limbs and skin, we made love all night and in every way possible, exploring our bodies and getting lost in the midst of the passion. Christian and I were alive as we made love, he took me to highs I had never been to and then crashed me harder than I have ever crashed over and over, we were meant to be together and he told me that with each thrust of his hips into me, I was his and I was just his. As we came together, after hours of making love, in what was the best night we have ever had, he asked me never to leave him again as he held me tightly as we lay in the mess of a bed afterwards...

C POV:

As Ana slept I slipped on my pyjama bottoms grabbed my phone and went to see the other two loves of my life. I opened their bedroom door and slowly crept in; they were still sleeping as I sat between their beds and watched them sleep, whilst taking photos of them. I don't know how long I sat there, but I was eventually joined by Ana. I pulled her down onto my lap, and we sat and watched them together. Perfect, they were perfect, my life though was not perfect, but having these three in my life made it better. I carried Ana back to bed, and we made love again, I have a lot of loving to make up for and dry days to cover, I may ache in the morning, and I am sure as hell not going to complain about a sore dick and an empty set of balls the poor fuckers were in a drought...

We eventually slept locked in each other's arms for a few more hours. We were woke up with the usual Phoebe finger prod... Ana was not best pleased at her daughters finger poking her eye, because we hadn't had a lot of dammed sleep.

"Baby girl, you are going to have to stop poking people in the eye it hurts." I try to tell her off, but she is, as I keep saying, fucking cute.

"Kay Daddy, can we build Olaf now? Teddy, me, Daddy and Gramps Cowlick. Unkie Lelliot here, he says up, you got to get up." I smothered my adorable daughter in kisses, half asleep and in dreamland of Ana...

"We will be down in a moment Baby, who dressed you?"I opened my sore eye and looked at my adorable daughter; she was dressed in pink, she had her hair in two cute pigtails with pink bows...

"Grammy Grace, she said yous gots to explains us..." Fuck me; I sat up so quickly I swear I had a nose bleed... Shit, shit, shit, Gramps Cowlick is my father, fuck I'm screwed and not in a good way...

"Ana, my parents are here get up Baby, Phoebe says my parents are here, Baby get up..."

"No, they aren't due here for two more days, Phoebe what did the lady say she was called?"

"The lady scream... She say she called Mom." Mia is here too, fuck there goes the quiet chat...

"Mom, who is called Mom, tell Daddy please Phoebe Baby...?" I don't need to know I can smell my mother's perfume, before I see her.

"That would be me Christian..." Crap my mother had Teddy in her hands and was at the bedroom door... Ana hid under the messy bed.

"Mother you are a tad early..."

"So it seems, apparently my grandchildren rise really early. We have had the lovely talk to our granddaughter from your phone, and at five this morning, she is quite the talker, and she told us her name Phoebe Grace Grey, and told us to speak to her brother Theodore Raymond Grey, whilst she played with her dolls, so we spoke to this little man, until Phoebe took over again. So, when she put the phone down after oh I don't know, about three hours, we were already in the air and on our way here to the snow house. She likes your phone and may have phoned a few people Christian, it was nice to know I am on your phone dear, now please get up. It is now midday and we have been here a couple of hours. Ray and Carrie have explained some of the tale; so get ready, and meet us in your lounge, the soon to be Mr and Mrs Grey..." Crap... She left and Ana peaked out from under the sheets...

"That was bad; we got caught in bed by your mom."

"Ana, our daughter phoned her, how the hell did she phone my mom?"

"She likes phones, have you used it in front of her?"

"Well yeah we played Candy Crush..."

"You showed her how to open it then..."

"What..." My daughter is two and knew my phones pass code; damn she is smart...

"Smart little cookie I birthed right? She phones Carrie from my phone, she looks for Mom, is your Mom down as that too?" I nod, and Ana has her head in her hands; she is embarrassed my mother caught us in bed together.

"Get dressed Ana, they have been here hours. Damn it, I had the phone in their room last night before, before erm coming back to sleep, I must have left it on their floor..."

"We did eventually get some sleep. Well, we better get ready for the Spanish Inquisition to begin Christian..."

"I think our children may have softened the blow a little."I try to loosen the mood a little...

"You think Christian...? She looked okay with Teddy in her arms. Crap, what did our chatty daughter discuss with them to get them here?"

"Well, get dressed Baby, we will find out soon..."

* * *

><p>I am not sure about birth registry in US I know the father if not married has to be there in the UK so I used the story I did... It is fiction after all lol... SO do you think they are in for a hard time with Grace and Cowlick, I mean Carrick?<p>

* * *

><p>leave a comment a two and be my friend lol...<p> 


End file.
